Wer Wind säet, wird Sturm ernten
by Cassandra-Inana
Summary: Voldemorts Truppen entzünden den magischen Krieg. Die Dunkelheit dieser Tage lässt keinen Raum mehr für Zweifel, keine Zeit für Entscheidungen. Die Masken fallen und einzig die Wahrheit bleibt zurück. HD
1. Prolog

Title: **Wer Wind säet, wird Sturm ernten**

Chapter: bisher ca. 30

Author: _Cassandra-Inana_

Category: SLASH, Drama, Violence, Rape, Abenteuer, Romance…

Warning: slash! Violence, Rape

Disclaimer: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören dem jeweiligen Eigentümer, in diesem Falle JKR. Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen und verdiene kein Geld mit meinen ff's (seufz). Einzig die Idee und eventuelle neue Charaktere (wie z. B. Lilith) sind komplett meinem kranken Geist (evil grin) entsprungen.

Juchu Ihr da draußen!

Es ist Freitag und damit Zeit Euch mal wieder mit meinen geistigen Ergüssen zu nerven. Wie letzte Woche angekündigt, ist dies meine neueste und wohl auch längste Story (bzw. wird es werden) und daher muss ich hier vorab einiges loswerden, was zu Verwirrung führen könnte.

PoV:

In diesem Fall der allwissende Erzähler

Stil:

Hier will ich noch nicht zuviel verraten, es wird Euch jedoch auffallen, dass der Prolog sich von der restlichen Story im Stil unterscheidet. Dies ist beabsichtigt und wird sich im Laufe der Story von selbst erklären (jedenfalls hoffe ich das).

**Update:**

Voraussichtlich alle 3 Wochen, vorher wenn möglich, später wenn nötig grins.

Natürlich werde ich NICHTS im Vorfeld verraten, was später in der Story noch vorkommt, daher seht es mir nach, wenn ich auf einige Eure Fragen nur sehr ausweichend antworte gg.

Ach lach und Ihr werdet mit Sicherheit einiges von dem wieder finden, was ich in Ja, wo sind sie denn auf die Schippe nehme. Das nur zur Beruhigung all derer, die mich gefragt haben, ob ich denn niemals selbst die Dinge schreibe, welche ich kritisiere.

Bin wie immer sehr gespannt auf Eure Meinung und würde mich über ein Review freuen!

knuddels Eure Cassie

Prolog

Seit Anbeginn der Zeit herrscht zwischen den Mächten des Lichts und der Dunkelheit ein ewiger Kampf. Immer wieder versucht die dunkle Seite die Kräfte des Guten aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen um die Herrschaft endgültig an sich zu reißen.

Doch Ungeahntes wurde dadurch erweckt, höret die Worte des Propheten!

Die Prophezeiung wird Wahrheit werden!

_E nomine (Seit Anbeginn der Zeit)_

Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12

Gedankenverloren stand Harry James Potter am Fenster und starrte hinaus. Regentropfen prasselten in einem unaufhörlichen Stakkato an das ausladende Fenster im altehrwürdigen Hause Black.

Harry seufzte, sein Atem hinterließ auf der Fensterscheibe einen nebligen Schleier, welcher sich im nächsten Augenblick in winzige Wassertropfen auflöste und am kühlen Glas hinunterfloss. Nach einem weiteren lautlosen Seufzen rieb er sich müde die Stirn, fuhr sich nachlässig durch die schwarzen Haare und wandte sich endlich seinem Besucher zu, welcher in einem der wuchtigen Sessel am Kamin geduldig wartete.

„Also wieder nichts?" matt ließ Harry sich in die weichen Kissen des schweren Sofas sinken, starrte blicklos in die Flammen.

„Nein, wieder nur eine falsche Fährte." Remus Lupin sah genauso müde aus, wie Harry sich fühlte. Ein Jahr nach Dumbledores Tod war der Orden seinem Ziel nicht ein Stück näher gekommen.

Nach Dumbledores Beerdigung war das Unglaubliche geschehen und Hogwarts wurde tatsächlich geschlossen. Die Schüler wurden zu ihren Eltern geschickt und die Lehrer widmeten sich der Arbeit im Orden. Unter Harrys Leitung machten sie sich daran, Dumbledores Werk fortzuführen. Wieder und wieder hatten sie Dumbledores Unterlagen durchforstet, waren unzähligen Hinweisen nachgegangen, hatten mit zahllosen Menschen gesprochen und doch, nicht einen einzigen Horkrux hatten sie aufspüren können.

Und sehr zu Harrys persönlichem Leidwesen, war es ihm auch nicht gelungen Severus Snape aufzuspüren. Seit jener verhängnisvollen Nacht war sowohl sein ehemaliger Zaubertränkelehrer, als auch Draco Malfoy von der Bildfläche verschwunden.

Jedem Ordensmitglied war allzu gegenwärtig, dass die Zeit drängte. Voldemort zermürbte sie mit kleinlichen Machtspielchen, gewann eine widerwärtige Freude daraus, an ahnungslosen Muggeln seine wachsenden Kräfte zu demonstrieren. Harry hatte einen sauren Geschmack in der Kehle, als er an die vergangene Nacht dachte.

Wieder hatten Voldemorts Anhänger Muggel getötet und diejenigen, die gleich bei der ersten Angriffswelle starben, zählten noch zu den Glücklicheren. Die mud-maggots (), eine von Voldemorts Sturmtruppen, überrannten ohne jegliche Vorwarnung ein kleines Muggeldorf im Süden. Sie radierten jedes Leben so gründlich aus, dass von der Siedlung nicht viel mehr übrig blieb als ein Haufen verkohlter Häuser und einige verbrannte Leichen.

Harrys Lippen pressten sich aufeinander. Nichts, nicht die Erzählungen Dumbledores, nicht die Berichte der Ordensmitglieder, nicht einmal seine eigenen Erfahrungen mit Lord Voldemort hatten ihn darauf vorbereiten können, wie grausam ein Krieg sein konnte.

Sein nächster Gedanke galt Arthur Weasley, der von einem verpfuschten Cruciatus-Fluch bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt im St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen lag. Er sah Molly Weasleys rundliches Gesicht vor sich, als Remus versuchte, ihr die Nachricht schonend beizubringen. Innerhalb von Sekunden musste Harry mit ansehen, wie die Frau, die einer Mutter für ihn immer am nächsten war, zerbrach. Remus hatte sie aufgefangen, als sie von trockenen Schluchzern geschüttelt zu Boden sank. Harry konnte nur hilflos daneben stehen, unfähig seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verschaffen. Ginnys Gesicht erschien neben der weinenden Molly und er schloss gequält die Augen. Doch den Ausdruck in Ginnys Blick konnte er nicht verdrängen, spiegelte sich auf ihren vertrauten Zügen doch das wider, was er für sich selbst empfand … Abscheu.

Er war es, der dem Orden Dumbledores letzte Aufgabe offenbarte, obwohl Dumbledore doch ihn und nur ihn allein damit betraut hatte. Er war es, der den Orden mit hineingezogen hatte, weil er, der große Harry James Potter, davor zurückschreckte sich allein der Aufgabe zu stellen, welche Dumbledore für ihn vorgesehen hatte. Und natürlich war der Orden ihm gefolgt.

Alle seine Freunde verließen sich auf ihn, alle waren dem Orden beigetreten, selbst einige ehemalige Slytherins fanden sich nun in ihren Reihen. Nicht einer unter ihnen hatte an ihm gezweifelt, sie hatten sich mit Freuden in die gefährliche Suche gestürzt und nicht wenige waren daran zugrunde gegangen. Charlie, Cho, Dean, Mundungus Fletcher, Arthur Weasley… die Namen zogen wie ein Hohenlied seiner Schuld an ihm vorbei und mit jedem Kampf gegen Voldemort kam eine weitere Strophe hinzu.

Harry spürte das vertraute kalte Kribbeln der ohnmächtigen Wut und den bitteren Beigeschmack der Schuld in sich aufsteigen, war aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass es nun die dritte durchwachte Nacht war, einfach zu müde um ihr nachzugeben. Sein Körper schien nur noch aus Gewohnheit zu funktionieren und Harry wunderte sich manchmal selbst, warum er nicht einfach der Länge nach auf einem der dicken Läufer im Black'schen Haus hinschlug und die nächste Woche verschlief.

„Was sollen wir nun machen?" seine Stimme klang resigniert.

Remus schaute ihn lange an, stieß schließlich die Luft geräuschvoll aus und erhob sich langsam. „Das was wir immer machen. Weitersuchen."

Harry riss den Blick von den Flammen und blickte den Werwolf an. ‚Das Jahr ist auch an Remus nicht spurlos vorübergegangen', dachte Harry und sein schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich zurück.

Remus schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn er lächelte plötzlich fast liebevoll auf Harry hinab. Kleine Fältchen zeigten sich um seine Augen. „Das ist nicht deine Schuld, Harry, Dumbledore hat Jahre gebraucht um die Horkruxe aufzuspüren."

Remus' schmale Hand legte sich väterlich auf Harrys Schulter. Dankbar genoss Harry den Augenblick des Trostes. Ein leises Klackern am Fenster ließ beide auffahren. Zu lange schon dauerte diese Zeit der Jagd an… und selbst in ruhigen Momenten wie diesem waren ihre Sinne geschärft, die Nerven lagen blank.

Beide lächelten sie erleichtert, als sie eine kleine braune Eule mit riesigen schwarzen Augen ungeduldig an das Fenster hacken sahen, offensichtlich nicht gerade erfreut darüber im Regen sitzengelassen zu werden. Remus' Hand drückte Harry bestimmt in die Kissen zurück, als dieser Anstalten machte sich zu erheben.

Remus ließ die Eule herein, welche unter wütendem Gezeter in den Salon rauschte, zielgerichtet auf Harry zuschoss und ihre spitzen Krallen als Revanche für ihr durchnässtes Gefieder in seinem Arm versenkte. Harry beeilte sich den dicken Briefumschlag vom Fuß der Eule zu lösen und schnaufte erleichtert auf, als sie endlich von seinem Arm abließ.

Remus musterte ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den Augen, öffnete das Fenster erneut und die immer noch schimpfende Eule sauste zurück in den Regen.

_Harry Potter, Grimmauldplatz 12, Salon, 1. __Stock links. _

Stand in geschwungenen Buchstaben auf dem Pergament. Harry warf einen verwunderten Blick in Richtung Remus, doch der war noch damit beschäftigt das große Flügelfenster des Salons zu schließen. Harry drehte den Brief in den Händen um das Siegel zu betrachten. Er brauchte einige Sekunden um zu begreifen, dass es das Siegel von Hogwarts war. Deutlich hoben sich die vier Haussymbole aus dem roten Wachs hervor.

Als er Harry entsetzt hinter sich aufkeuchen hörte, wandte Remus Lupin sich erstaunlich langsam für einen Mann mit seinen Reflexen zu ihm um. Harrys grüne Augen waren geweitet, er konnte den Schock darin lesen, sein Mund klappte auf und wieder zu, kein Ton kam über seine Lippen. Stumm beobachtete Remus wie Harry mit zitternden Händen das Siegel brach und einige Pergamentblätter aus dem Brief hervorzog. Ein kleines Stück Papier segelte geräuschlos zu Boden und blieb vorerst unbemerkt. Harrys Blick war gebannt auf die verschnörkelten Buchstaben in dunkelblauer Tinte gerichtet.

_Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

_Schulleiterin: Minerva McGonagall_

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ihre Tore zum Schuljahresbeginn am 01. September wieder öffnen wird. Trotz aller Widrigkeiten ist es uns gelungen, Hogwarts zu seiner nunmehr weit über tausendjährigen Bestimmung zurück zu führen. _

_Da es Ihnen aufgrund der bekannten Vorkommnisse nicht möglich war, Ihr letztes Ausbildungsjahr anzutreten, freuen wir uns nun, Sie zur Beendigung Ihrer Ausbildung erneut in Hogwarts empfangen zu dürfen. Wie gewohnt überreichen wir beiliegend eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände sowie die Fächeraufteilung._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Filius Flitwick_

_Stellvertretender Schulleiter_

Ein weiteres Pergament enthielt tatsächlich die Liste der benötigten Lehrbücher. Harry lachte ungläubig auf, als er las, dass er für den Abschlussball einen Festumhang benötigen würde. Doch das dritte und letzte Pergament war es, welches ihn endgültig aus der Fassung brachte.

In dunkelroter Tinte stand dort erneut sein Name.

_Lieber Harry,_

_dein 7. Schuljahr ist wichtig für deinen Abschluss als Zauberer, ich gehe also von deiner pünktlichen Ankunft aus. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS: Muss ich wirklich erwähnen, dass ich einige UTZ von dir erwarte?_

Sekunden verstrichen bevor Harrys übermüdeter Geist reagieren konnte. Remus war hinter ihn getreten und schaute ihm über die Schulter. Ihm entgingen nicht wie Harry sich versteifte. Das Pergament in seiner Hand begann zu beben.

„Das….." krächzte Harry, verstummte aber augenblicklich wieder. Remus Hand sank erneut auf Harrys Schulter, wurde aber sogleich fortgerissen, als der junge Mann unvermittelt aufsprang.

Harry wandte sich Remus zu, dieser schrak vor dem Ausdruck kalter Wut auf den sonst so ebenmäßigen Zügen Harrys zurück. „WAS SOLL DAS FÜR EIN PERVERSER SCHERZ SEIN?" schrie Harry ihn an.

Remus antwortete nicht, erwiderte nur ruhig Harrys vorwurfsvollen Blick. Harrys Wut verrauchte so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Tränen traten in die grünen Augen und er senkte beschämt den Blick. Remus machte nicht den Versuch ihn zu trösten, wusste er doch, dass Harry es sowieso nicht zugelassen hätte.

Schließlich wischte sich der junge Mann mit dem Ärmel energisch über die Augen, schob seine Brille auf der Nase zurück, bückt sich, als etwas am Rande des Teppichs seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Harry hob ein Stückchen Papier auf, welches sich zu seiner größten Verwunderung bei näherer Betrachtung als eine Schokofroschkarte entpuppte. Er betrachtete verständnislos die Rückseite der Karte, natürlich wusste er, wer ihm von der Vorderseite entgegenblicken würde und so war es keine Überraschung dass er, als er die Karte herumdrehte, in die blauen Augen Albus Dumbledores schaute.

Der alte Zauberer lächelte zu Harry auf und machte eine winkende Bewegung mit dem Arm. Harry suchte verständnislos den Blick von Remus, bevor er wieder auf die Karte in seiner Hand hinunterschaute. Ohne Vorwarnung musste er plötzlich gewaltig niesen.

Ein winziges Zucken um Remus Mundwinkel verriet, dass der Werwolf von diesem Niesen nicht überrascht war. Und so schaute er Harry weiter gleichmütig an, während dieser scheinbar zusammenhanglos murmelte: „Ja, ich werde wohl meine Bücher besorgen müssen. Entschuldige mich Remus, ich muss in die Winkelgasse."

Kaum war die schwere Salontür hinter Harry ins Schloss gefallen, als sich eine tiefe Stimme zu Remus Linker zu Wort meldete. „Ein einfacher Vergessenszauber, Remus?"

Lucius Malfoy legte seinen Tarnumhang auf einem der Sessel ab und begutachtete interessiert das Angebot der kleinen Hausbar.

„Anders hätten wir ihn doch nie dazu bekommen wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen." antwortete Remus müde.

„Was ist mit den anderen?" erkundigte sich eine dritte Stimme aus dem Dunkel des langgezogenen Raumes. Ein leises ‚Finite Incantatem' folgte und Severus Snape hob seinen Tarnzauber auf.

„Die Anderen dürften ihre Briefe in diesem Augenblick ebenfalls erhalten." Remus strich sich müde durch das Gesicht. „Hoffen wir, dass der Zauber lange genug hält."

Schweigend starrten dir drei Männer in das langsam ersterbende Feuer.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please!

Coming up next: the way home


	2. Chap1 Heimweg

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

da bin ich mit einiger Zeitverzögerung wieder --hüstel--, ich will mich auch gar nicht lange mit Vorreden aufhalten, mein Kniefall für die Reviews geht diesmal an**: Little Lion, zissy, sirius IS serious, Drachen-Fan , Vanillia, Leni4888 und ladyamen.**

Noch etwas, einige von Euch bitten mich ihnen per mail zu antworten, was ich auch wirklich gern tun würde, allerdings kann ich das nur, wenn ihr euch eingeloggt habt, bevor ihr das Review postet, sonst sehe ich Eure e-mail-Adresse nicht, oder ihr schreibt sie unter das Review, dann kann ich auch antworten.

Vorher aber noch einige Worte:

Preview Vorschau (jaaaaa, es ist tatsächlich eine VORSCHAU, d. h. im Klartext, es ist die Zukunft!!)

Dieses Chap ist vom Stil her ein ziemlicher Bruch zur Einleitung, aber wie schon erwähnt, wird sich das im Laufe der Story erklären.

So, los geht's, bin schon gespannt auf eure Fragen und Meinungen. Beta ist wie immer the one and only **Little Whisper.**

Liebe Grüße Eure Cassie

Chapter 1 – Heimweg

Dein Zauber bannt mich

Lockt mich an

Die Ungewissheit lässt mich nicht los

_(e nomine – Blaubeermund)_

Winkelgasse

Harry brauchte nicht lange, um seine Schulbücher zu besorgen. Wie immer war Flourish & Blotts gut sortiert und so stand er schon nach einigen Minuten mit seinen Büchern unter dem Arm wieder in der Winkelgasse. Eine Traube Erstklässler lief lachend an ihm vorbei Richtung Olivander. Ohne Zweifel waren sie sehr aufgeregt, ihre ersten Zauberstäbe zu bekommen. Harry lächelte, erinnerte sich selbst noch allzu gut wie aufgeregt er damals gewesen war. Und wie ahnungslos...

Erstaunt über diesen merkwürdigen Gedanken schüttelte Harry den Anflug von Melancholie ab und machte sich auf, seine restlichen Sachen zu besorgen. Nach einer mehr oder weniger hektischen Einkaufstour hatte Harry alles beisammen. Seine Bücher, neue Kessel, Eulenleckerchen für Hedwig, einigen neue Umhänge, da er aus den alten tatsächlich herausgewachsen war, Unmengen an Pergamentvorräten und eine neue Schreibfeder.

Schwer beladen wollte er sich gerade auf den Heimweg machen, da vernahm er eine allzu vertraute kalte Stimme hinter sich. „Sieh an, Potter. Wie mir scheint habe ich wieder nicht das Glück das letzte Jahr ohne dich zu verbringen, was Narbengesicht?" Harry drehte sich herum, nur um sich Auge in Auge mit Draco Malfoy wieder zu finden. Crabbe und Goyle flankierten ihn stumm. Überrascht stellte Harry fest, dass Malfoy ihn um einige Zentimeter überragte, was nicht gerade dazu beitrug, dass er sich wohler fühlte. Malfoys eisgraue Augen blickten ihn mit der gewohnten Kälte an.

„Malfoy…"

Draco quittierte die unnötige Feststellung mit einem hämischen Grinsen. „Was ist los, Potter, so allein heute? Wo hast du denn Wiesel und Schlammblut gelassen?"

Bevor Harry zu einer ätzenden Antwort ansetzen konnte, ertönte ein erfreutes „HARRY!" und im nächsten Moment flog ihm ein brauner Haarschopf um den Hals. Was zur Folge hatte, dass sich seine Einkäufe im hohen Bogen über die Straße verstreuten.

„Potter, hast du es endlich geschafft die zu dressieren?" Draco verschränkte noch immer grinsend die Arme vor der Brust. Harry spürte, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg und er machte sich etwas unwirsch aus Hermines Umarmung los.

„Halt dein dummes Maul, Malfoy!" zischte er wütend.

„Ooohhh…. Jetzt hab ich aber Angst…" Dracos Stimme kühlte noch um einige Grade ab „…sonst WAS, Potter?"

Dann ging alles ganz schnell, irgendwo links von Harry ertönte ein wütendes „Stupor!", ein greller Fluchblitz zischte an Harry vorbei direkt auf Draco zu. Und dann… war da plötzlich nichts mehr. Malfoy betrachtete gelassen seine Fingernägel. Crabbe und Goyle starrten ihn mit großen Augen und buchstäblich offenen Mündern an.

„Wirklich, Potter, bei dem Wiesel solltest du noch etwas Erziehungsarbeit leisten." konstatierte Draco herablassend.

Harry brauchte einige Sekunden um zu begreifen, dass es Ron gewesen sein musste, der Malfoy einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen wollte. Er wandte sich um, Hermine stieß im selben Moment einen erstickten Laut aus und stürzte zu dem am Boden liegenden Ron.

„Gehen wir, die Luft hier wird immer schlechter." stieß Draco hervor, bevor er sich nach einem letzten abfälligen Blick auf Harry abwandte.

Harry wurde schwindelig vor Wut, ein plötzlicher Anflug von Kälte ließ ihn schaudern. Sein Atem stockte, bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Stimmen drangen zu ihm vor, weit entfernt zuerst, doch plötzlich so nah, dass sie seinen gesamten Geist ausfüllten.

_Preview on_

„_Ich mach' dich fertig, Malfoy!" Rons Stimme, zornig._

„_RON!" Hermines Stimme, alarmiert._

„_Na, dann komm doch her, Weasley!" Malfoy, wütend._

„_DRACO!" Harrys eigene Stimme, genervt._

_Preview off _

Der Nachhall seiner eigenen Stimme brachte Harry schließlich in die Realität zurück. Der Schwindel war verschwunden. Seine Wut ebenso. Zurück blieb Verwirrung und Kälte. Er rieb sich unbewusst über die Arme, ließ sich von Ron ablenken, der in diesem Augenblick stöhnend die Augen öffnete.

„Ron? Alles ok?" Hermine beugte sich besorgt zu ihm hinunter. Ein weiteres Ächzen war die Antwort.

„Ron, ich glaube nicht, dass Malfoy dich ernsthaft getroffen hat, sieht aus, als hätte er deinen Fluch einfach zurückgelenkt…." fuhr Hermine unbeirrt fort, strich Ron prüfend über den Kopf.

„Danke, Hermine, jetzt geht es mir gleich viel besser." murrte Ron mit einem leichten Anflug von Scham in der Stimme. Seine Wangen färbten sich rot und er wich Hermines Blick aus. Harry starrte auf seine beiden Freunde hinunter, mit den Gedanken noch immer bei dem eben Gehörtem.

Was war das gewesen? Offensichtlich hatten weder Ron noch Hermine etwas bemerkt… aber die Stimmen waren so… unüberhörbar!!

Hermine schenkte Ron ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, das noch ein wenig breiter wurde, als sie sah, wie verlegen Ron war. Ihr Blick wanderte eher aus Zufall zu Harry und blieb dort verwundert hängen. Der Schwarzhaarige war sehr blass und schweigsam. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, starrte scheinbar ziellos vor sich hin.

Was immer Harry gerade beschäftigte, mit den Jahren hatte sie gelernt, was diese Zeichen zu bedeuten hatten. Es bedeutete unter anderem, dass Harry momentan auf gar keinen Fall mit der Sprache herausrücken würde. Ob es ihr passte oder nicht, sie würde ihre neugierigen Fragen auf später verschieben müssen.

„Wie hat er das gemacht?" erkundigte Ron sich, während er langsam wieder auf die Beine kam.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber wir… und vor allem, DU, Harry, solltest etwas vorsichtiger sein, hörst du?" Hermine schaute ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick an.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, seine Narbe begann zu ziepen. Ein ungutes Gefühl regte sich in seinem Magen, wie ein vergessenes Geschwür, das langsam anfing zu eitern. Er fühlte sich irgendwie…. Harry suchte nach dem richtigen Wort….unrichtig. Ja, irgendetwas fühlte sich unrichtig an, aber was? Das Ziehen in seiner Narbe wurde schwächer und verschwand ebenso schnell wie es gekommen war.

Harry überlegte, ob er Hermine und Ron erzählen sollte, dass seine Narbe sich nach langer Zeit wieder meldete. Als er jedoch dem vorwurfsvollen Vortrag von Hermine an Ron lauschte, in welchem Ron sich anhören musste, wie dumm es von ihm gewesen sei Malfoy auf offener Straße anzugehen, beschloss Harry die Vorkommnisse zu ignorieren. Er hatte später noch genug Zeit es seinen Freunden zu erzählen, auf einen weiteren Vortrag von Hermine war er momentan überhaupt nicht scharf.

Ron übrigens ebenso wenig, wie Harry bei Rons bedröpeltem Gesichtsausdruck feststellte. Harry lachte, sah ganz so aus, als hätte der hogwarts'sche Alltag seinen besten Freund früher wieder als erwartet.

Nachdem auch Ron und Hermine ihre letzten Besorgungen erledigt hatten, hockten sie auf einer kleinen Mauer neben Florean Fortescue magischer Eisdiele, jeder ein riesiges Eis in der Hand und schleckten zufrieden vor sich hin. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Florean wieder aufgetaucht ist…" sinnierte Hermine zwischen zwei genüsslichen Schleckern Erdbeerflitter.

Harry wollte gerade fragen, wann der Eisdielenbesitzer denn verschwunden sei, als Ron ihn mit einer sehr viel wichtigeren Frage ablenkte: „Was meinst du, kriegen wir dieses Jahr den Quidditchpokal?"

„Klar." antwortete Harry.

„Was für eine Frage, was? Ich meine, Malfoy hat doch gegen dich als Sucher keine Chance, ich hoffe nur, ich kriege das als Hüter diesmal besser hin… sieh mal, da hinten, ist das nicht Lavender Brown? Und wer ist das bei ihr? Meine Güte, sie wird doch wohl nicht tatsächlich mit Michael Corner zusammen sein…doch, sie halten Händchen…. Also das…." Harry hörte Rons Geplapper nur mit halbem Ohr zu und fragte sich grade, wie er es schaffte sein Eis zu essen und trotzdem ohne Punkt und Komma zu reden.

Etwas lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Eingang von Derwish & Banges. Ein monströser Rabe, der über der Menge zu schweben schien. Harry blinzelte verwirrt, was war eigentlich in diesem Zaubereis drin? Er blinzelte nochmals, doch der Rabe blieb, wogte sogar langsam auf sie zu.

„He, seht mal, da kommt Neville mit seiner Oma!" Hermine reckte sich und winkte wild in Nevilles Richtung. Harry widmete sich schnell wieder seinem Eis, um sein Grinsen zu verstecken. Der schwebende Rabe gehörte offensichtlich zu einer neuen Hutkreation, die bedenklich schwankend auf dem Kopf von Mrs. Longbottom thronte.

„Hi Leute…" rief Neville durch die Menge, er hatte sie im selben Moment entdeckt. Mrs. Longbottom sah nicht sehr erfreut aus, folgte Neville aber trotzdem mit gemäßigtem Schritt, als er begann auf seine Mitschüler zuzulaufen. Neville stolperte keine 2 m vor ihnen und kippte seine Einkäufe zu Hermines Füßen. „Oh….tut mir wirklich leid…." nuschelte er mit hochrotem Kopf und bückte sich um seine Habseligkeiten wieder aufzuklauben.

Mrs. Longbottom schaute missbilligend auf ihren Enkel hinab, sagte allerdings kein Wort. Eine Tatsache, die Harrys merkwürdiges Gefühl wieder auf den Plan rief. Wo blieb die sonstige Schimpftirade über Nevilles Tollpatschigkeit? Harry warf einen letzten Blick auf die Eistüte in seiner Hand, bevor er sie von Hermine und Ron unbemerkt verschwinden ließ. Das Eis verursachte ihm plötzlich Magenschmerzen.

Neville war noch immer dabei, seine Sachen einzusammeln, bedankte sich nun mit hochrotem Kopf bei Hermine, die ihm die letzten Schreibfedern aufhob und warf einen ängstlichen Blick zu seiner Großmutter. Doch Mrs. Longbottom hatte entweder einen guten Tag oder jegliche Hoffnung mit ihrem Enkel verloren, denn sie seufzte nur und wandte sich zum Gehen. Mit einer entschuldigenden Geste an seine Schulkameraden machte Neville, dass er hinter seiner resoluten Großmutter herkam.

„Merlin, Neville kann einem echt leid tun." stellte Ron bedauernd fest.

„Hmhm…" machte Harry. „Gibt es eigentlich was Neues von seinen Eltern?"

„Nein. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie sich je wieder erholen werden." Hermine klang bedrückt und für einen Augenblick hing jeder der Drei seinen Gedanken nach.

„Fred und George wollen heute Abend noch vorbeikommen. Sie haben wieder ein paar neue Schwänzleckereien erfunden. Ich sage dir, diese Pocken-Pillen sind der Hammer!" wechselte Ron unvermittelt das Thema.

„Ron!" Hermine brachte ihn mit einem tadelnden Blick zum Schweigen. Ron warf Harry einen gequälten Blick zu und Harry konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verbeißen.

Ein weiterer Vortrag von Hermine war unausweichlich und Harry beneidete Ron nicht darum, der Grund für die Maßregelungen zu sein. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu der Begegnung mit Malfoy zurück. Er kam einfach nicht drauf, was so merkwürdig daran war. Wieder meinte er den Nachhall seiner Stimme zu hören: „DRACO!". Harry blickte auf seine Fußspitzen. Es war nur ein Wort. Nur ein Name. Trotzdem, die Art WIE er es gesagt hatte, war ihm aus unerfindlichen Gründen peinlich.

Selbst im warmen Sonnenlicht war ihm plötzlich kalt. „Warum kommt ihr heute nicht alle zu mir? Platz genug habe ich ja…" schlug Harry vor, bemüht sich irgendwie abzulenken.

„Meinst du nicht, dass wir vielleicht den Orden bei der Arbeit stören würden?" wandte Hermine ein. Sie zog die Nase kraus und erinnerte Harry einen Augenblick erschreckend deutlich an Prof. McGonagall.

„Soll das ein Witz sein? Harrys Haus ist so groß, dass die noch nicht mal merken würden, wenn wir halb Gryffindor mitbrächten." Ron schob sich den letzten Rest seines Eises in den Mund.

„Oh Ron, so groß ist das Haus der Blacks nun auch wieder nicht." Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Ehrlich, Hermine, warum nicht? Wir könnten ein Video schauen." schaltete sich nun auch Harry ein, bevor die Diskussion seiner Freunde ausarten konnte. Die Idee den Abend mit Fred und George zu verbringen gefiel ihm immer besser.

„Ein was?" wollte Ron wissen.

„Einen Videofilm. Bewegte Bilder, Ron. Meine Güte, du hättest wirklich Muggelkunde belegen sollen, weißt du das?" Hermine sammelte ihre Einkäufe ein.

„Oh." machte Ron nur.

„Also abgemacht?" hakte Harry nach.

„Ok. Warum nicht, vielleicht können wir ja schon mal durchgehen, welche Fächer wir zusammen haben. Ich glaube ich habe noch etwas vergessen, wir sehen uns nachher." Hermine verschwand eilig in Richtung Flourish & Blotts.

„Ich wette, ihr ist grade noch ein superwichtiges Buch eingefallen, deshalb hat sie es so eilig." witzelte Ron.

Harry lachte.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über die aktuellen Quidditchergebnisse, verabschiedeten sich dann mit Vorfreude auf den kommenden Abend. Ron hatte seiner Mutter versprochen ein Paket in der Poststelle abzuholen und verschwand nach ihrem Abschied in der Menge. Harry sah ihm noch einen Augenblick versonnen nach, bevor auch er sich auf den Heimweg machte.

Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12

Schwerbeladen apparierte er in der Nähe vom Grimmauldplatz, sorgsam darauf bedacht von keinem Muggel länger als nötig gesehen zu werden. Er konzentrierte sich mit aller Kraft darauf, an das Haus der Blacks zu denken und wie erwartet erschien das Herrenhaus aus dem Nichts, zwischen den beiden Muggelappartmenthäusern.

Harry trug die Tüten die kurze Steintreppe hinauf, welche vor der riesigen Flügeltür des Hauses endete. Er murmelte dem Türknauf das Passwort entgegen und schlich so leise wie möglich in die Eingangshalle um Mrs. Black nicht aufzuwecken. Das Geschrei dieser Ziege ging ihm sowieso schon regelmäßig auf den Wecker, denn leider war Tonks nicht in der Lage sich das Passwort zu merken. Was zur Folge hatte, dass jedes Mal, wenn sie klingelte, zuerst die Türklocke und im Anschluss das Geschrei von Mrs. Black durch die Mauern hallte und Harry langsam aber sicher den letzten Nerv raubte.

Vom Orden schien niemand anwesend zu sein, denn das große Haus fühlte sich merkwürdig leer an, während Harry die Stufen in den ersten Stock erklomm.

Es war fast Abend ehe er es geschafft hatte, seine Sachen für Hogwarts zu sortieren und in seinen Koffern zu verstauen. Er würde tatsächlich eine eigene Tasche für all die Lehrbücher brauchen, die er dieses Jahr mitbringen musste. Harry wunderte sich mehr als einmal darüber, wieso er ausgerechnet vor dem Abschlussjahr seine Schulsachen derart verstreut hatte. All die Jahre zuvor lagen sie zumindest im selben Zimmer. Harry beschloss gähnend, dass es eigentlich egal sei, er hatte alles beisammen und nur das war wichtig.

Er hatte gerade sein letztes Buch untergebracht, als die Türglocke in einer ohrenbetäubenden Lautstärke „BESUCH! BESUCH! BESUCH!" zu kreischen begann und Harry ein weiteres Mal Tonks ausgefallenen Sinn für Humor verfluchte. Wer außer ihr käme auch auf die Idee eine sprechende Türglocke anzubringen?

Das Porträt von Sirius Mutter stimmte mit wüsten Beschimpfungen über die Halbblüter, welche sich in ihrem Hause breit gemacht hatten, in das Crescendo ein. Bei allernächster Gelegenheit, schwor sich Harry, würde er entweder die Türglocke in ihre Einzelteile zerlegen oder Mrs Blacks Porträt in Stücke hexen, damit dieses Gebrüll endlich ein Ende hatte.

Er beeilte sich zur Tür zu kommen, bevor er noch einem Hörsturz erliegen würde. Im Vorbeilaufen schickte er einen schwarzmagischen Schweigefluch an Mrs. Blacks Porträt, den er sich ausgerechnet von Snape abgeschaut hatte, als dieser sich unbeobachtet glaubte und Mrs Black tatsächlich für ganze 10 Minuten zum Schweigen brachte. Mit Schwung riss Harry die Tür auf.

Mit ebensolchem Schwung sprang er nun zurück als Ron, gefolgt von Hermine, Ginny, Fred und George, lachend an ihm vorbeidrängten.

Hermine umarmte ihn herzlich. Ron, Fred und George klopften ihm nacheinander so fest auf die Schultern, dass Harry sicher war um mindestens fünf Zentimeter geschrumpft zu sein. Als letztes umarmte er Ginny, hielt sie für einen Augenblick länger im Arm als nötig gewesen wäre… Ihr Lächeln war beinahe etwas scheu. Schnell ließ er sie los, überrascht über die unvermittelt aufkommende Verlegenheit.

Harry hatte keine Zeit länger darüber nachzudenken, was diese plötzliche Scheu bedeuten konnte, denn Fred präsentierte ihm gerade voller Stolz die neueste Erfindung an Schwänzleckereien. Ehe Harry sich wehren konnte, bekam er eine Pastille zwischen die Lippen geschoben und das Nächste an was er sich erinnerte war, dass er mit roten Pusteln übersäht, sich wild kratzend ins Badezimmer flüchtete. Unter fröhlichem Gelächter erbarmte George sich schließlich nach einer Ewigkeit ihm das Gegenmittel zu geben.

„Funktioniert prima, Fred."

„Eindeutig, gut gemacht, George."

„Und Harry, wie fühlst du dich?"

Harry lächelte etwas gequält, froh darüber, dass die Pusteln verschwanden ohne bleibende Schäden zu hinterlassen. Was bei den Weasley'schen Erfindungen nicht immer gewährleistet war, solange sie noch in der Erprobungsphase steckten.

Obwohl die Zwillinge es sich nicht verkneifen konnten, hin und wieder einem der Anwesenden eine ihrer Erfindungen unterzujubeln, wurde es ein recht vergnüglicher Abend, vielleicht aber auch gerade aus diesem Grunde.

--

Zur selben Zeit schmiss Remus Lupin einen Stock tiefer, von den Schülern unbemerkt, eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den leise flackernden Kamin. Grüne Flammen schossen aus der auflodernden Asche, umschlossen seinen hageren Körper und im nächsten Augenblick war er verschwunden.

Einzig eine Spur Asche auf dem Teppich verblieb und sollte noch Wochen später zu sehen sein.

--

Kurz vor Mitternacht hatten die Zwillinge noch den Knaller des Abends parat.

„Ach, das haben wir glaube ich noch gar nicht erzählt, oder George?" fragte Fred mit einem breiten Grinsen, welches eine Antwort eigentlich überflüssig machte.

„Nein, haben wir wohl bisher vergessen. So was Dummes aber auch." antwortete George übertrieben ernst.

„Was?" Ron schaute mit offensichtlich böser Vorahnung von einem seiner Brüder zum anderen.

Freds Grinsen wurde noch breiter, bevor er endlich mit der Sprache herausrückte: „Wir kommen mit nach Hogwarts."

Sekundenlang schauten Ron, Harry, Ginny und Hermine zuerst die Zwillinge, dann sich verständnislos an.

„Hat der Orden euch hingeschickt damit ihr ein Auge auf Harry haben könnt?" wollte Hermine wissen. Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen. Der Orden würde doch nicht wirklich ausgerechnet die Zwillinge als Aufpasser für ihn mitschicken, oder? Er schaffte es nun wahrlich auch allein sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

„Neeee." machte George und schenkte Hermine einen nachsichtigen Blick. „Wir wollen unseren Abschluss nachholen. Als Schüler. So richtig mit Lernen, Lehrer nerven und so."

„Ihr kommt zurück? Wirklich?" Harry konnte es noch immer kaum glauben. Eigentlich konnte es sich doch nur um einen Scherz handeln, oder?

Fred und George nickten eifrig.

„Wirklich!"" sehr zur Empörung der Zwillinge klang Ron alles andere als begeistert.

„Wer hat euch denn auf die Idee gebracht? Ich dachte ihr wärt glücklich mit eurem Laden." Hermine schnappte sich eine weitere von Freds Schluckaufkörnern „Hicks."

„Sind wir…." begann Fred.

„…doch auch." sagte George. „Aber in Hogwarts sind wir sozusagen an der Quelle der Inspiration."

„Wenn ihr versteht, was wir meinen." Fred zwinkerte seinem Zwilling verschwörerisch zu. Georges Grinsen wurde noch breiter, was Harry bisher für unmöglich gehalten hatte.

„Ihr meint, ihr habt in Hogwarts genug arme Seelen, an denen ihr eure Erfindungen ausprobieren könnt." schlussfolgerte Hermine vollkommen richtig.

„Schüler…" meinte George viel sagend

„…und Lehrer" ergänzte Fred euphorisch.

„Und die nehmen euch wirklich einfach so wieder auf?" erkundigte Ginny sich interessiert. Ron zog eine Grimasse, brachte Harry damit zum Lachen.

„Klar, wir haben gestern den Brief von…" George stockte und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Von…" begann Fred „… von der Schule…" sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause leicht verwirrt.

Harry fing einen nachdenklichen Blick von Hermine auf, welche die Zwillinge musterte. Harry kannte diesen Blick von ihr, nahm sich vor, sie darauf anzusprechen, wenn die Zwillinge nicht dabei waren. Ob nicht doch der Orden dahinter steckte?

„Müsst ihr noch mal durch die Auswahl?" wollte Ginny wisse. Ihr kleines fieses Grinsen machte ihren großen Brüdern alle Ehre.

Die Zwillinge warfen sich überraschte Blicke zu, als eröffne ihnen dieser Gedanke einen völlig neuen Horizont.

„Alter, da tun sich ja ungeahnte Möglichkeiten auf." Fred begann wieder zu strahlen.

„Ich will nach Ravenclaw, diese eingebildeten Besserwisser mal ordentlich aufmischen!" tönte George.

„Und ich will nach…" Fred gönnte sich und seinen geneigten Zuhörern eine effektvolle Pause. „… ich will nach SLYTHERIN!"

„Ich wette, dann kriegt Snape endlich nen Herzinfarkt. Stellt euch mal sein Gesicht vor, wenn er seinem eigenen Haus wegen euch Punkte abziehen muss!" Ginny begann zu lachen.

Dieser Gedanke war es, der Ron endlich einen Hauch von Begeisterung dafür empfinden ließ, dass die Zwillinge wirklich wieder mit ihm nach Hogwarts gingen. Snape zu ärgern wäre den Stress mit seinen Brüdern allemal wert.

Die Zwillinge ergingen sich noch eine Weile in den unmöglichsten Plänen, wie sie ihre neuen Hauskameraden in den Wahnsinn zu treiben gedachten.

Eigentlich hatte Harry Hermine und Ron in einer ruhigen Minute doch noch auf sein seltsames Erlebnis bei ihrer Begegnung mit Malfoy ansprechen wollen, doch mit den Zwillingen in Feierlaune kamen sie weder dazu sich den geplanten Film anzuschauen, noch fand Harry die Gelegenheit seine Freunde um Rat zu fragen.

Erst weit nach Mitternacht wurde die Stimmung ruhiger. Harry rollte sich in seinem Bett zusammen, während seine Freunde es sich in den herbeigezauberten Gästebetten gemütlich gemacht hatten.

„Gute Nacht, Harry." sagte Ginny leise. Harry war froh, dass sie die Kerzen schon gelöscht hatten und niemand mehr sah, wie er rot wurde.

„Jaaa, gute Nacht, Haaary." ertönte Freds übertrieben hohe Stimme von der anderen Seite, bevor die Zwillinge erneut in Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Oh, werdet endlich erwachsen!" schimpfte Ginny zurück, ihr verlegener Tonfall ließ Harry in die Dunkelheit lächeln.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da lullten die regelmäßigen Atemzüge seiner Freunde auch Harry ein. Den leise gemurmelten Taubheitszauber hörte er schon nicht mehr.

„Was meinst du, haben sie es uns abgekauft?" wisperte Fred trotz des Zaubers leise.

„Ich denke schon." antwortete George etwas lauter. „Auch wenn ich nicht begreife wieso!"

„Hm." machte Fred wage.

„Nacht." sagte George und gähnte.

„Hm." machte Fred erneut und hob den Zauber auf.

Stille folgte.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please

Coming up next: Leise Ahnungen


	3. Chap 2 Leise Ahnungen

Hallo ihr Lieben,

heute springe ich nur kurz rein und lasse ohne großes Vorgelaber das neueste Chap da! Mein heißer Dank gilt heute mal wieder: Allen voran meiner geduldigen Beta **Little Whisper**!! Und für die lieben Reviews: **Leni4888** –doch, fällt ihm auf und bereite ihm Magenschmerzen, mehr dazu kommt in den nächsten Chaps -, **zissy** _xknuddelx _– Neville hat vielleicht nicht unbedingt Angst vor seiner Oma, aber durch ihre Herrschsucht mächtig Respekt, _xlachx_, ja, vielleicht solltest du das wirklich. Harry ist volljährig, d. h., er kann zaubern wie er will und auch apparieren und zu deiner Beruhigung: es ist eine Harry/Draco-Story!!!!, Giftschnecke – es geht weiter mit den Verwirrungen _xgrinsx_- . Wünsche euch ein wunderschönes Wochenende.

Eure Cassie

Chapter 2 – Leise Ahnungen

Wer kennt es nicht,

das Gefühl

wenn die Angst dich beschleicht

aus dem Hinterhalt

ein Ahnungsschauer dich zittern lässt

_(e nomine - Ahnungsschauer)_

Hogwarts

Harry schlief unruhig in dieser Nacht, geplagt von einem Alptraum, an welchen er sich am nächsten Morgen nur noch bruchstückhaft erinnern konnte. Alles, was er noch wusste war, dass er von einer Menge unbekannter Gesichter geträumt hatte. Schrille Schreie klangen in seinen Ohren, als er mit jagendem Herzschlag und schweißfeuchter Haut im Bett auffuhr. Nach einigen Minuten, die er brauchte, um seinen Puls und seine Atmung wieder zu beruhigen, sank er matt in die Kissen zurück, rief sich die undeutlichen Traumbilder erneut ins Gedächtnis.

Eine Hand… an eine Hand konnte er sich noch erinnern. Eine schmale Hand, die einen Zauberstab umklammert hielt, erbärmlich zitternd. Ein Fluch hätte niemals sein Ziel gefunden. Das Zittern wurde schließlich so stark, dass sich der Zauberstab langsam senkte. Wieder beschlich Harry das Gefühl, etwas sehr Wichtiges vergessen zu haben. Wenn er doch bloß darauf käme, was es sein könnte… Ein plötzlicher Anfall von Müdigkeit verhinderte weiteres Nachdenken und bescherte ihm unerwartet doch noch ein wenig Schlaf.

Harry wurde von der leisen Unterhaltung seiner Freunde geweckt. Gähnend rieb er sich die Stirn, um einen leichten Anflug von Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben.

„Morgen, Harry." trällerte George übertrieben fröhlich, handelte sich einen bitterbösen Blick von Ginny ein. Grinsend tastete Harry nach seiner Brille. ‚Das Schuljahr wird ja lustig, wenn die Zwillinge schon am Anreisetag zur Höchstform auflaufen.' dachte Harry und bedauerte Ron im Stillen.

„Kommst du mit ins Bad, Ginny?" fragte Hermine, kramte ihre Sachen zusammen und stieg über einen immer noch schlafenden Fred hinweg. Ginny nickte und krabbelte aus ihrem Bett.

„Ich komme mit!" sagte George enthusiastisch, betrachtete übertrieben anzüglich Hermines Rückansicht.

„Das lässt du schön bleiben, Freundchen!" blaffte Ron seinen Bruder schlecht gelaunt an.

Hermine wurde rot und Harry konnte sich nur mit Mühe einen gemeinen Kommentar darüber verkneifen, dass Ron wohl lieber selbst gern mit Hermine im Bad verschwinden würde. Er warf Ginny einen schnellen Blick zu, nur um seine Bettdecke unheimlich interessant zu finden, sobald sich ihre Blicke kreuzten. ‚Oh ja, dieses Schuljahr dürfte in mehr als einer Hinsicht interessant werden. Vielleicht können Ginny und ich ja doch wieder…?' Harry zupfte an der Bettdecke herum. Wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er sich nicht einmal mehr an den Grund erinnern, wieso sie Schluss gemacht hatten. Er gähnte ausgiebig.

„Was ist los, Brüderchen? Brauchst wohl dringend mal wieder ne Freundin, wenn du schon uns kleine Mädchen bespannen willst." kommentierte Ginny das anhaltende Geflachse ihrer Brüder, folgte Hermine dann ins Bad ohne George eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

„Dich doch nicht, du bist meine Schwester! Bah!" kam Georges Antwort, kurz bevor Ron ihm einen kräftigen Tritt gegen das Schienbein verpasste. George geriet ins Stolpern, stürzte über den leise schnarchenden Fred und landete mit Ron, an welchem er sich hatte festhalten wollen, auf Harrys Bett.

Als Ginny und Hermine eine Viertelstunde später aus dem Badezimmer kamen, tobte eine wilde Kissenschlacht, in welche mittlerweile auch Fred verwickelt worden war.

„Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass sie sich irgendwann ändern werden." meinte Hermine resigniert.

Ginny grinste: „Diese Hoffnung habe ich schon vor vielen Jahren aufgegeben." Die beiden Mädchen lachten, während sie dem langen Flur zur Treppe ins Erdgeschoss folgten.

Tatsächlich brauchte es mehrere Ermahnungen und ein Machtwort von Remus, bevor die Jungs sich endlich dazu aufraffen konnten aufzustehen, ihre Sachen zu packen und sich in der Küche einzufinden. Ginny schlürfte gerade geräuschvoll den letzten Rest Kakao aus ihrer wuchtigen Steinguttasse, als ihre Brüder und Harry noch immer lachend in die bis eben friedliche Küche einfielen.

„Also damenhaft ist was anderes, Kleines. Wenn du dich wieder an Harry ranschmeißen willst, wirst du wohl an deinen Manieren arbeiten müssen. Superhelden stehen doch eher auf Ladies." bemerkte George leichthin.

Harry klappte die Kinnlade runter und Ginny wurde knallrot. Ron blinzelte verblüfft von seiner Schwester zu seinem Freund, bevor ein ähnlich wissendes Grinsen über sein Gesicht huschte, wie Hermine hinter ihrer Tasse zu verbergen versuchte.

„Genug jetzt! Raus mit euch! Das Taxi dürfte jeden Moment da sein." hetzte Remus in ungewohntem Befehlston. Hektisch versuchte er einige Pergamentrollen in seine ohnehin hoffnungslos überfüllte Tasche zu quetschen. Nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen gab er schließlich auf und klemmte sich die Papiere kurzerhand unter den Arm.

„Taxi?" Harry war überrascht.

„Ist unauffälliger." antwortete Hermine.

„Genau, wir kommen inkognito…" Fred zog in einer heimlichtuerischen Geste seinen Umhang über die Schultern, schielte scheinbar besorgt in alle Richtungen, bevor er auf Zehenspitzen Richtung Eingangshalle schlich.

„…und schlagen zu, wenn die Lehrer es am wenigsten erwarten." ergänzte George, sprang unter komischen Verrenkungen Ron von hinten an den Hals, imitierte unter wüstem Gefauche einen offenbar tollwütigen Vampir.

„Aaaahh!" schrie Ron mehr erschrocken als ängstlich auf, versuchte dann unter lautstarkem Geschimpfe sein Anhängsel wieder loszuwerden. George zog ihn problemlos mit sich.

„Und das sind meine ÄLTEREN Brüder." stellte Ginny ungläubig fest.

Harry lächelte sie an. Ginny wurde erneut rot, stand schnell auf und hätte beinahe ihre Tasse umgeschmissen. Der Rotton ihrer Wangen vertiefte sich und Harrys Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen.

„Gehen wir lieber nach draußen, sonst findet uns der Taxifahrer nie." Remus scheuchte die Schüler mit eckigen Bewegungen vor sich her, so gut es ihm eben möglich war mit einem Haufen sperriger Pergamentrollen unter dem Arm und einer überfüllten Tasche in der Hand. Ihre Koffer standen schon in der Eingangshalle, unter den argwöhnischen Blicken einer zum Schweigen verfluchten Mrs. Black kramten sie ihr Gepäck zusammen und traten hinaus in die kühle Londoner Luft.

„Wo ist eigentlich der Rest vom Orden?" wollte Hermine wissen. Sie wuchtete einen ihrer Koffer die kurze Treppe hinunter auf die Straße.

„Offensichtlich nicht hier. Mein Auftrag jedenfalls lautet, euch Nervensägen so unauffällig wie möglich…" weiter kam Remus nicht, bevor er vom lauten Gejohle der Zwillinge unterbrochen wurde, die soeben das ankommende Muggel-Taxi in bester Piraten-Manier enterten.

„Unauffällig?" lachte Harry über Remus verärgertes Gesicht.

„Das ist wahrlich eine Aufgabe!" äußerte Hermine ebenso amüsiert.

Remus Antwort bestand in einigen ärgerlich vor sich hingemurmelten Verwünschungen über Zwillinge im Allgemeinen und Weasleys im Besonderen.

Eine halbe Stunde später beschlich Harry der leise Verdacht, dass der Taxi-Fahrer mehr als froh war, sie endlich am Bahnhof absetzen zu können. Jedenfalls bog das Taxi mit verdächtig quietschenden Reifen in die nächst beste Seitenstraße ein, sobald der Fahrer sein Geld von Remus bekommen hatte. Beinahe als hätte der Fahrer Angst, sie würden es sich anders überlegen und wieder nach Hause wollen. Nun ja, Harry konnte es dem Fahrer beim besten Willen nicht verdenken. Fred und George waren nicht nur in Hochform, sie schienen ihren eigenen Rekord im Blödsinn-Machen brechen zu wollen. Eine hohe Messlatte.

Trotz Remus' erneuter Androhung die Zwillinge in Hand- und Fußfesseln in den Zug zu setzen, sofern sie sich nicht endlich etwas erwachsener benahmen, war ihr kleiner Reisetrupp die Attraktion des halben Bahnhofes.

Remus atmete sichtlich auf, als die johlenden Zwillinge endlich die Barriere zum Gleis 9-¾ durchschritten hatten. Ihnen folgten die Mädchen, danach Harry und Ron. Remus bildete das Schlusslicht. Bevor er durch die magische Barriere trat, huschten seine scharfen Augen ein letztes Mal kontrollierend über den Bahnsteig. Sobald er die kleine Gestalt mit den spitzen Ohren erblickt hatte, welche von einem Unscheinbarkeitszauber verborgen im Schatten eines Ticketautomaten stand, schritt Remus beruhigt durch die Barriere.

„Kommst du eigentlich mit uns?" wurde Remus von Harry gefragt, sobald er die Schüler wieder eingeholt hatte. Er verneinte die Frage mit einem knappen Kopfschütteln. „Nein, ich verfrachte euch nur in den Zug, dann habe ich noch eine Verabredung in Ordensangelegenheiten."

„Aha." machte Harry nur. Da war wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl. Wie ein schwarzes Loch in seinem Kopf, wo eigentlich irgendetwas sein sollte. Eine Erinnerung, die ihren angestammten Platz verlassen hatte…

Nun, auf der Zugfahrt würde er schon noch Gelegenheit haben mit Ron und Hermine darüber zu reden.

Ein glückliches Lächeln glitt über Harrys Gesicht, als er den glänzend schwarzen Hogwarts-Express sah. Die Lok stand schon unter Feuer, schickte stoßweise ihre heißen Dampfschwaden gen Himmel. Wie jedes Jahr herrschte hektische Betriebsamkeit, Schüler aller Häuser und Jahrgänge rannten durcheinander, Eulen schuhuten empört, wenn ihre Käfige bei allzu wilden Begrüßungsritualen geschüttelt wurden. Überall sah Harry nur glückliche Gesichter. Aber irgendetwas…

„Hey, Harry!!!" ertönte eine bekannte Stimme und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Harry drehte sich einmal um seine eigene Achse, bevor er Seamus in der Menge ausmachte. Der Ire klopfte ihm zur Begrüßung heftig auf die Schulter, kaum dass er sich durch einen Trupp schnatternder Drittklässler gekämpft hatte.

„Schön, dich wieder zu sehen, wie waren die Ferien? Bei mir eigentlich wie immer, aber jetzt freue ich mich endlich wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen, die Freizeit ging mir doch allmählich auf die Nerven, schien viel länger zu sein als die letzten Jahre, aber das wird wohl…"

Harry hatte keine Möglichkeit den Redeschwall von Seamus zu stoppen. Erst als zuerst Ginny und dann Hermine Seamus zur Begrüßung auf die Wange küssten, verstummte er abrupt. Ron fing an zu lachen und Seamus wurde knallrot.

„Da hinten sind Lavender und Parvati, wir sehen uns im Zug, Jungs!" rief Hermine noch, bevor sie sich zu ihren Hauskameradinnen durchdrängte. Ginny blieb noch einen Augenblick unschlüssig zwischen Harry und Seamus stehen, bevor sie sich Hermine anschloss. Harry grinste dämlich, doch er konnte es einfach nicht abstellen. Selbst als Seamus vielsagend hinter Ginny herschaute, blieben seine Mundwinkel irgendwo oben in seinem Gesicht kleben.

„Hallo Leute… oh, Entschuldigung…" ertönte Nevilles Stimme hinter ihnen, bevor er sich ein weiteres Mal daran machen musste, die Hälfte seiner Habseligkeiten wieder einzusammeln. Der Riemen seiner neuen Tasche war unglücklicherweise gerissen und nun pflasterten allerlei Schulbücher den Bahnhofsboden.

Der langgezogene Pfiff des Hogwarts-Expresses unterbrach ihre Feixerei über Nevilles Ungeschicklichkeit. Mit dem Rest der Schüler drängten sie sich in den wartenden Zug. Wie jedes Jahr waren die Gänge des Zuges hoffnungslos verstopft. Wie jedes Jahr knallten die Abteiltüren und wie jedes Jahr folgte diesem Zuschlagen das lautstarke Gezeter der Schaffnerhexe. Ein Ruck ging durch die Abteile, langsam setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung.

Harry sah aus dem Fenster, wie jedes Jahr, um die winkenden Familien zu betrachten. Für alle anderen Schüler bedeutete ein neues Schuljahr in Hogwarts den Abschied von ihren Familien. Für Harry war es, als käme er endlich nach Hause.

Doch in diesem Jahr war der Bahnsteig verwaist. Leer bis auf einen verloren wirkenden Remus, der grüßend die Hand hob, als er Harry sah.

Harry wurde kalt. Er griff haltsuchend um sich, als Schwindel ihn erfasste und das Abteil vor seinen Augen verschwamm, von undurchdringlicher Schwärze ersetzt wurde. Schwärze in denen leise Stimmen zu vernehmen waren. Stimmen, die er kannte.

_Preview on_

„_Wiedersehen." Georges Stimme, leise._

„_Passt auf euch auf, ja?" Hermines Stimme, belegt, traurig._

_Ein Bild gesellte sich zu den Stimmen. Hermine, mit blassem Gesicht und Tränen in den Augen. Ron, Fred, George, wie sie nahe beieinander standen._

„_Macht's gut! Ich… ich wünschte, ihr könntet bleiben." Ron umarmte zuerst Fred, dann George. Alle drei Brüder sahen sehr ernst aus. Plötzlich wandte Fred sich um, blickte Harry an._

„_Und dir, Harry..." Fred brach zögernd ab, schien nicht genau zu wissen, was er sagen sollte._

„_Viel Glück." sagte George schlicht._

„_Ja." Fred mied Harrys Blick. „Viel Glück, Harry."_

_Preview off _

„Harry? HARRY?"

Harry zuckte zusammen, fand sich noch immer stehend im Zugabteil wieder, mit beiden Händen hatte er sich in die Gepäckablage gekrallt. Draußen rauschte die Landschaft in einem wilden Mix aus Farben und Formen vorbei.

„Alles ok mit dir? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Bergtroll im Nachtkleid gesehen." Ron schaute von seinem Platz fragend zu ihm auf.

„Ja… ich…" Harry stockte. Ihm war noch immer entsetzlich kalt. Mit ruckartigen Bewegungen nahm er seine Hände von der Gepäckablage und ließ sich auf den Sitz neben Ron fallen. „Ja, alles ok." log er schließlich, klang allerdings wenig überzeugend. Rons Blick drückte dessen Unglauben deutlich aus. Harry versuchte ansatzweise ein schiefes Grinsen, welches ihm nicht wirklich gelingen wollte. Allerdings schien Ron zu ahnen, dass Harry vor Neville und Seamus nichts sagen wollte, denn er schwieg.

Ein erneuter Ausbruchsversuch von Nevilles Kröte Trevor lenkte Harry ab.

Hermine gesellte sich wenig später zu ihnen, ebenso wie Ginny, die sich mit leicht geröteten Wangen neben Harry fallen ließ. Seamus grinste Harry an.

„Wie kommt es, dass deine Brüder wieder hier sind?" wollte Seamus wissen, nachdem er Trevor unter einem der Sitze dingfest und Neville zurückgegeben hatte.

„Frag mich bloß nicht!" stöhnte Ron sichtlich genervt. „Keine Ahnung wer sie auf die Schnapsidee gebracht hat doch noch ihren Abschluss machen zu wollen."

„Ich wette, Moms Gardinenpredigten haben doch noch geholfen." vermutete Ginny mit einem ironischen Lächeln. Harry bemühte sich eingehend, nicht auf die Grübchen in ihren Wangen zu starren. Himmel, er mochte sie noch immer. Wieso hatten sie eigentlich überhaupt Schluss gemacht?

„Glaube ich nicht, Mom war doch heilfroh darüber, nicht mehr jede Woche einen Heuler von der Schule zu kriegen." widersprach Ron wenig begeistert.

„Jede Woche?" Harry war so fassungslos darüber, dass er sogar vergaß Ginnys Grübchen anzustarren.

Ron nickte. „Einer der Beiden hat doch immer Ärger gemacht."

„Na, was für ein Glück, dass du ganz anders bist, nicht wahr, Ron?"

„Wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen, Ginny."

„He, du hast mit Hermine gelernt, oder? Woher kennst du sonst Muggelsprichwörter?" zog Seamus ihn auf.

Hermine lachte über Rons betretenes Gesicht. „Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein mal was für die Schule zu tun, weißt du." sagte sie.

Harry war sich sicher, dass Ron da anderer Meinung war, denn eigentlich sagte sein gequälter Gesichtsausdruck mehr als tausend Worte. Ron konnte sich mit Sicherheit eine angenehmere Verschwendung seiner Freizeit mit Hermine vorstellen als zu lernen. Leider schien ihm bisher der Mut zu fehlen Hermine einen Hinweis in die entsprechende Richtung zu geben.

„Wo ist eigentlich…" Neville gähnte ausgiebig und schien danach seine Frage vergessen zu haben. Harry beobachtete einigermaßen verwundert, wie Neville sich halb in seinem Sitz zusammenrollte und innerhalb weniger Sekunden fest eingeschlafen war.

„Ist er eingeschlafen?" fragte Hermine verdutzt.

„Jepp." Seamus tätschelte Trevor sanft den schleimigen Kopf. Selbst die Kröte schien in einen Dämmerschlaf versunken.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als ihm einfiel, dass er doch eigentlich fragen wollte, warum dieses Jahr die Familien nicht mit am Bahnsteig waren. Er gähnte ebenso überraschend wie Neville und eine bleierne Müdigkeit machte es ihm schier unmöglich die Augen offen zu halten. Harry war eingeschlafen, bevor er seine Frage formulieren konnte.

Bahnhof

Remus blickte dem abfahrenden Zug hinterher, bis auch der letzte Wagon in der Ferne verschwunden war. Er seufzte, raffte seine Papiere so gut es ging zusammen und disapparierte.

Hogwarts-Express

„Komm rein, das Abteil ist leer." Fred schob die Abteiltür auf. George trat ein, plumpste mit einem erleichterten Seufzen auf einen der Sitze.

Fred zog die Tür zu, überlegte kurz, ob er sie mit einem Zauber verschließen sollte und ließ es doch bleiben. Er lümmelte sich auf den Platz am Fenster, drapierte seelenruhig seine Beine auf dem benachbarten Sitz. „Merlin, ich bin fix und fertig."

„Das kannst du laut sagen, ich hab keine Ahnung wie ich diese ständige Rumgealbere die nächsten Wochen durchhalten soll." stöhnte George theatralisch, wurde allerdings unvermittelt ernst. „Es sind nicht alle da, oder?"

„Nein." antwortete Fred bedrückt. „Viel zu wenige."

Muggellondon

Mit einem kaum hörbaren ‚Plopp' erschien Remus in einer Seitengasse eines heruntergekommenen Viertels in Muggellondon. Aufmerksam schaute er sich um, entdeckte zwischen einigen unordentlich zusammengeschobenen Mülltonnen das vertraute faltige Gesicht eines Hauselfen. Dobby entdeckte Remus im selben Moment und winkte ihn aufgeregt zu sich heran.

Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick verließ Remus den Schutz der Seitengasse, überquerte eine kaum befahrene Straße. Dobby deutete ihm wortlos ihm zu folgen und gemeinsam schritten sie die schmale Gasse zwischen zwei heruntergekommenen Fabrikhallen entlang.

Dobbys Kleidung war schmutzig und zerrissen, es tat Remus weh ihn so zu sehen. Doch er schwieg, wollte Dobby nicht noch zusätzlich demütigen, wusste er doch, wie viel Wert Dobby seit seiner Befreiung durch Harry auf saubere Kleidung legte. Leider konnte Remus augenblicklich nichts für den kleinen Hauselfen tun. Außer zu hoffen, dass sie alle heil aus dieser Sache rauskamen.

„Hier hinein." sagte Dobby leise, schlüpfte vor Remus durch eine mit Brettern nur fahrig vernagelte Tür in eine der Fabrikhallen. Der Geruch von Maschinenöl und Schweiß stieg Remus in die feine Nase, ließ ihn unwillkürlich das Gesicht verziehen.

„Na endlich!" ertönte eine herrische Stimme irgendwo links von ihm. Remus wandte sich um, blickte dem hochgewachsenen Mann mit gezwungener Ruhe entgegen. Lucius Malfoy wirkte sehr fehl am Platze in diesem zerfallenen Gebäude, in seinem teuren Anzug, dem schweren Umhang und den blank polierten Schuhen.

„Deine Wahl eines Treffpunktes verwundert mich, Lucius." überging Remus die unfreundliche Begrüßung.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl!" näselte Lucius, der abschätzige Blick seiner blassen Augen wanderte zu Dobby.

Der Hauself zuckte entschuldigend die schmalen Schultern, von der Angst vor seinem ehemaligen Herren war nichts mehr übrig. „Herren wollten sicheren Platz, Dobby hat sicheren Platz besorgt."

„Ist das alles?" fragte Lucius, ignorierte Dobby so gut es ging und nahm Remus einige der mittlerweile arg zerknitterten Pergamentrollen ab.

„Für den Anfang, ja." sagte Remus, überließ es Lucius die Rollen einer flüchtigen Besichtigung zu unterziehen und kramte nach weiteren Papieren in seiner Tasche.

„Was heißt für den Anfang? Ich brauche alles!" blaffte Lucius, rollte einige der Pergamente zusammen, bevor er mit dem Finger schnippte und ein weitere Hauself erschien. „Nimm das, Vion! Und sei um Merlins Willen vorsichtig damit!" Dobby beobachtete mit schwerem Herzen, wie sein Nachfolger in der Dienerschaft der Malfoys eilig die Pergamente aus der Hand von Lucius nahm. Dobby hatte Mitleid mit Vion.

„Was denkst du? Dass es leicht ist Dumbledores gesamte Aufzeichnungen unbemerkt verschwinden zu lassen?" blaffte Remus den blonden Mann vor sich verärgert an.

Hogwarts-Express

„Harry! Meine Güte, wach doch endlich auf!"

Harry hörte die entfernte Stimme, seufzte und versuchte sich auf die andere Seite zu drehen. Er stieß sich schmerzhaft den Kopf.

„Au!"

„Aua! Jetzt reicht's aber, Mann! Steh auf oder ich hetzt dir nen Waschzauber auf, mit eiskaltem Wasser!"

„Ron?"

„Wer sonst. Bist du jetzt endlich munter?"

„Hmhm, was ist denn?" murmelte Harry noch immer nicht ganz wach, nahm sich die Brille ab und rieb abwesend über seinen Nasenrücken.

„Was ist? Wir sind gleich in Hogsmeade, also wenn du nicht wieder zurück willst, solltest du vielleicht…"

„Wir sind wo?" wurde Ron von der überraschten Frage Harrys unterbrochen.

„Fast in Hogsmeade." antwortete Ginny, tauchte unter Rons Arm hindurch und reichte Harry auffordernd seinen Schulumhang.

„Oh." machte Harry und schaute zum Fenster. Tatsächlich konnte er schon die ersten Ausläufer von Hogsmeade erkennen. Die einzelnen Häuser mit den leuchtend roten Dächern waren nicht zu übersehen. Der Zug würde das Zaubererdörfchen einmal umrunden, um dann in den Bahnhof einzulaufen.

Harry ignorierte Hermines fragenden Blick, grinste Ron entschuldigend an und schlüpfte in seinen Umhang. Gutgelaunt drängten sie aus ihrem Abteil hinaus, oder versuchten es eher, denn wie immer standen, die Schüler schon in den Gängen und plapperten aufgeregt durcheinander. Harry versuchte gerade nicht sehr erfolgreich einer triefnäsigen Ravenclaw auszuweichen und stieß prompt mit seinem Vordermann zusammen. Er blickte auf und verfluchte einmal mehr sein Pech.

„Potter, du hast doch schon ne Brille, kannst du nicht aufpassen wo du hinrennst." Kam prompt die gehässige Reaktion als Draco Malfoy erkannte, wer da in ihn hineingelaufen war.

Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen und versuchte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und den Slytherin zu bringen. Mit mäßigem Erfolg. Ron stand so dicht hinter ihm, dass ihn sein Atem im Nacken kitzelte und rechts nieste die Ravenclaw gerade ziemlich beeindruckend. Harry war eingekesselt.

Sehr zu Harrys Verwunderung drehte Malfoy sich jedoch ohne einen weiteren Kommentar einfach um und begann eine Unterhaltung mit einem dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der Harry wage bekannt vorkam. Zabini hieß er, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war sich aber nicht sicher. Normalerweise gehörte der jedenfalls nicht zu Malfoys engerem Dunstkreis.

Ein weiterer Ruck ging durch den Zug, als der Lokführer abbremste. Sie liefen im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ein. Harry wurde erneut gegen Malfoy gedrückt.

„Merlinszeiten, Potter! Geh mir endlich aus dem Weg, du Arsch!" blaffte Malfoy ihn erneut von oben herab an.

‚Na also, dachte Harry, ‚das klingt doch schon eher nach dem wahren Malfoy.

Kaum, dass der Zug richtig stand, hatten Malfoy und Zabini es irgendwie geschafft, sich zu den Ausgängen durchzudrängen. Harry vermutete, dass die Ellenbogen von Crabbe und Goyle dabei eine nicht unwesentliche Rolle gespielt haben dürften.

„Den Scheißkerl hab ich jedenfalls nicht vermisst." sprach Ron seine Gedanken aus. Harry warf ihm ein schiefes Grinsen zu. „Glaubst du, es gibt irgendjemanden, der ihn vermisst hat?"

Ron lachte. „Crabbe und Goyle?"

„Ach, die würden sich genauso gut mit Essen beschäftigen." bemerkte Seamus trocken. Sie brachen in fröhliches Gelächter aus, was nur noch lauter wurde, als die Ravenclaw in ein wahres Nieskonzert verfiel.

Harry sprang nach einigen weiteren Minuten erleichtert aus dem Zug, froh, dem Gedränge endlich entkommen zu sein.

„Merlin, ich glaube es wird jedes Jahr enger in diesen Zügen." bemerkte auch Ron.

„Sei nicht albern, Ron, ich glaube dieses Jahr sind sogar zwei Abteile leer gewesen." widersprach Hermine, die unbemerkt an Harrys Seite aufgetaucht war und unpassenderweise herzhaft gähnte.

„Ja, weil die alle auf dem Gang standen." murrte Ron.

Harry warf Ginny einen verschwörerischen Blick zu und deutete ihr unauffällig ihm zu folgen. Wenn Hermine und Ron erst einmal anfingen dieses Thema auszudiskutieren, gab es für Harry nur einen Ausweg. Heillose Flucht, um nicht in die unangenehme Situation zu kommen, für einen der Beiden Partei ergreifen zu müssen.

Ginny schob schließlich fast schüchtern ihre Hand in seine, lächelte scheu und hielt durch das Gedränge Ausschau nach den Kutschen, welche sie zur Schule bringen sollten. Harry lächelte glücklich. Ihre Hand fühlte sich warm in seiner an. Ein vertrautes Gefühl, welches ihm gefehlt hatte. Sie hatte ihm gefehlt seit… Ja, wann genau hatten sie sich eigentlich das letzte Mal gesehen? Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit her zu sein.

„Da hinten ist Hagrid!" sagte Ginny neben ihm.

Harry schaute auf. Der Halbriese war über die Masse der Köpfe nicht zu übersehen und Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Erstklässler zu mir!" hallte Hagrids voller Bariton auch schon durch das aufgeregte Geschnatter um ihn herum.

„Hagrid!" rief Harry, zog Ginny eilige hinter sich her.

„Harry?" Hagrid schaute sich suchend um, bis er Harry und Ginny endlich ausmachte. Selbst sein urwüchsiger Bart konnte das breite Grinsen nicht verbergen, welches sich nun über sein Gesicht legte.

„Harry!! Ginny! Wie schön euch zu sehen, wo sin denn Ron und Hermine?" Hagrid schien nicht zu bemerken, dass Harry noch immer Ginnys Hand hielt, sondern presste Harry in einer ungestümen Umarmung so überschwänglich an sich, dass es Ginny fast von den Füßen hob.

„Da… hinten… streiten… sich…" ächzte Harry, als ihm bei der Umarmung fast die Rippen zerquetscht wurden. „Hagrid… ich… krieg…keine …Luft!"

„Oh…'türlich… tut mir leid…Harry." Hagrid ließ ihn los und zupfte verlegen an dessen Umhang, wobei er Harry fast umschmiss. Hagrid wurde noch röter und ließ mit einer hilflosen Geste die Arme sinken. Harry schaute schnell verlegen auf den Boden, als er sah, dass sich Hagrids kleine Käferaugen mit Tränen füllten.

„Wie geht's dir, Hagrid?" erkundigte Ginny sich freundlich.

„Gut, gut, jetzt wo alle wieder da sind, es war ja auch zu schlimm, dass sie Hogwarts… oh…" Hagrid verstummte abrupt. Harry spürte erneut den kalten Knoten in seinem Hals aufsteigen, bevor Hagrids massige Gestalt vor seinen Augen verschwamm.

_Preview on_

„_Hogwarts wird geschlossen." _

„_Gibt es wirklich keinen anderen Ausweg?"_

„_Ich fürchte nicht, Mr. Potter, ich fürchte nicht."_

_Preview off_

Warme Hände auf seinem Gesicht ließen ihn blinzeln. Er schaute direkt in Ginnys besorgte Augen. „Was ist los mit dir, Harry?"

„Nichts… nichts… nur… ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen, das ist alles." log er ohne lange zu wissen, warum er Ginny nicht die Wahrheit sagte.

Ginny schürzte zweifelnd die Lippen, eine Angewohnheit die Harry erschreckend deutlich an ihre Mutter erinnerte. „Wirklich. Ich bin ok." sagte er nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Sollte jetzt gehen, muss noch die Erstklässer einsammeln. Wir sehn uns im Schloss." nuschelte Hagrid in plötzlicher Hektik. Erstaunt beobachteten Ginny und Harry, wie er sich noch immer rufend „Erstklässler zu mir!" über den Bahnsteig schob.

„He, wieso haut ihr einfach ab?" Ron erschien neben ihm, Hermine an seiner Seite.

„Wir wollten euch nicht beim Rumbalzen stören." antwortete Ginny keck und lachte, als ihr Bruder knallrot wurde.

„Wir haben nicht…" wollte Hermine einwerfen, wurde aber von den Zwillingen unterbrochen, denen anscheinend wieder eingefallen war, mit wem sie die Rückreise nach Hogwarts angetreten hatten.

„Hallo, alle miteinander. Wo habt ihr denn nur gesteckt?" Fred tätschelte Ginny fürsorglich die Wange. „Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht."

Bevor Ginny einen passenden Kommentar abliefern konnte, wurde sie von zwei Mädchen angerempelt, eine davon mit leuchtend grünen Pusteln im Gesicht, die andere offensichtlich darum bemüht, mit ihrer Freundin Schritt halten zu können. „Melinda, ehrlich, so schlimm sieht das überhaupt nicht aus!"

„Sei ruhig! Bring mich nur schnell zu den Kutschen! Oh, wie ich diese Weasleys hasse!"

George seufzte theatralisch. „Die Arbeit von Genies wird zuweilen unterschätzt."

„Wahrscheinlich müssen wir erst sterben, bevor sie unsere wahre Größe erkennen." mutmaßte Fred, während er versuchte Ginny davon abzuhalten ihm ein paar schmerzhafte Ellenbogenstöße in den Magen zu verpassen.

„Ja, das ist wohl unser Schicksal…" ergänzte George und beobachtete versonnen, wie die grün gepunktete Melinda mit ihrer Freundin in eine der wartenden Kutschen stieg.

„Das wird ein langes Jahr." sagte Ron leise neben Harry.

„Könnten wir jetzt endlich gehen, ich will noch vor Mitternacht im Schloss sein." bekundete Hermine ihre Ungeduld. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich daran, seiner Freundin zu den Kutschen zu folgen. Hermines Müdigkeit schien vergessen.

Harry, Ginny und die Zwillinge schlossen sich unter lautstarkem Gelächter über Rons Knechtschaft an. Harry war froh, dass die Zwillinge Ginny offensichtlich von seinem Aussetzer abgelenkt hatten. Er sah sich um, obwohl er eigentlich nicht wusste, wonach er schaute. Es sah alles aus wie immer. Eine Traube aufgeregter Erstklässler, die sich um Hagrid geschart hatten. Die älteren Jahrgänge, die sich zu den wartenden Kutschen schoben…

Er betrachtete die Thestrale aus den Augenwinkeln. Obwohl er sie nun schon oft genug gesehen hatte, konnte er sich an den Anblick dieser Tiere nicht wirklich gewöhnen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er sich einmal mehr wünschte sie nicht sehen zu können. Wie viel anders wäre sein Leben gelaufen, wenn er nicht schon als kleiner Junge… er schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Überlegungen brachten ihm nichts. Nichts außer jener altbekannten Traurigkeit, mit denen seine Nächte in der Besenkammer angefüllt waren. Doch diese Zeit war vorbei. Er war wieder in Hogwarts. Hogwarts, der einzige Ort, an dem er sich jemals zuhause gefühlt hatte.

Während die Thestrale die Kutschen zum Schloss hinauf zogen, lauschte Harry nur mit halbem Ohr Nevilles ausführlicher Beschreibung über die schmierdottrige Blatterhasel. Sein Blick glitt über den See.

In der Ferne konnte er den verbotenen Wald erkennen und kurze Zeit später hoben sich die gewaltigen Zinnen Hogwarts majestätisch vom Firmament ab. Flackernde Lichter auf dem schwarzen See zeigten die Anwesenheit der Boote, welche die Erstklässler zum Schloss bringen würden.

Harry hatte einen merkwürdigen Kloß im Hals und kam sich dumm dabei vor. Er blickte kurz zu seinen Freunden, Ron, der sich gerade einen weiteren Schokofrosch in den Mund steckte, Hermine, die mit Neville über Nebenwirkungen eines Stichs von Nevilles Mumbulus nebreglia diskutierte… Die Zwillinge waren noch immer in eine Partie „Snape explodiert" vertieft…

Ein Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht, gefror aber ebenso schnell wieder, wie es gekommen war. Alles hätte gut sein können, wenn, ja wenn da nicht diese merkwürdigen Aussetzer wären. Hinzu kam dieses nagende Gefühl, des Vergessens…. ‚Vielleicht, dachte Harry in einem Anflug schwarzen Humors, sollte ich mir von Neville mal ein paar Erinnermichs borgen. Der Gedanke brachte sein Grinsen zurück.

Ron hielt ihm wortlos eine Packung von Berta Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen hin. Todesmutig fischte Harry nach einer purpurfarbenen Bohne, bereute seine Entscheidung aber sofort als seine Zunge den beißenden Geschmack identifiziert hatte. Bubotubler-Eiter!! Die Zwillinge hielten sich die Bäuche vor Lachen, als er sich würgend aus dem Fenster der Kutsche beugte.

Kaum, dass sich sein Magen wieder beruhigt hatte, passierten die Kutschen die Schlossportale und entließen eine Menge gutgelaunter, schwatzender Schüler. Harry war noch immer ein bisschen flau im Magen und als Fred ihm mit einer übertrieben demütigen Geste eine weitere Bohne anbot, erntete dieser einen vernichtenden Blich. Unwillkürlich rieb Harrys Hand seinen Magen.

Lachend nahmen Fred und George ihn in die Mitte, während sie die Stufen zur großen Halle erklommen. Erneut wurde Harry von einem beinahe sentimentalen Gefühl erfasst, als sich die Tore zur großen Halle öffneten. Hunderte von Kerzen schwebten über den vier Haustischen, welche in der entsprechenden Farbe des Hauses gedeckt waren. Vorne am Lehrertische konnte Harry Prof. McGonagall ausmachen, die gerade den Sprechenden Hut nach vorne trug und auf dem einsamen Stuhl absetze.

„He Ron, vielleicht solltest du es noch mal probieren, meinst du, du schaffst es noch mal nach Gryffindor?" feixte Fred zu seinem kleinen Bruder.

„Ach halt die Klappe, Fred!" schimpfte Ginny neben Hermine. Die Mädchen steckten tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen. Harry hätte in diesem Moment nicht glücklicher sein können. Seine Freunde ließen sich rechts und links neben ihm am Gryffindortisch nieder, ein beständiges Summen von hunderten von Stimmen erfüllte die Luft.

„Ist schön wieder hier zu sein, oder?" meinte Hermine leise ohne ihn wirklich anzusehen.

„Hm." machte Harry.

Zaubereiministerium

„Minister! Minister!"

Rufus Scrimgeour blieb überrascht stehen, als sein Sekretär mit wehendem Umhang und aufgelöster Frisur auf ihn zugerannt kam. Eine bemerkenswerte Begebenheit, wenn man bedachte, dass Tim Clansky gut und gerne 280 Pfund auf die Waage brachte.

Keuchend verlangsamte Tim sein Tempo, rang hörbar nach Atem während er Minister Scrimgeour ein Memo übergab. „Das… hier… kommt… vom… Tagespropheten…" brachte er mühsam heraus, sein rasselndes Atmen schwächte zu einem leisen Pfeifen ab. „Sie wollen… eine Stellungnahme… bevor sie es heute… drucken."

Minister Scrimgeour nahm das Pergament entgegen und überflog die wenigen Zeilen.

Tim beobachtete fasziniert das wechselnde Mienenspiel seines Chefs, der zuerst kalkweiß, dann knallrot vor Zorn wurde. „Das kann nicht sein! Das kann einfach nicht sein! Oh Dumbledore, dieser infame alte…" stammelte der Minister wenig professionell.

„Ist Harry Potter wirklich verschwunden?" rutschte es Tim heraus, bevor er erschrocken seine massige Hand vor den Mund schlug.

„Kein Wort darüber zu irgendwem, verstanden?" herrschte Minister Scrimgeour ihn an. Tim nickte hektisch.

Tbc….

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Vergessene Geheimnisse


	4. Chap3 Vergessene Geheimnisse

Hallo meine Lieben,

es geht weiter und mein heutiger Danke geht an: **None, Zissy** und **Leni4888** – merci, ihr seid die Besten --knuddel—und natürlich meine Lieblingsbeta: **Little Whisper**

Auf geht's, ein wenig Geheimniskrämerei werdet ihr noch aushalten müssen, bevor ich die Bombe platzen lasse --grins--.

Bis nächsten Freitag --wink-- Eure Cassie

Chapter 3 – Vergessene Geheimnisse

weit hinter dem Horizont

liegt Wahrheit verborgen

Spuren vom Winde verweht

kein Gestern…

(e nomine – Spiegelbilder)

Hogwarts, Große Halle

„Man, ich hab Hunger!" gab Ron kund.

„Mal ganz was Neues, was?" Hermine grinste über Rons beleidigtes Gesicht.

„Bin mal gespannt, wer diesmal Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet…" hörte Harry Seamus sagen.

Harry erstarrte. Richtig, im letzten Jahr hatte Snape dieses Fach. Harry runzelte die Stirn, warum sollte es dieses Jahr anders sein? Es war doch eher unwahrscheinlich, dass sich irgendein großes Monster erbarmt hatte Snape zu verspeisen und freiwillig auf den Unterricht gerade in diesem Fach würde er wohl nicht verzichten. Harry blickte zum Lehrertisch, erneut mit dem unbestimmten Gefühl im Bauch, dass irgendetwas nicht so war, wie es sein sollte. Auf Snapes Platz als Hauslehrer der Slytherins saß ein gutgelaunter rotwangiger Prof. Slughorn. Harry überlegte, ob er das seltsam finden sollte, während sein Blick weiter wanderte. Zum Tisch der Slytherins. Er begegnete einem paar sturmgrauer Augen, die ihn kühl musterten. Malfoy. Schon wieder.

Ein höhnisches Lächeln glitt über das Gesicht des Slytherin während er Harrys Blick erwiderte. Harry senkte wütend den Kopf. Das würde sich wohl niemals ändern. Sein Glücksgefühl war verschwunden. Harry meinte erneut den Klange seiner eigenen Stimme zu hören …"DRACO!"… Aber das konnte unmöglich wirklich er selbst gewesen sein, oder?

Prof. McGonagall lenkte ihn mit einem großzügigen Wink ihres Zauberstabes ab. Die Türen zur großen Halle schwangen auf, Hagrid trat ein und ihm folgte ein Strom Erstklässler mit ehrfurchtsvoll aufgerissenen Augen. Harry lächelte halbherzig über die Euphorie seines großen Freundes. Normalerweise war die Auswahl der neuen Schüler immer eine spannende Sache, doch diesmal konnte Harry sich nicht richtig konzentrieren. Sobald die erste Schülerin den Sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt bekommen hatte, wanderten seine Gedanken automatisch zu diesen Stimmen zurück. Ron hatte er eindeutig erkannt, ebenso wie Hermine... Aber hatte er Malfoy jemals so beim Vornamen genannt? Nein, nicht soweit er sich erinnern konnte. Und das Merkwürdigste war doch, dass es irgendwie… vertraut geklungen hatte.

„Mara Abernathy – Gryffindor!", verhaltener Applaus erklang, als das dunkelhaarige Mädchen sich schüchtern am Ende des Tisches niederließ. Abermals glitt Harrys Blick zum Lehrertisch. Prof. McGonagall saß auf dem Platz des Schulleiters, rechts daneben thronte Prof. Slughorn, dessen gewaltiger Bauch beinahe den Teller vor ihm überdeckte. Er diskutierte angeregt mit Prof. Flitwick, der auf seinem gewohnten Kissenstapel hockte und trotzdem kaum über die Tischplatte sehen zu konnte. Die Professorinnen Sprout, Sinitra und Hooch konnte Harry ebenfalls ausmachen, selbst Prof. Trewlaney war von ihrem Turm heruntergestiegen und hockte wie eine verhuschte Eule auf ihrem Platz ganz am Ende des Tisches, beinahe schon von den zwei Säulen verdeckt, welche die gewaltige Decke der großen Halle stützen. Zwei Plätze blieben unbesetzt.

„Tammi Hitchens – Ravenclaw."

„Gabriel Klark – Ravenclaw."

„Igenius Igentimal – Hufflepuff."

Harry ließ den Blick durch die Reihen seiner Mitschüler wandern. Er hätte es nicht sagen können, was oder wen genau er suchte. Vielmehr war es eher, dass er versuchte zu verstehen, was an diesem Bild falsch war. An einigen Stellen der Haustische saßen die Schüler merkwürdig weit auseinander, als hielten sie noch Plätze frei. Allerdings waren doch schon alle Schüler hier, oder? Er starrte einige Augenblicke auf eine besonders große Lücke am Tisch der Ravenclaws und versuchte krampfhaft auszumachen, wer letztes Jahr dort gesessen hatte. Harry gähnte und rieb sich abwesend über die Stirn. Er bekam Kopfschmerzen.

„Chang MenYunghao – Slytherin."

„Habt ihr schon gehört? Bradley aus Ravenclaw soll nach Durmstrang gewechselt haben." wusste Lavender zu berichten.

„Wieso das denn?" wollte Neville wissen, er schauderte leicht bei dem Gedanken an die raue Schule der Durmstrangs.

Lavender zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht wollten seine Eltern das ja…"

„Susan hat erzählt, dass unser Eisprinz auch fast hingegangen wäre. Seine Mutter hat das wohl verhindert." warf Ginny ein.

„Wer?" machte George.

„Na Malfoy. Hab gehört, wie Parkinson ihn so genannt hat. Ihren Eisprinzen" grinste Ginny.

„Ihre königliche Hoheit von Eiskalt zu Schockgefroren." tat Fred hoheitsvoll kund und deutete eine übertrieben demütige Verbeugung in Richtung des Slytherin-Tisches an.

Einen kurzen Moment genoss Harry Malfoys irritierten Blick, als sich eine ganze Traube Gryffindors wie auf Kommando umwandten und den blonden Slytherin taxierten. Dann brach fröhliches Gelächter aus.

„Wanda Zzzurk – Gryffindor."

„Zzzurk? Das ist doch kein Name, klingt wie eine Krankheit!"

„Oh Fred!" Hermine warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu, denn die Erstklässlerin ließ sich mit hochrotem Kopf neben Pandemia Puddlestroth sinken. Fred schnitt Hermine eine alberne Grimasse. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Harry lächelte schwach. Alles war wie immer, wieso konnte er seine Rückkehr nicht einfach ebenso genießen wie all seine Mitschüler?

Das Auswahlprozedere war schnell beendet. Harry registrierte überrascht, wie wenige Erstklässler sie dieses Jahr hatten. Gab es eigentlich in jedem Jahrgang gleichviele Zauberer? Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich darüber noch nie Gedanken gemacht hatte. Er nahm sich vor, Hermine später danach zu fragen, sie würde das schon wissen oder zumindest ein entsprechendes Buch kennen. Harry entschied, dass er eventuell doch nicht nachfragen würde, so wie er Hermine kannte, würde er sich anstatt einer Antwort eine endlose Tirade darüber anhören müssen, warum er die Geschichte von Hogwarts noch immer nicht gelesen hatte. Und Harry war klar, dass er diesen Schinken auch niemals lesen würde. 3876 Seiten trockene Geschichtsdaten waren mehr, als sein Hirn in diesem Leben fassen konnte. Genau genommen war es auch nicht wichtig, ob jedes Jahr gleich viele Schüler nach Hogwarts kamen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und gähnte erneut, doch egal, wie sehr er versuchte, sich abzulenken, das nagende Gefühl in seinem Magen blieb.

Alles schien so normal, die lärmenden Schüler, die Lehrer am erhöhten Lehrertisch, wohin Prof. McGonagall, nachdem sie den sprechenden Hut fortgetragen hatte, wieder auf dem Weg war. Doch... Harry strich sich ein weiteres Mal gedankenverloren über die Stirn, seine Finger berührten unwillkürlich die Narbe, irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Harry hätte seine Gefühle nicht in Worte fassen können… es war wie der Moment kurz vor einem Gewitter. Die Spannung in der Luft war fast greifbar. Fast.

Prof. McGonagall nahm am Lehrertisch Platz. Auf dem Stuhl des Schulrektors. Genau dort, wo sie eben auch schon gesessen hatte. Dumbledores Platz.

Harry hörte Hermine neben sich geräuschvoll einatmen und auch Seamus und Neville unterbrachen ihre Witzeleien über ungewöhnliche Nachnamen. Neville runzelte die Stirn, schaute sich nach Harry um, sein Blick schweifte kurz über den Tisch der Gryffindors und das Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. Er gähnte.

Harry wollte ihn gerade fragen, ob er auch das Gefühl hatte, dass irgendetwas anders sei als im letzten Jahr. Irgendeine Kleinigkeit, die ihnen auffallen sollte, es aber einfach nicht tat. Am Rande bemerkte er, wie ein Mädchen am Slytherin-Tisch Malfoy anstarrte, plötzlich begann zu gähnen und im nächsten Moment mit dem Kopf auf die Schulter ihrer Banknachbarin sank und einschlief. Harry maß dieser Begebenheit keinerlei Wichtigkeit zu.

Anders als Prof. McGonagall, die sehr wohl bemerkte, dass eine verdächtig hohe Anzahl ihrer Schüler kaum die Augen offen halten konnte. Sie beschloss gleich nach dem Abendessen mit Severus Snape Kontakt aufzunehmen. Noch war er nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, aber so wie die Dinge standen, wäre es wohl besser, wenn er sich beeilte.

Harry musterte noch immer Neville, der sich mittlerweile wieder Seamus zugewandt hatte, als Prof. McGonagalls Stimme ihn erneut aus seinen Gedanken riss. Er musste die alljährlich Begrüßungsrede verpasst haben, denn McGonagall war schon dabei das Kollegium vorzustellen.

Harrys Blick schweifte erneut über Malfoy, der scheinbar teilnahmslos vor sich hinstarrte, gedankenverloren seine Gabel in den Fingern drehte. Harry stockte, versuchte zu atmen, doch seine Lungen schienen verschlossen. Hilfesuchend wandte er sich nach Hermine um, das Bild ihres Hinterkopfes verschwamm vor seinen Augen und wieder meinte er Stimmen zu hören. Blechern und weit entfernt.

_Preview on_

„_Du willst WAS?" Ron, entsetzt._

„_Du hast mich schon verstanden, Ron." Harry, entschlossen._

„_Aber, lieber Himmel, Harry! Was könnte DER dir schon beibringen?" Ron, verständnislos._

„_Wahrscheinlich mehr als uns lieb ist." Hermine, ruhig._

„_Aber…" Ron, verärgert._

_Preview off_

Harry würgte, als er ruckartig nach Luft schnappte, blinzelte hektisch, um endlich wieder ein klares Sichtfeld zu bekommen. Gut, ob dies nun ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt war oder nicht, er musste mit jemandem reden, diese Aussetzer waren nichts, was er noch ignorieren konnte.

„Hermine…" flüsterte er leise. Das Mädchen wandte sich ihm zu, ihre Miene änderte sich im selben Moment, als sie sein Gesicht sah.

„Was ist los, Harry?"

„Ich muss dir was sagen…" wisperte er.

„Wieder diese Träume?"

„Was? Nein, wie kommst du darauf?" Harry sah sie irritiert an.

„Weil du nach den Träumen auch immer so totenblass warst." Hermine streckte die Hand aus, berührte fürsorglich seine Wange.

Harry schwieg.

Träume? Konnten diese Aussetzer Verbindungen zu Voldemort sein? Schickte er ihm wieder unbeabsichtigt Bilder? „Nein, nein, diesmal ist es irgendwie anders." stellte er nach einer Weile leise sowohl für sich, als auch für Hermine fest.

„Was genau…?"

„Miss Granger, dürfte ich auch um ihre holde Aufmerksamkeit bitten?" unterbrach Prof. McGonagall ihre geflüsterte Unterhaltung. Einige Slytherins lachten schadenfroh, Hermine wurde rot und hörte auf Harrys Wange zu streicheln. Ron warf ihnen merkwürdige Blicke zu. Harry verfluchte das Timing seiner Lehrerin.

Hermine schaute ihn entschuldigend an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Harry wandte sich gezwungenermaßen McGonagall wieder zu, die mit der Vorstellung der Lehrer bei Prof. Trewlaney angelangt war.

„Und nun…" die Professorin zückte ihren Zauberstab und nach einem eleganten Schlenker bogen sich die Haustische unter der Last diverser Gaumenfreuden fast durch. Rons Augen begannen zu strahlen. Harry lächelte halbherzig, als sein Freund eifrig anfing, sich den Teller zu beladen. Auch ihre Hauskameraden beobachteten ihn belustigt.

„..lasst es euch…"

McGonagall unterbrach sich abrupt, und Harry brauchte einige Sekunden, bevor er begriff, dass die schweren Flügeltüren zur großen Halle erneut aufschwangen.

Erschrockene Gesichter wandten sich um, die Gespräche verstummten schlagartig. Prof. McGonagalls Zauberstab schoss nach oben, Prof. Slughorn sprang von seinem Platz auf, ebenso wie Prof. Vector. Hagrid erhob sich langsamer, wirkte zum ersten Mal seit Harry ihn kannte wirklich einschüchternd.

Harry tastete unwillkürlich nach seinem eigenen Zauberstab und reckte den Hals um zu sehen, wer für diesen Tumult verantwortlich war. „Wer ist das?" hörte er Hermine neben sich flüstern. Er sah durch die ebenso neugierig gereckten Köpfe seiner Mitschüler nichts, hörte lediglich schnelle Schritte, welche auf dem Steinfußboden widerhallten.

Harry schaute zum Lehrertisch. Mittlerweile hatten sich auch die Professoren Hooch und Flitwick erhoben, hielten ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Ankömmling gerichtet. Was um alles in der Welt ging hier vor?

Der Besucher war mittlerweile am Lehrertisch angekommen. Stille senkte sich über die Große Halle. Alle betrachteten den Besucher, nein, vielmehr die Besucherin mit unverhohlener Neugier. Dunkle Haare fielen der jungen Hexe weit über die Schultern, als sie sich nun die Kapuze vom Kopf zog. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte Harry an Bellatrix Lestrange, verwarf den Gedanken aber sofort wieder angesichts der beherrschten Ruhe der Lehrer. Sollte eine Todesserin einfach in die Große Halle spazieren, dürfte selbst die kontrollierte Hauslehrerin Gryffindors ihre Contenance verlieren.

Die Besucherin trug einen schweren Reiseumhang, unter dessen Saum staubige Stiefel hervorschauten. Sie wirkte gehetzt und nervös.

„Wer sind sie?" fragte Prof. McGonagall mit fester Stimme, den Zauberstab auf die Brust der fremden Hexe gerichtet.

Kaum verklang der letzte scharfe Ton McGonagalls, da ertönte ein hoher, klagender Schrei. Harry hörte Flügelschlagen und im nächsten Augenblick schoss ein Phönix von der Decke, zog anmutig seine Kreise über den Haustischen bevor er sich auf der Schulter der Hexe niederließ.

„Ist das nicht Fawkes?" brachte Hermine überrascht heraus. In der stummen Halle klang ihre Stimme unnatürlich laut. Ein Raunen ging durch die Schülerschaft. Harry sah, dass Prof. McGonagall ihren Zauberstab noch ein wenig höher hob.

„Ich frage ein letztes Mal: WER SIND SIE?"

Die Hexe strich Fawkes zart über die Bauchfedern, der Phönix stieß ein sanftes Trillern aus, bevor er sich abermals in die Luft erhob, mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen schwebte er an die verzauberte Decke der Großen Halle und stieß einen langgezogenen Ton aus. Einen Ton so vollkommen und wunderschön, dass Harry hart schluckte und wie gebannt die größer werdenden Kreise des Phönix beobachtete. Der Gesang des Phönix erzählte von Trauer und Liebe, von Vergessen und Vergeben. Von Abschied und Heimkehr.

Etwas Merkwürdiges ging in den Gesichtern der Lehrer vor. Es war, als würde sich ein Schleier heben und im selben Moment sanken die Zauberstäbe. Prof. Hooch ließ sich vollkommen aufgelöst auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Prof. Vector griff sich an die Brust, Harry meinte ihre Hand zittern zu sehen. Zuletzt senkte auch Prof. McGonagall ihren Zauberstab und Harry hätte schwören können, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Lilith Dumbledore!" ertönte Hagrids tiefer Bariton plötzlich durch den Saal. Er kam so schnell hinter dem Lehrertisch hervor, dass er das Möbel beinahe mitsamt Prof. Flitwick umgeschmissen hätte.

--

Zaubereiministerium

„Das kann er unmöglich gemacht haben!" stieß Kingsley Shacklebolt mit einem Ausdruck tiefsten Entsetzens aus.

„Nun, wie es aussieht, hat er es getan." antwortete Minister Scrimgeour matt. Tims massige Gestalt schob sich neben den Minister, reichte dienstbeflissen ein weiteres Glas Cognac, welches der Minister dankend annahm.

„Aber das ist illegal!"

„Meinen sie, das wüsste ich nicht, Shacklebolt?" Minister Scrimgeour stürzte die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit hinunter, verzog keine Miene als der Alkohol seine flammende Wirkung entfaltete und seine Kehle in Brand setzte.

Einen Moment schwiegen die beiden Männer, jeder vertieft in seine ganz eigenen düsteren Gedanken. Tim warf unauffällige Blicke zwischen dem Minister und dem Leiter der Aurorenabteilung hin und her.

„Was wollen sie, das ich tue?"

„Setzen sie die Auroren darauf an, was sonst?"

„Mit Verlaub, Minister, ich habe sowieso schon zuwenig Leute. Wollen sie allen Ernstes, dass ich die Auroren auf einen Geist ansetze, anstatt gegen die Truppen des dunklen Lords?" Tim hörte die Geringschätzung aus den Worten des großen Mannes, sein Blick huschte zu seinem Vorgesetzten.

Minister Scrimgeour wurde blass und seine zusammengekniffenen Lippen verrieten Tim, dass er an der Grenze jeglicher Selbstbeherrschung wandelte. Dennoch klangen die nächsten Worte des Ministers sehr beherrscht. „Ich sagte, setzen sie Auroren darauf an, Shacklebolt! Es ist mir völlig egal, wo sie die Männer hernehmen, ich will Gewissheit haben!"

„Wir reden hier von Albus Dumbledore, er hat noch nie…"

„TUN SIE WAS ICH SAGE ODER ICH SORGE DAFÜR, DASS IHR ARSCH DIENST IN ASKABAN SCHIEBT!"

Sowohl Tim als auch Kingsley Shacklebolt zuckten erschrocken zusammen als das Cognac-Glas des Ministers an der Wand zerschellte, einen Scherbenregen über einige Akten sandte und der Cognac in dünnen Rinnsalen von der Wand tröpfelte. Der Minister war aufgesprungen, das Gesicht krebsrot, rang er nach Atem. Tim hatte beide Hände voll zu tun seinen Chef mit einem weiteren Cognac weit genug zu beruhigen, um nicht stehenden Fußes eines Herzinfarktes zu erliegen.

Shacklebolt knirschte sichtlich mit den Zähnen, presste ein unformelles. „Wie Sie wollen, Rufus!" hervor, wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und schmiss die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

„Und nun muss ich mir überlegen, welche Lüge ich dem Tagespropheten aufbinde. Schließen sie die Tür, Tim." seufzte der Minister bevor er den Cognac hinunterstürzte.

--

Hogwarts, Große Halle

Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben und starrte ungläubig auf die magere Gestalt vor dem Lehrertisch. Hagrid schaffte es schließlich weder den Lehrertisch noch Prof. Flitwick umzuschmeißen, kam stattdessen um den Tisch herum und schloss die Besucherin herzlich in seine riesigen Arme. Fawkes landete auf dem Stuhl des Schulleiters, sortierte umständlich sein Gefieder, bevor er scheinbar gelassen vor sich hin girrte.

Harry tauschte einen verständnislosen Blick mit Ron und Hermine. „Dumbledore??" flüsterte Ron leise.

„Ich hab noch nie gesehen, wie ein Geheimniszauber aufgehoben worden ist…" murmelte Hermine abwesend, einen Ausdruck von tiefster Faszination im Gesicht.

„Geheimniszauber?" echote Ron. Harry starrte zuerst Hermine, dann Fawkes an. Geheimniszauber? Dachte er entgeistert, bevor er sich wieder den Geschehnissen am Lehrertisch zuwandte.

Man hätte eine Feder fallen hören können, so mucksmäuschenstill beobachteten die Schüler noch immer das Geschehen. Nun umarmte auch Prof. McGonagall die junge Frau, bot ihr einen Platz am Lehrertisch an. Die Hexe nahm dankbar den schweren Umhang von den Schultern und ließ sich neben Prof. McGonagall nieder. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte Harrys ersten Eindruck wieder, sie war mager, dunkle Ringe lagen unter ihren blassen Augen… doch ihre Augen waren es auch, die Harry umgehend in ihren Bann zogen. Dasselbe helle Blau wie Prof. Dumbledore, derselbe wissende Blick, welcher ihr jugendliches Aussehen Lügen strafte.

Das aufkeimende Geflüster erstarb, sobald McGonagall sich erneut an die Schüler wandte.

„Nun…", begann die Professorin und schielte über ihre Brille „…da Hagrid die Vorstellung ja schon übernommen hat…" Hagrids Wangen verfärbten sich dunkelrot unter seinem Bart und er schaute schnell auf seinen Teller. Harry entging nicht, dass Lilith Dumbledore ihm freundlich zulächelte, worauf Hagrid nur noch verlegener wurde. „….brauche ich Ms Dumbledore, die Tochter unseres verstorbenen Schulleiters, wohl nicht weiter vorzustellen."

Einige überraschte Rufe wurden in der Halle laut und auch Harry spitzte die Ohren. Aufgeregtes Geflüster rauschte durch die Halle, offenbar war Harry nicht der Einzige, der sich über das unerwartete Auftauchen von Dumbledores Tochter wunderte. Dumbledore war tot… Harry war unsicher, warum er bisher nicht daran gedacht hatte. Und Dumbledore hatte eine Tochter… Hermine neben ihm murmelte aufgeregt vor sich hin, zerrte ein Stück Pergament und eine abgegriffen aussehende Schreibfeder aus ihrem Umhang und begann irgendetwas aufzuschreiben.

Dumbledore hatte eine Tochter… Harry wurde mit einemmal bewusst, dass er von seinem ehemaligen Mentor tatsächlich nur das wusste, was in den Geschichtsbüchern oder auf den Schokofroschkarten stand… oder wie er ihn selbst erlebt hatte. Dumbledore hatte nie ein Wort darüber verloren, dass er selbst Familie besaß.

Es stimmte Harry plötzlich sehr nachdenklich, dass er eigentlich über Dumbledore den Menschen gar nichts wusste und so verfolgte er das Getuschel um sich herum nur mit halbem Ohr.

„He, wenn das ein Geheimniszauber gewesen sein soll, wieso stellt McGonagall sie dann als Lehrerin vor? Ich meine, da muss sie doch was gewusst haben…" warf Ron ein, fing sich dafür einen überraschten Blick von Hermine ein. „Das stimmt, Ron…" sagte sie nachdenklich, zwirbelte unbewusst eine Haarsträhne zwischen den Fingern.

„Vielleicht wussten sie nur, dass ein neuer Lehrer kommt…" schlug Harry halbherzig vor.

„Hmm…" machte Hermine wenig überzeugt. „Könnte sein…", drehte das Pergament herum und kritzelte auf der Rückseite weiter. Ihre Schreibfeder machte kratzende Geräusche, so hektisch trieb Hermine sie voran.

„Ein Lehrer fehlt noch." stellte Ron nach einem sorgfältigen Blick an den Lehrertisch fest. Harry folgte seinem Blick und starrte einige Sekunden auf den einzig verbliebenen leeren Stuhl am Tisch.

‚Snape…', dachte Harry mit wachsender Unruhe. ‚Snape fehlt'.

McGonagall klopfte eindringlich mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Tisch, aber erst nachdem sie die halbe Schülerschaft mit einem Schweigezauber belegt hatte, kam sie endlich dazu ihre Ansprache zu beenden.

Sie schob sich mit einer energischen Bewegung die Brille zurecht. „Da ich vorerst die Leitung von Hogwarts übernommen habe, wird Prof. Slughorn den Unterricht in Verwandlung übernehmen." Einige Schüler klatschten und Slughorn winkte ihnen zu. „Unser neuestes Mitglied, Ms. Dumbledore." Die Angesprochene schaute mit einem schmalen Lächeln über die Haustische. Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Hermine die Stirn in Falten legte. „…wird die Zaubertränkestunden…" ein Jubelruf entfleuchte Fred und vereinzelte Lacher schallten durch die Halle. Prof. McGonagall zog missbilligend eine Augenbraue nach oben, bedachte die Zwillinge über ihre Brillenränder hinweg mit einem strafenden Blick. „…übernehmen und die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Küste, wird weiterhin Prof. Snape…." Weiter kam sie nicht. Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Reihen der Schüler.

Snape war also doch wieder in Hogwarts? Harry runzelte angestrengt die Stirn…. Was dachte er da? Wieso eigentlich wieder? Er war doch bisher immer da gewesen…. Harry wollte Hermine gerade fragen, ob sie nicht auch so ein seltsames Gefühl….

Er gähnte herzhaft.

„He, Harry, nicht wieder einschlafen!" stieß Ron ihn von der Seite an. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, wo dieser plötzliche Anfall von spontaner Müdigkeit nun wieder herkam. Ach unwichtig, er hatte wahrscheinlich einfach nur zu wenig geschlafen und sah schon Gespenster.

Hermines ebenfalls gerunzelte Stirn sowie ihr Gähnen hinter vorgehaltener Hand entging ihm.

Einzig die Slytherins waren erfreut Severus Snapes Namen zu hören und Harry sah unwillkürlich zu Malfoy hinüber. Anstatt dem erwarteten dreckigen Grinsen erwiderte der Slytherin nur reglos seinen Blick.

Harry schluckte krampfhaft.

Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht! Wieder fielen ihm die merkwürdigen Stimmen ein… er musste unbedingt mit Hermine und Ron darüber sprechen! Ein weiteres Gähnen und Seamus schadenfrohes Gelächter lenkten ihn ab.

McGonagall wünschte ihnen noch einmal guten Appetit. Eher halbherzig griff Harry nach einem Stück Pastete. Er war plötzlich so müde, dass er eigentlich gar keinen Hunger mehr hatte.

„Hmmmm, das Essen hab ich vermisst…" murmelte Ron zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Sag mal, Harry…?" begann Hermine, gähnte jedoch unerwartet ähnlich heftig wie Harry.

„Habt ihr beide die Nacht durchgemacht oder was ist los?" erkundigte Seamus sich lachend. Harry schüttelte träge den Kopf, was nicht eben glaubhaft wirkte als Hermine im selben Augenblick schlafend an seine Schulter sank.

Ron verschluckte sich an seinem Brötchen, betrachtete Harry mit verletztem Blick. Seine Gesichtsfarbe wirkte mit einem mal ungesund blass.

„Bin heute auch ständig müde…" meldete Neville sich zu Wort, ließ als Bestätigung dieser Aussage fast sein Messer fallen.

Das Gelächter am Gryffindortisch wurde lauter.

„Hier, das könnte helfen!" sagte Fred, schnappte sich einen der Kürbissaftkrüge und verwandelte ihn in eine Handvoll Wasserbomben. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten war der Großteil der Gryffindorschüler unter lautem Gelächter völlig durchnässt. Sowohl Harry als auch Hermine waren nach einer Ladung eiskalten Wassers wieder munter. Trotzdem war Harry nicht nach diesen albernen Spielen zumute.

Etwas rumorte in ihm, ohne dass er es hätte fassen können. Seine inneren Alarmglocken begannen zu schrillen. Harry fühlte sich unwohl und dieses Gefühl wuchs von Minute zu Minute. McGonagall rief die Zwillinge vom Lehrertisch aus empört zur Ordnung, allmählich verebbte das laute Gelächter in lang anhaltendes Gekicher.

Harry war zumindest wieder munter und verdrehte nun genervt die Augen, als Ron ihn noch immer scheel betrachtete. Harry platzte der Kragen. „Komm Ron, werd' nicht albern! Wir sind alle spät ins Bett gegangen gestern, oder?"

Ron biss kommentarlos in sein Brot und mied Harrys Blick.

Harry seufzte genervt. ‚Na, das Jahr fing ja schon gut an.'

--

Irgendwo zwischen den Zeiten

„Ihr freut euch, Seherin?" Ein prächtiger Rabe landete elegant auf dem ausgestreckten Arm der alten Frau. Langes, schneeweißes Haar wirbelte in ihre Stirn, emporgehoben durch die mächtigen Schwingen des großen Vogels. Die Augen der alten Frau waren von derselben Farbe wie ihr Haar, richteten sich scheinbar blicklos auf den Raben.

„Ja, Aimsir, ja. Die Saat ist gelegt und zum ersten Mal seit den dunklen Tagen sprechen die Sterne wieder freundlich zu mir." Lächelnd streichelte die alte Frau das glänzende Brustgefieder des Rabens. Aimsir reckte sich der streichelnden Hand genüsslich entgegen, blinzelte, beschwingt durch ihre Worte in die untergehende Sonne. Ein einziger Wermutstropfen verdarb die Süße des Moments.

„Wird der Magier nicht verärgert über eure Einmischung sein?"

„Das wird er und mir blutet das Herz, jemanden wie ihn verletzen zu müssen. Doch auch er ist nur ein Mensch und gefangen in der Unwissenheit des Augenblicks. Vergib mir, dass ich trotz seines Schmerzes froh bin in diesen Stunden, Aimsir. Und nun komm, ich bin ein wenig erschöpft." Sie hielt für einen Augenblick ihr Gesicht in den strahlend blauen Himmel. „Außerdem wird es gleich Regen geben."

Die alte Frau ging mit langsamen Schritten auf ihre Hütte zu, welche sich in den Hang eines Hügels schmiegte. Rauchschwaden stiegen durch den alten Schornstein in den wolkenlosen Himmel. Aimsir kletterte auf ihre Schulter, beugte den Kopf während die Seherin aus der Helligkeit des Tages in das Zwielicht ihrer Hütte trat. Entferntes Donnergrollen kündigte den versprochenen Regen an.

--

Hogwarts

Der Rest ihres ersten Abends in Hogwarts verging mit erschreckender Schnelligkeit. Nach dem Essen zogen sich die Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück und tauschten die Neuigkeiten aus, welche sich in den Ferien ergeben hatten.

Harry saß ebenfalls in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny hockte neben ihm auf dem Sofa, hörte sich geduldig Lavender Browns aufgeregtes Geplapper über den Besuch eines Muggel-Rockkonzertes an.

Hermine versuchte verzweifelt die Zwillinge davon abzuhalten den Gemeinschaftsraum schon am ersten Abend in Brand zu setzen, während Ron sich auffällig interessiert mit Seamus über die kommenden Quidditchspiele unterhielt.

Harry hockte zwischen all seinen Hauskameraden und starrte blicklos in den Kamin. Das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Mit Hermine konnte er jetzt nicht reden, ohne dass Ron sich noch mehr anstellen würde. Und Ron wollte sich augenblicklich mit Sicherheit nicht seine Probleme anhören.

Harry warf Ginny einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu. Nein, Ginny würde er es nicht erzählen. Noch nicht. Er spürte die Wärme ihres Körpers überdeutlich an seiner Schulter. Nein, noch nicht. Es sah gerade so aus, als könnten sie sich eventuell doch noch einmal zusammenraufen und er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn für merkwürdig oder endgültig durchgeknallt hielt. Also würde es wohl noch etwas warten müssen.

Irgendwann schafften die Zwillinge es, Hermine doch noch abzuhängen, verwandelten etliche Packungen Berti Botts Bohnen in riesige Federkissen. In null Komma nichts war eine wilde Kissenschlacht entbrannt, der sich auch Harry nicht entziehen konnte.

Als Ginny ihm auffordernd eines der monströsen Kissen ins Gesicht schlug, er daraufhin in einer Wolke aus weichen Daunen versank, beschloss Harry zumindest für den restlichen Abend seine düsteren Gedanken zu verdrängen. Morgen würde er mit Hermine und Ron sprechen. Bestimmt.

--

Hogwarts, Büro der Schulleiterin

Während im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum jeder ernste Gedanke von den Weasley-Zwillingen effektiv verhindert wurde, warf die neu ernannte Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall im Turmzimmer des Direktorats eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin, wartete bis die grünen Flammen aufloderten, bevor sich eine versiegelte Pergamentrolle in die Flammen warf, leise aber deutlich Alastor Moodys Haus verlangte.

Die Flammen erloschen und das Pergament war fort. McGonagall starrte noch einen Augenblick in den erlöschenden Kamin, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Schreibtisch zuwandte. Umständlich ließ sie sich nieder, schob in alter Angewohnheit ihre Brille höher auf die Nase und griff nach ihrer Schreibfeder. Unschlüssig hielt sie sie in der Hand, spielte mit dem schlanken Federkiel, bevor sie es schlussendlich aufgab und die Feder niederlegte. Lange ruhte ihr Blick auf dem Porträt von Albus Dumbledore zu ihrer Rechten. Der ehemalige Schulleiter schien zu schlafen. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatten sich die Augen des Porträts geöffnet, seit es seinen Platz in der Galerie der Ehemaligen eingenommen hatte.

McGonagall hatte zu niemandem ein Wort über diese Merkwürdigkeit verloren.

--

Hogwarts, Gryffindor-Schlafsaal

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry mit Kopfschmerzen, blinzelte träge in das aufkommende Sonnenlicht, gähnte und rieb sich die Schläfen.

Er hatte geträumt. Einmal mehr. Wüstes Zeug von Voldemort, Sirius, dem Kampf mit den Todessern im Ministerium. Verblassende Bilder zogen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei, Erinnerungen die ab und zu aufbrachen, ähnlich einer noch nicht gänzlich verheilte Wunde.

Harry seufzte leise. Er hasste diese Träume. Doch abstellen konnte er sie kaum. Ob er wollte oder nicht, diese quälenden Bilder waren ein Teil von seinen Erinnerungen, ein Teil von ihm und damit würde er leben müssen.

Trotz allem erklärte dieser Traum nicht das erneute Gefühl der Unruhe in seinem Herzen. Er träumte oft von Sirius, sogar seine Eltern wanderten in seinen Träumen umher, ebenso wie Cedric oder Cho…

Harry schlug die Augen auf. Cho?

Sein Herz beschleunigte den Takt, brachte ihn dazu sich aufzusetzen und hastig nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch zu greifen. Cho?

Er schob sich die Brille auf die Nase, sah sich beinahe panisch im Schlafsaal um. Alles wie immer. Er hörte die leisen Atemzüge seiner Zimmergenossen. Draußen schuhute irgendwo sanft eine Eule. Cho?

Wieso Cho? Warum dachte er bei all den Toten in seinen Erinnerungen ausgerechnet an Cho?

Harry saß kerzengerade im Bett und versuchte Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen, als Seamus' magischer Wecker ansprang, mit dröhnender Lautstärke durch den Schlafsaal plärrte: „AUFSTEHEN, IHR FAULEN GRYFFINDORS!"

Ron zog sich stöhnend die Decke über den Kopf und Neville brummelte irgendeine unverständliche Antwort.

Seamus tastete schlaftrunken nach dem Wecker, schlug danach, verfehlte ihn, hob schließlich den Kopf gerade weit genug aus dem Kissen um das kreischende Etwas zu schnappen und rigoros unter sein Kissen zu stopfen. Das Kreischen verstummte zu einem gedämpften Gemurmel.

Harry sagte nichts. Er saß einfach nur da und starrte die weinroten Vorhänge seines Bettes an. Warum Cho? Warum Cho? Warum Cho? Cho? Cho! Cho! Cho. Cho…..

„HARRY!"

Harry fuhr ein weiteres Mal in seinem Bett auf, fand sich Auge in Auge mit Ron wieder, der plötzlich vollständig angezogen vor ihm stand und noch immer an seinen Schultern rüttelte.

„Ron… Ron, was soll das denn?" brachte er verwirrt heraus, wollte sich die Augen reiben und bemerkte mit einiger Verwunderung, dass er seine Brille noch auf der Nase trug.

„Jetzt bist du wirklich spät dran!" informierte Ron ihn, zerrte die Truhe unter seinem Bett hervor und kramte nach frischen Klamotten. Harry setzte sich auf, noch immer verwirrt über die plötzliche Zeitverschiebung… gerade eben hatte er noch Seamus' Kampf mit dem Wecker beobachtet… er war wohl tatsächlich noch einmal eingeschlafen…

Ron warf ihm ein T-Shirt zu, brachte Harry endlich dazu, sich aus dem Bett zu quälen. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Uhr bestätigte Rons Eile und Harry hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr über die verlorene Zeit nachzudenken, wenn er vor dem Unterricht noch etwas Essbares in den Magen bekommen wollte.

In Windeseile wusch er sich, schlüpfte in saubere Sachen und folgte einem ungeduldigen Ron in die Große Halle. Zu mehr als ein paar hastigen Schlucken Kürbissaft und einem eilig verschlungenen Brot kamen sie nicht mehr, bevor der Unterricht begann.

Obwohl es ihr Abschlussjahr war, musste Harry schnell feststellen, dass sich am Schulalltag nicht viel geändert hatte. Außer einem kleinen aber unwesentlichen Detail. Die Lehrer schienen der Meinung zu sein, der Abschlussjahrgang müsse noch schnell alles lernen, was es jemals über Zauberei zu erfahren gab und überhäuften sie mit Hausaufgaben, Hausarbeiten und Sonderprojekten. Und so verbrachte Harry schon die ersten beiden Tage damit sich zu fragen, wie er den Stoff des ganzen Jahres bewältigen sollte, hinzu kam die fast permanente Müdigkeit. Harry kam weder dazu, mit irgendwem über die merkwürdigen Stimmen zu sprechen, noch sich ernsthaft Gedanken darüber zu machen warum Dumbledores Tochter plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war…

Einzig Hermine war in ihrem Element und verbrachte mit Freude die Nächte in der Bibliothek, nur um am nächsten Morgen übermüdet, aber um einiges Wissen reicher, gespannt auf den Unterricht zu warten.

Weder Ron noch Harry konnten ihrer Euphorie etwas abgewinnen. Am Mittwochabend stellte Harry erstaunt fest, dass er keine Visionen mehr hatte, oder wie immer er die merkwürdigen Stimmen nennen wollte. Er war erleichtert, dass er weder Hermine noch Ron irgendetwas erzählt hatte. Vielleicht war es diesmal wirklich nur die Anspannung gewesen endlich nach Hogwarts zurückzukommen.

Harry schlief zufrieden ein in jener Nacht, dachte an Ginny, die ihm heute mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass sie durchaus bereit wäre es noch einmal mit ihm zu versuchen. Harry lächelte in sein Kissen bevor Morpheus Arme sich endgültig um ihn schlossen.

--

Grimmauldplatz

Mit fassungslosem Entsetzen stand Tonks in dem ehemaligen Festsaal des blackschen Hauses und starrte ungläubig in das Innere einer alten Holztruhe. „Das… das kann nicht sein!" brachte sie verwirrt heraus, senkte ihren Arm in die Truhe, bis ihre Fingerspitzen den hölzernen Boden berührten.

Rasch richtete Tonks sich auf. „REMUS!" in ihrer Stimme gellte die wachsende Panik.

Remus brauchte nur Sekunden um nach Tonks alarmierendem Schrei in der Tür aufzutauchen, mit erhobenem Zauberstab stürzte er in den einstigen Festsaal, der mittlerweile zum provisorischen Besprechungszimmer des Ordens umfunktioniert worden war.

„Was ist passiert?" rief er erschrocken, blickte sich rasch nach allen Seiten um und ließ verwirrt den Zauberstab sinken. „Gütiger Himmel, ich dachte dich greifen mindestens drei Dutzend Todesser an…" stieß er hervor.

„Alles ist weg!" rief Tonks den Tränen nahe aus.

Remus brauchte eine Sekunde um zu realisieren, dass Tonks aufgeregt auf eine Truhe zu ihren Füßen deutete. Dumbledores Truhe. Remus wurde schlecht.

„Was… meinst du?" brachte er irgendwie heraus, obgleich er die Antwort längst kannte.

„Dumbledores Aufzeichnungen, die Pläne von Hogwarts, alles!" Tonks Haarfarbe wechselte im Sekundentakt, ein sicheres Zeichen ihrer Nervosität. Remus senkte den Blick, starrte auf die alte Holztruhe und verfluchte die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet Tonks das Fehlen der Papiere hatte bemerken müssen.

„Das kann nicht sein…" widersprach Remus lahm, schämte sich dafür, die Frau, die ihn so aufrichtig liebte, dermaßen zu hintergehen.

„Sieh doch… Remus, du weißt, was das heißt, oder?" rief Tonks aufgebracht aus, trat näher an ihn heran, berührte seinen Arm. Ein Hauch ihres Parfüms stieg ihm in die Nase und Remus zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen. „Ich…" begann er, wurde von Tonks unterbrochen. „Hier hat nur der Orden Zugang! Wir haben einen Verräter in unseren Reihen! Gütiger Himmel, Remus, wir müssen…"

„Obliviate!" stieß Remus aus, eine Welle der Schuld ließ ihn seine Augen schließen, als Tonks Blick ihn traf. Verstehen lag in dem kurzen Augenblick bevor der Zauber ihr Gedächtnis ausradierte. Verstehen und entsetzliche Enttäuschung.

„Es tur mir leid…" flüsterte Remus mit rauer Stimme, griff nach Tonks Arm um sie aus dem Festsaal zu führen. „Es tut mir so leid."

--

Malfoy Manor

Lucius trat aus den Flammen des Kamins, strich sich sorgfältig die Asche vom Umhang, bevor er ihn eilig abnahm. „Ist Draco schon hier?" fragte er anstatt einer Begrüßung. Seine Frau, welche ihn offenbar erwartet hatte, nahm ihm den Umhang ab, legte ihn sorgfältig über die Lehne eines der schweren Stühle. „Natürlich. Er ist schon unten bei den Anderen."

„Gut." antwortete Lucius beruhigt, richtete seine Manschetten und trat an seiner Frau aus dem Kaminzimmer hinaus in den weitläufigen Flur. „Sorg dafür, dass die Türen verschlossen sind und dann komm hinunter. Die Versammlung kann beginnen und ich habe ungeheuere Neuigkeiten."

Narcissa nickte.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please

Coming up next: Offenlegung

Für alle, die es interessiert: Der Name des Raben Aimsir kommt aus dem Gälischen und bedeutet Zeitalter.


	5. Chap4 Offenlegung

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

es wieder Freitag und wie versprochen update ich ja, so lange ich noch vorgeschriebene Chaps habe, wieder wöchentlich. Bedanken könnt ihr euch dafür bei meiner Beta **Little Whisper**, die meinte, gerade in der Anfangsphase wäre es der Übersichtlichkeit halber besser schneller hochzuladen und da ich ja eine brave --husthusthus-- ff-Autorin bin, mache ich natürlich, was meine Beta sagt --ggg--.

Mein allerliebstes DANKE für die tollen Reviews und die wilden Spekulationen geht an: **Leni4888 **–ich hoffe, dass die Verwirrung noch etwas anhält, mindestens bis Chap 7, soviel kann ich schon mal verraten--, **Giftschnecke **–Loooooos, verrate mir deine Spekulationen! Bin immer gespannt, in welche Richtung euch die Geschichte gerade weist--, **zissy **–nein, sie sind alle echt echt --grins--, soviel kann ich dir versichern—**blub** ---lach – danke--, **skateZ **–auch dir danke, ich hoffe sie gefällt auch weiter--, **none **–neee, so lange lasse ich euch nicht warten! Versprochen!—

Macht weiter so, es ist klasse zu sehen, in welche Richtung diese Story noch gehen könnte --grins--. So, genug gelabert, weiter geht es! Viel Spaß und ein wunderschönes Wochenende!

Eure Cassie

Chapter 4 - Offenlegung

Leere Gedanken

Zu stillen Klängen

Fremde Stimmen

Die mich verdrängen

Die Zeit steht still

(e nomine – Der Turm)

Hogwarts

Der Morgen war nicht mehr weit entfernt, die letzten Sterne der Nacht hatten ihr Licht schon längst verstrahlt, als McGonagall aus einem unruhigen Schlaf gerissen wurde. Mühsam richtete sie sich in dem Stuhl hinter ihrem Schreibtisch auf, in welchem sie offenbar doch noch eingeschlafen war.

Grüne Flammen im Kamin erregten ihre Aufmerksamkeit, eine Pergamentrolle erschien, die Flammen erstarben. Etwas ungelenk und verspannt von der unbequemen Schlafposition, richtete sie sich träge auf, reckte sich und strich nachlässig die Robe glatt. Ohne Eile schritt sie zum Kamin, hatte den Schlaf noch nicht vollständig aus ihren Gliedern vertrieben, bückte sich langsam nach der Pergamentrolle und fischte sie aus der kalten Asche. Ihr Rücken schmerzte während sie sich aufrichtete. So schnell es ihre müden Finger zuließen, brach sie das Siegel, entrollte das knisternde Papier und starrte einen Augenblick auf Alastor Moodys krakelige Schrift hinab, bevor sie zu lesen begann.

Die Sorgenfalten auf ihrer Stirn wurden tiefer. „Nicht noch ein Angriff…" murmelte sie betroffen. Kraftlos sank sie auf die Knie, dort wo sie war, auf dem alten abgetretenen Läufer direkt vor dem Kamin des Direktorats und gestattete sich einen Moment der Schwäche.

--

Grimmauldplatz

„Tonks, meine Liebe, was ist denn mit ihnen passiert?" Molly Weasley stockte überrascht beim Anblick der jungen Aurorin, welche, vollkommen bewegungslos in einem Sessel direkt vor dem Kamin saß, aus welchem Molly eben heraustreten sollte.

Als sie keine Antwort bekam, stellte Molly ihre schweren Einkaufstaschen ab und klopfte sich die Asche von der Kleidung. Die junge Frau reagierte noch immer nicht und allmählich begann Molly sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen.

„Tonks?" sprach sie die Aurorin erneut an, griff zu guter Letzt nach ihrer Hand und erschrak darüber, wie eiskalt sich ihre Finger anfühlten.

„Oh Merlin…" flüsterte Molly entsetzt als Tonks starrer Körper zur Seite sackte.

--

Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum

Wenige Stunden später stellte Harry mit einiger Überraschung fest, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors schon erstaunlich bevölkert war. Ron hatte es tatsächlich fertig gebracht, ihm bis jetzt aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und dabei hatte er ihn erst vor wenigen Stunden noch damit aufgezogen, dass er mit Ginny turtelte. Nun traten sie gemeinsam die Treppe vom Jungenschlafsaal hinunter und auch Ron schien wenig begeistert von soviel Leben am frühen Morgen. Ganz Gryffindor schien schon auf den Beinen zu sein, einzig Hermine konnte Harry nirgends entdecken. Ginny winkte ihm quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zu, zuckte entschuldigend mit den Achseln und wandte sich erneut nach ihrer Klassenkameradin um, welche heftig gestikulierend auf sie einredete.

Harry rang sich ein müdes Lächeln ab. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen, Rons Getue ging ihm auf die Nerven und so war es ihm ganz recht, dass Ginny keine Zeit für ihn hatte. Noch immer etwas verwundert über die frühe Betriebsamkeit der sonst recht morgenmuffeligen Gryffindor-Gemeinschaft, versuchte Harry den Grund der morgendlichen Aktivitäten ausfindig zu machen.

Er war nicht wirklich verwundert darüber, eben jenen Grund in Rons Brüdern zu finden. Die neuesten Experimente der Zwillinge sorgten für einen anhaltenden Lärmpegel. Ron stöhnte genervt auf und drängte sich ohne ein Wort an ihm vorbei.

Harry folgte etwas langsamer, nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich doch noch bei Ginny vorbeizuschlängeln. Kurz berührte er ihre Hand. Sie lächelte verschämt, bekam sogar rote Wangen und wandte schnell den Blick wieder ab.

Harry schaffte es nicht, das dümmliche Grinsen zu unterdrücken, welches sich unbedingt in sein Gesicht schleichen wollte. Mit wesentlich besserer Laune schlug er nun denselben Weg wie Ron ein, sah seinen Freund am Porträtloch in eine hitzige Diskussion mit Fred vertieft.

Kaum war Harry bei den beiden Rotschöpfen angekommen, erkundigte Fred sich effektheischend, ob nicht wenigstens er Lust auf einen von Weasleys würzigen Wurmfingern hätte, wenn Ron sich schon so unsolidarisch weigerte. Harry schloss sich Rons Weigerung an und folgte ihm eilig durch das Porträtloch. Das Gelächter ihrer Hauskameraden wurde vom Porträt der fetten Dame verschluckt, als sie sich gemächlich hinter ihnen schloss.

„Kann es sein, dass du eventuell doch noch was von meiner kleinen Schwester willst?" fragte Ron mit einem unverschämten Grinsen.

„Kann schon sein." antwortete Harry, froh darüber, dass er so schnell die Gelegenheit bekam Ron wieder zu besänftigen. Nach einer erneuten Episode wie im 4. Jahr hatte er wahrlich kein Verlangen.

„Also nicht Hermine?"

Harry blieb stehen, hielt Ron am Arm fest und zwang seinen Freund ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Ron, warum sagst du ihr nicht endlich, dass du sie magst?"

Ron wurde rot und wich seinem Blick aus. „Sollte ich wohl, was?" Er vergrub die Hände in den Taschen seiner Hose.

„Allerdings." erwiderte Harry. Ron brachte ein schiefes Grinsen zustande. Harry klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter - war ihm doch klar, warum Ron sich bisher nicht getraut hatte Hermine seine Gefühle zu gestehen.

Schweigend legten sie den restlichen Weg zurück.

--

Zaubereiministerium

„WIE UM DREIMERLINSWILLEN KONNTE DAS GESCHEHEN?"

Tim duckte sich unter dem haltlosen Gebrüll seines Vorgesetzten, versuchte den Ekel zu ignorieren, als ihm Speicheltropfen ins Gesicht flogen. „Ich…"

„WISSEN SIE, WAS JETZT PASSIEREN WIRD? WISSEN SIE…" Minister Scrimgeour war außer sich vor Wut, hämmerte pausenlos mit der Faust auf die Morgenausgabe des Tagespropheten ein. Die Überschrift sprang Tim selbst jetzt noch ins Auge, während er den Blick auf die glatt polierten Dielen im Büro des Ministers senkte.

„Der Auserwählte verschwunden! Wo ist Harry Potter?" leuchtete abwechselnd mit weiteren Panik schürenden Hetzparolen von der Titelseite. Darunter prangte ein seitenausfüllender Artikel, gespickt mit übertriebenen Spekulationen und Schreckensszenarien über einen möglichen Seitenwechsel des Auserwählten.

„ICH HATTE DOCH DIKTIERT, WAS VERÖFFENTLICHT WERDEN SOLL! WIESO DEMENTIERT DIESES SCHMIERBLATT DENN NUN MEINE AUSSAGE UND WER ZUM HENKER IST DIESER ANGEBLICHE INFORMANT? SIE, TIM?"

Tim schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. Er hatte es ja schon beim Aufstehen geahnt, dass dieser Tag nicht gut werden würde. Seine Katze hatte sich irgendwann in der Nacht unbemerkt auf den Läufer neben seinem Bett übergeben und Tim war mit nackten Füßen hineingetreten, sobald er seinen Wecker ausgeschaltet hatte. Er kannte solche Tage. Und er hasste sie.

Geduldig ließ Tim das Wutgebrüll des Ministers über sich ergehen. Auch wenn Minister Scrimgeour es anders sah, Tim war nicht der Urheber dieses Übels. Er hatte dem Tagespropheten genau das weitergegeben, was der Minister ihn diktiert hatte. Tim konnte schließlich nichts dafür, dass diese sensationsgeilen Reporter die Stellungnahme des Ministers als unglaubhaft darstellten. Sein Problem bestand momentan lediglich darin, dass Minister Scrimgeour ihn nicht zu Wort kommen ließ.

--

Hogwarts

Die Decke der großen Halle waberte noch nebelverhangen im frühen Morgenlicht, nur vereinzelte Schüler hatten schon den Weg aus ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen nach unten gefunden. Unter ihnen leider auch, wie Harry auf den ersten Blick feststellte, Draco Malfoy, der ganz untypisch in irgendeine Lektüre versunken schien, noch nicht einmal aufsah, als sie am Slytherintisch vorbeigingen. Harrys Blick wanderte gespannt zum Lehrertisch. Die Lehrer waren noch nicht vollzählig. Prof. McGonagall unterhielt sich angeregt mit Dumbledores Tochter und Prof. Trewlaney starrte abwesend in ihre Teetasse. Harry grinste, als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass sie vermutlich gerade ein weiteres Todesomen für ihn voraussah.

Sie ließen sich am Gryffindortisch nieder, Ron schon mehr mit den Gedanken beim Essen als Harry es zu dieser frühen Stunde fertig gebracht hätte.

Harry griff nach dem Haferbrei und tat sich eine beherzte Portion auf. Sie aßen schweigend. Nach und nach füllte sich die Halle mit schwatzenden Schülern und auch Harry wurde allmählich munter. Er schaufelte versonnen den Brei in sich hinein, während er angestrengt versuchte sich zu erinnern, wovon er geträumt hatte. Er wusste noch wage, DASS er geträumt hatte und dies vermutlich auch der Grund dafür war, dass er vor Seamus' lästigem Wecker aufwachte. Harry konnte sich allerdings nicht erklären, warum bei allen schwarzen Hexen er dann wieder eingeschlafen war. Normalerweise hielten ihn seine Träume noch stundenlang wach…

Hermine unterbrach seine Grübelei.

„He, Harry, rutsch mal!" Sie ließ einen Stapel Bücher auf den Tisch knallen und Harrys Kürbissaft ergoss sich in seinen Haferbrei.

„Buäh!" machte Ron, als Harry unbeirrt weiterlöffelte.

„Ich habe ein bisschen nachgeforscht." Hermine strich sich nachlässig eine Strähne ihrer widerspenstigen Haare aus dem Gesicht, ihre Wangen glühten vor Aufregung. Harry fragte wiederholt, was um alles in der Welt so dermaßen interessant an alten Büchern sein konnte, das Hermine ein ums andere Mal in wahre Begeisterungsstürme ausbrechen ließ.

„Ach, tatsächlich?" Ron warf ihr einen unschuldigen Blick zu. Hermine runzelte unwillig die Stirn, ließ sich aber zu keiner Antwort herab.

„Worüber?" Harry schob nun doch den Teller von sich. Sein Haferbrei hatte eine widerlich schleimige Konsistenz angenommen und erinnerte ihn zu sehr an das Futter der Knallrümpfigen Kröter, als dass er noch einen Bissen herunterbekommen hätte.

„Über Dumbledores Tochter." antwortete Hermine in einem Tonfall, als ob sie sich wundere, dass er es nicht sofort gewusst hatte. „Also…" eifrig breitete Hermine ihre Notizen zwischen den Marmeladen, Brötchen und Tassen des Frühstücks aus. „Dumbledore hatte drei Kinder, zwei Töchter und einen Sohn. Lilith Dumbledore ist die jüngste der Drei." Harry langte nach einem Muffin.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Dumbledore verheiratet ist." warf Ron ein.

„Hmmm." machte Hermine, „…ist er, sogar zweimal, bzw. war er. Die Mutter der beiden ältesten Kinder, Ambria und Iphenias, war eine Hexe, Isadora Dumbledore. Sie starb vor einigen Jahren."

„Aha". Harry zerrupfte nachdenklich seinen Muffin. Sich Dumbledore als Familienvater vorzustellen fiel ihm erstaunlich schwer. Obwohl, wenn selbst Leute wie seine Tante und sein Onkel Kinder hatten, wieso dann nicht jemand wie Albus Dumbledore? Ron kratze sich am Ohr.

„Und dann mit Liliths Mutter, Winifred Dumbledore…" trug Hermine unbeirrt weiter vor.

„Winifred?" gluckste Ron.

Hermine deutete ihm ungeduldig ruhig zu sein. „Ja, eine Muggel. Sie wurde von Voldemort getötet."

„Deswegen Dumbledores Eifer bei der Jagd auf Voldemort!!" stellte Harry mit vollem Mund fest.

„Über Lilith selbst habe ich allerdings nichts rausgefunden und das ist schon merkwürdig." Hermine verstaute geschäftig die Pergamentrollen wieder in ihrer Tasche.

„Wieso merkwürdig? Vielleicht hat sie nichts Interessantes gemacht…?"

„Ron, bitte! Wenn ich sage nichts, dann meine ich auch nichts. Es gibt nicht mal einen Hinweis darauf, dass sie überhaupt geboren ist, bzw. ob sie z. B. auch in Hogwarts war."

„Aber sie muss hier gewesen ein." meinte Harry irritiert. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore seine Tochter nach Durmstrang oder Beauxbaton geschickt hätte."

„Vielleicht doch, wenn er meinte, dass es hier zu gefährlich für sie sei." Hermine schob ihre Zettel umständlich zu einem Haufen zusammen.

„Aber wer hätte sie besser schützen können als ihr Vater?" Harry schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. „Nein, sie muss in Hogwarts gewesen sein."

„Vielleicht ist sie ein Squib?" schlug Ron zwischen zwei Bissen seines Blaubeermuffins vor.

„Nein, wie sollte sie denn dann hier unterrichten?" widersprach Hermine mit einer leichten Gereiztheit in der Stimme.

Ron nickte nur.

„Und ihr vergesst noch etwas…"

Harry und Ron schauten Hermine an, welche scheinbar auf irgendeine Reaktion der beiden wartete. Als diese nicht kam, seufzte sie tief. „…warum hat Dumbledore seine Tochter mit einem Geheimniszauber geschützt?"

„Hm", machte Harry. Ron schwieg. Seamus tauchte gähnend auf, sank, nach einem verschlafenen Morgengruß, auf seinen Platz und langte nach einem Pfannkuchen.

„Eben. So wie ich das sehe, hat Fawkes den Zauber aufgehoben, deshalb können sich plötzlich alle Lehrer wieder erinnern…"

„Erinnern…" echote Harry nachdenklich, spürte eine Gänsehaut über seinen Nacken kriechen. ‚Irgendetwas ist komisch an diesem Wort', dachte er, bekam die weitere Unterhaltung seiner Freunde nur noch am Rande mit. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, was seit seiner Ankunft los war…

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Fawkes tatsächlich der Geheimnisträger war, ich meine, wie soll das denn gehen, wenn der Geheimnisträger stirbt, wird das Geheimnis doch auch offenbart, oder? Fawkes stirbt ziemlich regelmäßig, nicht wahr?" Ron grinste zufrieden, als Hermine in fast schockiert anstarrte.

„Das stimmt…" meinte sie nur, kramte in ihrer Schultasche hektisch nach Feder und Pergament und begann sich eifrig Notizen zu machen. „Phönix… besonderer Zauber… Ausnahmen???" murmelte sie vor sich hin, bemerkte nicht, dass Rons Blick weich wurde, als sie begann auf ihrer Feder zu kauen.

Ginny riss die Drei aus ihren Gedanken, als sie unverhofft neben Harry auftauchte und sich zögerlich neben ihn auf die Bank setzte. Harry beschloss, dass er seinen merkwürdigen Gedanken später noch genug Zeit widmen konnte und reichte Ginny einen Muffin. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Oh nein, geht das jetzt das ganze Jahr so?" maulte Seamus von links, warf übertrieben anzügliche Blicke zwischen Harry und Ginny hin und her.

„Ach, ist doch mal eine Abwechslung. Normalerweise müssen wir immer Ron und Hermine dabei zuschauen." Fred und George stiegen über die Bänke hinweg, ließen sich rittlings nieder und ignorierten die entsetzten Blicke von Ron und Hermine geflissentlich.

Harry grinste und Ginny begann zu lachen.

„Das ist nicht witzig!" ließ Ron in einem miserablen Tonfall verlauten. Hermine fummelte derweil verdächtig genau am Verschluss ihrer Tasche herum.

Ginny zwinkerte Harry fröhlich zu und lachte nur noch lauter.

„Wo ist eigentlich mein Tagesprophet?" fragte Hermine um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Harry zuckte desinteressiert die Schultern. „Nicht da, sieht aus als hätte die Eulenpost Verspätung." Den alarmierte Blick, welcher zwischen Fred und George hin- und hersprang, sah er nicht.

Hermine schien seine Antwort nicht wirklich zu interessieren, stattdessen fragte sie Ron unzusammenhanglos nach dem Aufsatz für Prof. Vector. Harry kannte die Antwort schon, bevor Ron gelangweilt antwortete, dass er sich immerhin schon die Aufgabenstellung durchgelesen hätte. Hermine war angemessen entsetzt und wandte sich sofort dem vertrauten Thema zu, warum Ron alles immer auf die letzte Sekunde verschob.

Harry grinste, als Ron empört einwarf, den bräuchte er immerhin erst in der nächsten Woche. Hermine fand, dass das keine Entschuldigung sei und drohte sowohl Harry als auch Ron an, sie auf keinen Fall abschreiben zu lassen.

Glücklicherweise beendete der Unterrichtsbeginn die zunehmend lauter werdende Streiterei. Hermine beschleunigte ihre Schritte, ihre Tasche vielleicht etwas zu fest umklammert. Ginny verabschiedete sich mit einem warmen Lächeln von Harry bevor sie sich ihren Klassenkameraden anschloss und in Richtung Astronomieturm verschwand.

„Täusche ich mich oder wird sie wirklich jedes Jahr schlimmer?" flüsterte Ron Harry im Gehen zu ohne Hermine wirklich aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Wenn du meinst." antwortete Harry amüsiert und überlegte, ob er Ron darauf hinweisen sollte, dass Hermine so gar nicht gegen die Anspielungen der Zwillinge protestiert hatte. Ginny jedenfalls hatte es bemerkt…

Der Gedanke an Ginny ließ Harry still vor sich hin lächeln. Sie hatten sich zwar nur kurz gesehen, trotzdem machte sich ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Magen breit, wenn er an ihr Lächeln dachte. Harry hoffte inständig, dass er am Wochenende endlich wieder etwas Zeit mit ihr verbringen könnte.

--

Voldemort

„Das, McNair, war wirklich gute Arbeit…"

Angesprochener sank noch ein wenig tiefer in die Verbeugung. Obgleich ihm diese Demutsbekundung zuwider war, erfüllte tiefer Stolz sein Herz während der dunkle Lord seine Arbeit voller Zufriedenheit honorierte.

„Harry Potter ist also tatsächlich verschwunden…" Lord Voldemort verschlang die langen Arme hinter seinem Rücken, trat an eines der raumhohen Fenster und blickte hinaus. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich Lucius nicht glauben wollte…"

„Doch ist es wahr." sagte McNair mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht über dieses Ablenkungsmanöver. Dumbledore kann unmöglich denken, dass ich nicht hinter dieses List zu blicken vermag!"

McNair hielt es für angebracht zu Schweigen, starrte weiter demütig auf seine Fußspitzen. Insgeheim wunderte auch er sich über die Naivität Dumbledores. Es schien, als hätte Severus Recht behalten mit seiner Meinung, dass Dumbledore nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen war. Wie sonst war es zu erklären, dass der alte Mann einen derart dummen Fehler beging und den Einzigen, der Voldemorts Machtgier noch in Grenzen hielt, von der Bildfläche verschwinden ließ. Bisher hatte der dunkle Lord sich noch zurückgehalten, sei es aus Angst vor der Prophezeigung, oder der Tatsache, dass er erst seine ganze Kampfstärke zurückgewinnen wollte, bevor er sich daran machte seine Macht über die Zaubererwelt zurückzuerobern. Doch jetzt, wo ausgerechnet sein angebliche gefährlichster Gegner von der Bildfläche verschwunden war…

„Ich denke, es ist allmählich an der Zeit, die Truppen zu sammeln." riss ihn die zufrieden klingende Stimme des dunklen Lords aus den Gedanken.

„Ja, Mylord." Walden McNair richtete sich zu seiner ganzen Größe auf, überragte selbst den Lord um etliche Zentimeter. Ein bösartiger Glanz lag in seinen schmalen Augen. Allmählich begann er zu begreifen, welche weitreichenden Folgen der Marschbefehl haben würde.

Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem diabolischen Lachen. Die Jagd begann.

--

Hogwarts, Büro der Schulleiterin

„So, das ist die Letzte." sagte Prof. McGonagall und händigte eine zerbrechlich aussehende Phiole an Remus aus, welcher sie sorgsam in seiner Tasche verstaute.

„Haben wir jetzt alle Erinnerungen von Albus? Was ist mit seinem Denkarium?" Remus deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf einen der Schränke, während er die Lederriemen seiner Tasche schloss. Behutsam stellte er sie auf einem der altmodischen Sessel vor dem Kamin ab.

McGonagall nickte. „Das Denkarium habe ich zuerst geleert. Außerdem fand ich noch ein paar in einem seiner Schränke, aber selbst Alastor hat keine weitere Erinnerungen mehr gefunden."

Überrascht blickten beide auf, als der Kamin sich durch lautes Rumoren meldete. Schnell suchten Remus' Augen den Tisch ab, er beruhigte sich, als er nichts fand und folgte McGonagalls Blick zu dem Kamin.

Molly Weaslesy rundliches Gesicht erschien in den Flammen. „Hier bist du, Remus…" ihre Stimme klang weinerlich. „Du musst schnell herkommen, es ist etwas passiert mit… Tonks… sie… bitte komm schnell… wir haben sie ins St. Mungos gebracht und… oh Remus, es ist so schrecklich… irgendjemand hat ihr einen Obliviate angehext und… es war ein starker Fluch… sie…" Molly brach ab und barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

„Ich gehe sofort ins Hospital, Molly." antwortete Remus mit rauer Stimme. Der Kamin erlosch und Remus spürte McGonagalls Blick auf sich lasten.

„Gütiger Himmel, warum hast du das getan?" brach es schließlich aus McGonagall heraus. Remus hob den Kopf und sah sie an, unverhohlener Schmerz lag in seinem Blick. „Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, sie hat bemerkt, dass Dumbledores Unterlagen fehlen…"

„Aber… Merlin, Remus, was ist, wenn sie sich nie wieder erinnern kann, du weißt wie unberechenbar der Obilivate ist und…" McGonagall brach ab, als sie Tränen Remus' dunklen Augen schimmern sah.

„Wenn…" seine Stimme war rau vor Emotion, „…ich zahle einen hohen Preis, also können wir nur hoffen, dass es dieses Opfer wert ist, nicht wahr?"

McGonagall wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte.

--

Hogwarts, Gryffindor

Den Rest des Vormittages hatte Harry keine Gelegenheit mehr, länger als eine Sekunde an Ginny zu denken, denn sogar Prof. Slughorn legte ein beängstigendes Tempo bei seinem Unterrichtsstoff an den Tag. Statt wie früher bei Prof. McGonagall pro Stunde nur eine neue Verwandlung durchzunehmen, die es allerdings bis ins Detail zu analysieren galt, schmetterte Slughorn ihnen reihenweise neue Verwandlungen um die Ohren, bis Harry meinte, sein Kopf müsse jeden Augenblick explodieren, oder zumindest anfangen zu rauchen.

Selbst Hermine wirkte gestresst, verzauberte irgendwann aus lauter Verzweiflung ihre Schreibfeder, damit diese jedes Wort mitschrieb, was Slughorn vortrug. Harry war dankbar dafür, er würde Hermines Notizen brauchen.

Von Verwandlung hetzten sie zu einer Flugstunde bei Prof. Hooch. Harry erinnerte sich an die Überraschung am Vortag, als er das Fach entdeckte, nachdem er endlich einen gründlichen Blick auf seinen Stundenplan hatte werfen können. Hermine hatte ihm nur lapidar erklärt, dass es noch andere Möglichkeiten des Fliegens gäbe als auf einem Besen. Und dass, wenn er zumindest die Titel seiner neuen Schulbücher gelesen hätte, er es wohl gewusst hätte.

Allmählich musste Harry Ron wohl doch Recht geben. Hermines Eifer überstieg in diesem Jahr sämtliche bisher aufgestellten Rekorde und ging sogar ihm auf den Geist. Bemerkenswert war weiterhin, dass noch nicht einmal die erste Woche vergangen war. Trotzdem hatte Harry das Gefühl, schon den Stoff eines halben Schuljahres eingebläut bekommen zu haben.

Einzig der Flugstunde sah er mit einiger Freude entgegen, welche aber noch vor Unterrichtsbeginn von Ron massiv gedämpft wurde.

„Oh nein… sieh mal wer da steht." seufzte Ron, während sie aus dem Schloss hinaus auf eine der weitläufigen Rasenflächen des Schlosses gingen.

Toll, dachte Harry, Flugstunde mit den Slytherins, da werden alte Erinnerungen wach.

Bevor Harry sich jedoch weiter in seinem Verdruss gegen das verhasste Haus ergehen konnte, baute Prof. Hooch sich mit gewichtiger Miene vor ihnen auf. Hermine tauchte an Harrys Seite auf, warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihre Nervosität verriet. Richtig, dachte Harry, Hermine hasst Fliegen.

„Meine Damen und Herren, willkommen in ihrem Abschlussjahr. Es dürfte einige von Ihnen überrascht haben, dass die Flugstunden wieder in ihrem Stundenplan aufgetaucht sind. Nun, das hat einen guten Grund."

Die Professorin legte eine effektvolle Pause ein, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und schritt zwischen den Schülern hindurch.

„Bisher haben sie gelernt auf Besen zu fliegen. Wer kann mir noch eine andere Möglichkeit nennen?"

Hermines Arm schoss nach oben. Erst nach einigem Zögern meldete sich auch Neville. Harry schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Ja, Longbottom?" Prof. Hooch blieb erwartungsvoll stehen.

„Auf… auf… Thestralen?" brachte Neville heraus, wurde rot, als einige Slytherins anfingen zu lachen.

„Was ist daran so lustig, Mr. Nott?" herrschte die Professorin den dunkelhaarigen Jungen an. Das Gelächter verstummte. Nott wurde rot im Gesicht und brachte offenbar keine Antwort heraus.

„Nun, wenn sie nichts zu sagen haben, wäre ich dankbar, wenn sie meinen Unterricht nicht weiter stören würden, Mr. Nott." Die Professorin wandte sich erneut Neville zu, eine Windboe ließ ihren schwarzen Umhang aufbauschen.

Harry starrte irritiert auf die Stoffbahnen, beobachtete wie sie sich im Wind wölbten, tanzten, flatterten. Ihm wurde kalt, Prof. Hoochs Stimme verschwand in weite Ferne. Reflexartig griff er nach Rons Schulter, biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippe, in dem verzweifelten Versuch bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Er wollte nicht schon wieder ohnmächtig werden. Nicht hier. Nicht vor all den Leuten. Nicht vor den Slytherins. Sein Blick verschwamm zu dumpfer Schwärze.

_Preview on_

_Leises Atmen, angestrengt und flach._

_Ein Bild tauchte aus der Schwärze auf, ein schwarzer Umhang, schwerer Stoff vom Regen durchnässt._

„_Shhh… es tut mir leid, Harry…" Malfoys Stimme, bedauernd._

_Zwei Arme legten sich fast zärtlich um seine Taille. Er wurde fortgerissen._

_Preview off_

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Mr. Potter?"

Harry blinzelte und wankte, Ron griff nach ihm, gab ihm den dringend benötigten Halt. Harry hob schwerfällig den Kopf und begegnete dem besorgten Blick seiner Lehrerin. Er hörte leises Gekicher aus den Reihen der Slytherins und verfluchte sich für seine Schwäche. Er nickte stumm, nicht fähig, den festen Griff um Rons Schulter zu lösen.

Prof. Hooch sah nicht überzeugt aus und so versuchte er es mit einem etwas heiseren „Alles okay.". Die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen der Professorin machten Harry klar, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. Sehr zu seiner Erleichterung ermahnte sie jedoch lediglich seine Mitschüler mit dem Getuschel aufzuhören und setzte den Unterricht fort.

Das Gekicher der Slytherins ebbte nur langsam ab. Harry schoss einen ansatzweise bösen Blick in die Reihen der Slytherins. Er sah Nott und Zabini lachen und presste wütend die Lippen zusammen. Malfoy starrte ihn aus schmalen Augen an.

Nach einigen endlosen Sekunden hatte Harry endlich wieder das Gefühl, seinen Körper kontrollieren zu können. Er ließ Rons Schulter los. „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" flüsterte dieser leise. Harry nickte erneut. Ron betrachtete ihn zweifelnd, wandte sich aber schließlich wieder dem Unterrichtsgeschehen zu.

Harry begegnete Hermines Blick, deren Hand schon wieder in den Himmel gerichtet war, und wusste, dass sie ihm nicht so einfach glauben würde.

Den Rest der Stunde bekam Harry nur noch am Rande mit, obwohl ihn das Thema Levitation durchaus interessiert hätte. Zu sehr war er mit den Gedanken bei der erneuten Vision, Erscheinung? Er hatte noch immer keinen passenden Namen für diese Vorkommnisse gefunden.

Leider hatte sich somit auch seine Illusion zerschlagen, diese Vorkommnisse wären nur vorübergehend. So wie die Dinge standen, kam er wohl doch nicht darum herum, Ron und Hermine einzuweihen. Ob er wollte oder nicht, und Merlin wusste, er wollte nicht, konnte er sich nicht länger einreden, dass diese Aussetzer harmlos wären.

Harry ahnte bereits, worauf es hinauslaufen würde, denn schließlich war auch einer seiner ersten Gedanken, dass es die Verbindung zu Voldemort war, welche ihm diese unerwünschten Aussetzer bescherte…

--

Irgendwo zwischen den Zeiten

„Du bringst schlechte Nachrichten, Aimsir!" Die Seherin streckte ihren Arm aus, bot dem landenden Raben sicheren Halt. Behutsam strich die alte Frau über das zerrissene Federkleid, Wunden schlossen sich unter ihren Fingern und der Schmerz verschwand aus den schwarzen Augen des Raben.

„Es tut mir Leid, Seherin." krächzte Aimsir, gestattete sich ein kurzes Durchatmen, während die Magie der Seherin seinen Schmerz versiegen ließ.

„Du kannst nichts dafür, alter Freund." Die Seherin wandte ihren Blick gen Himmel, beobachtete scheinbar völlig in Gedanken versunken, wie die Wolken am Firmament wanderten. „Nun können wir es nicht mehr aufhalten… wir müssen uns beeilen…"

„Wer wird…" begann der Rabe, wurde zum ersten Mal unwirsch von seiner Herrin unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Aimsir, ich weiß es nicht." Sorgenfalten zerfurchten das alte Gesicht der Seherin und selbst ihre weißen Augen durchzog ein Hauch von Unbehagen.

Die Worte der alten Frau erschütterten Aimsir bis in den tiefsten Winkel seiner Seele. Niemals zuvor war die Seherin ihm eine Antwort schuldig geblieben. Angst ergriff sein kleines Herz, presste mit jedem Schlag die Hoffnung aus ihm heraus. Zurück blieb nichts als Leere. Und Dunkelheit.

„Hoffen wir, dass meine Kraft ausreichend ist den Zauber zu durchbrechen…" murmelte die Seherin leise. Aimsir spürte den Schmerz in ihrer Seele und schloss geschlagen die Augen.

--

Hogwarts, Fluggelände

„Harry, kommst du?" Rons Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Harry stellte verwundert fest, dass die Professorin sie bereits entlassen hatte und der Großteil seiner Mitschüler schon auf dem Rückweg ins Schloss waren. Nur Ron und Hermine warteten auf ihn.

Harry setzte sich nur langsam in Bewegung. Er hörte Hermines erschrockenen Ruf zu spät, wurde im nächsten Moment hart von hinten angerempelt. Nur mit Mühe hielt er sich auf den Beinen. „Na, Potter, so zittrig heute?" spottete Malfoy. Crabbe und Goyle an seiner Seite grinsten hämisch.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe!" stieß Ron aus, war mit einigen schnellen Schritten neben Harry, den Zauberstab schon in der Hand und funkelte Malfoy drohend an. Auf dessen blassem Gesicht erschien ein höhnisches Lächeln. „Was denn, Weasley, markierst du hier den starken Beschützer?"

Harry fing sich schnell und schob sich zwischen Ron und Malfoy. „Lass es, Malfoy! Du willst doch was von mir, also, spuck schon aus, was du loswerden willst oder verpiss dich!"

Dann ging alles sehr schnell.

Malfoy nickte Crabbe und Goyle zu. Diese packten überraschend behände Rons Arme, zerrten ihn problemlos weg, obwohl er sich nach Kräften wehrte.

Hermines Griff nach ihrem Zauberstab lenkte Harry für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ab. Dieser Augenblick genügte Malfoy, um ihn in den Schwitzkasten zu nehmen, das kalte Holz seines Zauberstabes presste sich schmerzhaft in Harrys Kehle. „Hinlegen, Granger!" befahl Malfoy emotionslos. „Oder willst du, dass ich deinen Helden einen Kopf kürzer mache?"

Hermines Blick schoss unsicher zwischen Ron und Harry hin und her, ihre Hand begann zu zittern. Harry zerrte wütend an Malfoys Arm, der drückte ihm nur noch heftiger die Kehle zu. Harry rang nach Atem.

„Das wäre doch wirklich hübsch, oder, Potter? Wenn du gleich hier an derselben Stelle sterben würdest wie dein ach so verehrter Dumbledore…" Harry spürte Malfoys Atem dicht an seinem Ohr. „Du hast mich damals gesehen, nicht wahr…?"

Harry versteifte sich, die Worte drangen nur langsam in sein Bewusstsein. Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick zurück zum Schloss. Zurück zu dem Turm, unter welchem sie standen… der Astronomieturm… Malfoy… war dort als… Dumbledore? Vor Harrys geistigem Auge tauchte unerwartet ein Bild aus einem seiner Alpträume auf. Eine schmale, bleiche Hand, die einen Zauberstab umklammert hielt… Malfoy!

„Du warst da…" krächzte Harry in wachsenden Entsetzen, versuchte angestrengt zu begreifen, wie er so etwas Wichtiges hatte vergessen können. Seine Knie wurden merkwürdig weich und er sackte gegen den Slytherin. Malfoy schien es nicht zu bemerken. „Erinnerungen sind doch was wirklich Schönes, oder, Potter? Vielleicht solltest du dich öfter mal…"

„DRACO! Die Hooch kommt zurück!" rief Crabbe warnend. Sofort ließen die beiden großen Jungen Ron los, der ohne zu zögern nach vorn stürzte.

Malfoy stieß Harry in derselben Sekunde von sich. Harry taumelte und Ron krachte gegen seinen Freund.

„Was ist hier los?" rief die Professorin etwas außer Atem, kam mit wehendem Umhang auf sie zugeeilt. Harry und Ron richteten sich auf, Ron hielt sich den Magen, welcher unangenehm nahe Bekanntschaft mit Harrys Ellenbogen gemacht hatte.

„Gar nichts, Professor." sagte Malfoy kühl, schritt scheinbar gelangweilt an Prof. Hooch vorbei, Crabbe und Goyle im Schlepptau.

Hermine setzte schon zu einer empörten Gegendarstellung an, als Harry sich selbst laut sagen hörte. „Es war nichts, Professor. Nur die üblichen Stänkereien…"

Hermine und Ron warfen ihm verstörte Blicke zu, schwiegen jedoch und Harry war einmal mehr froh solche Freunde zu haben. Worüber er weniger froh war, war die Tatsache, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, warum er Malfoy deckte. Wieder hallte seine eigene Stimme leise in seinem Ohr… DRACO!... wurde abgelöst von Malfoys tragender Stimme… Erinnerst du dich? Harry schauderte.

„Worum ging es?" wollte Prof. Hooch wissen. Ron wurde leicht rot um die Nasenspitze und Hermine log ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken eine abenteuerliche Geschichte über zerbrochene Federkiele im Geschichtsunterricht zusammen.

„Erinnerungen sind doch was Schönes…" monoton hallte Malfoys Stimme in Harrys Kopf wieder. „Erinnerungen sind doch was Schönes… Erinnerungen… erinnern… erinnern… er sollte mich an etwas erinnern…"

Harry spürte die Kälte in seine Arme kriechen. „Ron…" brachte er noch hilflos heraus, bevor ihm die Knie wegsackten. Prof. Hooch und Hermine stießen einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, stürzten auf die beiden Jungen zu. Ron hielt Harry mehr schlecht als recht aufrecht, war fast ebenso blass wie Harry, der verzweifelt darum kämpfte bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

„Erinnerungen sind doch was Schönes…" hörte er noch einmal Malfoys leise Stimme, bevor er in stummer Dunkelheit versank.

--

Hogwarts, Eingangshalle

Im selben Moment trat Draco Malfoy mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf den Lippen durch die großen Portale zurück ins Schloss, das ihm augenblicklich gefror, sobald er die schwarz gekleidete Gestalt erblickte, welche die Treppen aus den Kerkern hinaufstieg.

„Professor… Sie sind zurück?"

„Offensichtlich, Draco. Ich habe etwas mit dir zu besprechen! Sofort!" sagte Snape in einem Tonfall, der keinerlei Widerspruch duldete.

„Natürlich." antwortete Malfoy schlicht, schickte Crabbe und Goyle mit einem weiteren Nicken ihrer Wege.

Schweigend folgte er seinem ehemaligen Hauslehrer zurück in die Kerker, vorbei am Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, vorbei am Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke, bis sie schließlich vor Snapes Privatgemächern standen.

Snape trat ein, deutete Malfoy ihm zu folgen.

--

Hogwarts, Fluggelände

„Was ist mit ihm?" Hermine beugte sich besorgt über Harry, der schlaff in Rons Armen hing. Prof. Hooch schob sie beiseite, tastete nach dem Puls am Hals des Jungen und wirkte sichtlich erleichtert, als sie antwortete: „Er ist bewusstlos. Bringen wir ihn in die Krankenstation."

Weder Hermine noch Ron widersprachen. Prof. Hooch ließ eine Trage erscheinen, bettete Harry darauf und dirigierte ihre Last mit dem Zauberstab zurück ins Schloss.

„Was war vorhin los?" wollte Hermine leise wissen, während sie hinter Harrys Trage herliefen.

„Keine Ahnung." antwortete Ron wahrheitsgemäß. Ein zweifelnder Blick Hermines ließ ihn die Schultern zucken und den Kopf schütteln. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

„Das ist doch nicht das erste Mal, oder?" Hermine zurrte den Gurt ihrer Schultasche enger um die schmalen Schultern.

Ron ließ sich Zeit mit einer Antwort, sie traten durch die Portale zurück ins Schloss, waren einen Augenblick lang blind vom plötzlichen Wechsel der Sichtverhältnisse. „Ich weiß nicht. Vorhin dachte ich schon er kippt mir gleich um… und…" Ron zögerte, nicht sicher, ob er Hermine seine Vermutung mitteilen sollte. Harry würde nicht wollen, dass er so etwas sagte, doch wenn er Recht hätte… Er gab sich einen Ruck. „Ich glaube Harry hat wieder diese Träume…"

Hermine blieb eine Entgegnung schuldig. Sie traten hinter Prof. Hooch in den Krankenflügel, wurden von einer emsigen Madam Pomfrey in Empfang genommen.

--

Hogwarts, Snapes Privatgemächer

„Seit wann sind Sie wieder hier?" erkundigte Draco sich vorsichtig.

Snape blähte verärgert die Nasenflügel auf. „Lange genug um zu sehen, dass du dich nicht an das hältst, was ich dir gesagt habe! Du sollst dich von Potter fernhalten!"

Draco hatte den Anstand verlegen den Blick abzuwenden.

Snape trat näher an ihn heran, packte mit hartem Griff sein Kinn und zwang Draco ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Du wirst dich von jetzt ab an das halten, was ich von dir verlange, Draco. Ist das klar?"

Draco versuchte ein Nicken, war aber angesichts des unbarmherzigen Griffes bewegungsunfähig.

„Klar." presste er stattdessen hervor.

„Guter Junge." erwiderte Snape mit einem kalten Lächeln.

Draco wandte den Kopf, sobald Snape ihn endlich losließ und knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen.

„Setz dich. Es gibt Neuigkeiten." sagte Snape neutral.

--

Hogwarts, Krankenstation

Harry erwachte mit leichten Kopfschmerzen, fasste sich unwillkürlich an die Stirn. Einigermaßen erstaunt schlug er die Augen auf, als er auf seinem Kopf einen nassen Lappen fand.

„Ah, Mr. Potter, wie schön. Geht es ihnen wieder besser?"

Harry blinzelte in das grelle Licht, brauchte einige Augenblicke um Madam Pomfrey zu seiner Rechten auszumachen.

Er nickte, blinzelte erneut, bevor er begriff, dass er seine Brille nicht trug. „Wo ist meine…"

„Hier." antwortete Madam Pomfrey, reichte ihm die Brille. Harry schob sich das Drahtgestell auf die Nase, richtete sich auf. Keines der anderen Betten der Krankenstation war belegt. „Wie lange bin ich schon hier?"

„Ach, nur ein paar Minuten. Prof. Hooch und ihre Freunde haben sie gebracht." Die Krankenschwester nahm ihm den Lappen von der Stirn, wusch ihn in einer Schüssel neben seinem Bett aus und wollte ihn schon zurücklegen.

Harry hob abwehrend die Hand. „Nein, lassen sie, es geht schon wieder, nur ein wenig Kopfschmerzen. Kann ich gehen?"

Madam Pomfrey lächelte entschuldigend. „Ich fürchte noch nicht, Mr. Potter. Sie waren bewusstlos und ich denke ein wenig Ruhe kann ihnen nicht schaden."

„Aber mir fehlt nichts." protestierte Harry.

„Ich weiß. Trotzdem werden sie noch ein paar Stunden hier bleiben und sich ausruhen. Oder möchten sie meine Anweisungen mit Prof. McGonagall diskutieren?" Rigoros wurde Harry zurück in die Kissen gedrückt. Die Krankenschwester hielt ihm auffordernd einen Löffel hin, versicherte ihm, dass es nur ein leichtes Mittel gegen seine Kopfschmerzen sei.

Harry erwägte weiteren Protest, gab aber in Aussicht auf eine Diskussion mit seiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin nach.

„In ein paar Stunden dürfen sie gehen. Ruhen sie sich solange aus." Zufrieden zog Madam Pomfrey die Bettdecke zurecht, bevor sie leise summend verschwand.

Seufzend sank Harry tiefer in sein Bett, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte die Steindecke über sich an. Er gähnte ausgiebig und brachte soeben noch den Gedanken zu Ende, dass Madam Pomfrey ihm wohl doch einen Schlaftrank untergejubelt hatte, bevor er einschlief.

--

Hogwarts, Büro der Krankenschwester

Madam Pomfrey trat in ihr Büro, warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den kleinen Kamin an der Rückwand des Zimmers, gleich neben dem verschlossenen Schrank der gefährlichen Tränke.

„Minerva McGonagall" sagte die Krankenschwester leise, das Feuer prasselte lauter und sie lehnte sich gerade soweit vor, dass ihr Kopf von den Flammen umschlossen wurde. Durch den grünlichen Schein des Flohfeuers spähte sie in das Büro der Schulleiterin.

„Poppy?" McGonagall erschien vor dem Kamin, sah der Krankenschwester mit hochgezogenen Brauen entgegen. „Was gibt es denn?"

„Nun, Sie wollten unterrichtet werden, falls einer der Schüler sich merkwürdig verhält."

McGonagalls Miene verdüsterte sich. „Wer ist es?"

„Harry Potter."

„Natürlich…" seufzte McGonagall, bedankte sich für die Nachricht und wandte sich abrupt um.

--

Hogwarts, Krankenstation

_Harry war wieder auf dem Astronomieturm. Es war dunkel, von irgendwoher drangen gedämpfte Schreie zu ihm hinauf. Er war nicht allein, Dumbledore lehnte schwer atmend an der steinernen Brüstung. Der alte Zauberer schien durch ihn hindurchzusehen, als er mit fester Stimme sagte: „Guten Abend, Draco." Dumbledores Augen lagen mittlerweile tief in den Höhlen, seine Haut spannte sich blass über den Wangenknochen. Malfoy trat ins Licht, den Zauberstab so fest umklammert, dass seine Fingerknöchel sich weiß von der ohnehin schon bleichen Haut abhoben. Statt einer Antwort blieb Malfoy plötzlich stehen, wandte den Kopf, schien Harry direkt anzusehen. Das Mondlicht brach sich in seinen hellen Augen. „Erinnerst du dich, Potter?"_

Harry erwachte mit einem Schrei. Er saß aufrecht im Bett, die Hände schmerzhaft um die weißen Laken seines Bettzeuges verkrampft. Sein Herz raste, ihm stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn und er brauchte einiges Sekunden, in welchen er keuchend nach Atem rang, um zu realisieren, dass er geträumt hatte.

Kraftlos ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken, zwang sich ruhiger zu atmen. Er hatte nur geträumt. Nur geträumt… doch… dieser Traum war ihm merkwürdig real erschienen. Was hatte Malfoy vorhin zu ihm gesagt: Erinnerungen sind doch was Schönes? Selbst im Traum stolperte Harry noch über diesen Satz. Erinnerst du dich?

Harry drehte sich auf die Seite, schob sich den Arm unter den Kopf. Erinnerst du dich?

Erinnerst du dich? Erinnerst du dich? Erinnerst du dich? Dumbledore und Malfoy auf dem Astronomieturm… eine schmale Hand, zitternd, bis sie schließlich den Zauberstab sinken ließ… War das Malfoy? Und wenn ja, was war mit Dumbledore geschehen?

Harry wälzte sich auf die andere Seite, er spürte wie es hinter seiner Stirn zu pochen begann. Erinnerst du dich? Was war mit ihm, warum hatte er Malfoy nicht davon abgehalten Dumbledore zu bedrohen… gelähmt…

Sein Herz begann erneut schneller zu schlagen. Ja, das war es. Er war gelähmt! Dumbledore hatte ihm einen Zauber aufgehalst… deswegen hatte er sich nicht rühren können. Doch was war dann geschehen? Eine erneute Welle der Müdigkeit verhinderte einen weiteren gedanklichen Exkurs und Harry schlief ein. Erneut.

--

Hogwarts, Büro der Schulleiterin

„Das könnte ein Problem werden." sagte McGonagall mit einem erstaunlichen Maß an Nervosität in der Stimme.

„Minerva, wir haben das doch alles schon besprochen. Es ist der einzige Weg…" Das Kaminfeuer prasselte lauter, verschluckte den Rest der tiefen Stimme. Erst als die Flammen sich beruhigten, drangen erneut verständliche Wort aus dem Kamin. „Es wird schon alles gut gehn! Albus hat alles bis ins Kleinste ausgearbeitet. Du weißt doch, was nun passieren wird." Das Feuer erstarb abrupt, als es an der schweren Holztür zu McGonagalls Büro klopfte.

„Dein Wort in Merlins Gehör, Alastor…" murmelte McGonagall vor sich hin, bevor sie ein deutliches „Herein." antwortete.

--

Hogwarts, Krankenstation

Sobald Harry erneut die Augen aufschlug, kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass er sich genug ausgeruht hatte. Er kletterte aus dem Bett, sammelte seine Habseligkeiten ein und schlüpfte in seine Schuhe. Es wurde mehr als Zeit endlich mit Ron und Hermine zu reden!

Ungesehen schaffte Harry es schließlich von der Krankenstation zu türmen. Dass er tatsächlich noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen war, ignorierte er geflissentlich und machte sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle. Kräuterkunde dürfte jeden Moment zu Ende sein.

Harry ging die Treppen in die Eingangshalle langsam hinunter, er hatte noch immer Kopfschmerzen und bereute es, die Krankenschwester nicht wenigstens noch nach einem Schmerztrank gefragt zu haben. Nun, für diese Überlegungen war es zu spät, er würde sicherlich nicht wieder zurückgehen. Madam Pomfrey würde ihn wahrscheinlich ans Bett ketten und umgehend Prof. McGonagall antanzen lassen.

In der Hoffnung, dass ihm etwas frische Luft gut tun würde, trat Harry durch die schweren Portale hinaus, hockte sich auf die steinernen Stufen welche zu einem der vielen Innenhöfe von Hogwarts führte und atmete tief die frische Luft ein. Kurz überlegte er, ob es sich lohnen würde zu den Gewächshäusern zu gehen, beschloss jedoch sofort, dass er keine Lust auf neugierige Fragen von Prof. Sprout nach seinem Befinden hatte. Eine Stunde Kräuterkunde zu verpassen würde ihn nicht unbedingt seinen Abschluss kosten.

Harry musste nicht lange warten, als die ersten seiner Mitschüler auch schon hinter dem Säulengang auftauchten. Harry stand auf. Er sah Rons leuchtenden Haarschopf schon von weitem, offensichtlich war dieser in eine weitere Diskussion mit Hermine verstrickt.

Harry grinste und wartete auf seine Freunde.

Als Hermine ihn erblickte, begann sie zu strahlen, stieß Ron in die Seite und deutete mit dem Finger auf ihn. Rons Lächeln wirkte etwas gezwungen.

„Harry, geht es dir wieder besser?" wollte Hermine sofort wissen, umarmte ihn so vorsichtig als hätte sie Angst ihm wehzutun.

„Klar, nur etwas Kopfschmerzen, hört mal, ich muss mit euch reden…"

„Wenn ich noch eine vegane Schnapperbeere anfassen muss, werde ich die Schule wechseln!" schimpfte Ron nach einer kurzen Begrüßung ohne auf Harrys Worte einzugehen. Stattdessen, hielt er ihm demonstrativ 10 verbundene Finger vor die Nase. „Ich frage mich, warum die Dinger vegan heißen, wenn sie so wild darauf sind meine Finger zum Frühstück zu verspeisen."

Damit war Harry zumindest der Grund für die Debatte mit Hermine klar, er versuchte angestrengt sich ein Lachen zu verbeißen. „Tut mir Leid für dich, Mann, aber hört doch mal…"

„Hey, Bruderherz, was hast du denn gemacht?" George tauchte hinter Harry auf, ebenso wie Fred. Interessiert beäugten die Zwillinge Rons verbundene Hände. Ron schnitt eine Grimasse. Fred äffte ihn nach.

„Prof. Sprout war kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch, ständig musste sie Rons Schnapperbeere einen Maulkorb umlegen, damit er die Stunde überhaupt lebend überstand…" berichtete Seamus lachend, lieferte damit den Zwillingen einen weiteren Grund für diverse Anspielungen bzgl. Rons Fingerfertigkeit.

„Du hättest dir nach dem Essen die Hände waschen sollen, Ron, da war bestimmt noch Kürbissaft dran und damit werden die Schnapperbeeren immerhin gegossen." belehrte Hermine ungerührt.

„Leute, könnt ihr mir mal eine Minute…" Harry wurde erneut unterbrochen als völlig unerwartet Prof. McGonagall hinter ihm auftauchte.

„Mr. Potter? Sie sind nicht mehr auf der Krankenstation?"

Harry verfluchte sein Pech ausgerechnet McGonagall über den Weg gelaufen zu sein und ignorierte Hermines tadelnden Blick geflissentlich. „Es geht mir gut, Professor."

McGonagalls kritischer Blick machte jede Erwiderung überflüssig. Sehr zu Harrys Überraschung schickte ihn die Professorin aber nicht umgehend wieder auf die Krankenstation. „Nun, ich bin nicht überrascht. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben hat Madam Pomfrey mich schon über ihr Verschwinden unterrichtet und mir das hier gegeben." McGonagall nestelte kurz an ihrem Umhang, beförderte aus einer unsichtbaren Tasche eine Phiole empor. „Es wird gegen ihre Kopfschmerzen helfen."

Harry nahm die Phiole entgegen. „Tatsächlich? Das hat Pomfrey beim letzten Trank auch schon gesagt und der hat mich ausgeknockt."

„Dann wird diese Ruhepause dringend nötig gewesen sein." stellte McGonagall spitz fest, presste die schmalen Lippen zu einer Linie zusammen, die ihr Missfallen über seinen Tonfall ausdrückte. Harry zögerte, betrachtete noch immer den Inhalt der Phiole.

„Wenn sie den nicht trinken, werde ich sie zurück auf die Krankenstation begleiten, Mr. Potter. Ich werde kein Risiko bezüglich Ihrer Gesundheit eingehen." konstatierte Prof. McGonagall entschieden, ihre Hände verschwanden in den langen Ärmeln ihres Umhanges, als sie gebieterisch die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Nun mach schon, Harry." sagte George leise.

„Genau, oder willst du wieder auf die Krankenstation?" schaltete auch Fred sich ein.

„Nein." murmelte Harry leise, bevor er die Phiole entkorkte und sich die klare Flüssigkeit in den Mund laufen ließ. Ein bitterer Geschmack ließ ihn sein Gesicht verziehen.

Prof. McGonagall nahm die leere Phiole wortlos entgegen.

Harry schluckte einige Male um den unschönen Nachgeschmack des Trankes zu verdrängen. Tatsächlich wurden seine Kopfschmerzen augenblicklich besser.

„Gehen wir." sagte Fred und klang fast ein wenig erleichtert.

Prof. McGonagall sah dem kleinen Trupp Schüler versonnen hinterher, bis sich die Tore der Eingangshalle hinter ihnen schlossen. Sie wandte sich auch nicht um, als Lilith Dumbledore aus dem Schatten eines Säulenganges heraustrat und neben ihr stehenblieb. „Sehen Sie, Minerva, es war doch ganz leicht."

Der Heiltrank tat seine Wirkung und Harrys Kopfschmerzen verschwanden. Ebenso wie seine Träume. Ebenso wie seine Sorgen. Selbst über seine Aussetzer wollte Harry nicht mehr nachdenken und erfreute sich plötzlich einer merkwürdigen Leichtigkeit des Seins.

So verbrachte er zusammen mit seinen Freunden einen entspannten, einträchtigen Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum. Spielte eine Partie Zaubererschach mit Ron und unterhielt sich mit Seamus über Quidditch. Ginny tauchte irgendwann auf und Harry genoss es einfach in ihrer Nähe zu sein.

Mit sich selbst und der Welt völlig zufrieden ging Harry ins Bett, sank in einen tiefen, traumlosen, trügerischen Schlaf.

Hermine, die noch immer neben Ron auf einem der breiten Sofas im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, knabberte an ihren Fingernägeln und schlief so unerwartet ein, dass Seamus mitten im Satz unterbrochen wurde.

Niemand fand es verwunderlich, immerhin waren sie alle müde.

Allein ein einsamer Rabe erhob sich von einem Fensterbrett und segelte im Mondlicht davon, kurz vor dem verbotenen Wald beschleunigte er seinen Flügelschlag und mit einemmal war er verschwunden. Nichts in der dumpfen Stille, welche sich über das Gelände des Schlosses senkte, erinnerte noch an Aimsirs Anwesenheit.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Einmischung und Erkenntnis


	6. Chap5 Einmischung und Erkenntnis

Soooo,

das Update kommt heute leider etwas später als ich vorgehabt habe, aber der erste Fackelumzug mit meinem Nachwuchs war doch aufregender als gedacht --lach--. Ein bisserl müsst ihr noch durchhalten, bis die Aufklärung kommt, auch wenn ich von nun an immer ein paar Brocken Aufklärung mit einarbeiten werde --gg--.

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews geht an: **zissy **– Na, Harry weiß ja nicht, dass irgendwas mit seinem Frühstückssaft nicht stimmt, wieso sollte er ihn nicht trinken? Bzgl. der Zeit. Nein, alle Geschehnisse liegen in derselben Zeit, Hogwarts wurde also nicht in der Zeit verschoben oder so. Aber die Aufklärung hierzu kommt bald. **Blub **– danke- , **Leni4888 **– jaaa, die Absichten und Hintergründe kann ich bei einer Story, die auf ca. 30 Chaps ausgelegt ist ja noch nicht im 5. Chap verraten, oder?? –grins--, **none, **Och, die ein oder andere Erkenntnis muschele ich ab und zu schon mal in die Chapter --gg--

DANKE auch für dieses Chap an meine Beta: **Little Whisper - **habe deinen Wunsch nach spontaner Selbstentzündung eingebaut, fand die Idee zu gut!!

Habt vielen Dank für die tollen Vermutungen und Spekulationen, es macht riesig Spaß die zu lesen. Und da wir grad beim Lesen sind, weiter geht's. Bis nächste Woche

Eure Cassie

Chapter 5 – Einmischung und Erkenntnis

Ich zeige dir die Zukunft

Wende das Blatt!

(e nomine – Seance)

Hogwarts, Gryffindor-Schlafsaal

Kaum war Aimsirs letzter Flügelschlag in dieser Zeit verhallt, da schlug Harry die Augen auf. Ein überwältigendes Gefühl der Rastlosigkeit trieb ihn aus den warmen Laken seines Bettes. Die steinernen Wände seines Schlafsaales erschienen ihm mit einemmal erstickend eng. Harry brauchte keine Minute um zu wissen, dass er hinaus musste. Er brauchte… Luft…

Mit eiligen Bewegungen kramte Harry die Karte der Herumtreiber hervor, warf sich seinen Tarnumhang über und verließ fluchtartig den Schlafsaal. Neville murmelte im Schlaf und drehte sich auf den Bauch, als die Vorhänge seines Bettes sacht schwangen, von Harrys Vorbeieilen aus der Ruhe gerissen.

--

Irgendwo zwischen den Zeiten

„Was tut ihr denn da, Seherin? Das… das dürft ihr nicht!" aufgebracht schüttelte der riesige Rabe seine Flügel, hackte nach der faltenreichen Hand der alten Frau, bis diese ihn mit einer überraschend flinken Bewegung einfing. Beruhigend strich sie das glänzende Federkleid glatt, lächelte über die Aufruhr in Aimsirs schwarzen Augen.

„Beruhige dich doch, Aimsir."

„Selbst ihr dürft euch nicht mit den Nornen anlegen, Seherin." widersprach der Rabe kläglich. Die alte Frau nickte, strich ihrem Begleiter ein weiteres Mal über das samtige Federkleid, lächelte den Raben verschmitzt an. „Natürlich nicht. Doch ein wenig Schlaflosigkeit wird mir Skuld (--) nicht als Einmischung anrechnen…"

Aimsir stockte und hätte geschmunzelt, wenn sein starrer Schnabel es zugelassen hätte. Die Seherin jedoch erkannte den Schalk in seinen schwarzen Augen als er belustigt nachfragte: „Schlaflosigkeit? Ihr benutzt das Mittel der Musen für eure Zwecke?"

„Warum nicht? Schließlich hat die Schlaflosigkeit einiges an Kunst hervorgebracht und das quer durch die Jahrhunderte." Die Seherin setzte den Raben sanft auf der Lehne ihres Stuhles ab. Als sie erneut zu Aimsir sprach, klang das Alter deutlich in ihrer Stimme mit. „Meine Kraft geht zur Neige, alter Freund."

Wortlos schmiegte Aimsir sich an ihren warmen Leib.

--

Hogwarts

Harry atmete auf, als die Eingangstore sich hinter ihm schlossen. Bedächtig suchte er auf der Karte der Herumtreiber ein letztes Mal die Gänge ab. Das ganze Schloss schien zu schlafen. Nicht einmal Filch oder seine Katze waren irgendwo zu sehen.

Harry grinste, faltete die Karte zusammen und verstaute sie in den Taschen seines Umhanges. Mit schnellen Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld, ärgerte sich einen Augenblick darüber, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte seinen Besen mitzubringen. Ein wenig Fliegen hätte ihm sicherlich das beklemmende Gefühl aus der Brust gefegt.

Nun, zurückgehen würde er nicht. Allein der Gedanke an die dicken Schlossmauern ließ ein akutes Gefühl von Klaustrophobie in ihm hochschwappen.

Die Türme des Quidditchfeldes kamen in Sicht und trieben ihm ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Merlin, wie sehr er das Fliegen vermisst hatte! Harry dachte an die bevorstehenden Quidditchspiele und eine kribbelige Vorfreude machte sich in ihm breit. Es schien ewig her, seit er das letzte Mal auf einem Besen gesessen und dem Schnatz hinterhergejagt war.

Er trat mit langen Schritten mitten auf das Feld, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss den Anblick des sternenklaren Himmels. Die Luft war angenehm kühl und ein leichter Wind trieb den Geruch von Wald und Wiese vor sich her.

Harry blickte die Tribünen entlang, genoss den Moment der Stille. In der Dunkelheit waren die bunten Farben der Häuser zu einem einheitlichen Grau verschmolzen, selbst das helle Silber von Slytherin war nicht mehr, als ein grauer Streif im Sternenlicht.

Er stutzte, als sein Blick über die Slytherinränge glitt. Deutlich hob sich dort etwas gegen den einheitlichen grauen Brei ab. Harry war froh, den Tarnumhang noch nicht abgelegt zu haben. Sorgsam darauf achtend, dass seine Füße nicht unter dem Umhang hinausschauten, lief er in langen Schritten über das Feld, kletterte so schnell und leise wie möglich auf den blauen Turm der Ravenclaws, dem Nachbarturm der Slytherintribünen. Direkt auf den Turm der Slytherins konnte er nicht. Es gab nur einen engen Aufgang und keine Möglichkeit sich zu verstecken.

Leicht außer Atem kam er schließlich oben an, lehnte sich so weit er konnte über die Tribüne und versuchte zu erkennen, was dieser helle Fleck war.

Er erstarrte. Oder _wer_ es war.

Dort saß jemand. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und kam sich im nächsten Moment etwas blöd vor, als ihm Hermines Zoom einfiel. Er war ein Zauberer zum Henker, warum brauchte er dann immer noch so lange bis er auf den passenden Spruch kam?

Eilig zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang, richtete ihn auf seine Augen und murmelte ein fast lautloses: „Accessus!"

Sofort verschwamm die nähere Umgebung für einen kurzen Moment vor seinen Augen, bevor sich seine Sicht wieder klärte. Harry sog geräuschvoll die Luft ein und war ein weiteres Mal froh, den Tarnumhang nicht abgelegt zu haben.

Auf einem der höchsten Plätze der Slytherintribüne hockte Draco Malfoy, eingehüllt in seinen Schulumhang und starrte auf das Quidditchfeld.

Harrys Stirn legte sich in nachdenkliche Falten, während er Malfoy einige Minuten beobachtete. Er tat nichts. Gar nichts, um genau zu sein. Er hockte einfach nur da und starrte auf das Feld. Harry war mehr als irritiert, folgte Malfoys Blick nur um festzustellen, dass er wirklich den Rasen anstarrte.

Einen irrwitzigen Moment lang dachte Harry darüber nach Malfoy einfach zu fragen, was genau er da so überaus anstarrenswert fand. Als hätte Malfoy seine Gedanken erraten, kam nun wieder Leben in ihn. Harry sah, wie er langsam aufstand, eine seiner Hände tauchte als schmaler heller Streifen unter dem Umhang auf. Malfoy schien sie einen Augenblick anzustarren, bevor er sich erneut in den Umhang wickelte.

Langsam trat Malfoy die Stufen hinunter, blieb an der unteren Brüstung stehen und legte für einen kurzen Moment den Kopf in den Nacken, betrachtete den Sternenhimmel, ebenso wie Harry es nur Minuten zuvor getan hatte.

Abrupt wandte Malfoy sich herum, hastete eilig die Stufen der Tribüne hinunter und rannte zurück ins Schloss. Mit zusammengepressten Augen beobachtete Harry ihn, sah Malfoys Umhang in einer Windböe flattern, während er die Stufen zum Eingang des Schlosses hinaufstürmte.

Harry sah ihm nach, bis die Schlossportale sich hinter seiner schlanken Gestalt schlossen. Erst dann hob er den Zoom-Zauber auf. Was hatte das nun wieder zu bedeuten? Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, Malfoy mehr als ein- oder zweimal ohne einen seiner Gorillas gesehen zu haben. Niemals hätte er erwartet, dass ausgerechnet dieser Angsthase nachts allein auf dem Gelände herumschlich.

Harry ließ sich auf einen der Plätze sinken und starrte nun seinerseits auf das Spielfeld. Er musste endlich mit Ron und Hermine reden. Etwas stimmte hier definitiv nicht. Harry gähnte ausgiebig obwohl er hätte schwören können, sich Sekunden zuvor noch hellwach gefühlt zu haben.

Eine Erkenntnis klickte in seinem Kopf und Harry wollte aufspringen. Stattdessen sackte er auf seinem Sitz zusammen und schlief ein.

--

Hogwarts, Galerie über einem der Schlossinnenhöfe

„Das ist ja so was von krank." stellte Fred einige Stunden später fest, während er von einem der mächtigen Holzpfeiler verborgen auf der Galerie über dem Innenhof hockte und seine Mitschüler unter ihm beobachtete.

„Wem sagst du das! Eine Herde mit Schockzaubern gelähmter Schafe ist ein Dreck dagegen." erwiderte George mit einem deutlichen Ton von Widerwillen in der Stimme. Auch sein Blick ruhte auf seinen Mitschülern im Innenhof. „Sieh dir das an, es gab noch nicht einmal Frühstück und die hocken schon wieder mit Schulbüchern da!" Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kaum merklich.

„Ich begreife einfach nicht, warum nicht wenigstens einer etwas bemerkt… es fehlen doch so viele…" Fred verlagerte sein Gewicht, um seinem Zwillingsbruder ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Ich meine, wenigstens Harry… oder Hermine… oder… ach scheiße!" Er stand auf, begann unruhig auf und ab zu laufen.

„Wie sollten sie denn? Wer weiß was genau die ihnen morgens in den Saft kippen?" George lehnte nach außen hin scheinbar völlig ruhig im Schatten an der kalten Steinmauer. Nur Fred erkannte den Aufruhr in den grünen Augen seines Bruders. Er las dieselbe Sorge, die auch ihn kaum mehr schlafen ließ, seitdem sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren.

Das leise Ploppen eines apparierenden Zauberers ließ die Zwillinge zusammenschrecken, sie fuhren mit gezogenen Zauberstäben herum.

„Merlin, Bill!" keuchte George erleichtert, ließ sofort seinen Zauberstab sinken, als sein älterer Bruder aus dem Schatten der Überdachung zu ihnen trat.

„Wie sieht es aus?" erkundigte der weitere Weasley-Bruder sich, ohne auf George einzugehen.

„Alles ruhig." antwortete Fred verdrossen.

„Gut." Bill Weasley strich sich eine Strähne seines langen Haares hinter sein Ohr, ein Drachenzahn baumelte unübersehbar an einem Ohrring aus dunklem Titan. Ein Geschenk von Charlie zum letzten Weihnachtsfest. Mittlerweile war es die Erinnerung an einen Toten. Der ockerfarbene Reiseumhang wirkte zerschlissen und staubig. Es schien Bill nicht zu kümmern.

„Wie geht's Ma?" wollte Fred wissen.

„Ganz gut, sie ist im Hauptquartier."

Einen Moment schwiegen die Brüder, jeder fürchtete den Moment der Frage, die so unweigerlich kommen musste. „Und Dad?" brachte George schließlich heraus. Seine Stimme war rau vor Emotion.

Bills Miene verdüstert sich sichtlich. Er warf seinem jüngeren Bruder einen bedauernden Blick zu. „Keine Veränderung. Er ist stabil, mehr können die Medi-hexen nicht für ihn tun."

Fred schluckte hart, zwang seinen Blick auf den Innenhof zurück. Einige Hogwartsschüler übten Verwandlungssprüche an mehr oder weniger großen Steinen. Mit ebenso durchwachsenem Erfolg. Gedämpfte Stimme drangen zu den drei Weasleys hinauf, gemischt mit gelegentlichem leisen Lachen.

„Denkst du es ist richtig, was wir hier tun, Bill?" fasste George seine Bedenken in Worte. Bills Antwort war vielleicht ein wenig zu schnell und zu entschieden. „Natürlich."

„Aber Harry…" wollte George widersprechen.

„Harry ist nur ein Junge, George! Willst du ihn wirklich mit der Realität belasten? Du weißt doch selbst, dass er uns momentan nicht helfen kann und du weißt, wie sehr er unter all dem leidet… Es bringt uns nicht weiter, wenn er sich jetzt schon zermürbt." Bill hatte schnell gesprochen. Mit fester Stimme und Augen, die seine Worte Lügen straften.

Dennoch schwiegen die Zwillinge.

„Ich muss los. Ma lässt euch grüßen." Bill disapparierte ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten.

„Ja…" sagte Fred zusammenhanglos, folgte George die lange Wendeltreppe hinunter, welche die Galerie mit einem weiteren Innenhof des Schlosses verband.

Keiner der drei Weasley-Brüder hatte ihn bemerkt und so trat Draco Malfoy hinter der marmornen Statue hervor, welche zu Dumbledores Ehren auf die Galerie geschafft worden war. Er war blasser als üblich, auf seinem schmalen Gesicht der Ausdruck tiefsten Entsetzens, gepaart mit langsam wachsendem Zorn.

--

Hogwarts, Quidditchfeld

Harry erwachte, als etwas Weiches ihn an der Wange berührte. Erschöpft blinzelte er, starrte einen Augenblick orientierungslos in Hedwigs große Eulenaugen. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, bereute die unbedachte Bewegung jedoch im selben Moment als ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Nacken bis hinunter zu seinen Lenden schoss.

Er ächzte, hielt in der Bewegung inne und versuchte zu begreifen warum er auf der Ravenclaw-Tribüne genächtigt hatte. Hedwig klackerte mit dem Schnabel und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Wange. Harry machte einen zweiten Versuch sich aufzurichten, jedoch wesentlich langsamer als zuvor. Sein Nacken war steif und er hatte rasende Kopfschmerzen.

Hedwig schuhute ihm leise ins Ohr. Harry wollte ihr über die Federn streichen, stellte irritiert fest, dass er noch seinen Tarnumhang trug. Kurzentschlossen zog er ihn aus, Hedwig schuhute zufrieden und ließ sich kraulen. „Hallo Hedwig…" murmelte er tonlos, streckte versuchsweise seine Beine aus. Allmählich kam sein Kreislauf wieder in Gang.

Nachdem Harry festgestellt hatte, dass Hedwig keine Post für ihn brachte, ihn vermutlich nur bei einem morgendlichen Rundflug aufgespürt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Wie gut, dass Hedwig ihn trotz des Tarnumhanges finden konnte, er hatte keine Lust von einem Lehrer entdeckt zu werden. Harry fühlte sich zerschlagen und sein Kopf schien in Watte gepackt, ließ die Geräusche der Außenwelt nur gedämpft zu ihm durch.

Er trottete den Pfad zum Schloss hinauf, Hedwig noch immer auf der Schulter und versuchte einfach an nichts zu denken. Er meinte jeden einzelnen Gedanken spüren zu können, wie er durch seine Hirnwindungen kroch und die Kopfschmerzen verschlimmerte.

Nach schier endlosen Minuten fand Harry sich vor den Portalen zur großen Halle wieder. Lustlos schob er die schweren Türen auf und presste sich hindurch, schlurfte automatisch zu seinem Platz am Gryffindortisch.

Den leeren Platz zwischen Crabbe und Goyle bei den Slytherins bemerkte er nicht.

Geschäftiges Geschnatter prasselte von allen Seiten auf Harry ein, das herannahende Wochenende hob die Stimmung der Schüler. Einzig Harry, und ein paar Plätze weiter auch Fred und George, hockten mit versteinerten Mienen über ihren Tellern und schaufelten entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheit stumm das Essen in sich hinein.

Hermine bedachte ihn mit einem fragenden Blick, Harry deutete auf seine Stirn und war froh, dass Hermine verstand und ihn nicht mit weiteren Fragen löcherte. Er hätte sie sowieso nicht beantworten können. Hinzu kam, dass dieses überwältigende Gefühl wieder da war. Das Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges vergessen zu haben…

Erst kurz vor Stundenbeginn erhoben sie sich. Harry lief stumm hinter dem Rest seiner fröhlich schwatzenden Hauskameraden her. Sie stiegen die engen Treppen zum Zaubertränkekerker hinunter.

„Ehrlich, ich hätte gedacht, jetzt, wo wir Prof. Snape nicht mehr haben, würden sie den Unterricht vielleicht nach oben verlegen…" jammerte Neville hinter ihnen. Er klang kläglich.

„Hey, was heulst du hier rum, wir haben Snape doch nicht mehr!" zog Seamus ihn auf. Neville brachte kaum mehr als ein nervöses Lächeln zustande. Trotz des Lehrerwechsels war er nicht unbedingt erpicht auf eine Stunde des verhassten Faches.

„Ist doch egal wo Zaubertränke stattfindet, immerhin müssen wir nachher nicht so weit zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste…" ließ Hermine ungerührt vernehmen.

„Das findet statt?" rutschte es Seamus erstaunt heraus.

Hermine betrachtete ihn mit einem nachsichtigen Blick. „Natürlich. Wieso denn nicht?"

„Aber ich dachte, Snape wäre…" Ron unterbrach sich, ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er gähnte plötzlich und nuschelte ein leises „Ist ja auch egal", bevor er die letzten Stufen hinunterstieg.

Harry betrachtete versonnen den Hinterkopf seines Freundes. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Snapes Fach. Er überlegte angestrengt, was daran so besonders war. Er mochte dieses Fach, denn er war gut darin… Harry wurde von einem genervten Stöhnen von Seamus aus den Gedanken gerissen und schaute auf.

Die Slytherins standen schon vor dem Kerker und Harrys Magen zog sich zusammen, als er Malfoys hochgewachsene Gestalt ausmachte. Harry hielt den Blick fast krampfhaft auf seine Füße gerichtet, meinte wieder seine eigene Stimme im Ohr zu haben, wie er „DRACO!" rief.

Unwillkürlich schüttelte Harry den Kopf um die Gedanken an jene merkwürdigen Stimmen zu vertreiben. Erneut streifte sein Blick den hochgewachsenen Slytherin. Malfoy sah im selben Moment auf und starrte Harry mit einem Ausdruck in den hellen Augen an, den Harry als nur schwer unterdrückte Wut deutete. Irritiert fragte Harry sich, was er nun wieder getan haben könnte, dass Malfoy so aufgebracht war.

„Harry?" Ron war in der offenen Kerkertür stehengeblieben und schaute sich um.

Harry zwang seine Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück, fühlte wie Hitze seine Wangen flutete als er realisierte, dass er mitten im Gang stand und Malfoy anstierte. Glücklicherweise schien es wirklich niemand bemerkt zu haben und Harry beeilte sich Ron in das Klassenzimmer zu folgen. Sie suchten sich relativ weit hinten einen Platz, möglichst weit weg von Malfoy und seinem Hofstaat. Hermine packte geschäftig ihr Zaubertränkebuch aus. „Bin schon mal gespannt, wie sie so ist."

„Hä?" Ron schaute sie verständnislos an.

„Naja, immerhin war ihr Vater einer der berühmtesten Zauberer." Ungeduldig rutschte Hermine auf ihrem Stuhl umher. Bevor Ron antworten konnte, erschien Lilith Dumbledore in der Kerkertür. Die Professorin trat mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen ein, welches Harry auf schockierende Weise an Dumbledore erinnerte. Überdeutlich gellte plötzlich die Stimme seines ehemaligen Mentors in seinen Ohren. „Wenn du nach Hilfe suchst Harry, wirst du sie in Hogwarts stets finden. Schlage die dir gereichten Hände nicht aus." Harry zog die Nase kraus, wie kam er denn nun gerade jetzt auf diese Erinnerung?

Ms Dumbledore trug den typischen schwarzen Umhang der Lehrer, einzig ihre langen unordentlich zusammengesteckten Haare unterschieden sie von den ansonsten korrekt gekleideten Lehrkräften. Sie ließ einen kleinen Lederbeutel auf den Lehrerpult fallen und setzte sich daneben auf den Tisch.

Gespannt starrten die Schüler sie an, sich sehr wohl darüber bewusst, welch einflussreicher Zauberer ihr Vater gewesen war. Ms Dumbledore ließ den Blick langsam über ihre Schüler gleiten. Harry stellte fest, dass sie dieselbe blassblaue Augenfarbe wie Dumbledore hatte. Und denselben wissenden Ausdruck darin.

Die Professorin beendete ihren Rundblick bei Ron, ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über ihre Züge. „Du musst der Bruder von Fred und George sein, richtig? Ich hatte die beiden grade in Zaubertränke und sie meinten ihr kleiner Bruder wäre in einer meiner anderen Klassen."

Ron nickte nur stumm und war sichtlich verlegen.

„Ist ja nicht zu übersehen! Rote Haare, abgetakelte Klamotten, kann ja nur ein Weasley sein…" im stillen Klassenzimmer war Malfoys leise Stimme deutlich zu hören. Ron wurde knallrot und setzte schon zu einer wütenden Entgegnung an.

„Und du bist?" die Professorin wandte ihren Blick zu Draco.

„Draco Malfoy." kam die arrogante Antwort.

„Richtig, die Ähnlichkeit mit Lucius hätte mir gleich auffallen müssen." Ms Dumbledores Stirn legte sich in Falten, sie atmete ein, schien etwas zu Draco sagen zu wollen und überlegte es sich im letzten Moment anders. Stattdessen wandte sie sich wieder an die Klasse.

„Nun gut, ihr habt es ja schon gestern gehört, ich bin die Tochter von Prof. Dumbledore, der Einfachheit halber sagt einfach Ms Dumbledore zu mir und seht es mir nach, wenn ich eure Namen noch nicht sofort behalten kann…"

Leises Gelächter war zu hören, die Befangenheit der meisten Schüler verschwand allmählich. Ms Dumbledore erhob sich, griff nach dem unscheinbaren Lederbeutel und griff hinein. „Bisher hattet ihr dieses Fach ja bei unserem allseits beliebten Prof. Snape …" sofort wurde es wieder still.

„Was ist auf einmal los?" fragte sie verdutzt. Ihr Blick fiel auf Neville, der sichtlich nervös seine Finger knetete und heftig schluckend auf die Tischplatte starrte. „Sie sind….?" – „N….Neville….Long….Longbottom…" brachte Neville mit fiepsiger Stimme hervor.

Ms Dumbledore lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Nun, Mr. Longbottom, was ist der Grund dafür, dass sie diese Tischplatte so überaus faszinierend finden?" Neville räusperte sich vernehmlich, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus und sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen.

Die Professorin runzelte erneut die Stirn, schien sich dann aber doch zu entschließen, das Thema nicht weiter zu verfolgen. Sie fischte einen verschrumpelten braunen Stein aus dem Lederbeutel, hielt ihn für alle gut sichtbar in die Höhe. „Gut, ich denke, ihr wisst, was das hier ist?" Mehrere Hände schossen nach oben.

Harry schaute Hermine fast entsetzt an, denn diese meldete sich nicht.

„Neville?" Ms Dumbledore deutete mit dem Stein auf Neville, dessen Gesicht Rons Haarfarbe glich.

„Das ist ein B-B-Bezoar." brachte er schließlich mit piepsiger Stimme heraus.

„Genau. Und woher bekommt man ihn?" Harry war sich sicher, dass ihm in den nächsten Sekunden der Himmel auf den Kopf fallen würde und die Welt ihrem Ende entgegensah, denn wieder blieb Hermines Hand auf der Tischplatte liegen. Sie gähnte, rieb sich die Augen und Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Diesmal konnte Pansy Parkinson die richtige Antwort geben. Ms Dumbledore begann, jedem Schüler einen Bezoar zu geben, zusammen mit einem gefalteten Pergament. Als Hermine plötzlich mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte sank und leise vor sich hinschnarchte, schaute Harry mit wachsender Verzweiflung zu Ron. Sein Freund jedoch schielte nur erstaunt zu Hermine und Harry war klar, dass er von dieser Seite wohl keine Antwort bekommen würde.

„Schau mal, Granger ist eingepennt." sagte Malfoy gerade laut genug, dass die Professorin und der Rest der Klasse ihn deutlich verstanden. Harry schoss einen giftigen Blick in die Richtung des Slytherin, war einen Moment irritiert über die Intensität mit welcher Malfoy ihn anstarrte.

„Scheißkerl." zischte Ron gepresst auf Harrys anderer Seite.

Ms Dumbledore wandte sich ihnen zu, betrachtete Hermine abschätzend.

Sofort stieß Harry Hermine an, die erschrocken hochruckte und sich leicht orientierungslos umschaute. Parvati zwei Plätze weiter grinste schadenfroh vor sich hin. „Was ist…" flüsterte Hermine gähnend.

„Ms Granger, ich wäre ihnen doch dankbar, wenn sie ihre Ruhephasen in ihre Freizeit verlegen würden." Zu Harrys Erstaunen kümmerte die Lehrerin sich nicht wirklich um sie, fuhr stattdessen fort, die Steine zu verteilen. Malfoy machte ein verkniffenes Gesicht.

„Du bist eingeschlafen, was ist denn los mit dir?" wisperte Harry. Hermines Augen wurden groß. „Ich bin was?" war ihre verblüffte Antwort. Er blieb eine Erwiderung schuldig, denn die Professorin war bei ihnen angelangt.

Harry nahm den Bezoar und das Pergament von Ms Dumbledore entgegen. Interessiert entfaltete er das Pergament „Levitastrank" las er leise die klare Schrift. Darunter stand eine Zutatenliste.

„So, jeder von euch hat ein Pergament mit einem Trank bekommen. Macht euch an die Arbeit." Ms Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände. Harry folgte einer sichtlich irritierten Hermine zum Zutatenschrank im hinteren Teil des Kerkers. Schnell hatte er alles beisammen und kehrte an seinen Platz zurück.

Die Professorin ging in den Reihen auf und ab und gab ab und zu Anweisungen. Anders als Snape schien ihr tatsächlich etwas daran zu liegen, dass die Schüler begriffen wie die Tränke zubereitet werden mussten. Sie blieb bei Parvati stehen, hinderte sie daran eine ihrer Zutaten in den Kessel zu werfen, bevor der Trank nicht die gewünschte Konsistenz hatte.

Selbst Harry war erstaunt, dass sich sein Trank nach der letzten Zutat – einem Stück Grunzwurst, die sich hartnäckig weigerte, in die brodelnde Masse geworfen zu werden und erst Ruhe gab, als Harry sie genervt mit einem Schockzauber versah – tatsächlich milchig verfärbte und aussah wie der Gedankenstrom im Denkarium.

„Sehr schön. Ihr seid alle fast fertig, wie ich gesehen habe. Nun möchte ich, dass ihr einen Schluck von eurem Trank probiert." verkündete die Professorin, während sie Millicent Bulstrode zeigte in welchen Abständen sie ihren Trank umzurühren hatte.

Neville keuchte entsetzt auf und auch Harry warf einen misstrauischen Blick in seinen Kessel. Malfoy bedachte Harry mit einen höhnischen Blick und das hämische Grinsen sagte mehr als tausend Worte. Harry presste die Lippen zusammen und tunkte todesmutig seine Kelle in den Kessel.

„Beobachtet die Wirkung des Trankes und lasst euch dann von eurem Nachbarn den Bezoar geben, wenn ihr die Wirkung beenden wollt….Mr. Goyle,…nicht zuviel davon trinken, so stabil sind selbst die Böden in Hogwarts nicht…."

Goyle war tatsächlich der erste, der von seinem Trank probierte. Erstaunt beobachtete die restliche Klasse, wie sein ganzer Körper merkwürdige Beulen bekam und plötzlich ächzte der Steinboden unter ihm.

Malfoy wich unwillkürlich zurück und nun war es an Harry ihm ein hämisches Grinsen zuzuwerfen. „Na, Malfoy….Angst?" brach es aus Harry heraus. Leises Gelächter der Gryffindors belohnte ihn. Malfoy warf ihm einen bösartigen Blick zu, selbst Pansy Parkinson starrte ihn irritiert an. Die Schüler wurden von Goyle abgelenkt, der besorgt den Boden unter seinen Füßen musterte.

„Wie ihr seht, vervielfacht dieser Trank das Körpergewicht um ein Mehrfaches. Besonders effektiv ist dieser Trank, wenn man jemanden handlungsunfähig machen will, aber keinen Zauber anwenden kann. Der Vorteil der Zaubertränke im Gegensatz zu Zaubern ist nämlich, dass ihr die Wirkung dieser Tränke nicht mit dem Finite Incantatem aufheben könnt…"

„Als ob Goyle noch mehr Gewicht nötig hätte." flachste Seamus laut. Die Lehrerin überging das verhaltene Gelächter, schenkte stattdessen Goyle ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „…sehr schön, Mr. Goyle, jetzt den Bezoar!" Goyle griff mit sichtlicher Mühe nach dem Stein und schluckte ihn hinunter. Sofort verschwanden die Beulen und ein erleichtertes Grinsen glitt über sein feistes Gesicht.

Neben Harry warf Ron einen besorgten Blick in die brodelnde Masse in seinem Kessel. „Keine Angst, wenn ihr alles richtig gemacht habt, kann nicht viel passieren. Ansonsten wird Madam Pomfrey mir gern noch einen Vortrag darüber halten, was man Schülern nicht zu trinken geben darf…" Einmal mehr erinnerte die Lehrerin Harry an Dumbledore, denn als sie die erschrockenen Gesichter einiger Schüler sah, trat ein allzu vertrautes Zwinkern in ihre blauen Augen.

Vielleicht war es die Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Vater, die Harry dazu veranlasste seine eigene Kelle in seinen Kessel zu versenken. Der milchige Trank floss träge in seine Kelle. „Was soll's?" dachte Harry „Sie wird uns schon nicht abmurksen wollen…" Langsam schlürfte er die wabernde Flüssigkeit. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er versuchen Nebel zu schlucken. Plötzlich kreischte Hermine neben ihm. Harry fiel die Kelle aus der Hand. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig leicht und biegsam. Die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf ihn. Er schaute an sich hinunter und wusste warum Hermine geschrieen hatte. Sein Körper war so durchsichtig wie der des fast kopflosen Nick.

Ms Dumbledore kam an seinen Tisch. „Wunderbar, Mr Potter, versuchen sie mal zu fliegen…"

„Was?" machte Ron. Harry schaute nach oben an die Decke und wie von selbst schien sein Körper dorthin zu gleiten.

„Mr Potter hier hat den Levitastrank gebraut. Er verleiht euch die Möglichkeit, ähnlich wie bei Geistern, durch feste Gegenstände zu gehen und zu fliegen…" trug die Lehrerin erfreut vor. „Es handelt sich hierbei quasi um eine Nebenform der Levitation. Damit werdet ihr euch in euren Flugstunden beschäftigen. Der Levitastrank ist besonders nützlich, wenn ihr relativ unbemerkt z. B. sagen wir, durch Wände oder Türen kommen wollt, die sich mit Öffnungszaubern nicht entriegeln lassen… wenn jetzt jemand von euch auf die Idee kommen sollte Gringotts mit diesem Trank einen Besuch abzustatten, kann ich nur davon abraten. Die Verliese der Kobolde sind nicht umsonst so verwinkelt. Es gab tatsächlich hin und wieder Zauberer, die versucht haben Gringotts mit Hilfe dieses Trankes auszurauben. Keiner von ihnen ist zurückgekehrt. Den Berichten der Kobolde zufolge sind diese Diebe einen äußerst unschönen Tod gestorben. Wenn ihr nämlich gerade in einem Stein herumschwebt, wenn die Wirkung des Trankes nachlässt, manifestiert ihr euch in dem Stein. Ich brauche wohl nicht genauer auszuführen, welch unschöne Todesart es ist in einem Stein zu ersticken, nicht wahr?"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich und Harry wurde leicht flau im Magen, als die Professorin ihn anwies durch die Decke nach oben zu schweben.

Harry riss die Augen auf und wollte etwas sagen, sein Mund bewegte sich, doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen.

„Der Nachteil dieses Trankes ist übrigens, wie Mr. Potter gerade herausgefunden hat, der Sprachverlust…"

„Verlust würde ich das nicht nennen, wenn Potter endlich mal das Maul hält!" schoss Malfoy giftig.

„Mr. Malfoy! Achten sie auf ihre Ausdrucksweise!" tadelte Ms Dumbledore ohne den Blick von Harry zu wenden. „Nun, Mr. Potter, die Wand! Schweben sie hindurch…"

Harry glaubte noch immer sich verhört zu haben, blickte aber erneut zur Decke und begann darauf zuzuschweben. In dem Augenblick, als sein Kopf die Decke hätte berühren müssen, glitt er einfach hindurch. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl durch den Stein zu gleiten, es war als atme er den jahrtausendealten Stein ein, verschmelze mit ihm, verwandele sich in ihn…

Erschrockene Schreie lenkten Harry ab und er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sein Kopf in dem Klassenzimmer über ihm steckte. Einige Zweitklässler starrten ihn mit schreckensbleichen Gesichtern an und wichen zitternd vor ihm zurück.

„Was zum…?" Prof. Flitwick kam zwischen den Tischen hindurchgewuselt, um zu sehen was den Aufruhr in seiner Klasse verursacht hatte. Als er Harry erblickte, lächelte er. „Mr Potter, sie haben Zaubertränke, nehme ich an?" Harry nickte stumm. „Sehr gut, sehr gut, setzt euch Kinder! Setzt euch! Mr Potter probiert grade einen Zaubertrank aus, also kein Grund zur Beunruhigung…"

Harry blickte nach unten, schwebte sofort durch den Stein zurück und fand sich im Zaubertränkekerker wieder. Seine Mitschüler betrachteten ihn fasziniert. Ms Dumbledore schmunzelte zufrieden. „Im Gegensatz zu der Levitation, wo ein fester Körper bewegt wird, bewirkt der Levitastrank, dass der Körper sich durch feste Masse bewegen kann. Dem Tumult über uns entnehme ich, dass dieses Klassenzimmer nicht leer war…"

Harry grinste und schwebte weiter hinunter, bis er ungefähr in Höhe seines Platzes innehielt. Auf Ms Dumbledores Anweisung sich zu konzentrieren, schaffte er es den Bezoar aufzuheben und schluckte ihn artig hinunter. Sofort fühlte er die Leichtigkeit verschwinden.

„Sehr gelungen." lobte die Professorin ihn noch einmal, bevor sie sich dem ächzenden Neville zuwandte, dem rosa Dampf aus den Nasenlöchern quoll.

Die Stunde war zugegebenermaßen aufregend und selbst die Hausaufgaben, welche Ms Dumbledore ihnen auftrug – zwei Rollen Pergament über die Zubereitung, die Wirkung und mögliche Anwendungen des jeweiligen Trankes - störten keinen. Neville schwebte noch immer auf einer Wolke des Glücks. Harry verstand ihn. Auch für ihn war es die erste Zaubertrankstunde, in welcher er sich nicht in die nächste Woche gewünscht hatte.

--

St. Mungo Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen

Remus stand vor der verschlossenen Tür, welche in Tonks Krankenzimmer führte. Er stand schon minutenlang dort. Atmete den typischen Krankenhausgeruch nach Flüchen und Reinigungszaubern ein, der in seiner empfindlichen Nase schmerzte.

Wie sollte er hineingehen? Wie sollte er Tonks jemals wieder gegenübertreten? Er schalt sich einen Feigling, wich den fragenden Blicken einer Medi-Hexe aus, welche an ihm vorüberging. Tonks war noch immer nicht zu Bewusstsein gekommen und Remus wusste, dass sie es auch nicht so schnell würde. Sein Obliviate-Zauber war stark…

Er atmete ein weiteres Mal tief ein, verstärkte den Griff seiner Finger um die kühle Klinke und öffnete die Tür. Tonks Präsenz schlug ihm, einer Ohrfeige gleich, entgegen. Sie sah schmal aus in dem großen Bett, zwischen den weißen Laken. Überwachungszauber flimmerten um sie herum. Zögernd trat Remus näher, jeder einzelne Schritt ein Kampf mit seinem Gewissen.

Er war sicher, dass Tonks seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkte. Ihre Augen waren blicklos an die Zimmerdecke gerichtet. Allein der ab und zu flatternde Lidschlag kündete von ihrem Leben. Galle stieg in Remus' Kehle auf als er sie dort liegen sah. Er wusste von der Wirkung des Obliviate, wusste, dass Tonks Geist momentan vollauf damit beschäftigt war, die Bruchstücke zusammenzusetzen, in welche der Zauber ihr Bewusstsein zerlegt hatte.

Remus streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Eine Welle aus Schuldgefühlen brach über ihn herein als er Tonks erschauern sah.

Was hatte er getan?

--

Voldemort

„Rodolphus…" Lucius nickte zur Begrüßung, als der hochgewachsene Todesser neben ihm apparierte.

„Geht es schon los?" fragte Rodolphus Lestrange mit schwerer Stimme. Lucius nickte. „Ja, wir haben gleich die letzte Lagebesprechung, bevor die Truppen ausgesandt werden." Gemeinsam durchschritten sie den unterirdischen Kreuzgang, folgten dem verzweigten Wegenetz immer tiefer hinunter in Voldemorts Hauptquartier.

„Was ist mit Snape… hast du ihn schon gesehen?"

Lucius wusste, dass die Frage nicht so beiläufig war, wie Rodolphus sie gestellt hatte. Mit kalter Berechnung antwortete er: „Er war kurz bei dem Lord, ist aber schon wieder weg. Warum?"

„Ach, es ist nur… ich habe ihn in letzter Zeit nicht viel gesehen…" Rodolphus unterbrach sich, als ein weiterer Todesser aus dem Schatten eines abzweigenden Ganges hinaustrat. Antonin Dolohow. Abscheu zeichnete sich auf Lucius schmalem Gesicht ab, als er bemerkte, dass dieser am Verschluss seiner Hose herumfummelte. Hinter ihm trat einer der jungen Todesser hervor, die erst seit kurzer Zeit in die Dienste des dunklen Lords rekrutiert worden waren. Lucius meinte sich zu erinnern, dass der Junge Chad Hippens hieß. Oder so ähnlich. Die Truppführer des dunklen Lords hatten innerhalb der letzten Monate soviel neue Gefolgsleute angeworben, dass es Lucius schwer fiel sich die Namen zu merken. Hippens richtete ebenfalls seine Kleider.

Auch Rodolphus war die Eindeutigkeit der Situation zuwider. „Merlin, Antonin, hast du in deinen eigenen Truppen nicht genug Männer, die dir den Arsch hinhalten? Musst du dich noch an Waldens Truppe vergreifen?"

Hippens wurde rot und machte, dass er davon kam. Dolohow blickte ihm mit einem befriedigten Grinsen auf dem feisten Gesicht hinterher. „Wenn sie so einen Arsch haben auf jeden Fall!"

„Gehen wir." brachte Rodolphus mit unverhohlenem Ekel in der Stimme heraus. Lucius nickte nur.

--

Zaubereiministerium, Aurorenzentrale

„Beruhigt euch!" Kingsley Shacklebolt versuchte zum wiederholten Male die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Person zu lenken. Mit geringem Erfolg. Aufgebracht redeten die Auroren durcheinander, nicht wenige davon mit offensichtlicher Wut im Bauch.

„Das kann doch unmöglich sein Ernst sein!" rief Hestia Jones aufgebracht, zustimmende Rufe erschallten aus allen Ecken des Besprechungszimmers.

„RUHE!" donnerte Shacklebolt schließlich entnervt. Der Geräuschpegel nahm merklich ab. Endlich. Er atmete tief durch, verfluchte die Kurzsichtigkeit des Ministers ein weiteres Mal und versuchte seinen Mitarbeitern eine Erklärung abzuliefern.

„Mir gefällt das ebenso wenig wie euch, aber…"

„Weiß der Minister eigentlich, was das draußen los ist?" unterbrach ihn ein erboster Dädalus Diggel.

„Nein. Weiß er offensichtlich nicht. Darum geht es auch gar nicht…"

„Worum denn dann? Wir sollen unsere Leute ungeschützt den Todessern überlassen, nur weil der Minister einem Geist hinterherjagen will?" schnappte Dawlish gereizt.

Shacklebolt hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Lasst mich wenigstens ausreden…" Endlich erstarb auch das letzte Gemurmel und die Augen der Auroren richteten sich auf den Leiter ihrer Abteilung. Shacklebolt ließ die Hände sinken und atmete tief aus. Die Anspannung, welche ihm seit seinem letzten Gespräch mit dem Minister im Nacken saß, wollte dennoch nicht verschwinden.

„Gut, hört zu. Natürlich weiß der Minister nicht, was da draußen vor geht. Er ist nicht dabei, wenn wir auf einen neuen Trupp Todesser treffen oder einen neuen Schauplatz ihrer Verwüstungen in Augenschein nehmen müssen. Das verurteile ich ebenso wie ihr!" Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich und verebbte nur zögerlich.

„Dennoch bin ich an den Befehl des Ministers gebunden und er ist der Meinung, dass es unsere vorrangige Aufgabe sein muss, herauszufinden, ob Dumbledore tatsächlich tot ist."

„Ich war auf seiner Beerdigung." warf Hestia ein, viele ihrer Kollegen nickten.

„Das weiß ich doch, Hestia." antwortete Shacklebolt nachsichtig. Im Grunde verstand und teilte er die Auffassung seiner Mitarbeiter, dennoch waren im schlichtweg die Hände gebunden.

„Die Sache ist die, Minister Scrimgeour geht davon aus, dass Albus Dumbledore dafür verantwortlich ist, dass…" er zögerte, wusste, dass seine folgende Ankündigung einen weiteren Tumult auslösen würde. Nach einer weiteren Sekunde des Zauderns gab er sich schließlich einen Ruck und fuhr fort: „… Harry Potter verschwunden ist…"

Shacklebolt nutzte die Sekunde des geschockten Schweigens, um das ganze Ausmaß des Dilemmas zu offenbaren: „Und mit ihm der Großteil sämtlicher Zaubererschüler, die Hogwarts besucht haben vor…." Seine letzen Worte gingen im gemeinschaftlichen Aufbegehren des Entsetzens unter.

Shacklebolt senkte müde den Kopf.

--

St. Mungo Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen

Remus verlies das Krankenhaus schnell. Waren seine Schuldgefühle ohnehin schon kaum zu ertragen, mit Tonks in einem Raum zu sein, überstieg schlicht seine Kräfte. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er sich den vorwurfsvollen Ausdruck in Tonks starren Augen nur einbilden konnte, denn ihr Geist war in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand zu kaum mehr fähig als sie am Leben zu erhalten. Remus ergriff die Flucht.

So war er viel zu früh am vereinbarten Treffpunkt und schaffte es wohl zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einen Hauselfen zu überraschen. Vion, einer der malfoyschen Hauselfen, sprang vor Schreck fast aus seinem zerschlissenen Hemdchen, als er zur vereinbarten Zeit appariert und sich unerwartet Auge in Auge mit Remus wieder fand. Sofort sank der Hauself in eine demütige Verbeugung und schrammte sich die Nase am schmutzigen Boden der Fabrikhalle blutig. „Master Lupin… Vion ist zu spät…"

Remus verhinderte mit einer schnellen Bewegung, dass Vion sich den Schädel am nächstbesten Stahlträger zertrümmerte. „Du bist nicht zu spät! Und nun lass das, ich brauche einen Boten, der bei klarem Verstand ist."

Vion nickte mit einem erbärmlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Wie Master wünschen, Vion wird sich dann später bestrafen…"

Remus enthielt sich eines Kommentares, es war nicht seine Aufgabe den Hauselfen der Malfoys aus ihrer Misere zu helfen. Zumal es in seiner jetzigen Situation nicht klug gewesen wäre Lucius gegen sich aufzubringen, in dem er ihm die Hauselfen abspenstig machte.

„Meinetwegen." murmelte Remus daher nur und holte eine unscheinbar aussehende Ledertasche unter seinem Umhang hervor. „Hier ist es Vion, bringe das deinem Master und sei vorsichtig damit! Wenn auch nur eine der Erinnerungen kaputt geht wird dein Master nicht gerade gnädig sein!"

Vion zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen und Tränen glitzerten in den großen dunklen Augen. Remus seufzte. „Aber ich bin sicher, dass du gut hierauf aufpassen wirst."

Vion nickte kläglich und nahm die Tasche entgegen. Behutsam umfassten seine feingliedrigen Finger das abgenutzte Leder. „Wie Master Lupin wünschen…" murmelte der Elf.

„Und sag deinem Master, dass das alles ist, was ich ihm momentan geben kann." schloss Remus und richtete sich auf.

Vion nickte abermals und verschwand mit einem sanften ‚Plop' im Nichts. Remus starrte einige Augenblicke auf die Stelle, an welcher der Elf gerade verschwunden war. Seine Gedanken beinhalteten ein Stoßgebet an Merlin, dass Lucius Malfoy sich tatsächlich als vertrauenswürdig erweisen würde. Ansonsten hatte er ihm gerade ein weiters Puzzleteil zur Vernichtung von Hogwarts überreicht.

--

Hogwarts

Nach der Zaubertränkestunde folgten Harry, Hermine und Ron einer Traube schwatzender Viertklässler die Steintreppe hinauf zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Hermine hatte Recht, es war nicht weit vom Zaubertränkekerker entfernt und so hatten die Drei es nicht allzu eilig. Sie hatten etwa die halbe Treppe hinter sich gebracht, als Harry abrupt stoppte.

„Da…" brachte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Ron und Hermine folgten seinem Blick. Nur ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt, umringt von vorbeieilenden Schülern, stand Malfoy. Weder Hermine noch Ron verstanden, was mit Harry los war. Erst als sie den Mann neben Malfoy sahen, schwappte etwas von Harrys merkwürdigem Verhalten auf sie über. Snape.

„Mist, ich hatte gehofft, dass er auf dem Weg hierher von irgendwas Großem gefressen worden wäre. Ein kleiner Zwischenfall spontaner Selbstentzündung wäre auch nett gewesen." seufzte Ron und grinste Harry an.

Harry erwiderte sein Grinsen nicht, starrte weiter wie gebannt auf den hageren Mann ganz in schwarz. Etwas in Harrys Gesicht veränderte sich. Hermine sah es zuerst, sie fühlte Wellen der Magie von Harry ausgehen. Die Luft schien plötzlich aufgeladen, eine lastende Erwartung kurz vor einem Sturm.

„Harry? Was hast du denn auf einmal?" Hermine war behände die paar Stufen zurückgelaufen und blickte ihn besorgt an.

„Ich weiß nicht." brachte Harry leise heraus. Er spürte, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog.

„Harry, lass uns einfach weitergehen!" Nun tauchte Ron an seiner anderen Seite auf, berührte ihn am Arm. Harry rührte sich nicht. Snape schien sie nicht zu bemerken, Harry meinte zu sehen, wie er Malfoy etwas zusteckte, was dieser schnell in seinem Umhang verschwinden ließ.

Ron und Hermine hakten ihn zu beiden Seiten ein, wollten ihn die restlichen Stufen hinaufeskortieren. Harry entriss sich der Eskortierung seiner Freunde, wütend darüber, dass sie ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit derart verhätschelten. „Schon gut! Schon gut!" stieß Harry heftig aus und befreite sich rigoros aus dem Griff seiner Freunde. „Lasst mich los!" Hinzu kam, dass Malfoy ihn anstarrte, diesmal loderte die Wut ganz offen in seinen farblosen Augen.

„Nur wenn du versprichst, keine Dummheiten zu machen! Ich hab das Gefühl, dass du Snape einen Unverzeihlichen anhext, wenn wir grad nicht hinsehen." Hermine zog besorgt die Stirn kraus. „Ehrlich Harry, was ist los mit dir? Du konntest Snape noch nie leiden, genau wie wir, aber ich hatte noch nie das Gefühl, dass du ihm wirklich was antun willst."

Harry starrte sie einen Moment lang an, dann seufzte er frustriert. „Ich weiß auch nicht, es ist nur… so ein Gefühl."

Er konnte Hermine ansehen, dass sie mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden war. Missmutig brummelte Harry schließlich seine Zustimmung artig zu sein, wenn es auch nur war, um seine Ruhe zu haben.

„Harry, du musst dich echt zusammenreißen!" sagte nun auch noch Ron. „Genau, Dumbledore vertraut Snape, hab du doch Vertrauen in Dumbledore!" schloss Hermine.

Harry konnte nicht anders als seine Freunde anzustarren, während völlig unerwartet eine Kältewelle über ihn hereinbrach. Haltsuchend streckte er die Hand aus, nahm noch die raue Steinwand neben sich wahr, bevor er zusammensackte und Dunkelheit ihn umfing.

Hermines erschrockenen Schrei hörte er nicht mehr.

Stimmen, zuerst gedämpft und unverständlich, dann immer lauter hallten in seinem Kopf, Gesichter, zuerst nur schemenhaft zu erkennen manifestierten sich und mit einem Schlag konnte Harry die Stimmen verstehen.

_Preview on_

„_ES IST MIR SCHEISSEGAL, WAS DUMBLEDORE WOLLTE, DU WIRST DRACO AUF GAR KEINEN FALL GEHEN LASSEN!" Snapes Stimme, wutverzerrt. _

„_Aber ich…" eine leisere Stimme, welche Harry nicht hundertprozentig zuordnen konnte, dennoch kam sie ihm wage bekannt vor._

„_NEIN! Hörst du? NEIN! Draco riskiert sowieso schon viel zu viel und ich werde nicht zulassen…" Snape, mühsam beherrscht mit deutlich drohendem Unterton._

„_Severus." Malfoy, sehr ruhig._

_Preview off_

Die Stimmen verklangen wie ein leises Seufzen im aufkommenden Wind, Harry blinzelte mühsam, versuchte das verschwommene Gesicht in seinem Blickfeld zu fokussieren. Es gelang ihm nicht. Die Stimmen kamen zurück und mit ihnen die Bilder.

_Preview on_

_Snapes wütendes Gesicht geriet in seinen Fokus, daneben Dumbledores Tochter, die Hände scheinbar nervös ineinander verschlungen und Malfoy, der ruhig zu dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer aufsah. Snape, die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst, zornig: „Nein, Draco, komm mir nicht so! Du wirst NICHT gehen! Du tust schon zuviel und…" _

„_Dann kommt es darauf auch nicht mehr an, oder?" unterbrach Malfoy Snape, legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Der Körperkontakt riss Snape aus seiner Wut und sein verhärmtes Gesicht wurde merkwürdig weich._

_Plötzlich ändert sich das Bild, alle drei Personen scheinen Harry direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Gehen wir, Potter." Malfoy, bestimmt._

_Preview off_

„Harry?" Ein energischer Schlag auf seine Wange brachte Harry dazu panisch die Augen aufzureißen. Hermine wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum. Er schnappte keuchend nach Luft, schob Hermine beinahe grob von sich und setzte sich auf. Einige Schüler waren stehengeblieben und starrten neugierig zu ihnen hinüber. Harry, noch immer etwas benommen von den erneuten Bildern, blickte sich um.

„Glotzt nicht so!", schnauzte er eine Gruppe Zweitklässler grob an. Erschrocken stoben die Kleineren davon. Als Harry wieder zu Hermine schaute, war er sich sicher, Tränen in ihren Augen zu sehen. Schnell senkte sie jedoch den Blick und wandte sich wortlos ab.

„Mann, Harry…" begann Ron, doch Harry brachte ihn mit einem eisigen Blick zum Schweigen.

„In den Krankenflügel mit ihnen, Mr. Potter." erklang Snapes dunkle Stimme, ließ Ron zusammenzucken und Harry die Augen schließen. Für einen Moment wirbelte ihn seine Erinnerung zurück in die Vision. „Es geht schon wieder." presste Harry gezwungen heraus. Seine Stimme klang nicht so fest, wie er es vorhatte.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass ich mit ihnen diskutieren werde. Mr. Malfoy, begleiten sie Mr. Potter in den Krankenflügel, damit ich sicher sein kann, dass er auch dort ankommt."

Malfoy machte ein unwilliges Geräusch und leichte Panik kroch in Harrys Kehle hinauf. Eine widerliche kleine Stimme sang in seinem Ohr. Ein einziges Wort. Nicht mehr. Nur ein einziges Wort: Draco! Draco! Draco!

Harrys Gereiztheit stieß an die Grenzen seiner Selbstbeherrschung. „Ich sagte, mir fehlt nichts!"

Snape ignorierte ihn. „Mr Weasley, Ms Granger. Der Unterricht beginnt, wenn sie also die Liebenswürdigkeit hätten mir in den Klassenraum zu folgen? Und sie beide…" Snapes dunkle Augen wanderten zwischen Harry und Draco einher, „… sie beide werden in den Krankenflügel gehen."

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er mühsam auf die Beine kam, musste jedoch einsehen, dass es überflüssig war sich weiter zu sträuben. Widerwillig machte er sich in Malfoys Schlepptau auf den Weg in die Krankenstation.

Zwanghaft darum bemüht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, musste Harry seine ganze Konzentration darauf verwenden einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Die Stimmen und die Dunkelheit schienen nur auf eine neue Gelegenheit zu warten sich seiner zu bemächtigen.

Unbehaglich rieb Harry sich die Arme, doch die Kälte in seinen Glieder wollte sich nicht vertreiben lassen.

Die ersten beiden Biegungen brachten die jungen Männer schweigend hinter sich, beide froh darüber, keinem anderen Mitschüler zu begegnen, wenn auch aus völlig verschiedenen Gründen. Sie kamen in den nächsten Gang, bis zur Krankenstation war es nun nicht mehr weit, und Harry war alles anders als begeistert von der Aussicht Madam Pomfrey erneut gegenüberzustehen.

Gerade als Harry dachte, dass er vielleicht die Krankenstation erreichen würde ohne ein Wort von Malfoy, packte ihn selbiger plötzlich hart am Arm, zerrte ihn quer über den Gang zu einer unscheinbaren Holztür. Es ging alles so schnell, dass Harry keine Zeit für eine Reaktion blieb. Malfoy stieß die Tür auf, stieß Harry in den kleinen Raum, der sich als bessere Abstellkammer entpuppte und knallte die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

„Was zum…" protestierte Harry. Malfoy presste ihm die Hand auf den Mund, murmelte einen leisen Zauber, welchen Harry nicht kannte. Von Harry unerwartet nahm Malfoy seine Hand weg, starrte ihn nun mit unverhohlener Wut an.

„Du denkst wohl, du kannst dich vor allem drücken, was Potter?" Malfoys Stimme troff vor Abscheu.

„Hast du jetzt endgültig nen Knall?" blaffte Harry, stieß ihn rücksichtslos mit beiden Händen vor die Brust. Malfoy taumelte überrascht zurück und Harry schritt an ihm vorbei zur Tür.

Welche er verschlossen fand.

„Mach das Scheißding auf!" Harry fuhr wütend zu dem Slytherin herum, Draco betrachtete ihn nur mit einem kalten Lächeln. „Erst, wenn du mir einige Antworten gegeben hast."

„Wovon zum Henker redest du?"

„Sag schon, warum dieses Schmierentheater? Was bezweckt ihr damit?"

Harry starrte Draco verwirrt an. „Was…?" begann er, wurde aber von einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung unterbrochen.

„Glaubt ihr allen Ernstes der dunkle Lord würde euch abnehmen, dass ausgerechnet DU dich an nichts mehr erinnern kannst?" Malfoys Lachen klang unecht.

Harry erstarrte, sämtliche Alarmglocken seines Verstandes begannen gleichzeitig zu schreien. Er taumelte, spürte das harte Holz in seinem Rücken kaum, als eisige Kälte nach seinem Herzen griff.

Malfoys Lachen verstummte, Harry sah durch den aufkommenden Schleier eines herannahenden Aussetzers, dass der Slytherin ihn irritiert musterte. ‚Nein', dachte Harry entsetzt, ‚nicht jetzt! Ich kann nicht hier mit ihm allein ohnmächtig werden… NEIN!'

„Hör mit dem Scheiß auf, Potter! Vielleicht nehmen deine dämlichen Freunde dir das ab, ich nicht!" Malfoy trat vor, schlug Harry ohne Vorwarnung hart ins Gesicht. Seine Brille segelte gegen die Wand, zerbrach mit einem leisen Klirren, noch bevor sie auf dem Steinboden landete. „Ich frage dich jetzt ein letztes Mal! WOZU das alles?"

Draco packte Harry am Kragen seines Umhanges und presste ihn erbarmungslos an die Wand, in seinen hellen Augen brannte flackernde Wut.

„Weiß nicht… wovon… redest…" quetschte Harry mühsam hervor, noch immer gefangen zwischen einer drohenden Ohnmacht und dem Schmerz von Dracos Schlag.

„Du weißt nicht wovon ich rede? Nein? Wie wäre es damit, dass es dich überhaupt nicht zu stören scheint, dass Snape und ich wieder hier sind, wo du doch gesehen hast, wer Dumbledore getötet hat!"

Harry wurden die Knie weich, einzig Dracos erbarmungsloser Griff hielt ihn noch aufrecht. Dieser sprach einfach weiter, schien Harrys Not nicht zu bemerken oder ignorierte sie bewusst. Draco brachte sein Gesicht dicht vor Harrys und Harry konnte die grenzenlose Wut in den blassen Augen sehen. „Snape hat Dumbledore gekillt, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, erinnerst du dich plötzlich nicht mehr daran?"

Harry schluckte, starrte Draco fassungslos an… _Dumbledores Tod… Erinnerungen sind doch was Schönes… erinnerst du dich nicht? Erinnerungen… erinnern…_ „Nein…" murmelte Harry leise, mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem wütenden Draco. „Nein… ich… weiß, dass Dumbledore tot ist… ich war dabei… denke ich…. Trauerfeier, ja… sie sagten, dass Hogwarts geschlossen…"

Erkenntnis dämmerte in den dunklen Augen seines Gegenübers und Draco wurde von einer ungeheueren Ahnung erfasst…

Als Harry plötzlich bewusstlos in seine Arme sackte, wurde ihm mit einem übelkeitserregenden Schlag in die Magengrube klar, was vor sich ging. Sie hatten ihn getäuscht. Mehr noch, sie hatten ihn nach Strich und Faden belogen. Alle!

Draco fluchte fassungslos, brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln, das übermächtige Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit zu verdrängen. Tränen der Wut brannten in seinen Augen, er schluckte sie hinunter und als er Harry Potter entschlossen am Kragen packte, war in seinem Gesicht nichts mehr zu finden als die übliche Maske an Kälte und Arroganz.

Doch sein Innerstes brannte.

Dracos Griff um Harrys Umhang wurde fester. „Bastarde!" stieß er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und disapparierte.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Aufruhr

_(--) Nornen / Skuld_

_Die drei Nornen (oder Schicksalsfrauen) sind Wesen aus der germanischen Mythologie. Sie verkörpern die Zeit an sich. Urd (die Vergangenheit), Verdandi (die Gegenwart) und __**Skuld**__ (die Zukunft). Entsprechende Mythen finden sich auch in der römischen (hier: Parzen) und der griechischen Sagenwelt (hier: Moiren)._

_Musen_

_Die Musen (und es gibt einige, deswegen zähle ich sie hier nicht auf) sind in der griechischen Mythologie die Schutzgöttinnen der Künste (Gesang, Malerei, Lyrik etc.)._


	7. Chap6 Aufruhr

Hallo meine Süßen,

es ist Freitag und damit wieder Zeit euch in den Wahnsinn zu treiben --muhahaha-- - äh ja, eventuell sollte ich weniger Horrorkrams lesen --hüstel--.

Meine selbstgebackene virtuelle Sahnetorte geht heute als Dankeschön an:

**Little Whisper **--lach-- DANKE, aber du weißt doch, dass ich ohne dein wachsames Auge auf die Zusammenhänge gar nicht weiterschreiben könnte --gg--, **blub **--danke, hoffe ja, dass ich diesen Maßstäben weiter gerecht werden kann--, **Giftschnecke **--GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SCHOKOLADE!! Woher weißt du, dass ich danach süchtig bin?? HER DAMIT!!!!!!-- Ach und so langsam wird die Verwirrung ihr Ende finden, I promise!, **zissy **--lach-- Ich glaube, da tust du dem armen Dädalus Diggel wirklich Unrecht, der Arme ist ein hart arbeitender Auror! Aber du hast da eine wichtige Kleinigkeit entdeckt --Keks geb--!!! Stimmt, normalerweise kann man in Hogwarts nicht apparieren. Außer… tja, außer…! **Leni4888 **--huuuii, ein wirklich laaaanges Review! Aber klasse!!!!!! --freu wie verrückt-- Also: Bzgl. des Apparierens – siehe oben bei Zissy, der ist das auch aufgefallen. Stimmt, Draco nimmt Harry mit, wohin erfährst du in diesem Chap. Snape und Draco stellen keine größere Gefahr da, als Hogwarts selbst, denn schließlich könnte auch das Schloss die Erinnerungen auslösen. Der Zauber verhindert dies aber. Tja, Remus, dazu verweigere ich vorerst die Aussage --zwinker--, und ja, Severus und Lucius sind noch immer Todesser. Nein, der Minister will Dumbledores Erinnerungen nicht haben, der will Dumbledore, obwohl der ja tot ist, wie wir alle wissen. Der Gedächtniszauber bei Tonks ist ein anderer Zauber als bei den Schülern, deswegen die unterschiedlichen Wirkungen. Zudem hat Remus Tonks ja verhext, obwohl er wusste, dass es eine große Gefahr für sie ist. Die Frage ist ja noch immer, warum tut Remus das? Werde ihn bei Gelegenheit mal fragen --gg--. **Anhaenger Saurons **--danke--, **none **--hihi-- mehr von dem Gesang! --sich stolz in Brust wirft und vor lauter Rumstolzieren das Schreiben ganz vergisst --fies grins--.

Natürlich ist auch bei diesem Chap **Little Whisper** meine Beta: DANKE dafür!

Es ist soooo toll zu lesen, was für wilde Gedanken ihr euch über den Weitergang der Story macht! Ich kann euch nur ein RIESIGES Danke sagen! Ihr seid klasse!

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuesten Chap und meinem bisherigen Lieblingscliffhanger dieser Story --fies bin!-- Und natürlich würde ich mich wieder über ein Review freuen.

So long, eure Cassie!

Chapter 6 - Aufruhr

Vergib ihnen, denn sie wissen nicht, was sie tun.

(e nomine - e nomine)

„Gütiger Himmel, Mr Malfoy!" stieß Madam Pomfrey erschrocken aus, griff sich in einer reflexartigen Geste an die Brust, als der Slytherin mit einem bewusstlosen Harry Potter im Arm direkt in die Krankenstation apparierte.

Schnell hatte sich die Krankenschwester gefangen und eilte zu den beiden jungen Zauberern. „Wieso können sie hier apparieren?" fragte sie scheinbar beiläufig, während sie mit einigen raschen Handgriffen feststellte, dass dem bewusstlosen Zauberer nicht wirklich etwas fehlte.

„Das geht sie einen Scheißdreck an!" blaffte Draco unkontrolliert, hievte Harry unsanft auf eines der Betten. Den fragenden Blick der Krankenschwester erwiderte er mit eisiger Miene. „Was fehlt ihm?" lenkte er die Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry zurück.

„Nichts Schlimmes. Er ist nur bewusstlos. Wo haben sie ihn gefunden, Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey gab vor, die kalte Wut und den Hauch von Entsetzten in den starren Zügen des Slytherin nicht zu bemerken. Ebenso wie sie seine unnatürliche Blässe ignorierte.

„Auf dem Gang. So, der Held der Nation wird also einfach so bewusstlos und das beunruhigt sie gar nicht?" der lauernde Unterton in Dracos Stimme ließ Madam Pomfrey aufschauen. Sie kam zu keiner Antwort mehr, denn Draco packte sie so plötzlich am Kragen ihrer Arztrobe, dass sie einen erschrockenen Schrei ausstieß. „Mr. Malfoy…"

„Nein, halten sie den Mund! WAS wird hier gespielt?" Nun lag ein erschreckender Ausdruck von unkontrollierter Wut in den Zügen des jungen Zauberers.

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„LÜGEN SIE MICH NICHT AN!" schrie Draco, schüttelte die Krankenschwester, bevor er ihr einen unsanften Stoß gab. Madam Pomfrey taumelte rückwärts und Dracos Zauberstab richtete sich mit bedrohlicher Präzision auf ihr Herz.

„Mr Malfoy, bitte, ich…"

„Lügen sie mich nicht an, Madam Pomfrey! Sie wissen wozu ich fähig bin und ganz im Vertrauen, ich bin an einem Punkt, an dem ich mir über die Konsequenzen keinerlei Gedanken mehr mache… Also, ich frage ein letztes Mal, WAS… IST… HIER… LOS?"

--------------

Voldemort

„Nun, Lucius, wie gehen die Vorbereitungen voran?" Lord Voldemort bedachte Lucius Malfoy mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick und deutete dem blonden Mann, sich von seinen Knien zu erheben. Nagini schlängelte sich über die Rückenlehne hinunter in seinen Schoß, ließ sich von seinen langen spinnenartigen Fingern den Kopf kraulen.

„Wir sind so gut wie fertig, Mylord. Alles ist so, wie ihr es wünschtet. McNairs Riders, Lestranges Hunter und Dolohow mit seinen Drachen sind einsatzbereit und können sofort abrücken, wenn ihr es wünscht. Die Nightshades werden in drei Tagen in Europa auf Position sein, dort werden wir auf euren Freund Van Dromien und seine Einheiten treffen. Die Vampire werden die Schulen in kürzester Zeit unter Kontrolle haben."

„Sehr gut. Sehr gut. Was ist mit den mud-maggots?"

„Stehen euch zur Verfügung, Mylord."

„Gut, schickt sie nach Eton, zu dieser entzückenden kleinen Schule der Muggel…."

Lucius schluckte und zögerte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, nicht sicher, was genau der dunkle Lord mit diesem Schritt bezwecken wollte. „Natürlich, Mylord. Wie lautet euer genauer Befehl?"

„Töten. Alles töten, was sich bewegt." Voldemort lächelte. Ein widerliches, so bösartiges Lächeln, dass es die Zeiten durchdrang und Aimsir aus seinem Schlaf schreckte. Eilig schüttelte der Rabe den letzten Rest des Schlafes ab und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Er musste die Seherin wecken.

--------------

Krankenstation

Harry erwachte durch das Gefühl feuchter Kühle auf seinen Wangen. Mit dem Erwachen kehrte auch die Erinnerung zurück und er fuhr schlagartig im Bett auf, stieß beinahe mit Madam Pomfrey zusammen, welche sich über ihn beugte. „Wo ist Malfoy?" stieß Harry gehetzt heraus.

„Oh, der ist schon gegangen. Wie geht es ihrem Kopf?"

Harry hielt irritiert in der Bewegung inne. Der freundliche Ton in Madam Pomfreys Stimme wirkte gekünstelt. Er meinte, ihre Hand zittern zu sehen während sie den Lappen, mit welchem sie zuvor seine Wangen gekühlt hatte, in einer Emailleschüssel auswusch.

„Gut" antwortete Harry misstrauisch. „Wieso fragen…?"

„Mr. Malfoy berichtete, er habe sie im Flur gefunden und sie hätten sich wohl den Kopf gestoßen…" fuhr die Krankenschwester fort, drückte das Wasser aus dem Lappen und presste ihn in Harrys Nacken. Das kalte Wasser hinterließ eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Rückrat.

Harry schnaubte. „Ja, genau so war es."

„Ich habe nichts anderes angenommen." erwiderte die Krankenschwester. Nun war Harry sicher, dass sie log. Alarmiert ließ er seinen Blick durch die Krankenstation gleiten, stellte wider Erwarten fest, dass niemand außer ihnen hier war. Bliebe nur noch die Frage, warum Madam Pomfrey dann so offensichtlich nervös war.

„Wie spät ist es?" fragte Harry neutral. Die Antwort war, nun ja, untypisch für die sonst so forsche Krankenschwester.

„Ich fürchte, sie haben das Abendessen verpasst. Wenn sie wollen, lasse ich ihnen etwas bringen…"

Harry schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Madam Pomfrey nahm den kalten Lappen aus seinem Genick, der plötzliche Luftzug verursachte ein weiteres Frösteln.

„Kann ich gehen?" fragte Harry in der Hoffnung, dass die Krankenschwester auch in diesem Punkt untypisch reagieren würde. Sehr zu seinem Bedauern war das nicht der Fall.

„Nein. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich sie über Nacht hier behalte." Madam Pomfreys Blick huschte zu den Türen der Krankenstation und nun war Harry sicher, dass ihre Hand zitterte. „Sie sind in letzter Zeit recht häufig mein Gast und ich glaube kaum, dass es an den bequemen Betten hier liegt. Daher denke ich, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie heute Nacht hier blieben. Nur zur Sicherheit." Madam Pomfrey erhob sich langsam und legte den Lappen zurück in die Schüssel.

Normalerweise hätte Harry protestiert, doch die merkwürdige Nervosität der ansonsten so beherrschten Krankenschwester hielt ihn davon ab. Er fragte sich, wessen Sicherheit sie meinte, seine oder ihre eigene, denn er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie ihn auf der Krankenstation behielt, um nicht allein zu sein.

Mit aller Macht kehrte die dunkle Vorahnung zurück, welche ihn schon seit seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts nicht mehr in Ruhe ließ. Etwas Unaussprechliches lag in der Luft, umgab ihn, hielt sich gerade soweit von den feinen Fingern seines Verstandes entfernt, dass Harry es nicht greifen konnte. Die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken richteten sich auf. „Nun… wenn ich heute Nacht hier bleiben muss, hätte ich doch gerne noch etwas zu essen." sagte Harry scheinbar ruhig, suchte jedoch zeitgleich den Nachttisch nach seinem Zauberstab ab.

Madam Pomfrey nickte, hob die Schüssel auf und trug sie fort.

Kaum hatte sie Harry den Rücken zugedreht, als dieser nach seinem Zauberstab griff und ihn unter der Bettdecke verschwinden ließ.

--------------

Dublin

Monterey Burns, ein weißhaariger alter Mann mit nicht mehr Zauberkraft als ein gewöhnlicher Muggel, war gerade dabei den Gehweg vor seinem kleinen Haus zu fegen als sie kamen. Er sah sie nicht.

Plötzlich waren da Hände auf seinen Schultern, eine heisere Stimme an seinem Ohr. „Na, Alter, ich hoffe, du hast dich von deinen Katzen verabschiedet!"

Es war das Letzte, was Monterey hören sollte, bevor ein kräftiger Ruck ihm das Genick brach. Leblos sackte der Leichnam von Monterey Burns auf dem Gehweg zusammen. Mrs. Nougles, seine Nachbarin, stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, als sie aus dem Fenster blickte. Sie eilte, nur in Hausmantel und Pantoffeln nach draußen, schlug entsetzt die Hände vor die Augen, als sie Montereys verdrehten Hals sah.

Irgendwer rief die Polizei.

Während in der sonst so stillen Straße hektische Betriebsamkeit ausbrach, fiel niemandem auf, dass eine von Montereys unzähligen Katzen einfach verschwand.

--------------

Hogwarts

Nachdem Harry weder zum Unterricht, noch zum Abendessen erschienen war, hielten Ron und Hermine es vor Sorge um ihren Freund fast nicht mehr aus. Zumal Malfoy irgendwann auftauchte, sich stumm auf seinen Platz hockte und den Rest der Stunde mit einem Ausdruck unbestimmter Wut Snape anstarrte. Anstatt nach dem Abendessen also ihren Hauskameraden zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm zu folgen, schlugen Ron und Hermine den Weg zur Krankenstation ein.

„Wahrscheinlich hat Madam Pomfrey ihn nur zur Vorsicht noch dabehalten…" murmelte Ron mehr zu seiner eigenen Beruhigung denn zu Hermine.

„Verständlich wäre es." Hermine blieb plötzlich stehen, legte Ron eine Hand auf den Arm. Einen Augenblick schauten sie sich schweigend an, lasen dieselbe Sorge in den Augen des anderen. „Sag, Ron, denkst du, dass es nicht vielleicht doch was mit Voldemort zu tun hat?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wann hatte es denn je nichts mit ihm zu tun? Auf die ein oder andere Weise war Voldemort immer Schuld daran wenn es Harry schlecht ging."

Hermine nickte halbherzig. „Denkst du, wir sollten den anderen davon erzählen?"

„Den Anderen? Meinst du Gryffindor oder…"

„Nein, ich meine Dumbledores Armee."

„Ach, Hermine…" wiegelte Ron ab, nicht sicher, ob Hermine da nicht etwas zuviel in Harrys Müdigkeit hineininterpretierte. „Lass uns doch erstmal sehen, wie es ihm geht…" schlug er diplomatisch vor. Hermine betrachtete ihn einen Moment als würde sie überlegen, gähnte dann und nickte schließlich. Dicht nebeneinander setzten sie den Weg zur Krankenstation fort.

Madam Pomfrey äußerte ihr Missfallen sehr deutlich, denn Harry schlief schon, gestattete ihnen aber immerhin kurz nach ihm zu sehen. Ron und Hermine warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu. Harry war blass. Ansonsten schien ihm nichts zu fehlen. Sein Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig, ab und an bewegten sich seine Augen unter den geschlossenen Lidern.

Nachdem Madam Pomfrey ihnen ein weiteres Mal versichert hatte, dass es Harry wirklich gut ging und er sich nur ausruhen sollte, verließen die beiden schweren Herzens den Krankenflügel.

„Ich glaube Madam Pomfrey nicht ein Wort." stellte Ron nüchtern fest, sobald sie den Krankensaal verlassen hatten.

„Ich auch nicht. Hast du gesehen wie ihre Hände gezittert haben als sie uns gezeigt hat wo Harry liegt?" fragte Hermine nachdenklich. Ron nickte. „Ja, war ja kaum zu übersehen! Aber glaubst du, das hat was mit Harry zu tun?"

Hermine machte ein vages Geräusch und zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, aber weißt du, was mir aufgefallen ist…" sie unterbrach sich und gähnte so herzhaft, dass Ron grinsen musste.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Willst du Harry beim Ausruhen Gesellschaft leisten?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn und lächelte halbherzig.

„Nein, ich wollte eigentlich mit dir reden… wegen der DA und noch etwas Anderem, was mir … grade entfallen ist… aber…" sie gähnte erneut.

„Verschieb es auf später, Hermine!" Ron wurde leicht rot, als er in einem Anflug von Kühnheit seinen Arm um ihre Taille legte. Hermines Lächeln wurde wärmer.

„Ja. Werde ich wohl." Selten hatte Ron mehr Freude auf dem Weg zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum wie an diesem Abend.

--------------

Grimmauldplatz

„Danke, Elsbietta." Iphigenie Mullen, eine Aurorin mittleren Alters, streichelte die rot getigerte Katze ein letztes Mal, bevor sie sie durch die Küchentür entließ. Iphigenie war dem Orden erst im letzten Jahr beigetreten, nachdem ihr Mann am helllichten Tag, auf seinem Weg zur Arbeit, von Todessern hingerichtet worden war. Molly Weasley war mittlerweile froh, sie kennen gelernt zu haben. Teilten sie doch ein und dasselbe Schicksal. Beide hatten ihren Mann durch die Todesser verloren. Iphigenie für immer, Molly ebenso, auch wenn Arthur noch lebte, wusste keiner, ob er sich von den Folgen des verpfuschten Fluches je wieder erholen würde.

„Was hat das nun wieder zu bedeuten?" Molly rieb sich die Hände an einem karierten Handtuch trocken, beobachtete durch eines der Küchenfenster wie die Katze in der langsam einsetzenden Dunkelheit verschwand.

„Wenn ich das wüsste. Monterey war ein Squib, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie sein Tod dem dunklen Lord zuträglich wäre." antwortete Iphigenie, schloss die Tür und ließ sich erneut am Küchentisch nieder.

„Er war ein Freund von Albus, vielleicht war es das." schlug Molly vor, nahm eine abgenutzt aussehende Kaffeekanne vom Herd und schenkte Iphigenie nach.

„Danke." Iphigenie lächelte ein wenig müde. „Könnte sein… genauso gut könnte es nicht sein… Hatte Monterey denn irgendwelche Informationen? Wie Arabella?"

Molly zuckte die Schultern, brachte die Kaffeekanne zurück auf den Herd, bevor sie nach ihrer eigenen Tasse griff. „Da musst du Alastor oder Remus fragen." sagte sie und hob ihre Tasse an die Lippen.

Iphigenie nickte. „Sag du es ihnen, ich muss heute noch zu einer Sondersitzung ins Ministerium."

Molly zog erstaunt die Augenbrauchen hoch. „Heute noch? Es ist schon spät."

„Ich weiß, Shacklebolt will uns sprechen, ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob dieses Treffen offiziell ist."

„Will der Minister etwa immer noch, dass ihr nach Albus sucht?" Molly rutschte umher in dem hoffnungslosen Versuch eine bequemere Sitzposition auf den harten Holzstühlen zu finden.

„Ja, will er. Ich kann es kaum glauben, er denkt tatsächlich, dass Albus noch am Leben ist oder so, seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hat."

„Aber das ist Schwachsinn."

„Wem sagst du das, Molly, wem sagst du das?"

Die beiden Frauen verfielen in Schweigen, Iphigenie zweifellos mit dem Gedanken bei der bevorstehenden Sitzung. Molly dachte an Arthur und daran, dass die Medihexen im St. Mungos ihr auch heute keine Hoffnungen machen konnten, dass Arthur sich jemals wieder erholen würde. Tapfer schluckte Molly die aufkommenden Tränen hinunter.

--------------

Hogwarts, Bibliothek

"Hast du gehört, dass Harry schon wieder auf der Krankenstation ist?" flüsterte Fred seinem Zwillingsbruder zu und beugte sich tiefer über sein Buch.

„Ja…" antwortete George ebenso leise, warf einen kontrollierenden Blick durch die Bibliothek. Er war beruhigt, Madam Pince weit entfernt hinter einem der raumhohen Regale verschwinden zu sehen.

„Denkst du, er ahnt etwas?" fuhr Fred fort.

„Kann schon sein. Es würde erklären, warum McGonagall ihn so oft in den Krankenflügel verfrachtet. Vielleicht wirkt das, was immer sie den Lämmern hier eintrichtern, bei Harry nicht so wie es soll."

„Hm, würde mich nicht wundern." Einen Moment senkte sich Stille über die Zwillinge, jeder war in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft.

George blätterte ohne großes Interesse eine Seite um, hob dann den Blick um Fred forschend ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Meinst du, wir sollten noch mehr tun? Um sie abzulenken, meine ich? Hermine schläft in letzter Zeit auch verdächtig oft ein."

„Was sollen wir denn noch tun ohne aufzufallen?" erwiderte Fred resigniert. „Außerdem… bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob…" Fred brach ab.

George fiel nichts ein, was er hierauf hätte erwidern können. Betreten senkte er den Blick wieder in sein Buch, nur um festzustellen, dass er es die ganze Zeit verkehrt herum gehalten hatte. Mit einem Stoßgebet gen Himmel hoffte er, dass diese Nachlässigkeit außer ihm niemandem aufgefallen war. Das Letzte, was sie nun brauchen konnten war, dass noch mehr Schüler der permanenten Müdigkeit zum Opfer fielen.

--------------

Hogwarts, Krankensaal

Am nächsten Morgen brauchte Harry all seine Überredungskünste Madam Pomfrey davon zu überzeugen, ihn endlich gehen zu lassen. Mehr als einmal war er versucht, die Krankenschwester einfach direkt zu fragen, wovor sie solche Angst hatte. Doch etwas hielt ihn zurück. Eine Ahnung, ein Gefühl vielleicht. Harry schwieg und Madam Pomfrey kam zu dem Entschluss, dass sie ihn nicht länger zurückhalten konnte.

Erleichtert holte Harry seinen Umhang vom Fußende seines Bettes und zog ihn im Laufen über. Er war spät dran, wenn er es noch rechtzeitig in die Große Halle zum Frühstück schaffen wollte. Wie zur Bestätigung seines Vorhabens knurrte sein Magen und Harry beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er war sich sicher, Madam Pomfrey am vorangegangenen Abend noch um etwas zu Essen gebeten zu haben, konnte sich aber beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern, warum er dann letztlich nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Er lief die letzten Treppen hinab und sah schon die großen Flügeltüren, als er eine kühle Stimme hinter sich vernahm. „Potter."

Widerwillig blieb Harry stehen. Spitze, genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. Malfoy auf nüchternen Magen! Andererseits bot sich somit schneller die Möglichkeit ein paar Dinge klarzustellen als er gedacht hatte.

Der Slytherin kam schnell auf ihn zu, packte nicht gerade zimperlich Harrys Arm und beförderte ihn in das nächste freie Klassenzimmer. Malfoy schaute sich um, murmelte ein paar Worte, welche Harry nicht verstand, bevor er ihn wieder ansah.

„Was willst du, Malfoy? Schon wieder! Nette Geschichte übrigens, von wegen du hättest mich bewusstlos auf dem Gang gefunden, ist dir nichts Besseres eingefallen?" Harry versuchte erst gar nicht zu verhehlen, wie wenig erbaut er über ihr Zusammentreffen war.

„Halt's Maul! Du kannst froh sein, dass ich dich in den Krankenflügel gebracht habe anstatt dich gleich zu erledigen!"

Harry musste ihm im Stillen Recht geben. Er war bewusstlos gewesen und Malfoy hätte sonst was mit im anstellen können. Die Frage war nur, WARUM Malfoy ihm nichts getan hatte. Noch einen Tag zuvor hätte Harry ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken sein gesamtes Hab und Gut darauf verwettet, dass Malfoy ihn fertig machen würde, sobald er die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen bekäme. Seine gebrochene Nase im letzten Jahr war ihm noch deutlich in Erinnerung. Tatsache war aber nun einmal, dass Malfoy die Gelegenheit HATTE und Harry war wider Erwarten noch am Leben.

„Warum?" fragte Harry schließlich. „Ein unerwarteter Anflug von Menschlichkeit?"

Malfoy hielt eine Antwort offensichtlich nicht für nötig, sondern kramte sehr zu Harrys Verwunderung in den Taschen seines Umhanges. Er brachte eine kleine Phiole zum Vorschein, deren Inhalt apfelsinenfarben schimmerte. „Nimm das."

„Spinnst du? Ich trinke doch nichts von dir! Wer weiß, was da drin ist!"

Malfoy schnaubte abfällig. „Potter, wenn ich dich hätte umbringen wollen, hätte ich das schon gestern getan!"

Harry wandte sich in Richtung Tür, wurde aber von Malfoys festem Griff zurückgehalten. „Lass mich los!" herrschte er den Slytherin gereizt an.

„Nimm die Phiole, Potter!" Malfoy zerrte Harry zurück, bis sie so nah voreinander standen, dass Harry den Atem des größeren Jungen auf der Wange fühlen konnte.

„NEIN!"

Malfoy griff grob nach seinem Handgelenk, bog ihm praktisch die Finger auseinander und legte die Phiole um einiges vorsichtiger hinein. Verwirrt starrte Harry auf ihre Hände. Auf die Kältewelle, welche ihn plötzlich übermannte war er nicht gefasst und taumelte leicht, bevor Malfoys überraschtes Gesicht vor ihm verschwamm.

_Preview on_

„_Vertraust du mir?" _

„_Ja." _

„_Gut, tu genau was ich dir sage und ich werde unsere Ärsche heil hier rausbringen."_

„_Warum…?"_

„_Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen! Gib mir deine Hand!"_

_Preview off_

Eine kräftige Ohrfeige beendete seine Vision und brachte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Malfoys eisgraue Augen ruhten auf ihm. „Phiole, Potter!" sagte er, bevor er sich abwandte und das Klassenzimmer verließ.

Harry blieb zurück, die Hand auf seiner schmerzenden Wange und aus mehr als einem Grund verwirrt. Er blickte auf die Phiole in seiner Hand, die helle Flüssigkeit schwappte leicht hin und her, bildete kleine Bläschen und beruhigte sich schließlich. Wenn Malfoy ernsthaft dachte, dass er das trinken würde, war er gestörter als Harry erwartet hatte.

Nein, trinken würde er das ganz sicher nicht, aber Hermine dürfte ihre helle Freude an der Analyse dieses Zeugs haben.

--------------

Irgendwo zwischen den Zeiten

Aimsir hatte sein Ziel endlich erreicht.

„Seherin? Seherin? Seid ihr wach?" Er flatterte aufgeregt vor dem trüben Fenster der Hütte auf und nieder, vermochte jedoch nichts Genaues im Inneren zu erkennen. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er eine schwache Stimme vernahm.

„Ja, Aimsir, ich bin wach…"

Nicht sonderlich beruhigt, flog der Rabe zur Tür. Er brauchte einige Versuche, um auf dem Türgriff der unbehauenen Holztür zu landen. Noch länger brauchte er schließlich dazu, vor der Tür zu landen und diese Millimeter um Millimeter mit seinem Körper aufzuschieben.

Er war außer Atem als der Spalt endlich breit genug war, dass er sich hindurchzwängen konnte. Aimsir flog auf, fand die Seherin zu einem Bündel zusammengerollt in ihrem Bett liegen. Die blinden Augen starrten an die niedrige Decke. „Seherin?" fragte er leise, beinahe als hätte er Angst, sie würde ihm nicht mehr antworten. Nie mehr…

„Es ist alles gut… ich bin nur… das Durchbrechen der Zauber erschöpft mich mehr als… ich dachte… ich bin nicht mehr… die Jüngste." wisperte die alte Frau, ihre Stimme klang brüchig und rau.

„Soll ich jemanden holen?" fragte Aimsir und Angst schnürte ihm die kleine Kehle zu, als er die schweren Atemzüge der Seherin beobachtete.

„Nein, es ist nichts… ich muss mich nur… ausruhen…" Ihre Augen fielen zu, verbargen die weißen Pupillen.

Aimsir hüpfte ungelenk zum Kopfende des Bettes, ließ sich als stummer Wächter ihres Schlafes auf dem Bettpfosten nieder. Trotz ihrer beruhigenden Worte wurde Aimsir klar, dass ihnen die Zeit zwischen den Fingern zerrann…

--------------

Voldemort

„Wurmschwanz, wo ist Lucius?"

„Bei den Heerführern, mein dunkler Lord." Peter lächelte demütig zu seinem Herrn hinauf, duckte sich in Erwartung eines weiteren Befehls sofort wieder gen Boden.

„Hol ihn her."

„Ja, mein Lord, sofort!" Peter kroch mit gesenktem Haupt rückwärts bis er genügend Abstand zwischen sich und seinem Herrn vermutete. Erst dann richtete er sich wieder auf, fand sich einen entsetzlichen Augenblick Auge in Auge mit Nagini wieder. Die monströse Schlange zischelte bösartig vor seinem Gesicht, Peter fror mitten in der Bewegung ein.

„Nagini, lass ihn, du kannst später spielen." zischelte Lord Voldemort von seinem Thron aus, betrachtete gelangweilt, wie Peter vor Angst zitternd vor Nagini zurückwich.

Peter floh aus dem Thronsaal, rannte so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine trugen durch die Katakomben ihres Quartieres, fand Lucius Malfoy im Planungsraum.

„Lucius…" brachte Peter atemlos hervor, hasste sich dafür, dass er zusammenzuckte sobald die kalten Augen des Angesprochenen sich auf ihn richteten.

„Wurmschwanz…" sagte Lucius mit deutlichem Abscheu in der Stimme.

„Der Lord verlangt nach dir." Mit Genugtuung beobachtete Peter, dass Furcht sich einen winzigen Augenblick in der versteinerten Miene von Lucius zeigte. Peter grinste. Für wie viel besser hielten sich die anderen Todesser? Wie sie auf ihn hinabsahen mit ihrer Arroganz und ihrer Abscheu. In einem jedoch waren sie genau wie er. Die Angst vor der Macht ihres Herrn ließ sie alle auf sein Niveau schrumpfen. Peters Grinsen wurde breiter.

--------------

Zaubereiministerium

Kingsley Shacklebolt blickte sich vorsichtig in den Gängen des Ministeriums um, fand sie so verlassen, wie er es gehofft hatte und berührte das Aurorenabzeichen auf seiner Brust.

Sofort apparierten hinter ihm die Auroren seiner Abteilung. Allesamt sahen sie abgespannt aus. Müde und ausgelaugt.

„Gehen wir." Kingsley schritt voran, öffnete nach einem weiteren prüfenden Blick die Tür zum großen Konferenzraum, welchen sie normalerweise nie benutzten. Er diente meist nur dem Zwecke der übertriebenen Repräsentation wenn es die Presse oder ausländische Abgesandte zu beeindrucken galt.

Er hielt die Tür auf und nacheinander traten die Auroren ein, bedachten ihn mit fragenden, beunruhigten Blicken.

Erfreut stellte Kingsley fest, dass alle da waren. Alle außer Tonks. Kingsley genehmigte sich einen Augenblick des Bedauerns, während er an das junge Mitglied seiner Truppe dachte, welches nach dem unbegreiflichen Angriff noch immer in St. Mungos lag. Erst gestern hatte man ihm gesagt, dass ihr Zustand unverändert sei. Schmerzlich erinnerte er sich an den Besuch im Hospital, sah Tonks' schmale Gestalt in dem Bett liegen. Still hatte sie dort gelegen. Regungslos. Mit weit geöffneten Augen starrte sie an die Decke, nahm nichts von ihrer Umgebung wahr, völlig in sich selbst gefangen und dem verzweifelten Versuch sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie ein Mensch war.

Kingsley seufzte leise, schloss die Tür als der Letzte seiner Auroren hindurchgetreten war.

Kaum war er an dem langen Tisch angekommen, an welchem sie sich versammelt hatten, prasselten die Fragen auf ihn ein.

„Warum hast du uns die ganze Nacht warten lassen?"

„Wir brauchen auch ein paar Stunden Schlaf? Wieso hast du uns schon gestern Abend antanzen lassen, wenn wir die ganze Nacht nur nutzlos irgendwo herumstehen?"

„Du weißt, dass es neue Angriffe gegeben hat, wieso hältst du uns hier fest?"

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten über die verschwundenen Kinder?"

„Was sagt der Minister zu den neuen Angriffen?"

Bei dieser Frage hob Kingsley die Hände. „RUHE!" rief er und sofort senkte sich Schweigen über die Gruppe. Kingsley war einigermaßen überrascht über die schnelle Reaktion, rechnete den fehlenden Widerspruch aber der Tatsache zu, dass alle beunruhigt waren über die neuesten Vorkommnisse.

„Okay, wir müssen uns beeilen, lasst mich ausreden, dann beantworte ich eure Fragen!" Ernste Gesichter blickten ihn an. Kingsley nickte und senkte die Hände. „Es ist so, ich habe dieses Treffen eigentlich schon gestern Abend abhalten wollen, leider war der Minister die halbe Nacht in seinem Büro und so konnte ich nicht…"

„Der Minister weiß nichts von diesem Treffen?" unterbrach Dädalus ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Nein." Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, und ich bitte euch darum, dass es auch dabei bleibt. Der Minister hat… nun… ich will es einmal so formulieren… momentan das eigentliche Ziel etwas aus den Augen verloren."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich. „Tatsache ist, dass die Angriffe der Todesser weiter zunehmen und wenn ihr mich fragt, habe ich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass da eine Welle im Anrollen ist, die wir nicht mehr aufhalten können, wenn wir nicht jetzt etwas unternehmen." Erneut nickten einige der Auroren.

„Es ist so: Ihr untersteht meinem direkten Befehl und ich denke, dass es Zeitverschwendung ist nach Informationen über Dumbledores eventuelles Überleben zu suchen, wenn unsere Leute da draußen abgeschlachtet werden!"

„Richtig!" rief Iphigenie mit grimmigem Gesicht.

„Was willst du machen?" hakte Dädalus nach.

„Ich will, dass wir wieder das tun, wozu wir hier sind. Die Todesser aufhalten!"

„Aber wie sollen wir das anstellen, wenn der Minister Berichte von uns will, die sich auf Dumbledore und die verschwundenen Kinder beziehen?" wollte Dawlish wissen.

„Das lasst meine Sorge sein. Ich decke euch gegenüber Rufus und ihr schweigt darüber, was wir wirklich tun. Sollte es tatsächlich so kommen, wie ich befürchte, wird Rufus bald andere Sorgen als ehemalige Schulleiter von Hogwarts haben."

„Aber sind die Kinder nicht wirklich verschwunden?"

Kingsley bleckte seine perlweißen Zähne zu einem ironischen Lächeln. „Doch, das sind sie. Vielleicht hat Dumbledore tatsächlich noch etwas damit zu tun. Allerdings, und darauf scheint Rufus noch nicht gekommen zu sein, könnte diese ganze Aufregung um verschwundene Kinder auch ein Ablenkungsmanöver der Todesser sein."

„Um uns von ihren Aktivitäten abzulenken." schloss Gregorian McPhers.

Geschocktes Schweigen senkte sich über die Gruppe. „Und das hätte auch fast funktioniert." stellte Hestia tonlos fest.

Kingsley nickte mit grimmiger Miene. „Das denke ich auch. Natürlich ist es nur eine Vermutung, aber ich meine, es ist momentan nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt Nachlässigkeit in der Bekämpfung des dunklen Lords und seiner Anhängerschaft walten zu lassen."

Kingsley verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ihr habt mich verstanden. Ich besorge dem Minister seine Berichte über die Angelegenheit Dumbledore und ihr…"

„Wir kämpfen." sagte Iphigenie.

Mit stummen, entschlossenen Blicken schauten die Auroren einander an.

--------------

Voldemort

Lucius eilte denselben Weg zurück, welchen Peter vor wenigen Momenten noch gegangen war. Er betrat den Thronsaal des dunklen Lords mit ergeben gesenktem Kopf, trat näher an seinen Lord heran und ging auf die Knie.

„Lucius. Wo ist dein Sohn?"

Das Blut gefror Lucius in den Adern. „Bei seiner Mutter, mein Lord." gab er in gemessenem Tonfall Auskunft, froh darüber, dass sein Blick auf den steinernen Fußboden gerichtet war.

„Ist der bereit in unseren Kreisen zu kämpfen?"

„Natürlich, mein Lord. Er wartet ungeduldig darauf euch dienen zu dürfen." sagte Lucius.

„Gut. Dann hast du sicher nichts dagegen wenn ich ihn rufe um mich ein wenig mit ihm… hmmmm… zu unterhalten?"

„Nein, mein Lord, es erfüllt mich mit Stolz, dass ihr das Wort an meinen Sohn richten wollt." Lucius schluckte schwer, bemüht sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie trocken sein Mund plötzlich war.

„Sieh mich an, Lucius!"

Lucius' Herzschlag setzte aus, als er den Blick hob. Die schmalen Augen des dunklen Lords bohrten sich in seinen Verstand. Lucius spürte die Magie in Wellen von seinem Lord ausgehen und leerte seinen Geist, rechnete damit jeden Augenblick den dumpfen Schmerz zu spüren wenn Lord Voldemort in seinen Geist drang. Doch nichts geschah.

„Natürlich tut es das." sagte Voldemort. „Du kannst gehen…"

Lucius verbeugte sich erneut, krampfhaft darum bemüht, sich seine Erleichterung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

--------------

Hogwarts.

Harry hatte die Finger noch immer um Malfoys Phiole geschlossen als er die Große Halle betrat, fast als hätte er Angst, das zerbrechliche Glasröhrchen würde sich in Luft auflösen, wenn er es losließe.

Er ließ sich auf seinen Platz neben Hermine fallen. „He, Leute…"

„Harry, na endlich." sagte Hermine erfreut und umarmte ihn liebevoll. „Wir waren gestern Abend noch auf der Krankenstation, aber du hast schon geschlafen. Was hat Pomfrey gesagt?"

„Nichts, sie lässt mich immer nur schlafen… hört mal, ich muss euch unbedingt was erzählen." Harry schaute sich um, blieb am Tisch der Slytherins hängen und verstummte. Malfoy war nicht da.

„Was denn?" hakte Hermine nach, riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

Vielleicht war es die Art, mit welcher Snape Malfoys leeren Platz betrachtete, während er im selben Augenblick daran vorbeiging. Vielleicht auch das mit Wucht zurückkehrende nagende Gefühl in seinem Magen. Egal was der Grund war, Harry ließ die Phiole unauffällig in die Tasche seines Umhanges gleiten und log seine Freunde an. „Madam Pomfrey war komisch…"

„Ist uns aufgefallen, Harry." sagte Ron und reichte ihm ein Tablett mit Eclairs. Im selben Augenblick ertönte das Schlagen von hunderten von Flügeln und automatisch wanderten die Blicke aller Anwesenden nach oben zur Eulenpost.

„Wenn ich heute wieder keinen Tagespropheten kriege, werde ich mich ordentlich beschweren. Wozu hab ich das Ding abonniert?" verkündete Hermine und hielt nach einer der schwarzen Eulen Ausschau, welche den Tagespropheten brachten.

Den alarmierten Blick von Fred und George sah am Gryffindortisch niemand. Außer Colin Creevey, der gleich darauf mit dem Kopf in seiner Haferschleimschüssel einschlief und für anhaltendes Gelächter in seinem Jahrgang sorgte.

„Doch, da ist sie!" sagte Hermine und deutete auf eine schwarze Eule, welche ihr nur Sekunden später den Tagespropheten in den Schoß fallen ließ. Hermine kramte schnell einige Geldstücke hervor und ließ sie im Lederbeutel der Eule verschwinden. Nach einem leisen Krächzen erhob sich die Eule wieder in die Luft.

„Möchte mal wissen, warum ich die letzten Tage keinen gekriegt hab!" murmelte Hermine und faltete die Zeitung auseinander.

Fred stieß George an, lehnte sich nahe an ihn heran, seine aufgeregte Stimme war nur ein Wispern. „Wieso kriegt sie den Tagespropheten? Ich dachte, alle Wege nach Hogwarts wären…"

„Ich weiß es nicht…" unterbrach George ihn. So unauffällig wie möglich wandte Fred sich zum Lehrertisch um, allerdings schien keinem der Professoren aufgefallen zu sein, dass Hermines Gesicht nun komplett hinter der Titelseite des Tagespropheten verschwand.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es schon jemand gemerkt hat." flüsterte er.

„Nein, sieht nicht so aus…" antwortete George.

„Sollen wir sie drauf aufmerksam machen?" fragte Fred.

George sah ihn lange an. „Nein…" sagte er schließlich gedehnt. „Nein, vielleicht… nicht…"

Freds Mundwinkel zuckten, zufrieden mit der Antwort seines Bruders senkte er den Blick wieder auf seinen halbvollen Teller. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen.

„Seht mal!" Hermines Gesicht tauchte hinter dem Tagespropheten auf, als sie die Zeitung umschlug, mit energischen Strichen die Seiten glättete und sie auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. Harry reckte den Hals, bemüht die Überschriften auch über Kopf lesen zu können.

„Angriffe auf Muggel im Londoner Stadtteil Camden…" begann Hermine laut vorzulesen. Während Ron nur mit halbem Ohr zuzuhören schien, beugte Ginny sich zu Hermine und lugte über deren Schulter.

„…ereigneten sich gestern Nacht zwischen 2.30 Uhr und 3.45 Uhr. Nach ersten Ermittlungen geht Scotland Yard von einer Schlägerei zwischen angetrunkenen Passanten aus, in deren Verlauf 4 Muggel verletzt wurden. Zwei der Opfer befinden sich noch im Krankenhaus. Über ihren Zustand wollte sich der Pressesprecher jedoch nicht äußern. Aus einer zuverlässigen Quelle haben wir erfahren, dass zwei Personen in schwarzen Umhängen, mit Totenkopfmasken kurz vor den Angriffen gesehen wurden. Eine offizielle Bestätigung des Zaubereiministeriums liegt jedoch nicht vor…"

„Todesser?" fragte Seamus an Harrys Seite ungläubig.

Ginny schaute Harry an. Er zuckte mit den Schultern „Glaube ich nicht, warum sollen sie Muggel angreifen?"

„Hier steht noch was…" Hermine deutete auf einen weiteren Artikel am Ende der Seite. Sie überflog den Artikel, ihr Nasenrücken kräuselte sich, als sie aufsah. „Ein Squib in Dublin ist ermordet worden. Ziemlich brutal."

„Das klingt doch schon eher nach Todessern." fand Harry.

„Ein dunkles Mal wurde aber nicht gefunden." ergänzte Hermine.

„Aber warum sollten sie einen Squib angreifen?" fragte Ginny irritiert. „Der ist doch für keinen eine Gefahr…"

„Es sei denn, er hat wichtige Informationen oder so." vermutete Seamus, schob sich den Rest seines Pfannkuchens in den Mund und kaute energisch.

„Na ja, es ist aber schon unwahrscheinlich, dass gerade ein Squib irgendwelche relevanten Informationen versteckt, die dem dunklen Lord nützlich sein könnten." überlegte Ginny.

„Vielleicht sind es gar keine Informationen an sich, vielleicht ist er ein Geheimniswahrer oder so." sinnierte Hermine.

„Seit Fawkes aufgetaucht ist, hast du es mit den Geheimniswahrern, oder? Hast du da eigentlich mal was Neues rausgefunden?" fragte Ron eigentlich eher beiläufig.

Hermine wurde blass. „Ich… nein… ich… habe irgendwie vergessen, dass ich danach suchen wollte…"

Ron grinste, schien nicht zu bemerken wie verwirrt Hermine plötzlich war. „So kommt die Wahrheit aber nie raus, Hermine, du bist doch sonst nicht so…"

Den Rest bekam Harry nicht mehr mit, als eine Kältewelle ihn unvorbereitet und mit voller Wucht traf. Die Schwärze einer herannahenden Ohnmacht schien direkt aus Hermines dunklen Augen auf ihn zuzurasen und Harry war nicht mehr fähig irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Die Kälte erreichte sein Herz und mit ihr kamen die Stimmen.

_Preview on_

„_Was zum Henker willst du von mir hören, Potter?" Malfoys Stimme, zornig._

„_Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit?" Harry selbst, merkwürdig ruhig._

„_Die Wahrheit? Du verträgst die Wahrheit doch überhaupt nicht!" Malfoys Stimme, wütend, verzweifelt und verächtlich._

„_Vielleicht vertrage ich mehr Wahrheit als du dir vorstellen kannst, Draco." Harry selbst, noch immer ruhig. „Vielleicht…"_

_Harrys Stimme wurde von dem überwältigenden Gefühl warmer Lippen unterbrochen, die sich sanft auf seinen Mund pressten. _

_Preview off_

„Harry? Sag doch was!"

„Mmmmm…" machte Harry, rang nach Atem und schlug endlich die Augen auf. Hermine blickte ihn besorgt an, ebenso wie Ron, Seamus und Ginny. Hitze schoss in Harrys Wangen, noch immer meinte er das Gefühl des zarten Kusses zu spüren. Und die Erregung, welche er ausgelöst hatte.

Eilig erhob er sich, murmelte wirres Zeug von einem Besuch auf der Krankenstation und verließ fluchtartig die große Halle.

Kaum schlossen sich die Flügeltüren hinter ihm, lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken daran, noch immer nach Atem ringend, mit rasendem Herzen. Für einen kostbaren Moment schloss er die Augen, leckte sich zögernd, fast ängstlich die Lippen und riss die Augen wieder auf.

Was war das?

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Dracos Phiole


	8. Chap7 Dracos Phiole

Hallo Ihr Süßen!!

Es ist Freitag, nur für den Fall, dass das irgendwer noch nicht bemerkt hat --lach--. So, hab heute wenig Zeit, weil morgen wieder der Bautrupp anrückt um an meinem Flur rumzupfuschen --g--.

Bevor es losgeht will ich trotzdem noch schnell meine selbstgebackene ff-Dankes-Torte loswerden! Verteilt Torte an: **Little Whisper** --grins-- siehe unten! **Leni4888 **--GAAAH-- Was ein langes Review, okay, da muss ich mich jetzt mal grad durcharbeiten: --lach-- Also, dazu sind die Reviewantworten doch da, dass man Antworten bekommt, soweit das geht ohne zuviel zu verraten, oder?? Hmmm, das mit Madam Pomfrey beantworte ich dir in den nächsten 2 Chaps… Doch, wir sind noch in Hogwarts, das Apparieren-in-Hogwarts-Ding hat einen anderen Hintergrund, erkläre ich auch bald. Gut, ich stelle fest, ich muss meinen ersten Satz revidieren. Ich KANN dir NOCH keine Antworten auf dein Review geben, denn das alles wird stückchenweise erklärt, ich würde an dieser Stelle einfach zuviel verraten – sorry! Allerdings liegst du bei den meisten Sachen nah an der Wahrheit --grins--, **none **Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, hier ist es!, **zissy **mud-maggots sind ein Sturmtrupp von Voldemorts Armee und NEEEEEIIIINNNNN!!!!! Harry hatte NICHTS mit Draco!!! Es sind Ausblicke in die mögliche Zukunft, deshalb verwirren ihn diese Visionen ja auch so, weil es noch nicht passiert ist und er sich nun mal nicht erklären kann, warum er Malfoy küssen sollte! Sooo, hier: --Milch überreicht-- für deine Brände nach den scharfen Chips, nicht, dass du vor lauter Tränen in den Augen nicht weiterlesen kannst --zwinker--. **Blub** Danke!!

Und das größte Stück Torte geht natürlich an dich, meine liebste Beta, **Little Whisper** und das neueste Chap kriegst du auch gleich hinterher! Ansonsten viel Spaß bei deinem Kurztrip!!!

Uuuuuh, schon wieder so spät --fluch - wo ist mein Zeitumkehrer??? Dämliche Baustelle, ständig verschwindet hier was!!!--

Also, viel Spaß mit meinem neuesten Verbrechen.

Liebste Grüße Eure Cassie

Chapter 7 - Dracos Phiole

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

(Nickelback - How you remind me)

Irgendwo zwischen den Zeiten

„Nun… ich bin überrascht." stellte Aimsir fest, betrachtete das müde Schmunzeln der Seherin und wusste, dass sie es nicht war. Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Ahnung wurde das Schmunzeln zu einem echten Lächeln.

„Da wirst du nicht der Einzige sein, mein Freund." sagte die alte Frau, ihre Hand zitterte, während sie nach ihrer Tasse griff. Für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wäre das Gefäß zu schwer für ihre gebrechlichen Finger. Doch der Moment ging vorüber und die Seherin hob die Tasse an ihre Lippen, trank in kleinen Schlucken und genoss die Wirkung des Trankes, welcher Wärme durch ihre Adern fließen ließ.

„Aber was hat das für uns zu bedeuten?" fragte Aimsir, schwankend zwischen Hoffen und Bangen.

„Bis jetzt noch nichts. Es ist nur eine von unzähligen Möglichkeiten, welche die Sterne mir offenbart haben." Die Seherin reckte sich, vom Trank sichtlich gestärkt. „Ich denke, bald ist der Zauber gebrochen, warten wir ab, was die Sterne mir dann verraten."

Aimsir blickte versonnen durch das schmale Fenster nach draußen. Weit entfernt, hinter der letzten Morgenröte, ballten sich die ersten Wolken einer Sturmfront zusammen. Der Rabe seufzte.

--

Hogwarts, Büro der Schulleiterin

„Herein." antwortete Minerva etwas ungehalten über das energische Klopfen an ihrer Tür. Seit Wochen schlief sie nun schon schlecht, dies war auch der Grund für ihre anhaltend trübe Stimmung in den Morgenstunden.

Minerva genehmigte sich eine weitere Tasse starken schwarzen Tees, während Lilith Dumbledore eintrat. Das Erscheinen der Tochter des verstorbenen Schulleiters trug nicht unbedingt dazu bei Minervas Laune zu heben. Sie warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Porträt von Albus Dumbledore, fand es jedoch genau wie die Wochen zuvor schlafend. Minerva unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Guten Morgen." grüßte Ms Dumbledore freundlich, doch der energische Ausdruck in ihren hellen Augen machte Minerva sofort klar, dass dies kein Besuch aus reiner Freundlichkeit werden würde.

„Guten Morgen, Ms Dumbledore. Kann ich ihnen einen Tasse Tee anbieten?" antwortete Minerva gezwungen höflich, deutete auf einen der beiden Chintzsessel vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Nein… danke." Ms Dumbledore zögerte merklich, als sie das Porträt ihres Vaters erblickte. Minerva nahm es zur Kenntnis und schwieg.

„Was führt sie zu mir?" fragte Minerva direkt. Sie war zu müde um sich auf langwieriges Drumherumgerede einzulassen.

Ms Dumbledores blaue Augen verengten sich als sie antwortete. „Harry Potter."

Minerva hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Was ist denn mit dem Jungen?" Ein leiser Anflug von Besorgnis machte sich in ihr breit.

„Ich habe ihn in letzter Zeit beobachtet und… ich denke, wir sollten seine Dosis erhöhen. Er schläft zu oft ein. Wissen Sie, dass er die Nacht schon wieder auf der Krankenstation verbracht hat?" Die junge Professorin ließ sich endlich auf dem ihr angebotenen Sessel nieder.

„Natürlich. Madam Pomfrey hält mich über alle Vorgänge auf dem Laufenden." antwortete Minerva nun mit offensichtlicher Missbilligung.

„Warum unternehmen sie dann nichts dagegen? Wir können nicht riskieren, dass auch ein einziger Schüler den Bann durchbricht. Schon gar nicht, wenn dieser Schüler Harry Potter heißt." Ms Dumbledore straffte ihren Rücken, als Minervas Blick misstrauisch wurde.

„Was denken sie, wie lange wir diese Charade noch aufrecht erhalten können? Irgendwann wird einem der Schüler auffallen, was vor sich geht. Die Hausgeister sind verschwunden. Was denken sie, wie lange sie das tatsächlich noch verheimlichen können, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass die Hauselfen…"

„Wir werden es GENAU SO LANGE geheim halten, wie mein Vater es vorgesehen hat, Minerva." unterbrach Ms Dumbledore die Rektorin.

„Für sie, meine Liebe, immer noch Prof. McGonagall!" schnappte Minerva, wütend über die Respektlosigkeit. „Und was die Verstärkung des Zaubers für Harry Potter betrifft, schlage ich vor, sie wenden sich an Prof. Snape."

Erstaunt registrierte Minerva das erschrockene Blinzeln der jungen Hexe vor sich. Ein winziges bösartiges Lächeln wollte sich unbedingt auf ihre Lippen stehlen. So, da hatte wohl noch jemand schlechte Erinnerungen an Severus Snape. Minerva beschloss sich diesen Umstand in nicht allzu ferner Zeit zunutzen zu machen.

--

Hogwarts, 4. Etage, 8. Flur links

Harry hatte sich in einem der wenig benutzten Gänge des Schlosses verkrochen und versuchte den Aufruhr in seinem Inneren zu dämpfen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Aussetzern, hatte sich dieser unauslöschlich in seine Erinnerungen gebrannt.

Endlos hallten die Worte in seinem Geiste wieder und ebenso oft war Harry schockiert über die Intensität der Gefühle, welche dieser Kuss auslöste. Dabei war es nicht einmal wirklich ein Kuss. Es war ein Bild in seinem Kopf. Mehr nicht. Und von allen Bildern, welche seine Alpträume ihn sehen ließen, war dieses das absolut unwahrscheinlichste.

Er hatte Malfoys Stimme gehört. Seine eigene. Aber konnte es wirklich sein, dass die Lippen, welche ihn so zärtlich geküsst hatten zu… Malfoy gehörten? Harry stieß seinen Hinterkopf zum gefühlt drei Millionsten Mal an den Felsen hinter sich. Doch die Frage blieb.

Und er fand keine Antwort.

Die Frage, warum ausgerechnet Malfoy ihn küssen sollte und er sich das auch noch gefallen ließ, wagte Harry sich erst gar nicht zu stellen.

Er stieß sich von der Steinwand ab, an welche er seit gut einer halben Stunde lehnte und ging zu einem der schmalen Schlossfenster. Versonnen blickte er auf das Schlossgelände hinaus, sah Rauch aus Hagrids Hütte aufsteigen und beschloss seinem großen Freund einen Besuch abzustatten. Vielleicht würde Hagrid ihm genug Ablenkung verschaffen, um seinen Kopf wieder freizubekommen und diese merkwürdigen Gefühle loszuwerden.

--

Hogwarts, Große Halle

„Gehen wir, sieht nicht aus, als käme Harry wieder." meinte Ginny und die Enttäuschung war ihr anzuhören.

„Sollen wir ihn besuchen? Wahrscheinlich hat Pomfrey ihn wieder ins Bett gesteckt." sagte Ron.

Ginny grinste etwas kläglich. „Nein, schon gut, du kennst Harry doch. Wenn wir ihn jetzt auch noch nerven, ist er wieder sauer, weil wir ihn alle betutteln…"

Hermine lächelte Ginny an, „Mach dir keine Sorgen, wahrscheinlich ist er zum Quidditchfeld um Dampf abzulassen."

„Wir könnten ja rein zufällig auch da hinwollen… immerhin muss ich trainieren…." schlug Ron vor, erntete ein schmales Lächelns einer Schwester.

„Komm schon, Ginny, ich bin sicher, es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Es ist doch ganz offensichtlich, dass Harry dich noch…" Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten und schloss sehr leise „…mag." Ron blickte sie irritiert an, wurde aber von Amanda Higgins, einer Jahrgangskameradin Ginnys, abgelenkt.

„Hi Ginny, wir wollen nach Hogsmeade, kommst du mit uns oder gehst du mit…"

„Nein, ich gehe mit euch." unterbrach Ginny sie entschlossen, warf Hermine einen vielsagenden Blick zu und erhob sich.

„Muss ich das jetzt verstehen?" fragte Ron, schaute seiner Schwester hinterher, die sich bei Amanda eingehakt hatte und in einer rasch größer werdenden Schülertraube verschwand.

„Nein, Ron, musst du nicht. Weibliche Psychologie." sagte Hermine lächelnd und legte ihm etwas schüchtern eine Hand auf den Arm.

Ron schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken und wechselte das Thema. „Aber wir sollten Harry suchen. Er ist echt komisch im Moment und ich mag es nicht, dass er allein irgendwo rumläuft."

Enttäuscht nahm Hermine die Hand von seinem Arm. „Sicher… weil Hogwarts ja generell voll von Schüler-fressenden-Monstern ist."

„Oh, erinnere mich nicht daran!" Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Ich habe weder Lust auf ein weiteres Fluffy-Exemplar, oder noch schlimmer, Aragog zu treffen!" Er schüttelte sich vor Abscheu, schob seinen Teller von sich. Zusammen verließen sie die große Halle, wenngleich Hermine die Enttäuschung recht deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

--

Hogwarts, Hagrids Hütte

Harry atmete tief die frische Luft ein, als er den Hügel zu Hagrid hinunterging. Schon von weitem hörte er Fang zur Begrüßung bellen. Hagrid stand neben seiner Hütte und stapelte riesige Holzstämme auf, als wären sie nicht schwerer als ein handelsüblicher Zauberstab. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht als er Harry sah. „Hallo … schön, dass du mich ma' wieder besuchen kommst… wo sin' denn Ron und Hermine?" Harry kam zu keiner Antwort.

„Willst du eine Tasse Tee? Hab grad frische Kekse gemacht…" Hagrid machte Anstalten in seine Hütte zu gehen.

„Ach, äh, nein, Hagrid, danke, ich habe keinen Hunger." beeilte sich Harry beim Gedanken an Hagrids Backkünste zu antworten.

„Oh…na gut." Hagrid setzte sich auf die monströse Bank neben seiner Tür. Harry ließ sich im Gras nieder und kraulte Fang. Eine Weile unterhielten sie sich über die neue Quidditch – Saison. Harry verspürte ein freudiges Kribbeln in der Magengegend bei dem Gedanken an ihr erstes Spiel gegen Ravenclaw in 3 Wochen…

Hagrid verblüffte ihn, als er unvermittelt fragte „Un' warum bist du nun wirklich hier? Sonst besuchst du mich auch nich' um diese Zeit und ohne Ron und Hermine." Ein wenig betreten blickte Harry zu Boden, Fang drehte sich grunzend auf den Rücken und seine riesigen Pfoten zappelten hilflos in der Luft. Harry kraulte seinen Bauch.

„Ich… naja, brauchte ein wenig Zeit für mich." stotterte Harry verlegen.

„Da ist nichts Verwerfliches dran, jeder muss ma' für sich sein." Hagrid strich sich versonnen durch den dichten Bart. „Selbst Fang verkriecht sich ab un' zu mal ohne mich…"

Harry musste grinsen und ließ sich von Fang zu einer neuen Runde Bauchkraulen animieren.

„Weißt du, es ist immer wieder schön, wenn alle hier sind." sagte Hagrid nach einer Weile und zerstörte Harrys Wunsch eines sorglosen Zusammenseins. „Wie meinst du das?" fragte Harry und lehnte sich zurück. Fang gab winselnd seinen Protest kund.

„Ach, nur so, Harry. Es ist immer so ruhig hier ohne euch Kids." murmelte Hagrid leise. Harry war sich unsicher, ob dies nicht nur der halben Wahrheit entsprach. Seine Magenschmerzen waren wieder da.

--

Malfoy Manor

„Wo ist Draco, Lucius?" Narcissa wirkte aufgelöst, als ihr Mann im Salon apparierte. Allein.

Lucius war bemüht, seine kalte Miene aufrecht zu erhalten. Er antwortete scheinbar emotionslos: „Der dunkle Lord wünschte seine Anwesenheit. Und Draco ist…" er unterbrach sich, schindete Zeit indem er umständlich seinen Umhang auszog. Dennoch kam er nicht umhin seiner Frau die Wahrheit zu sagen. „…Draco ist seinem Wunsch gefolgt."

Eine Veränderung ging in Narcissas Gesicht vor sich, welche Lucius nicht härter hätte treffen können. Zuerst war da ein Hauch von Verstehen, ein leises Entsetzen in ihren Augen, welches in rasendem Tempo größer wurde. Narcissa wurde blass, ihre Pupillen weiteten sich in purem Schrecken, bis von der wunderschönen veilchenblauen Farbe der Iris nicht mehr als ein schmaler Ring übrig war.

„Er wird bald zurückkommen, Narcissa. Der dunkle Lord will sich nur von seiner Loyalität überzeugen." konstatierte Lucius kühl, schritt an seiner erstarrten Frau vorbei, um den Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht nicht länger ertragen zu müssen.

„Reiß dich zusammen! Es ist eine große Ehre, dass der dunkle Lord Draco persönlich sprechen will. Den Söhnen von Crabbe und Goyle wird dieses Privileg nicht zuteil." sagte Lucius im Hinausgehen.

Narcissa schauderte. Den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks verzerrte Verzweiflung ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht, bevor sie die Schultern straffte und ihrem Mann aus dem Salon folgte. Einzig das leichte Zittern ihrer Lippen verriet die Angst um ihren Sohn.

--

Hogwarts, Hagrids Hütte

Harry war froh, dass Hagrid das Thema gewechselt hatte und nun fröhlich von den neuesten Züchtungserfolgen seiner Kürbissammlung berichtete. Harry hatte sich neben Fang im Gras ausgestreckt und hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, bis eine weitere Stimme ihn aufschreckte.

„Hier bist du, Harry."

Hermine. Und neben ihr - Ron. Harry fuhr überrascht im Gras hoch, erschreckte Fang, der neben ihm eingedöst war fast zu Tode. Beleidigt wuchtete der Saurüde seine massige Gestalt vom Boden und verzog sich unter Hagrids Bank.

Hermine und Ron tauschten eine fröhliche Begrüßung mit Hagrid, bevor Hermine sich zu dem Halbriesen auf die Bank setzte und Ron sich neben Harry ins Gras plumpsen ließ.

„Alles ok?" fragte Ron ihn und Harry nickte, ein wenig beschämt darüber, dass seine Freunde sich Sorgen machten und er ihnen ohne wirklichen Grund aus dem Weg ging. „Dann ist gut." sagte Ron und reckte das Gesicht in die Sonne.

„Was ist mit dir los, Mädchen? Was guckst du so ernst an einem so schönen Tag?" wollte Hagrid gerade von Hermine wissen. Sie zuckte nachdenklich mit den Schultern. Weder Ron noch Hagrid sahen den schnellen Seitenblick Hermines, mit welchem sie Ron betrachtete. Einzig Harry registrierte ihn und eine nicht allzu unbegründete Ahnung verriet ihm, dass sein Freund mal wieder seine Chancen vermasselt hatte.

„Wette, s is' wegen Dumbledores Tochter, stimmts nich'?" vermutete Hagrid und Hermine nickte, offensichtlich erleichtert eine Ausrede gefunden zu haben. „Dacht ich's doch." lachte Hagrid. „Ihr Auftauchen hat einiges an Verwirrung hervorgebracht… dabei is sie ein nettes Mädchen."

„Wir wussten gar nicht, dass Dumbledore Kinder hat." stellte Hermine nun offenbar wirklich interessiert fest.

„Hm, ja, nu, hat er auch nich' allen auf die Nase gebunden, hatte Angst um seine Kinder…" Hagrid lehnte sich zurück.

„Und sie war auch in Hogwarts?" Fang kam zurück, platzierte sich zwischen Harry und Ron um möglichst von beiden Seiten Streicheleinheiten abzustauben.

„Ja, alle drei waren hier, is' doch klar."

„Aber wieso sind sie denn nirgends erwähnt? Ich meine, in den alten Klassenlisten oder so? Ich hab alle durchgeschaut…"

Hagrid blinzelte Hermine belustigt an. „Nee, da wirste auch nix finden, Dumbledore hat alles ordentlich versteckt, wegen Du-weißt-schon-wem."

„Wieso konnte sich dann keiner von euch an sie erinnern, als sie ankam?" Hermine stellte die Frage so beiläufig, dass es schon auffällig war. Hagrid jedoch zuckte nur mit seinen massigen Schultern. „Nu, es is' ja schon 'ne ganze Weile her, dass wir sie zuletzt gesehn haben. Hat sich ganz schön verändert…"

„Inwiefern?" hakte Harry nach, noch nicht sicher darüber, ob er dieses Thema nun wirklich interessant finden sollte. Andererseits war Hagrids Begründung irgendwie… fadenscheinig.

„Na, wisst ihr, früher, also, als sie noch in Hogwarts war, da hat sie hier regelmäßig alles aufgemischt, das könnt ihr mir glauben, Rons Brüder waren echt nix dagegen… nur Unsinn im Kopf gehabt das Mädchen…"

Erstaunt zog Hermine die Augenbrauchen hoch. „Ehrlich? Aber wie hat sie es denn dann geschafft Lehrerin zu werden, sie ist doch noch recht jung…"

Nun grinste Hagrid breit. „Aaaach, das täuscht, Hermine, das täuscht. So jung ist sie gar nicht mehr, hat sich nur gut gehalten… und aus Schule, da hat sie sich nich' viel gemacht."

Hermine machte ein langes Gesicht und Harry musste grinsen.

„In welchem Haus war sie?" Ron gähnte verhalten.

„Na Gryffindor, was dachtet ihr denn? Hat Prof. McGonagall so manche schlaflose Nacht gekostet, weil sie ständig nachts im Schloss rumgeschlichen is'. Ich weiß noch, wie Dumbledore mir mal erzählt hat, dass sie eigentlich in jedem Fach nen UTZ machen müsste, weil sie durch die ständigen Strafarbeiten alles wissen müsste…." Hagrid lachte über Hermines immer entsetzteres Gesicht. „Aber den meisten Ärger hatte sie immer mit Prof. Snape…"

„Das kann ich gut verstehen." meinte Harry trocken.

„Dachte immer, er kriegt noch mal n Herzanfall wegen ihr… einmal hat sie ihm Grinsmus untergejubelt. Der Professor is tagelang mit einem seligen Lächeln rumgelaufen und hat jedem, der ihn auch nur angeguckt hat, massig Punkte abgezogen."

Ron und Hermine brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus und auch Harry konnte nicht an sich halten beim Gedanken an einen fröhlich lächelnden Snape, der den Schülern mit Todesverachtung Punkte abzog und dabei so dämlich grinste wie eine Gilderoy Lockhart Autogrammkarte.

„Ich glaub in dem Jahr hatte Gryffindor nich' mal einen einzigen Punkt." Ron hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen und Hermine wischte sich eine Lachträne von der Wange.

„Und trotzdem unterrichtet sie jetzt gerade Zaubertränke?" fiel Harry plötzlich ein.

„Sie war die Beste in Snapes Fach, hat ihn mächtig gewurmt, dass er ihr da nie Punkte abziehen konnte, das kann ich euch sagen. Ich glaub, sie hat sogar einen der besten UTZ dadrin gemacht…" Hagrid streckte sich erneut. „Ich find's jedenfalls gut, dass sie wieder da ist, auch wenn ich dachte…" Hagrid räusperte sich laut und haspelte viel zu schnell wieder los. „Lilith war Dumbledores ganzer Stolz, weil sie ihn immer zum Lachen gebracht hat, wisst ihr. Egal, was sie mal wieder angestellt hatte, er konnte ihr nie lange böse sein..."

Harry blickte Hermine an, nicht sicher, ob er der Einzige war, dem Hagrids Unterbrecher aufgefallen war. Hermine erwiderte seinen Blick zuerst ruhig, dann gähnte sie plötzlich herzhaft und fasste sich an die Stirn.

„Was ist los, Hermine?" fragte Harry, irritiert über die heftige Erwiderung in seinen Gefühlen was Hermines Verhalten anging. Es war, als würde er in den Spiegel schauen… als sähe er etwas, was er selbst tat… als…

„Ich weiß auch nicht, ich hab ständig Kopfschmerzen und werde sie einfach nicht los!" antwortete Hermine leise und rieb sich die Augen.

Ron und Harry waren zu sehr mit der besorgten Beobachtung ihrer Freundin beschäftigt, als dass ihnen aufgefallen wäre, wie Hagrid plötzlich verdächtig blass um die Nase wurde. Der Halbriese erhob sich abrupt und strich sich überflüssigerweise die Kleider glatt. „Vielleicht solltest du mal in die Krankenstation gehen, Poppy hat bestimmt nen Trank, der gegen deine Kopfschmerzen hilft…"

„Mhm… vielleicht sollte ich das wirklich." murmelte Hermine. „Sie werden immer schlimmer."

„Ich gehe mit dir!" sagte Ron sofort, sprang auf und erschreckte den armen Fang ein weiteres Mal. Harry grinste trotz des merkwürdigen Gefühls in seiner Brust als Ron leicht rot um die Nase wurde. Leider bekam Hermine das nicht mit, denn ihre Kopfschmerzen lenkten sie zusehends ab.

Hagrid nuschelte irgendetwas von Kürbissen, die umgelagert werden müssten und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort hinter seiner Hütte. Harry sah ihm erstaunt nach.

Hermine strauchelte, als sie aufstand, klammerte sich nur Momente später an Ron fest, während sie sie zur Krankenstation geleiteten. Harry kam sich überflüssig vor, als er hinter den beiden zurück zum Schloss ging. Ron redete den ganzen Weg über sehr nervös auf Hermine ein, die sichtlich zu kämpfen hatte.

Dennoch kamen sie schnell zur Krankenstation. Ron schob Hermine durch die Flügeltüren während Harry einen Moment unschlüssig im Gang stehen blieb. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich in den Krankenflügel gehen sollte um nach Hermine zu sehen. Tatsache war jedoch, dass er absolut keine Lust verspürte schon wieder Madam Pomfrey über den Weg zu laufen, dazu hatte er sie in diesem Schuljahr eindeutig schon zu oft gesehen.

Kurzentschlossen machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief die Treppen an der gegenüberliegenden Seite hinauf, bis er in den Gang von Myrthes Toilette kam. Harry lauschte kurz, doch von dem ewig maulenden Geist war ausnahmsweise einmal nichts zu hören. Langsamer folgte Harry dem Flur, froh darüber noch ein wenig Einsamkeit herausgeschunden zu haben.

Diese Stimmen machten ihn langsam aber sicher fertig. Woher kamen sie? Und wieso verlor er jedes Mal das Bewusstsein… und die Kälte… und die Müdigkeit… und die Stimmen. Es waren keine Erinnerungen, soweit waren seine Überlegungen schon gediehen. Doch was waren sie dann? Visionen von Voldemort hatte Harry auch schon mehr oder weniger ausgeschlossen. Damals, mit Arthur im Ministerium war es anders… Arthur??

Harry schüttelte sich, um den leichten Anflug von Kopfschmerz zu vertreiben. Und was war mit seinen Träumen? Sie waren anders als die Visionen, doch trotz allem konnte er sich an nicht eine dieser Traumsequenzen erinnern. Trotzdem hinterließen diese Alpträume ein vertrautes Gefühl in seinem Herzen… einem Deja vu nicht unähnlich. Malfoys Stimme hallte in seinen Gedanken nach: ‚Erinnerst du dich?' Harry schüttelte sich erneut, als eine Gänsehaut über seinen Nacken kroch.

Malfoy. Malfoy. Draco. Was hatte er mit diesen Stimmen zu tun? Wieso hörte er immer wieder Malfoys Stimme und wieso klang sie so… Harry runzelte die Stirn, fand keine Beschreibung für das Gefühl, welches gerade Malfoys Stimme in seinen Visionen auslöste? Und dann war ja noch dieser letzte Aussetzer, Malfoys Stimme, verärgert, wie er ihn schon so oft gehört hatte. Dennoch war etwas anders… ihre Unterhaltung klang trotz der Schärfe in Malfoys Stimme irgendwie… vertraut. Vertraut, ja, ebenso vertraut, wie er mit Ron oder Hermine sprach… und dann war da noch diese Sache mit dem Kuss. Der Kuss, der ja eigentlich keiner war.

Harry fand sich vor der Tür von Myrthes Toilette wieder. Aus einer Eingebung heraus trat er ein.

Stille umgab ihn. Eine merkwürdige Stille. Eine Stille irgendwo zwischen Erwartung und Erkenntnis.

„Myrthe?" fragte Harry laut. Seine Stimme hallte von den unmodernen Kacheln der Toilettenwand wieder.

--

Cambridge, Shopping Centre

Ein ganz normaler Samstag ging für Henry Winterbloom zu Ende, als er seine Spindtür abschloss, hinter welcher er seine Uniform und seine Dienstwaffe verstaut hatte. Er steckte den Schlüssel ein, winkte noch einmal grüßend zu Jeff, dem neuen Wachmann, der ab heute die Tagschicht übernehmen würde und trat durch die Hintertür auf den riesigen Parkplatz der Mall hinaus. Henry genoss die aufkeimende Betriebsamkeit, lange Schlangen von Autos fuhren vor, entließen unzählige schwatzende Familien, die sich auf einen Morgen in der Mall freuten. Henry fischte in der Tasche seines ausgebeulten Jackets nach einer Packung Luckys. Wie jeden Morgen genehmigte er sich nach einer ruhigen Nacht eine letzte Zigarette, bevor er nach Hause fuhr. Zuhause konnte er nicht rauchen ohne sich einen langwierigen Vortrag seiner Frau Beth darüber anzuhören, dass die Zigaretten ihn irgendwann umbringen würden.

Beth wurde an jenem Morgen eines Besseren belehrt.

Henry hatte keine Chance mehr auch nur den Rauch des letzen Zigarettenzuges auszuatmen, als seine Existenz abrupt endete. Noch mit dem zufriedenen Ausdruck des ersten Geschmacks der Lucky auf den Lippen, sackte sein Körper direkt vor dem Hinterausgang zusammen.

Erste Schreie ertönten.

Irgendwer begann zu rennen.

Die Schreie wurden lauter und die Menschen rannten.

Niemand entkam den plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchenden Männern in den schwarzen Kutten. Todesser. Der Sturmtrupp der mud-maggots, Voldemorts Truppe für die grobe Arbeit, leistete an jenem Morgen ganze Arbeit und streckte in der ersten Angriffswelle beinahe 15.000 Muggel nieder.

Voldemort war äußerst zufrieden.

--

Hogwarts, Mädchentoilette der maulenden Myrthe

Harry lauschte angestrengt. „Myrthe?" rief er ein weiteres Mal. Wieder erhielt er keine Antwort. Stattdessen schien die Stille nur noch lauter zu werden, dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf.

Sorgfältig sah Harry sich um, öffnete sogar jede einzelne Tür der Kabinen, um nur noch ratloser zurückzubleiben. Wo steckte dieser nervtötende Geist denn? Normalerweise war Myrthe doch sofort zur Stelle, sobald er sich auch nur in der Nähe der Mädchentoilette zeigte. Harry zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass es ihm egal sein konnte, wo die maulende Myrthe steckte. Vielleicht hatte einer der anderen Geister irgendeinen Jahres- oder Todestag. Harry dachte an die Todestagsfeier des fast kopflosen Nick und stockte im nächsten Schritt.

Der fast kopflose Nick… der Hausgeist der Gryffindors… der blutige Baron, Slytherin… der fette Mönch, Hufflepuff… die graue Dame, Ravenclaw… Peeves… Prof. Binns…

Harry stand mitten in der Mädchentoilette, die Stirn angestrengt in Falten gelegt und hatte das Gefühl gegen eine Barriere in seinem Kopf anzurennen, bis er endlich diesen einen Gedanken fassen konnte.

WO SIND DIE GEISTER??

Er gähnte plötzlich herzerweichend und eine bleierne Müdigkeit schoss ihm in jeden einzelnen Muskelstrang, jede Nervenfaser seines Körpers.

Das war es! Die Müdigkeit!! Harry gähnte erneut!

„NEIN!" keuchte er, taumelte gegen eine der kalten Fliesenwände und kämpfte darum bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Er musste hier raus. Er musste Ron und Hermine finden… irgend… jemanden… Unsicher tappte er einige Schritte auf den Ausgang der Mädchentoilette zu.

Harry taumelte erneut, als eine Schmerzwelle von seinem Kopf durch seine Narbe schoss, unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen die Müdigkeit noch verstärkten. Die nächsten quälenden Schritte machte Harry mit geschlossenen Augen. Er biss sich so fest auf die Zunge bis er Blut schmeckte, in einem hartnäckigen Ringen um sein Bewusstsein.

Einige weitere zögernde Schritte und er musste sich an der Wand abstützten um nicht zu stürzen. Das war es, was nicht stimmte! Sobald er etwas Wichtiges mit seinen Freunden besprechen wollte, setzte diese Müdigkeit ein.

Er gähnte. Neinneinneinnein! Nicht schon wieder! Eine Hand an der kalten Steinwand tastete er sich praktisch vorwärts, darum bemüht nicht wieder das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Diesmal nicht! Diesmal nicht! Diesmal nicht! Wie ein Mantra wiederholte er diese beiden Worte, tastete sich blind vor Schmerz und Müdigkeit voran.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit erschien endlich die fette Dame in seinem Blickfeld, Harry murmelte das Passwort und wurde nur eingelassen, weil die Porträtbewohnerin Angst hatte, er würde sich auf ihr neues Kleid übergeben.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, ein normaler Zustand an einem Hogsmeadewochenende. Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Ron und Hermine waren nicht hier und bis nach Hogsmeade würde er es auf keinen Fall schaffen ohne einzuschlafen. Ein erneutes heftiges Gähnen trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Schlafsaal, wenn er es in den Schlafsaal schaffte, könnte er vielleicht aufschreiben…

Harry sackte auf die Knie während eine erneute Schmerzenswelle durch seinen Kopf schoss, ihm endgültig jegliche Sicht nahm. Auf allen Vieren kroch er die Steintreppe hinauf, kämpfte mit aller Macht um sein Bewusstsein, einzig sein Wille hielt ihn noch in der Realität fest.

Harry schaffte es irgendwie tatsächlich in seinen Schlafsaal zu kommen. Er schaffte es, sich aufzurichten und seine Truhe unter dem Bett hervorzuziehen, bevor Schmerz und Müdigkeit sein Bewusstsein auslöschte.

Harry schlief.

Und er schlief lange.

Der Tag ging vorbei und seine Zimmerkameraden fanden Harry auch am Abend noch schlafend.

Ein wenig besorgt ging Ron noch einmal hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sprach mit Fred und George über Harry, wurde zu einem geheimen Butterbier in der hintersten Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes eingeladen. Danach waren all seine Sorgen vergessen. Wie weggehext, würden böse Zungen behaupten.

So ging auch Ron schlafen. Ebenso wie Neville. Ebenso wie Seamus. Die Nacht, und mit ihr Vergessen bringende Stille senkte sich über das Schloss.

Einzig Rons Brüder warteten, bis sich der Gemeinschaftsraum geleert hatte. Verdrossen hockten sie noch immer in der Nische, in welcher Ron sein Butterbier geleert hatte. Der Großteil der Porträtbewohner schlief schon, als Fred ein wütend klingendes „Silencio" murmelte und die Porträts ihres Hörvermögens beraubte.

„Wieso hast du Ron das Zeug gegeben? Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig, dass…" fuhr er seinen Zwilling gereizt an.

George ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Was hätte ich denn anderes tun sollen? Du weißt doch, dass die Wände hier Ohren haben… oder in unserem Fall die Bilder…" George betrachtete das Porträt eines scheinbar schlafenden Ritters zu seiner Linken, bemerkte sehr wohl, dass dieser blinzelte. Fred folgte seinem Blick und presste verärgert die Lippen zusammen.

„Außerdem, ich glaube, dass Harry bald soweit ist… er schläft schon den ganzen Tag und wenn ich die Sache mit dem Zauber richtig verstanden habe, wird der Schlaf tiefer je näher der Betreffende an der Wahrheit ist…" kommentierte George leise.

„Weißt du, was ich mich die ganze Zeit schon frage?" erwiderte Fred und warf dem blinzelnden Ritter einen bitterbösen Blick zu. George schwieg und wartete auf die Antwort.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, wessen kranker Geist sich so einen Zauber hat einfallen lassen. Ich meine, ehrlich, das Gedächtnis von Hunderten Schülern derart zu manipulieren ist schon happig!"

George lächelte freudlos. „Soweit ich weiß, war es Dumbledore selbst…"

--

Hogsmeade, Eberkopf

Severus trat mit einigem Widerwillen in die gedrungene Lokalität, nickte Aberforth hinter seiner schmierigen Theke kurz zu und blickte sich um. Schnell fand er sein Ziel in dem kleinen Gastraum und trat eilig an den Tisch.

„Setz dich doch, Severus." sagte Remus nach einer erzwungen höflichen Begrüßung.

„Ich habe keine Zeit für Smalltalk, Remus. Sag was du willst und warum du mich in diesem…" Severus blickte sich vielsagend um, bevor er fortfuhr. „…Etablissement treffen wolltest."

„Setz. Dich. Severus!" wiederholte Remus scharf.

Sofern Severus schockiert über den ungewohnten Befehlston war, zeigte er es nicht. Einzig seine sauertöpfische Miene verriet seine Missbilligung. Dennoch ließ er sich ohne Erwiderung auf einen der nicht vertrauenserweckend aussehenden Stühle sinken.

„Lucius schickt mich." begann Remus, ohne Umschweife. Nun war Severus tatsächlich verwundert. „Er konnte dich nicht kontaktieren ohne Verdacht zu erregen…"

„Ach und bei dir ging das…"

„Eine seiner Hauselfen hat mit dem Leben dafür bezahlt."

Severus überging diese Information ohne den Hauch einer Emotion zu zeigen. „Was ist passiert?"

„Draco, er..." Remus unterbrach sich und erwiderte Severus' forschenden Blick. Schließlich nickte er. Nur ein winziges Nicken und Severus verstand. Er wurde blass.

--

Hogwarts, Gryffindor-Schlafsaal

Harry erwachte mit Kopfschmerzen, ein Zustand der mittlerweile schon fast an Normalität grenzte. Mühsam setzte er sich auf und stellte einigermaßen schockiert fest, dass es Nacht war. Das Mondlicht warf lange Schatten in den Saal, tauchte die farbintensiven, bordeauxroten Vorhänge der Betten in ein dumpfes Einheitsgrau. So wie es aussah, hatte er wirklich den ganzen Tag verschlafen. Ungläubig schüttelte Harry den Kopf und blickte aus dem Fenster, als wolle er sich davon überzeugen, dass die Sterne am Nachthimmel tatsächlich echt waren.

Im Schlafsaal erfüllte das leise Schnarchen der übrigen Jungen die Luft. Ron lag wie immer auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht in den Kissen vergraben und Harry wunderte sich ein weiteres Mal, wie er es schaffte so überhaupt noch zu atmen.

Neville schmatzte leise im Schlaf und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

Seamus murmelte leise vor sich hin, zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch und schnarchte weiter. Harry grinste. Selbst eine Bombe hätte Seamus in dieser Tiefschlafphase nicht wecken können! Wie oft hatten Fred und George ihm so schon die übelsten Streiche gespielt, ohne dass der Ire sich am nächsten Morgen an irgendetwas erinnern konnte. Ganz anders als Dean, dessen Schlaf war so leicht…. DEAN!

Harry riss die Augen auf, als ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Hammerschlag traf. Seine Augen huschten fieberhaft in dem kleinen Turmzimmer umher. Vier Betten. Vier Betten. Vier… Vier!!!! Das war nicht richtig!

Sein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich, als er aufsprang, nicht darauf achtend, ob er Geräusche machte oder nicht.

Vier Betten!

Seins, Ron zu seiner Linken, Neville zu seiner Rechten. Ihm gegenüber Seamus. Wo war Deans Bett? Und wo war Dean?

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, blinzelte, doch es blieben vier Betten.

„Ron, wach auf!" sagte Harry laut, bevor er überraschend gähnte. Ein leichter Anflug von Panik machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Nicht schon wieder! Er würde jetzt nicht schon wieder einschlafen… Die Müdigkeit! Die Erkenntnisse des Nachmittages prasselten zurück in seine Erinnerung, gleißender Schmerz brannte sich in seinen Kopf.

„RON!" schrie er laut, versuchte nach seinem Freund zu greifen. Nur Zentimeter trennten seine Finger noch von Rons Bettdecke, bevor Harry den Kampf verlor und zurück auf sein Bett sank. Der Zauber schaltete sein Bewusstsein effektiv aus und Harry war im nächsten Augenblick eingeschlafen. Das Vergessen setzte ein.

Ron hob das Gesicht aus den Kissen, blinzelte verschlafen in die Dunkelheit. „Harry?"

Ein leises Schnarchen war die Antwort. Ron schlief weiter.

_Harry rannte. Er rannte so schnell er konnte, überall war Feuer. Hinter ihm. Vor ihm. Er rannte direkt auf diese Feuerwand zu. Die Hitze brannte in seinen Lungen und doch blieb er nicht stehen. Vereinzelt konnte er schemenhafte Umrisse hinter den Flammen erkennen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, Häuser. Es waren Häuser, die da brannten. „Dean! Dean! Pass auf!" schrie irgendwo rechts von ihm die Stimme einer Frau. Hoch und verzerrt vor Angst. Harry wurde von den Füßen gerissen, als das Haus neben ihm explodierte. Er hörte die Schreie bevor es dunkel um ihn wurde. „Dean… neeeeeiiiinnn."_

Ron machte einen erschrockenen Satz zurück, als Harry sich ruckartig im Bett aufsetzte. Er keuchte, starrte Ron mit aufgerissenen Augen an, ohne ihn wirklich zu erkennen.

„Scheiße, Harry, hast du mich erschreckt." stieß Ron aus, ein nervöses Lachen folgte, welches sofort wieder verstummte, als Harry sich noch immer orientierungslos umschaute.

„Was ist mit ihm?" Neville war hinter Ron getreten.

„Ich weiß nicht. Harry?" Ron trat zögernd einen Schritt vor, berührte Harry beinahe sanft am Arm.

Harry zuckte heftig zusammen und schnappte nach Luft. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ron?"

„Ja, ich bin's. Was ist los, Mann, du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt."

„Alptraum." nuschelte Harry undeutlich und ließ sich erschöpft zurück in die Kissen sinken. Er meinte noch immer die Hitze auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Sein Kopf hämmerte.

„Hast du in den Klamotten gepennt?" fragte Seamus mit noch vom Schlafen rauer Stimme.

„Ja… hab ich wohl." antwortete Harry matt.

„Was hast du geträumt?" wollte Ron wissen und hockte sich auf seine Bettkante.

„Weiß nicht mehr so genau… irgendwas mit Feuer. Himmel, bin ich noch müde."

„Soll ich dich auf die Krankenstation bringen?"

„Nein, Ron, danke, so schlimm ist es nicht. Nur Kopfschmerzen." Harry nahm die Brille ab, rieb sich über die brennenden Augen und versuchte das penetrante Hämmern in seinen Schläfen so gut es ging zu ignorieren. „Legt euch wieder hin, es geht schon. Tut mir leid, dass ich euch geweckt habe."

Seamus und Neville wirkten erleichtert und krochen dankbar zurück in ihre warmen Betten. Nur Ron blieb noch auf Harrys Bettkante sitzen.

„Was?" fragte Harry leise. „Es ist wirklich alles ok."

„Na, sicher doch." antwortete Ron wenig überzeugt, zog es nach einem letzten Blick auf Harry jedoch vor, ebenfalls in sein eigenes Bett zurückzukehren. Ron kannte Harry immerhin gut genug um zu wissen, dass er momentan viel zu bockig war um ihm irgendetwas zu erzählen. Da konnte er genauso gut schlafen und warten bis Harry sich entschloss vielleicht doch endlich den Mund aufzumachen.

--

Irgendwo zwischen den Zeiten

„Wird es nicht zuviel für euch, Seherin?" Aimsir betrachtete besorgt die zitternde Hand der alten Frau.

Die blinden Augen der Seherin richteten sich auf den großen Raben. „Uns bleibt kein anderer Weg, alter Freund. Wir müssen den Zauber durchbrechen, sonst werden die Zeiten dunkler als der schwächliche Geist eines Menschen es sich vorstellen kann."

Darauf wusste Aimsir keine Antwort und sah schweren Herzens zu, wie die Seherin erneut die Augen schloss und einen weiteren Blick in die Zukunft heraufbeschwor.

--

Hogwarts, Gryffindor-Schlafsaal

Harry schlief, von Träumen verfolgt, wälzte er sich unstet umher. Die Kälte erfasste ihn selbst dort in seinem warmen Bett, ließ ihn fröstelnd die Schultern hochziehen, sich tiefer in die Decken schmiegen. Die Vision vermischte sich mit seinen Träumen.

_Preview on_

_Stimmengewirr. Laute Schreie. Flüche und noch mehr Schreie._

„_Bring die Schlampe endlich zum Schweigen, Fenrir." eine tiefe Stimme, gelangweilt._

_Ein Bild gesellt sich zu den Schreien. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy Parkinson. Ein kehliges Knurren und dann ein einzelner spitzer Schrei zerreißt den Stimmenschleier um sie herum._

_Parkinson sackt ohnmächtig zusammen. Die Perspektive ändert sich, Harry sieht, wie Malfoy die Hand vor den Mund schlägt, einige Schritte zurücktaumelt und sich übergibt._

„_Draco…" Harrys Stimme, sanft._

_Die Schreie verstummen. Die Stimmen schweigen. Zurück bleibt ein Bild von intensiver Süße, dass Harrys Atem selbst im Schlaf stockt. Er sieht direkt in Malfoys Augen. Funkelnde Kristalle aus denen jegliche Kälte gewichen ist. Einige Strähnen platinblonden Haares schieben sich über die silbernen Augen, verbergen den sanften, ungewohnten Ausdruck. Eine Hand streicht sie zurück. Harrys Hand._

_Preview off_

--

Hogsmeade, Eberkopf

„Ich dachte, wir hätten noch Zeit…" murmelte Severus und sackte auf dem Stuhl zusammen. Remus wollte instinktiv nach ihm greifen, hielt jedoch im letzten Augenblick inne. „Das dachten wir auch…"

„Hat Draco… ich meine, lebt er noch?" Severus sah auf, begegnete zum ersten Mal seit Stunden Remus' Blick. Es tat Remus leid ihm keine beruhigende Antwort geben zu können. „Er ist noch nicht zurück."

Severus sank noch ein wenig mehr zusammen, nickte, mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Gegenüber. Seine Stimme war rau, als er sagte: „Der Krieg hat also begonnen…"

„Ja." mehr blieb Remus nicht zu sagen. Er dachte an Tonks.

Schweigen senkte sich einmal mehr über sie, welches Remus erst nach Minuten brach, sei es auch nur um seine Gedanken von Tonks abzulenken. „Du musst vorsichtig sein, Severus! Immerhin wusstest du nichts von den Plänen des dunklen Lords…"

„Meine Sicherheit spielt keine Rolle mehr… was denkst du, wann er die anderen holen wird?" Severus reckte sich, verschränkte seine langen Finger ineinander.

„Bald. Wir wissen nichts genaues. Was ist mit Harry?"

Severus schnaubte, warf Remus einen Blick zu, welcher diesem die ganze Ausweglosigkeit der Situation unmissverständlich klar machte. „Nichts. Dafür sorgt Lilith Dumbledore schon…"

„Lilith? Sie ist in Hogwarts?" Remus wirkte erstaunt. „Aber ich dachte Voldemort hätte sie…"

„Ja," unterbrach Severus ihn. „Das dachten wir alle…"

--

Hogwarts, Gryffindor-Schlafsaal

Harry wälzte sich umher, stöhnte im Schlaf und schlug um sich. Ron beobachtete ihn besorgt. Er hatte nach Harrys Schrei nicht mehr schlafen können, zu sehr erinnerte ihn die Szene an jene Vision als Harry seinen Vater im Ministerium gesehen hatte. Ron fragte sich ein weiteres Mal, warum ihn der Gedanke an seinen Vater nicht mehr schlafen ließ. Harry hatte selbst gesagt, dass es nicht wie damals sei…

Harry wimmerte im Schlaf, beförderte sein Kopfkissen mit einer fast wütenden Bewegung auf den Boden. Ron setzte sich auf.

„Was ist… schon wieder ein Alptraum?" Auch Neville klang nicht, als hätte er geschlafen.

„Sieht so aus." murmelte Ron.

„Sollen wir ihn wecken?" Leises Rascheln ertönte und Neville erschien an Rons Bett.

„Wenn ich das wüsste." sagte Ron. Harry nahm ihnen im selben Moment die Entscheidung ab. Er bäumte sich im Schlaf auf, jagte Neville und Ron einen Schauer des Entsetzens über den Rücken als er gequält rief: „Neiiiiiinn…nicht…schon….wieder!"

„Wecken wir ihn!" stieß Ron aus und sprang aus dem Bett.

Sie versuchten Harry aufzuwecken, doch nichts geschah. Harry war auch weiterhin in seiner Traumwelt gefangen. Neville weckte Seamus und gemeinsam schafften die drei Jungen Harry in den Krankensaal.

„Meine Güte, Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey kam aufgeregt auf sie zugeeilt, deutete den Jungen, sie mögen Harry in eines der Betten schaffen. Verwundert beobachteten die Gryffindors, wie die Krankenschwester zuerst hektisch um Harry herumwuselte, mit dem Zauberstab über ihn fuhr und plötzlich ruhig wurde.

„Alles in Ordnung, wie es scheint, ist er nur übermüdet." sagte die Krankenschwester und ließ ihren Zauberstab in ihrem Umhang verschwinden.

„Übermüdet? Er hat den ganzen Tag geschlafen." warf Seamus ein.

Auch Ron wollte protestieren, bis er bemerkte, dass sie nicht allein im Krankensaal waren. Zwei weitere Betten waren belegt. „Was ist denn hier nur los?" fragte Ron irritiert und schaute zurück auf einen scheinbar friedlich schlafenden Harry.

„Ach, wissen Sie, Mr. Weasley, es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass so eine Müdigkeitswelle auftritt. Gerade in den ersten Wochen nach den Ferien haben die Schüler doch etwas Schwierigkeiten sich wieder an den Schulalltag zu gewöhnen." trug Madam Pomfrey vor, zückte doch noch einmal ihren Zauberstab und sorgte dafür, dass die Bettdecke unter Harry hervorkroch, nur um sich sorgsam über ihm auszubreiten. „Das Beste ist, man schläft das ganze einfach aus. Und sie Drei sollten auch zurück in ihre Betten gehen, meine Herren, nicht, dass sie morgen dann auch hier liegen müssen."

Ron, ebenso wie Seamus und Neville, schauten der Krankenschwester ungläubig hinterher, als diese offensichtlich unbesorgt in ihrem Büro verschwand.

„Also… das war… ungewöhnlich." stellte Seamus fest. Neville nickte, runzelte die Stirn und gähnte herzhaft. „Wisst ihr, ich bin wirklich müde…"

„Ja, gehen wir, Harry ist gut aufgehoben und ich könnte auch eine Mütze voll Schlaf vertragen." erwiderte Seamus.

„Hmmm." machte Ron, folgte seinen Hauskameraden aber schließlich doch zurück in den Schlafsaal. Was hätte er auch sonst tun sollen?

--

Zaubereiministerium, Aurorenabteilung

Kingsley Shacklebolt fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als die Tür zu seinem Büro aufflog und ein völlig zerzaust aussehender Remus Lupin unerwartet vor ihm stand.

„Was zum…"

Remus ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Keine Zeit, Voldemorts Truppen sind auf dem Weg in die Winkelgasse!" stieß er keuchend hervor.

Kingsley brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, was Remus da sagte. „Woher…?"

„VOLDEMORTS TRUPPEN SIND IN DER WINKELGASSE!" schrie Remus von Sinnen, im Flur hinter ihm schlugen Türen auf, als Auroren, aufgeschreckt durch den plötzlichen Lärm aus ihren Büros stürmten.

Kingsley wurde blass, spürte das vertraute Kribbeln des Adrenalins in seinen Adern, als er an Remus vorbeidrängte und mit lauter Stimme den Einsatzbefehl brüllte.

Sekunden später disapparierten zwei Dutzend Auroren. Remus sackte gegen den Türrahmen, strich sich mit einer zitternden Hand durch das aschfahle Gesicht. Nun würde sich zeigen, auf welcher Seite Lucius Malfoy wirklich stand.

--

Irgendwo zwischen den Zeiten

„Seherin! Seherin!" Der stolze Rabe hüpfte aufgeregt auf der schmalen Brust der alten Frau umher, Panik schwang in seiner krächzenden Stimme, als er ein drittes Mal rief. „Seherin!"

„Schon… gut…" murmelte die Alte tonlos, die Stimme kaum mehr als ein leises Blätterrascheln im Abendwind.

„Hört auf, ich bitte euch! Hört auf, es bringt euch um!" Aimsir war den Tränen nahe, als die alte Frau kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein… nur noch eine… fast geschafft…"

Und sie sandte unter Aufbietung ihrer letzten Kräfte eine weitere Vision zu diesem einen Jungen, der von unruhigen Träumen geschüttelt sich im Schlafe wälzte.

Aimsir weinte.

--

Hogwarts, Krankenstation

„Harry? Bist du wach?"

Harry schlug etwas schwerfällig die Augen auf, brachte nach einem ausgiebigen Gähnen ein halbwegs verständliches „Ja, bin ich." heraus.

„Gut, ich dachte echt, du verpennst den restlichen Tag."

Rons roter Haarschopf schob sich in Harrys Blickfeld. „Hermine ist auch hier und diskutiert grad mit Madam Pomfrey ob du gehen kannst, wenn du endlich aufwachst." Ron grinste offensichtlich froh in diesem Augenblick nicht in der Haut der Krankenschwester zu stecken.

„Gehen? Wohin denn?" fragte Harry noch ziemlich schlaftrunken.

Rons Grinsen wurde breiter. „Gut, du bist noch nicht wach, sonst hättest du doch schon gleich ausposaunt, dass du auch von der Krankenstation weg willst…"

„Krankenstation?" murmelte Harry müde, dann als ihm die Bedeutung des Wortes klar wurde, war er mit einem Schlag hellwach. Er setzte sich im Bett auf, verhaspelte sich beinahe in der Bettdecke als er so schnell wie möglich die Beine aus dem Bett schwingen wollte. Ron lachte.

Doch das Lachen hielt nicht lange an. Harry schaffte es nicht einmal richtig aus dem Bett aufzustehen, als ihm entsetzlich kalt wurde.

Lautlos sackte er in sich zusammen, rang nach Atem. Er bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Ron erschrocken nach Hermine und Madam Pomfrey rief, welche sofort zu ihm eilten. Ebensowenig wie er mitbekam, dass sie ihn zurück auf das Bett hievten. Madam Pomfrey schickte Ron um Prof. McGonagall zu holen.

Harry sank in die eisige Kälte und die unbarmherzige Dunkelheit hinab, spürte, wie ihm der Atem aus den Lungen gepresst wurde und ein Anflug von Panik in ihm hochschwappte. Derart intensiv war bisher keiner seiner Aussetzer. Intensiv und von fast lebendiger Bösartigkeit.

_Preview on_

„_Nun, Harry, sind es nur noch wir beide… ganz allein… ooooh, du zitterst… solche Angst hast du vor dem Tod…?" Voldemorts Stimme, wahnsinnig._

„_Wo ist Draco?" Harry, bebend._

_Anhaltendes Gelächter dringt Harry durch Mark und Bein, hinterlässt Eiskristalle der unbarmherzigen Wahrheit in seinem Herzen._

„_Nein…" Harry, heiser vor Wut und Tränen_

_Preview off_

Harry erwachte, als sich eine warme Hand auf seine Stirn legte. Er rang keuchend nach Luft, dachte für einen Augenblick sich übergeben zu müssen, doch die Übelkeit war so schnell wieder verschwunden wie sie gekommen war.

Noch leicht benommen blinzelte er, runzelte die Stirn, als ein verschwommenes Gesicht in seinem Blickfeld erschien. Er konnte nicht sagen, wer sich da über ihn beugte und nuschelte mit schwerer Zunge „Was ist passiert…"

Er fühlte, wie etwas Kühles auf seine Stirn gelegt wurde und seufzte. Selten war ihm die Kälte so willkommen wie in diesem Augenblick. Sie minderte den Nachhall des wahnsinnigen Gelächters in seinen Ohren und kühlte sein überhitztes Blut. „Alles okay, Harry?" erkundigte Hermine sich und sah ihm ernst ins Gesicht.

„Ja… geht schon wieder." murmelte Harry. Tatsächlich klärte sich sein Blickfeld langsam und der Nebel verschwand aus seinen Gedanken.

„Nun, Mr. Potter…" Harry erschrak, als McGonagall plötzlich neben Hermine auftauchte, ihn über die Ränder ihrer Brille hinweg sorgenvoll musterte. „Ich denke, da untertreiben sie wohl ein wenig, nicht war? Seit wann haben sie wieder diese Träume?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Eine unbewusste Geste, die seine eigene Ratlosigkeit zum Ausdruck brachte. Hermine wich zurück, machte der Professorin Platz, die sich mit bedächtigen Bewegungen neben Harry auf das Bett sinken ließ, ihren Schüler mit wachsamen Augen betrachtete. Der Schweiß auf Harrys Stirn entging ihr ebenso wenig wie die unnatürliche Blässe seines Gesichts oder die weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Es sind keine Träume…" sagte Harry matt. Er war sich bewusst, dass McGonagall ihm wohl kaum abkaufen würde, dass es lediglich ein Alptraum war.

„Sie sind ohnmächtig geworden, Mr. Potter." erinnerte McGonagall ihn nachdrücklich. „Auch wenn Madam Pomfrey nichts finden konnte, was ihnen fehlt."

Harry nickte, schaute Ron unsicher an, der hinter Hermine getreten war. Ron wirkte blass und erschrocken.

„Trotzdem, es sind keine Träume… es sind… mehr wie… Bilder…"

„Bilder?" fragte McGonagall nach, als Harry verstummte, nach den richtigen Worten für das suchte, was ihm widerfuhr.

„Ja… eigentlich fing es damit an, dass ich Stimmen hörte…"

„Stimmen?" unterbrach Ron ihn, machte eine mehr als deutliche Miene. Harry erriet woran sein Freund dachte.

„Nein, Ron, nicht wie bei dem Basilisken. Ich hab dich gehört, Hermine, Fred und George, Malfoy… sogar sie, Professor."

McGonagall hob überrascht die Augen. „Mich? Inwiefern?"

„Es ist, ich weiß nicht, als ob ich Momentaufnahmen sehen würde. Wie die sich bewegenden Fotografien, nur, dass sie sprechen…"

McGonagall betrachtete ihn eingehend. Harry konnte die Sorge in ihrem Blick sehen. Es war ihm unangenehm.

„Was sagen die Stimmen?" hakte McGonagall ein weiteres Mal nach.

„Das kommt ganz darauf an… einmal hab ich einfach nur gehört wie Hermine RON gesagt hat… oder wie Fred und George sich von uns verabschiedet haben." Harry unterbrach sich, bei der Erinnerung daran, dass er selbst Malfoys Vornamen gerufen hatte. Genausowenig erzählte er von dem Kuss, der eigentlich keiner war. Er kam schnell zu dem Schluss, dass dieser Umstand auf gar keinen Fall wichtig genug war um erzählt zu werden.

„Hm." machte McGonagall. „Wie oft sehen sie diese Dinge?"

Harry schwang umständlich die Beine über die Bettkante, stütze die Ellenbogen auf seine Oberschenkel und betrachtete nachdenklich das abgenutzte Holz der Dielenbretter. „Ich weiß nicht, ab und zu… es kommt immer ohne Vorwarnung… mir wird zuerst eiskalt und dann schwarz vor Augen."

„Aber sie erinnern sich daran, was sie gehört und gesehen haben?"

Harry nickte. McGonagall atmete geräuschvoll aus, tauschte einen alarmierten Blick mit Madam Pomfrey. Die Krankenschwester senkte schließlich den Kopf und McGonagalls Lippen pressten sich zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen. Hermine bemerkte dies alles sehr wohl, zog es aber vor zu schweigen. Dies war nicht der Moment um Fragen zu stellen, dies war eindeutig der Moment um Beobachtungen zu machen! Einige Augenblicke herrschte Schweigen, bevor die Türen des Krankensaales erneut aufschwangen und zur Überraschung aller Lilith Dumbledore eintrat, nun ja, vielleicht nicht aller, denn McGonagall sah weniger überrascht als verärgert aus.

„Hallo." grüßte Ms Dumbledore schlicht, den Blick jedoch allein auf Harry gerichtet. McGonagall machte eine sauertöpfische Miene und schob ihre Brille höher auf die Nase.

„Professor." murmelte Harry, nicht sicher, was er von dem unerwarteten Besuch halten sollte.

„Könnte ich wohl einen Augenblick allein mit Harry reden?" bestätigte sich Harrys Verdacht. McGonagall erhob sich verdächtig langsam, einzig Madam Pomfrey schien froh über die Gelegenheit in die Abgeschiedenheit ihres Büros verschwinden zu können.

„Natürlich." antwortete McGonagall gepresst. „Wir wollten Mr. Potter gerade einen Schmerztrank gegen seine Kopfschmerzen holen."

Ms Dumbledore nickte, auch wenn Harry sich sicher war, dass ihr Lächeln falsch war. „Sicher hat das noch einige Minuten Zeit."

McGonagall antwortete nicht, nickte stattdessen Ron und Hermine vielsagend zu. Hermine setzte schon zu einem Protest an, als Ms Dumbledore sich erneut einschaltete. „Es dauert nicht lange, wartet doch einfach vor der Tür bis ich euch rufe."

Jeder im Raum sah Hermine an, dass sie protestieren wollte. Letztlich war es Ron, der sie sanft am Arm fasste und nach draußen dirigierte. McGonagall folgte ihnen langsamer.

„Ach, Prof. McGonagall…?" rief Ms Dumbledore, bevor auch diese die Flügeltüren erreicht hatte.

„Ja." murmelte McGonagall missmutig.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten Ms Granger auch etwas geben, sie sieht aus, als hätte sie schlecht geschlafen."

Harry war nun mehr als munter. Dieses Gespräch zwischen den beiden Professorinnen war äußerst merkwürdig. Noch viel seltsamer war jedoch McGonagalls Reaktion. „Natürlich." sagte diese nur und wandte sich von den Flügeltüren ab, marschierte mit eckigen Bewegungen zu Madam Pomfreys Büro.

Ms Dumbledore wartete, bis sich die Glastür hinter McGonagall geschlossen hatte, bevor sie sich wieder an Harry wandte. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Wie hast du geschlafen?"

Harry versuchte ein neutrales Gesicht zu machen, auch wenn sich weitere Kopfschmerzen anbahnten, seine Gedanken rotierten. „Gut… denke ich, danke."

„Keine Alpträume mehr?"

„Nein, woher?"

Ms Dumbledores Lächeln verschwand. „Das ist gut. Deine Träume sind es aber, weswegen ich hier bin, Harry. Prof. McGonagall hat mir erzählt, dass du wieder angefangen hast zu träumen?"

Harry nickte. „Ja, aber… es ist nicht so wie damals…" Er unterbrach sich, nicht sicher, wie viel die Professorin von seinen früheren Traumerlebnissen mit Voldemort wissen konnte. Harry jedenfalls hatte keinerlei Bedürfnis ihr auch nur ein Wort davon zu erzählen. Eine Gänsehaut rieselte über seinen Nacken nach unten, während er in die blauen Augen der Hexe schaute.

„Warum hast du keinen Okklumentik-Unterricht?" erkundigte sie sich. Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass sie die Antwort schon längst kannte.

„Ich hatte ein wenig Unterricht… bei Professor Snape." antwortete er etwas zögerlich.

„Und warum jetzt nicht mehr?"

„Weil… weil… Snape hat sich geweigert mich weiter zu unterrichten." behauptete Harry eiskalt, entschlossen zu verschweigen, dass er wohl nicht ganz unschuldig an dieser Tatsache war.

„So." antwortete die Professorin nur, „Hat er das." Ein wissender Ausdruck trat in ihren Blick, erinnerte Harry einmal mehr an Albus Dumbledore.

Harry blieb eine Antwort schuldig. Diese Augen… dasselbe blau wie Dumbledore, dieselbe ruhige Stärke darin, dieselbe…

Ein plötzlicher scharfer Schmerz schoss zuerst durch Harrys Narbe, dann durch seinen Kopf. Stöhnend griff er sich an die Stirn und sackte in die Kissen zurück. Ms Dumbledore legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. Sie schien nicht überrascht über seine Reaktion.

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass du wieder Okklumentik-Stunden nehmen solltest. Prof. McGonagall hat mich über einige Dinge unterrichtet, unter anderem auch darüber, dass Voldemort eure Verbindung ausgenutzt hat um dich ins Ministerium zu locken." fuhr Ms Dumbledore ungerührt fort.

Der Schmerz ließ langsam nach. Harry blinzelte erneut. Damals hatte Voldemort ihm diese Träume geschickt um ihm eine Falle zu stellen. Doch diesmal… fühlten sich seine Träume anders an, mehr wie vergessene Erinnerungen. Er spürte die warme Hand seiner Lehrerin auf seinem Arm. Irgendwie hatte diese Berührung etwas Tröstliches… und sie machte ihm entsetzliche Angst.

„Es ist so wichtig, dass du ihn aus deinem Kopf raushältst, Harry. Er kann dich mit diesen Bildern steuern und das ist das Letzte, was wir brauchen. Ich werde mit Prof. Snape reden…"

Harry verzog unwillig das Gesicht. „Gibt es niemand anderen, der mir das beibringen kann?" unterbrach er sie. Ms Dumbledore zog die Stirn in Falten. „Hör zu, Harry, ich weiß, dass zwischen dir und Prof. Snape alles andere als Frieden herrscht. Ich kann dir die Grundlagen sicher beibringen, genau wie jeder andere Lehrer hier. Ob es dir aber passt oder nicht, Prof. Snape ist einer der Besten was die Okklumentik angeht und du brauchst einen starken Lehrer."

„Ich kann nicht wieder mit ihm arbeiten. Er hasst mich! Er will doch gar nicht, dass ich mich gegen Voldemort verteidigen kann, immerhin ist er derjenige, der…. AAAHHH!"

Eine weitere scharfe Schmerzenswelle brach so unvermittelt über Harry herein, dass er sich im Bett krümmte. Heiße Blitze schossen durch seine Narbe, er presste beide Hände darauf, hatte das Gefühl, sein Schädel würde gespalten.

Die Professorin stand auf, strich ihm beruhigend über den Kopf. „Denk nicht weiter darüber nach, Harry. Der Schmerz wird gleich besser. Wir reden später weiter, deine Freunde sind sicher schon ganz ungeduldig."

Harry brachte nicht einmal ein Nicken zustande, so beutelte ihn der Schmerz. Wäre er durch die Schmerzen nicht so abgelenkt gewesen, hätte er sich vielleicht gefragt, warum seine Lehrerin so gleichgültig auf seine Pein reagierte. In seinem momentanen Zustand allerdings konzentrierte er sich einfach nur darauf bei Besinnung zu bleiben und sich nicht zu übergeben.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Schmerz soweit abgeklungen war, dass Harry endlich wieder das Gefühl hatte einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Dumbledores Tochter war schon längst gegangen. Stattdessen blickte er nun in die besorgten Gesichter von Ron und Hermine.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Hermine leise.

„Besser."

„Du siehst nicht so aus." stellte Ron fest und erntete einen bösen Seitenblick von Hermine. „Na, was, stimmt doch!" meinte er daraufhin kleinlaut.

„Hört zu, ich muss euch was Wichtiges sagen…. AAHH!" Harry presste sich erneut die Hände vor die Stirn, wild entschlossen sich nicht wieder durch den Schmerz aufhalten zu lassen.

„Harry? Harry? Ron, hol Madam Pomfrey!" Hermines Hände lagen ebenfalls auf Harrys Stirn. Er fühlte sich heiß und verschwitzt an.

„NEIN!" brachte Harry mit einiger Mühe heraus, Ron stockte und wandte sich um, schaute hilflos zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her.

„Muss… euch… was… sagen…" Harry versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, spürte bereits die ersten Anzeichen der Müdigkeit in seinen Gliedern. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wie er den Imperius in Moodys Unterricht abgeschüttelt hatte und biss sich vor Anstrengung fest auf die Lippe. „… stimmt hier nicht… Müdigkeit… Schmerz…"

Hermine beugte sich dicht zu ihm herunter um seine heiser ausgestoßenen Worte verstehen zu können. „Harry! Wir müssen Madam Pomfrey holen, du glühst ja richtig!"

„Nein, Her…mine… wichtiges sagen… Dumbledore… Dean…" Harry wusste, dass er einschlafen würde, bevor er auch nur ein einziges wichtiges Wort hervorgebracht hätte. Er hörte schon die Stimmen leise in seinem Ohr murmeln. Dann sah er plötzlich Malfoys spitzes Gesicht vor sich, so deutlich, als stünde er direkt vor ihm… seine Stimme hallte in seinem Geist wieder. „Phiole, Potter!"

Harry hatte keine Zeit mehr über eventuelle Konsequenzen nachzudenken und so tat er, was er unter normalen Umständen sicher nicht so leicht über sich gebracht hätte. Er vertraute seinen Gefühlen und in diesem Falle auch Draco Malfoy.

„Malfoy… Phiole! Gib mir die… Phiole!" stieß Harry hektisch hervor.

„Phiole? Was für eine Phiole? Hat Pomfrey dir eine gegeben?" Hermine schaute sich suchend um, doch auf dem Nachttisch stand nur eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser.

„GIB MIR…. DIE… PHIOLE!"

Ron war es, der nach Harrys Umhang griff und mit eiligen Handgriffen die Taschen absuchte.

„Schnell…" krächzte Harry verzweifelt, als die Schwärze um ihn herum zunahm.

„Hier… hier ist was!" Ron fuchtelte hektisch an Harrys Umhang herum, verhaspelte sich in dem schweren Stoff, während er eine kleine Phiole herauszerrte.

„Was ist das?" Hermine beugte sich über Harry um besser sehen zu können.

„GIB… HER!" schrie Harry, blind vor Schmerz.

„Nein, Ron, wir wissen doch gar nicht, was da drin…" protestierte Hermine.

Ron ignorierte ihren Einwand, griff nach Harrys blind umhertastender Hand und legte die Phiole hinein. Harry entkorkte sie so schnell es ging, verschüttete ein wenig der Flüssigkeit auf seinem Shirt, bevor er sie zum Mund brachte. Die Flüssigkeit brannte auf seiner Zunge und Harry brachte nicht mehr als einen Schluck hinunter, bevor der Zauber über ihn hereinbrach.

„HARRY!" Hermine schaute erschrocken auf ihren Freund hinunter, der unter ihren Händen plötzlich erschlaffte. Geistesgegenwärtig griff Ron nach der Phiole, fing sie auf, bevor sich der restliche Inhalt über die Bettdecke ergießen konnte. Vorsichtig entwand er Harrys schlaffer Hand den Korken und setzte ihn sorgfältig zurück auf das Glasröhrchen.

Hermine war außer sich. „Ronald! Um Merlins Willen!! Wer weiß, was da drin war, wenn du ihn jetzt umgebracht…"

„Ich glaube, er schläft." sagte Ron ruhiger als es in seinem Innersten tatsächlich aussah. Seine Hand zitterte, als er die Phiole zurück in Harrys Umhang steckte, diesen sorgfältig zurück auf das Fußende des Bettes legte.

Hermine zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen nach oben. Ron hatte recht. Harry lag wieder völlig entspannt in seinem Bett, atmete ruhig und selbst seine Haut fühlte sich wieder normal an. „Was geht hier vor?" fragte Hermine leise.

„Hast du verstanden, was er gesagt hat?" wollte Ron wissen.

Hermine seufzte. „Nicht viel, nur ein paar Wortfetzen. Phiole, Dumbledore, Malfoy, Dean…"

„Dean." wiederholte Ron, wirkte merkwürdig konzentriert.

„Dean!" entfuhr es Hermine heftig. Ron zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Wo ist Dean?"

„Ich… nein… ich weiß nicht, du hast Recht! Er ist nicht hier… wir… haben sogar nur vier Betten im Schlafsaal…" weiter kam Ron nicht, bevor er lautlos in sich zusammensackte. Hermine keuchte erschrocken, ließ Harry los und stürzte um das Bett herum. Ron lag wie eine Puppe in sich zusammengesunken auf dem Fußboden und schnarchte.

In Hermine begann es zu arbeiten. Ihr Blick schoss zwischen Harry und Ron hin und her, bevor sie endlich begriff.

„Meine Güte." Madam Pomfrey schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen, als sie Hermine und Ron schlafend auf dem Boden neben Harrys Bett vorfand. Mit einem schnellen Zauber verfrachtete sie die beiden in zwei weitere Betten.

Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick auf ihre drei schlafenden Patienten ging sie zurück in ihr Büro um Prof. McGonagall zu kontaktieren. So konnte es unmöglich weiter gehen.

Doch Harry schlief nicht.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Am Abgrund der Wahrheit


	9. Chap8 Am Abgrund der Wahrheit

Hallo, Ihr Lieben, da bin ich wieder. Tut mir leid, dass das Update sich um über eine Woche verzögert hat, aber ich lag mit der Erkältung des Jahrhunderts flach ---knitter--- und bin immer noch nicht wieder ganz auf dem Damm, daher seht es mir nach, wenn es ausnahmsweise keine ausführlichen Reviewantworten gibt. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass dieses Chap euch für die Wartezeit entschädigt und freue mich schon auf eure Reviews!

Ein ganz lieber DANKES-Knuddel für die Reviews geht an: **Leni4888, etuop, Night of Shadows, blub, none, Baba**

**Little Whisper** für ihre Geduld als meine Beta.

Macht weiter so!!! BITTE!!! Es ist sooooooooooooooo schön eure Meinung zu den Dingen zu lesen, die ich mir zurechtspinne! ---Knutsch euch alle--- Also, genug gequatscht, dann wollen wir mal anfangen ---lach - klingt eher nach Arbeit, als nach Vergnügen, oder??---

Vorab zur Erinnerung: Die mud-maggots (Schlammwürmer) sind eine von Voldemorts Sturmtrupps

**Heute ganz wichtig und einer der Gründe, warum die Story unter P-18 (!) gepostet wird: X-tra Warnung: VIOLENCE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nehmt das bitte ernst, ich möchte keine Schuld an eventuellen Alpträumen haben, ja?! Selbst meine Beta hat ordentlich geschluckt und sie ist so was von mir ja eigentlich schon gewohnt!**

Chapter 8 - Am Abgrund der Wahrheit

Disillusioned and deceived by the goals once pondered

Betrayed and banned by the ones once trusted

(Crematory - Unspoken)

Winkelgasse

Kingsley Shacklebolt sah in den wenigen Augenblicken, welche das Apparieren zwischen dem Zaubereiministerium in die Winkelgasse benötigte, Schreckensbilder der vergangenen Todesserangriffe an sich vorbeirauschen.

Immer wieder hatte Voldemort in den letzten Monaten Muggel angegriffen, nach Dumbledores Tod schien er endgültig besessen von der Idee seine Schreckensherrschaft wieder aufleben zu lassen. Ohne Sinn und Grund meuchelten seine Todesser einzelne Muggelfamilien nieder. Kleinere Dörfer der Muggel wurden mit bestialischer Grausamkeit ausradiert. Und die Brutalität seiner Truppen schien mit jedem weiteren Angriff zuzunehmen.

Ungebeten erschien das Abbild der schwangeren Frau vor ihm, welche Voldemorts mud-maggots förmlich auseinandergerissen hatten, um an das ungeborene Kind in ihrem Leib zu kommen. Was sie mit diesem Baby angestellt hatte, darüber hatte Kingsley bisher jeden weiteren Gedanken vermieden. Noch immer stieg ihm Galle in die Kehle, wenn er an diese Frau dachte. Unter der Blutlache konnte man noch erahnen, dass sie jung gewesen war. Mit blondem Haar. Der Teddybär in ihrer Handtasche, gleich neben einem kleinen Mäppchen mit Ultraschallbildern ihres ungeborenen Kindes, deuteten darauf hin, wie sehr sie sich auf ihr Kind freute.

Mit unbegreiflicher Grausamkeit löschten Voldemorts Todesser ihr Leben aus. Kingsley schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, als er den festen Boden des Marktplatzes in Hogsmeade auf sich zurasen sah. Innerlich wappnete er sich gegen die grauenvollen Bilder, die mit jedem Angriff Voldemorts einhergingen.

Neben zwei seiner Männer kam Kingsley unsanft auf dem Boden auf, sofort schoss seine Zauberstabhand nach oben, zeigte drohend auf eine Zaubererfamilie, denen der Schrecken ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Erschrocken zog der Vater seinen Sohn von den Auroren weg, scheuchte seine Frau in das nächstbeste Geschäft.

„Scheiße." kommentierte Dädalus neben ihm. Kingsley schaute sich fassungslos um, allmählich ließ der den Zauberstab sinken. „Verflucht…" murmelte er, sobald er endlich begriff, dass das Einzige, was das friedliche Treiben in der Winkelgasse störte, das unerwartete Auftauchen einer kampfbereiten Truppe von Auroren war.

„Eine Falle…" sagte Hestia und ihre dunklen Augen wanderten misstrauisch zu ihrem Vorgesetzten. Kingsley presste sie Lippen zusammen und schwieg.

---

Irgendwo zwischen den Zeiten

Aimsir spürte das leise Prickeln der Magie, während die Sterne sich neu ordneten, eine neue Zukunft geboren wurde, am Horizont der Zeit, als eine Möglichkeit unter vielen.

Mit traurigem Lächeln schaute Aimsir auf die alte Frau hinab, einzig das kaum merkbare Heben und Senken ihrer Brust kündete noch von ihrem Leben. Die Seherin hatte es geschafft. Unbemerkt von der Welt hatte allein sie einen mächtigen Zauber gebrochen, die Dämme der Magie eingerissen, welche ein großer Magier errichtet hatte.

Der Rabe traute sich nicht, die Seherin anzusprechen, wusste wie knapp sie dem Tod entkommen war, als sie all ihre Magie mit dieser letzten Vision verflocht . Nun lag es nicht mehr in ihrer Hand was geschah. Die Seherin hatte einen weiteren Weg geöffnet, jetzt galt es für den Einen diesen auch zu beschreiten.

Aimsir blickte versonnen durch das winzige Fenster nach draußen.

---

Hogwarts, Krankensaal

Harry schlief nicht.

Er lag in seinem Krankenbett, erstarrt. Noch spürte er die letzten Fesseln des Zaubers, welche seine Erinnerungen gefangen hielten, doch auch diese würden sich bald der einsetzenden Erkenntnis ergeben müssen.

Madam Pomfrey kam herein, kümmerte sich mit ruhigen Bewegungen um ihre Patienten und ging wieder hinaus. Harry hielt die Augen geschlossen, gefangen in einem leise einsickernden Entsetzen, während seine Erinnerungen zurückkehrten. Und mit diesen Erinnerungen kam die bittere Erkenntnis, dass er sich nicht mehr erinnern wollte.

Stück für Stück rissen sie Harry erneut aus seiner heilen Welt und warfen ihn in die brutale Realität zurück. Er wollte weinen, doch das Entsetzen lähmte ihn bis in den letzten Winkel seines Herzens. Er wollte seinen Schmerz hinausschreien, als die Gesichter derer, für deren Tod er sich verantwortlich fühlte, an ihm vorbeirauschten. Doch kein Ton kam über seine Lippen.

Noch einmal sah er Charlie Weasley sterben, während er auf dem Rücken seines Drachen vergeblich versuchte durch eine Phalanx Höhlentrolle zu brechen, um dem Orden den Weg zu einem vermeintlichen Horkrux freizuräumen. Harry meinte das schnell lauter werdende Zischen zu hören, als einer der Trolle ausholte, seine mächtige Keule auf den Rücken des Drachen krachen ließ. Bill brüllte eine Warnung, lenkte seinen eigenen Drachen in Richtung seines Bruders, doch Harry wusste im selben Moment, dass Bill Charlie niemals rechtzeitig erreichen würde. Harry kam das entsetzliche Geräusch berstender Knochen in Erinnerung, als der Schlag zuerst Charlie traf, nur um anschließend dem Flugdrachen die Wirbelsäule zu zermalmen. Harry erinnerte sich an die gellenden Schreie, daran, dass er hilflos zusah, wie Fred und Arthur Weasley Charlies Freundin festhalten mussten, damit sie sich nicht zwischen die Trolle warf um ihrem Freund zu folgen.

Charlie war sofort tot. Harry würgte, während er daran dachte, wie zwei weitere Trolle den Drachen aufhoben, in dessen Sattel Charlie noch immer saß. Wie sie das riesige Tier durch die Luft schmissen, bis es ihnen vor die Füße krachte und unter jämmerlichen Schreien versuchte davonzukriechen.

Harry tötete den Drachen.

Für Charlie konnte er nichts mehr tun.

Chos feingeschnittenes Gesicht löste den Anblick von Charlies blutverschmierter Leiche ab. Cho, wie sie ihn anlächelte, damals im Raum der Wünsche, kurz vor ihrem ersten Kuss. Cho, wie sie von Rockwood an ihrem langen Haar auf das offene Feld gezerrt wurde, auf welchem der Orden von einige Todessern in ein Scharmützel verwickelt worden war.

Harry wusste, dass Cho seinetwegen sterben musste. Wegen eines einzigen Kusses, der angesichts der Geschehnisse so bedeutungslos anmutete, wie der Flug einer Biene zur falschen Blüte. Er hatte keine Gelegenheit bekommen Cho zu retten. Rockwood war schnell. Kaum war der Todesser sicher, dass Harry erkannte, wen er zum Ort des Geschehens gebracht hatte, da schnitt er Cho die Kehle durch. Mit sadistischer Langsamkeit durchtrennte er ihren Lebensfaden.

Harry musste mit ansehen, wie Chos dunkle Augen aus ihren Höhlen traten, während sie versuchte zu schreien. Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus… sekundenlang hatte sie nach ihm gegriffen. Und Harry war gerannt. Zwischen den Flüchen hindurch, zwischen den Todessern und den Auroren hindurch, war er gerannt um ihr zu helfen. Das hämische Lachen Rockwoods erklang in seiner Erinnerung, als Chos Augen brachen und sie vornüber kippte. Ihr hübsches Gesicht sank in eine Lache aus Staub und Blut. Sie starb. Harry würgte erneut. Bis heute wusste er nicht, wo die Todesser Cho aufgegriffen hatten. Remus hatte Cho gebeten, sich um die Eulen des Ordens zu kümmern, sie an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen, denn zu viele von ihnen waren von Voldemorts Geiern getötet worden. Nicht zum ersten Mal stellte Harry sich die Frage, ob es anders gekommen wäre, wenn er Cho mitgenommen hätte.

Die Erinnerung an Dean beantwortete seine Frage unmissverständlich.

Dean…

Der Orden hatte Informationen darüber bekommen, dass Voldemorts Truppen ein kleines Dörfchen irgendwo westlich von Dundee bewachten.

Die Ordensmitglieder nahmen an, dass Voldemort dort einen Horkrux versteckt haben könnte. So gehörte auch Harry zu dem Trupp Auroren, die in einer kleinen Seitenstraße apparierten. Wie sich sehr schnell herausstellte, war es kein Horkrux, den es dort zu finden gab, sondern einzig die perverse Freude der Todesser am Töten.

Harry erkannte das Abzeichen auf einem der Todessermäntel und wusste, dass sie zu spät kamen. Voldemorts Lieblings-Sturmtrupp fürs Grobe, die mud-maggots, wurden von Gregory Goyles Vater angeführt, dessen Grausamkeit denen seiner Männer in nichts nachstand.

In der langen Zeit, welche die Kämpfe gegen Voldemort nun schon andauerten, lernte Harry mehr von Voldemorts Kampfstrategie kennen, als ihm lieb war. Mit jedem Tag schienen die Truppen des dunklen Lords zu wachsen. Zuerst war es nur der harte Kern jener Todesser, welche Voldemort auch nach seinem Jahrzehnte langen Verschwinden noch die Treue hielten. Diese bildeten auch nun wieder den Inneren Kreis um den dunklen Lord. Aus diesem Zirkel stammten die Befehlshaber von Voldemorts rasch wachsenden Truppen. Waren da zuerst nur die Creepers unter Crabbes Kommando, ein ähnlich gelagerter Stoßtrupp wie die mud-maggots. Ein widerlicher Haufen von Todessern, mehr Söldner als wirkliche Anhänger des dunklen Lords. Nichtsdestotrotz wurden sie wegen ihrer Brutalität schnell ebenso gefürchtet wie die maggots. Der einzige Unterschied bestand in der Art ihrer Waffen.

Während die maggots sich der Hilfe von Trollen, Riesen und der Anhängerschaft von Fenrir Greyback bedienten, so brachten die creepers so ziemlich alles mit sich, was es an Widerwärtigkeiten in kleineren Dimensionen gab. Harry hatte einmal den Angriff der Creepers miterlebt und würde ihn mit Sicherheit nicht wieder vergessen. Tausende von Käfern, Spinnen und anderem Getier brachen über eine kleine Muggelsiedlung herein und nach kaum mehr als einigen Minuten war von den Bewohnern nichts mehr übrig als die kahlgefressenen Skelette.

Sobald Voldemorts Macht scheinbar wieder erwacht war, krochen immer neue Anhänger des dunklen Lords aus ihren Verstecken hervor und bekannten sich offen zur dunklen Seite. Zu den creepers und den maggots kamen die nightcrawler mit ihren Drachen, die riders mit den monströsen Pferden, eine abartige Mischung aus Thestralen und Muggelpferden, allesamt schwarz wie die Nacht. Mit riesigen Hufen, welche die Erde erbeben ließen. Der größte Trupp waren die soul hunter unter Rodolphus Lestrange. Unter seinem Kommando vereinten sich wahre Anhänger des dunklen Lords, Söldner und allen voran die Dunkelelben.

Von dieser besonderen Gattung der Elben hatte Harry noch nie vorher gehört, doch diese Wissenslücke füllte sich schnell. Gerade diese schwarzen Elben waren es, die mit ihrer kraftvollen Magie dem Orden eine Menge Kopfzerbrechen bereiteten. Gesehen hatte Harry jedoch noch nicht einen dieses merkwürdigen Volkes. Die letzten Erkenntnisse des Ordens waren, dass sich eine weitere Truppe unter Nott zu formen begann. Gerüchte besagten, dass sich nun auch Vampire dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen hätten und Seite an Seite mit den Dementoren Angst und Schrecken in der Zaubererwelt schürten.

Harry jedoch verabscheute am meisten die maggots, diesen Haufen grausamer, gewissenloser Mörder, die alles töteten was ihnen vor den Zauberstab kam. Das Töten allein war es nicht, was gerade diesen Sturmtrupp so berüchtigt machte, denn auch die nightcrawler unter Dolohow töteten kompromisslos. Der Unterschied bestand einzig und allein darin, dass Dolohows Männer schnell, und effizient töteten. Die maggots hingegen genossen es aus purer Grausamkeit ihre Opfer zu foltern und sie eines langsamen und furchtbaren Todes sterben zu lassen. Oft genug war es vorgekommen, dass die Auroren zu Schauplätzen gerufen wurden, an denen die maggots verstümmelte Menschen zurückließen, dem Tode näher als dem Leben, nur um ihren Schmerz so lange wie möglich auszudehnen. Bis zu jenem Tage war es Harry immer erspart geblieben einen dieser Schauplätze zu betreten, denn der Orden hielt ihn, so gut es ging, aus aktiven Gefechten mit Voldemorts Truppen heraus. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass der Auserwählte bei einer dieser Schlachten verletzt oder gar getötet wurde.

An diesem Tag jedoch, konnte man Harry nicht heraushalten.

Die mud-maggots waren noch dort und kaum, dass die Auroren appariert waren, zischten die Flüche ihnen nur so um die Ohren. Häuser brannten, Schreie gellten in der rauchgeschwängerten Luft und es roch förmlich nach Tod. Süßlich und schwer… der Geruch brennenden Fleisches, welchen Harry niemals würde vergessen können. Dean war damals an seiner Seite, zog Harry gerade noch schnell genug in Deckung, um einem Fluch von Yaxley zu entgehen.

Seite an Seite rannten sie auf die Ruinen eines Hauses zu, in dem verzweifelten Versuch irgendwo Deckung zu finden. Das Feuer schien überall. Feuer und Flüche. Vor ihnen, hinter ihnen. Harry rannte ohne zu zögern auf eine Feuerwand zu, entschlossen hindurchzubrechen um so weiteren Flüchen der Todesser hinter ihnen zu entgehen. Dean wich nach rechts aus, als ein weiterer Fluch sie nur knapp verfehlte.

„Dean! Dean! Pass auf!" schrie irgendwo hinter ihnen die Stimme einer Frau, es war Hestia, wie Harry später erfuhr. Hoch und verzerrt vor Angst. Harry wurde von den Füßen gerissen, als das Haus neben ihm explodierte. Er hörte den lang gezogenen klagenden Schrei bevor es dunkel um ihn wurde. „Dean… neeeeeiiiinnn."

Mit der Erinnerung an Deans Tod wurde Harry klar, dass seine Alpträume der vergangenen Wochen keine Alpträume waren. Es waren Erinnerungen. Seine Erinnerungen, die er nun am liebsten wieder vergessen hätte.

Irgendwann erwachten Hermine und Ron, Harry hörte, wie sie sich leise unterhielten, spürte, wenn sie an sein Bett traten und auf ihn hinuntersahen. Dann hielt er den Atem an und hoffte, dass sie nicht bemerkten, dass er wach war. Er wollte ihnen nicht gegenüberstehen und von der grausamen Realität erzählen müssen. Nicht, solange sie noch unter dem Zauber standen.

Madam Pomfrey kam und entließ seine Freunde. Sie schien nicht besorgt darüber, dass Harry noch immer nicht bei Sinnen schien.

Harry wollte nicht erwachen. Er wollte sich nicht mehr erinnern, doch die Erinnerungen an die Zeit nach Dumbledores Tod kamen unaufhörlich zurück. Sein Leben schien in einem nicht enden wollenden Film aus Schrecken und Leid in ihn zurückzufließen. Harry erinnerte sich an Dumbledores Tod, daran mit welcher Inbrunst er die Suche nach den Horkruxen gestartet hatte.

Ebenso wie er sich an die Resignation und Hoffnungslosigkeit erinnerte, als ihm und denjenigen, die an seiner Seite kämpften, klar wurde, dass Voldemort sie früher oder später in den Krieg zwingen würde, welchen sie so verzweifelt zu verhindern suchten.

Irgendwann verlor Harry jedes Zeitgefühl. Sein Kopf war plötzlich überfüllt mit Informationen, mit Erinnerungen, die so furchtbar waren, dass er jeder Gedanke ihn schmerzte. Doch die Müdigkeit kam nicht zurück.

---

Zaubereiministerium

„WAS HABEN SIE SICH DABEI GEDACHT? MEINE ANWEISUNGEN WAREN WOHL NICHT DEUTLICH GENUG?" schrie Minster Scrimgeour außer sich.

Kingsley erwiderte scheinbar teilnahmslos den wütenden Blick des Ministers. Der fette Sekretär des Ministers kam mit einer Karaffe angerannt, dessen Inhalt verdächtig nach Feuerwhiskey aussah und schenkte Scrimgeour großzügig ein. Kingsley verkniff sich ein freudloses Lächeln, allmählich wurde Scrimgeours Alkoholproblem zu offensichtlich. Er fragte sich, wie dieser Mann bloß im Sessel des Zaubereiministers gelandet war, wenn er unübersehbar nicht geschaffen war für ein Amt, welches weitreichende Entscheidungen verlangte. Und die Eier auch zu diesen Entscheidungen zu stehen.

Scrimgeour trank das Glas in einem Zug aus, schien sich tatsächlich zu beruhigen. „Also, Kingsley… ich verlange eine Erklärung."

Kingsley nickte. „Wir hatten Informationen, dass Todesser in der Winkelgasse wären."

Scrimgeour schnaubte. „Das Einzige, was in der Winkelgasse war, waren ein Haufen nun zu Tode geängstigter Familien und eine Band wildgewordener Auroren. Wer war ihr Informant?"

Kingsley biss die Zähne zusammen. Genau diese Frage hatte er gefürchtet und er wusste, dass ein neuer Wutanfall des Ministers folgen würde, denn er konnte diese Frage nicht beantworten. Unter gar keinen Umständen würde er dem Minister seine Zugehörigkeit zum Orden des Phönix offenbaren. Somit waren ihm auch die Hände gebunden was seinen Informanten angingen.

„Nun?" hakte Minister Scrimgeour ungeduldig nach. Kingsley schwieg weiterhin und beobachtete, wie die Zornesröte einmal mehr aus dem Hemdkragen des Ministers nach oben kroch.

---

Voldemort

„WER IST ES?" schrie Voldemort von Sinnen, schritt hektisch zwischen den Reihen der Männer hindurch, welche kaum wagten den nächsten Atemzug zu tun.

„Lucius?" Voldemort blieb vor ihm stehen und Lucius gefror der Herzschlag in der Brust. „Ja, mein Lord." antwortete er, verbannte mit größter Anstrengung die Furcht aus seiner Stimme.

„Kannst du mir eventuell etwas dazu sagen, weshalb Auroren in der Winkelgasse aufgetaucht sind, während wir uns mit Mr Borgin _unterhalten_ haben?"

„Ich kann es mir nicht erklären, mein Lord." antwortete Lucius leise, wohl wissend, was als nächstes folgen würde.

„CRUCIO!" brüllte Voldemort und Lucius sank keuchend in die Knie. Schmerz schoss durch jede einzelne Nervenfaser, raste durch seinen Körper nur um sich als berstende Explosion in seinem Kopf zu bündeln. Seine Augen traten aus ihren Höhlen. Er schrie.

Voldemort ließ nur kurz von ihm ab, gerade lange genug für einen zitternden Atemzug, bevor er den Folterfluch wiederholte. Lucius wurde ohnmächtig.

„DAS wird euch lehren mir zu widersprechen! Findet den Verräter und ich rate euch, findet ihn schnell! Ansonsten werde ich jedem einzelnen von euch die Haut so langsam vom Leib ziehen, dass ihr euch wünscht einen der Dementoren küssen zu dürfen!"

Damit wirbelte Voldemort herum, seine langen Roben bauschten hinter ihm, und verließ die Halle. Betretenes Schweigen folgte. Nur langsam verloren sich die Todesser, gingen an Lucius leblosem Körper vorüber, krampfhaft darauf bedacht ihn nicht anzusehen. Zu groß war ihre Angst, dass sie selbst als nächstes dort liegen würden, sollten sie dabei erwischt werden, wie sie ihm halfen.

Einzig Severus blieb. Er wartete scheinbar teilnahmslos bis der letzte Todesser den Raum verlassen hatte, bevor er sich neben Lucius kniete, mit geübten Bewegungen nach dessen Puls fühlte. Erleichterung rauschte durch seine schwarzen Augen, als er ihn fand. Schwach und flatternd. Aber gleichmäßig.

Aus den Tiefen seines Umhanges brachte er eine Phiole hervor, entkorkte sie und hielt sie Lucius unter die Nase. Der beißende Geruch holte diesen ins Bewusstsein zurück.

Lucius würgte, dachte einen Moment lang sich übergeben zu müssen. Es dauerte Minuten, bis der Schmerz hinter seinen Lidern soweit abgeklungen war, dass er die Augen öffnen konnte. „Severus…" brachte er krächzend hervor, als er in das Gesicht seines Freundes blickte.

„Es war knapp diesmal." sagte Severus, verschloss die Phiole sorgfältig, bevor er sie wieder in eine seiner unsichtbaren Taschen verschwinden ließ. Er griff nach Lucius Ellenbogen und half ihm auf die Füße.

„Ich weiß…" antwortete Lucius leise. Dann, er klammerte sich noch immer haltsuchend an Severus' Arm, brachte er die Frage heraus, vor deren Antwort er sich mehr fürchtete als seinen eigenen Tod. „Hat er was von Draco gesagt?"

Severus schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

---

Hogwarts, Krankensaal

Harry begann sich zu fragen, warum Snape wieder in Hogwarts war. Warum der Orden ihn nicht festnahm, hinrichtete oder wenigstens an das Zaubereiministerium auslieferte. Immerhin hatte Snape Dumbledore getötet!

Und Malfoy. Wieso war Malfoy ebenfalls wieder in Hogwarts? Harry erinnerte sich nun überdeutlich daran, dass Snape den blonden Jungen mit sich fortgerissen hatte. Gemeinsam waren die beiden disappariert bevor Harry die Gelegenheit bekam Dumbledores Tod zu rächen.

Er war sich sicher, dass Malfoy das dunkle Mal ebenfalls trug. Wieviel Zeit war vergangen, seit Dumbledores Tod? Harry kämpfte mit den Tränen der Verzweiflung, als ihm klar wurde, dass dieser Zauber, welcher ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, der dunklen Seite den entscheidenden Vorteil hatte bringen können. Er wusste nicht mehr, wer sich Voldemort mittlerweile angeschlossen hatte. War wieder das dumme Kind, welches einem überlegenen Zauberer gegenübertreten sollte. Woher konnte Harry nun noch wissen, wem er trauen konnte und wem nicht?

Eine weitere Erkenntnis machte ihm schwer zu schaffen. Die Lehrer in Hogwarts mussten von dem Zauber wissen. Die Frage nach einem möglichen Sinn dahinter beschäftigte Harry stundenlang, ohne dass er auf ein Ergebnis gekommen wäre.

---

Zaubereiministerium

Kingsley betrat den Versammlungsraum der Auroren und schloss die Tür lautlos hinter sich. Gerade diese ungewohnte Ruhe war es wohl, welche die Gespräche auf einen Schlag verstummen ließ.

Er trat an den Tisch, überreichte Dädalus seinen Aurorenausweis, der ihn als Mitglied des Zaubereiministeriums auswies. Verständnislos sah der Ältere ihn an. „Kingsley, was…?"

„Minister Scrimgeour hat mich meines Amtes enthoben. Du bist der neue Leiter der Aurorenabteilung, Dädalus…" sagte Kingsley schlicht. Das geschockte Schweigen hielt an.

„Nein." sagte Dädalus fest, wollte Kingsley seine Papiere zurückgeben. Kingsley schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. Ebenso entschlossen legte Dädalus die Papiere auf den Tisch. „Ich werde das auf keinen Fall akzeptieren." Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich.

Einzig Flechter Stroud stellte die Frage, mit welcher Kingsley schon zu Beginn der Versammlung gerechnet hatte: „Was ist in der Winkelgasse schiefgelaufen?"

„Offensichtlich hatten wir falsche Informationen." antwortete Kingsley schlicht.

„Und von wem waren die?" wollte McPhers wissen.

„Von jemandem, dem ich bis jetzt bedingungslos vertraut habe." Kingsleys Miene verschloss sich vor seinen nächsten Worten. „Was offensichtlich ein Fehler war. Ich will, dass ihr Remus Lupin inhaftiert."

Stille.

---

Voldemort

Dank einer weiteren Phiole aus den Untiefen von Severus' Umhang, erholte Lucius sich rasch von den Überbleibseln des Cruciatus-Fluches. Einzig ein dumpfes Hämmern in seinen Schläfen blieb.

„Verdammt." fluchte Lucius, warf einige schnelle Blicke in dem leeren Raum umher, bevor er weitersprach. „Was ist schiefgelaufen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht! Rodolphus hat…"

„Rodolphus? Du hattest den Angriffsplan für die Winkelgasse von Rodolphus?" fragte Lucius alarmiert und schaute sich ein weiteres Mal um.

„Ja, aber was…"

Wieder ließ Lucius seinen Freund nicht ausreden. „Hör zu, Severus! Sei auf der Hut, ich bitte dich! Rodolphus hat mich vor einigen Tagen nach dir gefragt… ich denke, er ahnt etwas."

Severus erwiderte den Lucius' intensiven Blick mit wachsender Besorgnis. „Du meinst, es könnte eine Falle gewesen sein?"

Lucius nickte und nun war es an Severus verhalten zu fluchen.

„Wir müssen den Verdacht irgendwie von dir ablenken. War sonst noch jemand dabei?" Lucius überlegte fieberhaft, wie er den dunklen Lord und die restlichen Todesser von Severus ablenken könnte.

„Einer von Waldens Männern hat die Geier hereingelassen, wir standen im Vogelhort." Severus Miene verdüsterte sich angesichts der Tatsache, dass seine Tarnung schlussendlich mehr als aufgeflogen war.

„Wer war es?" Lucius rieb sich die schmerzenden Schläfen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, einer von den Neuen." antwortete Severus nachdenklich.

Sie traten nebeneinander aus dem Versammlungsraum heraus, wohl wissend, dass es verdächtig wirkte, wenn sie sich zu lange dort aufhielten. Doch nicht Lord Voldemort war es, um den sie sich Sorgen machen mussten. Nein, es waren die anderen Todesser des Inneren Zirkels, die mit ihrer wachsenden Macht an der zunehmenden Paranoia litten, jemand wolle ihnen ihren Posten streitig machen.

„Du musst verschwinden, Severus." flüsterte Lucius leise. Severus bewegte sich nicht, seine schwarzen Augen waren auf einen Punkt irgendwo über Lucius' linker Schulter gerichtet. Einzig das viel zu langsame Senken seiner Lider verriet Lucius, dass er zustimmte. Dass er verstanden hatte, in welcher Gefahr er schwebte. Sollte Rodolphus ihm tatsächlich eine Falle gestellt haben, so würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er seinen Verdacht dem dunklen Lord vortrug.

Severus Miene verschloss sich. Nichts, was einem zufälligen Beobachter aufgefallen wäre. Lucius jedoch kannte ihn einfach schon zu lange, als dass ihm das leichte Zucken in den Augenlidern verborgen geblieben wäre. Sie waren nicht mehr allein.

„Narzissa würde sich so freuen, dich wieder zu sehen…" gab er im leichten Plauderton zum Besten, unterbrach sich, als Schritte hinter ihm erklangen. Zu seinem Missfallen war es ausgerechnet Dolohow, der scheinbar zufällig durch die Alkoven marschierte.

Der ohnehin falsche Eindruck der Zufälligkeit revidierte sich, sobald Dolohow näher kam. Ein schmieriges Lächeln umspielte seine zerfurchten Lippen und Lucius dachte mit Abscheu an den jungen Todesser, der Dolohows neuestes Spielzeug mimen musste. War das nicht auch einer von Waldens Männern? Vielleicht könnte man den Verdacht von Severus auf diesen Jungen lenken? Dolohows nächste Worte radierte diese Idee schlichtweg aus Lucius Gedächtnis.

„Lucius, ich habe soeben gehört, dein hübscher Bengel wird endlich auch einer von uns?" plärrte Dolohow heraus.

Lucius hatte einige Mühe seine Mimik unter Kontrolle zu halten. Draco… Was hatte er von Draco gehört? Konnte das heißen, dass Draco die Initation überstanden hatte, dass er sich des Vertrauens des dunklen Lords als würdig erwiesen hatte?

„Hat es sich schon herumgesprochen?" Severus verzog die Lippen zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln und legte Lucius in scheinbarer Freude die Hand auf die Schulter.

Lucius war dankbar für Severus festen Griff, brachte er ihm damit seine Contenance weit genug zurück um Dolohow arrogant anzulächeln. „Hast du tatsächlich etwas anderes erwartet, Antonin? Draco ist mein Fleisch und Blut und wird dem dunklen Lord ebenso willig dienen wie ich."

„Da bin ich mir sicher." heischte Dolohow in kriecherischer Nettigkeit.

„In wessen Truppe kommt er denn?" erkundigte sich Severus, verstärkte den Griff um Lucius Schulter noch ein wenig mehr.

„Oh, das hat der Lord noch nicht verkündet, obwohl ich ja hoffe, dass der Lord ihn mir unterstellt. Du weißt doch, Lucius, dass ich die Neuen am besten in unsere Rituale… einführen kann." Ein dreckiges Grinsen machte klar, woran Dolohow dachte. „Und wenn ich ehrlich bin… einen Malfoy unter mir ist doch ein erbaulicher Gedanke, besonders, wenn er so einen geilen Arsch hat wie dein Sohn!"

Lucius riss sich aus Severus Griff los und hatte Dolohow am Kragen seines Umhanges gepackt, bevor dieser es auch nur ansatzweise schaffte, sich das anzügliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Solltest du es wagen meinen Sohn auch nur ein einziges Mal anzufassen, Dolohow, werde ich dich finden und dann sei dir sicher, dass du jede Sekunde deines erbärmlichen Daseins bereuen wirst!" zischte Lucius wutentbrannt.

Severus schaffte es nur unter einiger Anstrengung Lucius von dem fetten Todesser wegzuziehen. „Mach dich nicht unglücklich, Lucius!" wisperte er in dessen Ohr. Dennoch wehrte Lucius sich gegen seinen Griff.

Dolohow zog unbeeindruckt die Schultern nach oben. „Nicht doch, nicht doch, Lucius! Ich bin sicher, Draco wird es als Ehre empfinden unter mir den Zielen unseres Lords dienen zu dürfen." Er wandte sich um und verdankte es einzig Severus' schneller Reaktion, dass er das Verlies noch lebend verlassen konnte.

„Beruhige dich! Immerhin heißt das doch wohl, dass Draco die Initiation gut überstanden hat!" sagte Severus, die Finger noch immer um Lucius' Hand geschlossen, in welcher der Zauberstab auf Dolohows Rücken zeigte.

Sekundenlang rührte sich keiner von beiden, bis Lucius endlich die Hand sinken ließ und Severus anschaute. Er nickte matt. „Wahrscheinlich… warum habe ich ihn dann noch nicht gesehen?"

Darauf wusste auch Severus keine Antwort.

„Du musst jetzt gehen, mein Freund." sagte Lucius sobald er sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte. Severus nickte.

„Ich werde nicht wiederkommen können."

„Ich weiß. Pass gut auf dich auf!"

„Das werde ich und auf deinen Sohn ebenso."

Severus Snape disapparierte ein letztes Mal aus Voldemorts Quartier.

---

Hogwarts, Krankensaal

Tage vergingen.

Ab und zu kamen Mitschüler in den Krankensaal, schlafend. Madam Pomfrey steckte sie in eines der Betten bis sie wieder erwachten und schickte sie dann zurück in ihre Häuser. Harry schwieg weiterhin.

Irgendwann kam Dumbledores Tochter an sein Bett, legte eine ihrer schmalen Hände auf seine Stirn. Sie sagte nicht ein Wort. Erst als Madam Pomfrey hinzukam, nahm die Professorin ihre Hand weg. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Keine Veränderung. Er schläft. Ab und zu habe ich den Eindruck, dass er träumt." Harry hörte das Zögern der Krankenschwester, bevor sie mit leiser Stimme fortfuhr. „Wie lange soll ich ihn noch so behalten? Er muss essen und noch viel wichtiger trinken…"

„Der Zauber hält ihn gefangen, das wissen sie doch." war die unwirsche Antwort von Dumbledores Tochter. „Wenn er sich nicht mehr erinnert, wird er aufwachen. Bis dahin werden wir warten müssen."

„Aber es sind jetzt schon TAGE!" widersprach die Krankenschwester und Harry erschrak.

„Er ist stark. Machen sie sich nicht zuviel Sorgen, Poppy. Der Zauber lässt nicht zu, dass er stirbt."

„Madam Pomfrey…" spukte die Krankenschwester säuerlich aus, bevor Harry ihre sich schnell entfernenden Schritte hörte.

„Natürlich…" sagte Ms Dumbledore leise und seufzte. Ms Dumbledore verließ den Krankensaal, nicht jedoch ohne Harry vorher ein weiteres Mal über die Stirn zu streichen. Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass ihre Finger auf seiner Narbe einen Augenblick länger verweilten als nötig gewesen wäre. Doch der Eindruck verschwand ebenso schnell wie ihre kühlen Finger. Harry war wieder allein.

Später kam Ginny um ihn zu besuchen. Harry hörte sie leise schluchzen und die Erinnerung an Arthur brach schmerzhaft über ihn herein. Niemals würde er das Bild vergessen können! Der Cruciatus-Fluch erwischte Arthur nicht in der Brust, wie es sein sollte, sondern direkt im Gesicht. Schreiend war Ginnys Vater zusammengebrochen. Harry meinte sich zu erinnern, dass es Moody war, der den Cruciatus unterbrach indem er den Todesser tötete. Man zog der Leiche die schwere Kapuze vom Kopf, doch das zum Vorschein kommende Gesicht kannte Harry nicht.

Arthur schrie noch immer. Eine junge Aurorin sank neben ihm auf die Knie, versuchte seine vor das Gesicht geschlagenen Hände zu lösen. Doch Arthur kämpfte gegen ihren Griff, trat um sich, seine Stimme überschlug sich und brach. Harry stürzte ebenfalls zu ihm, versuchte ihn anzusprechen, ihn zu beruhigen, ihm irgendwie zu helfen.

Moody erschien und zerrte ihn mit bestimmten Griff von Arthur weg. Harry dachte bis zu jenem Augenblick, dass Arthur nicht noch lauter schreien konnte. Er irrte sich. Als zwei Medi-Hexen des Ordens erschienen und ihn berührten, erzitterte sein verkrümmter Leib unter wahnsinnigen Schreien. Grauen kroch Harry in den Nacken, vertiefte sich zu bodenlosem Entsetzen als es den Medi-hexen schließlich gelang Arthurs Hände von seinem Gesicht zu ziehen.

„Oh gütiger Merlin…" keuchte die junge Aurorin. Harry sackte in Moodys Armen zusammen. Dieses entstellte Etwas war nicht mehr Arthur Weasley! Ein Gedanke durchschoss seine Gedanken, eine Frage, die er sich bis heute nicht hatte beantworten können. Wie kann so etwas noch leben?

Arthurs Augen waren weg. Einfach weg, blutige Höhlen starrten blicklos umher und die Schreie… Harry begriff nicht, woher diese Schreie kommen konnten, denn Arthurs Mund war nur noch eine schwammige Masse aus Blut, Hautfetzen und weißen Punkten, die einmal Zähne gewesen sein dürften.

Dies war der Moment, in welchem er ohnmächtig wurde. Moody fing ihn auf, bettete ihn, so gut es seine eigenen Verletzungen zuließen auf den Boden. Der alte Auror war fast dankbar dafür, denn selbst ihn schüttelte die grausame Erkenntnis, was der verpfuschte Cruciatus aus Arthur Weasley gemacht hatte.

Harry erwachte durch Stimmen. Er lag auf der Erde, wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht, wie er dorthin gekommen sein sollte. Moody kniete nicht weit von ihm entfernt am Boden, zog den Ärmel des getöteten Todessers nach oben, strich versonnen mit den Fingern über das Dunkle Mal. „Es ist ganz frisch." sagte er.

„Das heißt, er rekrutiert wieder." murmelte Kingsley Shacklebolt neben Harry. Harry war erschrocken über die Angst in den Gesichtern der Auroren. Dann erinnerte er sich an Arthur. Mit einer raschen Bewegung drehte er sich auf die Seite und erbrach.

Allmählich verblassten die Bilder der Erinnerung und brachten Harry zurück in den Krankensaal. Zurück zu Ginny. Sie saß lange neben seinem Bett, streichelte seine Hand und redete mit ihrer leisen sanften Stimme auf ihn ein. Harry begriff, dass sie nicht wusste, was geschehen war. Auch sie stand unter diesem merkwürdigen Zauber und dachte noch immer, dass sie … ihn… liebte. Der Schmerz schoss zurück in sein Herz. Wie sollte er ihr jemals wieder unter die Augen treten? Damals, nach Arthurs Verletzung, hatte Ginny sich endgültig von ihm abgewandt. Sie hatte ihm die Schuld dafür gegeben, dass ein so neuer Todesser ihren Vater verletzten konnte. Sie schrie ihn an, weinte und schrie weiter, bis sie ihn schlussendlich endgültig aus ihrem Leben warf. Harry konnte sich an den Schmerz erinnern, den ihr Verlassen in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Den Schmerz und die Sehnsucht nach ihrer Nähe, der Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen. Doch Ginny wollte ihn nicht mehr.

Während Ginny ihn zum Abschied küsste, überkam ihn eine seltsame Ruhe. Er würde Ginny wieder verlieren. Wenn sie sich erst wieder erinnerte, würde sie gehen. Genau wie er sie damals verloren hatte. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich besser so. Für sie beide. Harry war sich in diesem Moment sicher, dass er mit dieser Schuld nicht würde leben können. Voldemorts Gesicht erschien vor seinem geistigen Auge und die Ruhe wurde zur Gewissheit.

---

St. Mungos

Remus stand an dem schmalen Fenster in Tonks Zimmer, der einzigen natürlichen Lichtquelle und blickte hinaus. Etwas lag in der Luft, seine geschärften Sinne standen schon seit den frühen Morgenstunden in Alarmstellung.

Er war ins Hospital gefahren in der Annahme, dass Tonks Zustand sich verändert hatte. Was nicht der Fall war. Die Medi-Hexe hatte mitleidig ausgesehen, als sie ihm berichtete, dass Tonks Zustand unverändert sei. Unverändert schlecht. Ohne jegliche Erinnerung daran, wie sie als menschliches Wesen zu funktionieren hatte. Unverändert gut. Ihre Vitalfunktionen waren stabil und regelmäßig.

Remus hatte Tonks Hand gehalten, gerade solange, wie er es verkraftete in ihr ausdrucksloses Gesicht zu sehen. Er vermisste ihr Lachen, welches sie so mädchenhaft aussehen ließ. Er vermisste ihre ständig wechselnde Haarfarbe und die Zärtlichkeit in ihrem Blick, wenn sie ihn ansah. Die Last der Schuld lag schwer auf Remus' Schultern und er wusste, dass er damit würde leben müssen. Denn selbst wenn Tonks sich wieder an ihr altes Ich erinnern würde, irgendwann… Wie sollte sie ihm verzeihen, was er getan hatte. Wie könnte sie? Remus begann sich zu fragen, ob es die Sache wert gewesen war.

Die Gedanken daran hielten so in ihrem Bann, dass er Alastor Moody erst bemerkte, als dieser die Tür absichtlich laut ins Schloss schob. Remus wandte sich nicht um. „Alastor… schön, dich zu sehen."

„Wie geht es dem Mädchen?" überging der alte Auror die Begrüßungsfloskel.

„Unverändert."

„Es hat keinen Angriff in der Winkelgasse gegeben, Remus."

Der Augenblick schien in der Zeit selbst gefangen, als Remus sich umdrehte um in Alastors zerstörtes Gesicht zu blicken. Unglaube und Entsetzen lag in seinem Blick. Alastor nickte nur. Das Bedauern in seinem verbliebenen Auge war echt.

Im selben Moment flog die Tür zu Tonks Krankenzimmer auf und ein Trupp Auroren stürzte mit erhobenen Zauberstäben hinein. Wie durch einen Schleier schien Remus auf sich selbst hinabzusehen, wie die Auroren ihm magische Fesseln anlegten, wie er an Tonks' Bett vorbeigeführt wurde. Einer der Auroren sagte etwas. Ein Wort, welches Remus' Entsetzen ins Unermessliche steigerte.

„Askaban…"

---

Hogwarts, Büro der Schulleiterin

„WAS?" Minerva McGonagall sprang mit schreckensbleichem Gesicht aus ihrem Stuhl auf. Alastor Moody hingegen blieb offenbar ungerührt sitzen, nickte nun. Leichtes Bedauern klang in seiner Stimme mit, als er die Nachricht wiederholte: „Man hat Remus nach Askaban gebracht."

„Aber… warum?" Minerva verschränkte in dem vergeblichen Versuch sich zu beruhigen, die Arme hinter dem Rücken, begann unruhig auf- und abzulaufen.

„Er ist im Ministerium aufgetaucht und hat ausposaunt, dass Todesser in der Winkelgasse wären… was sie nicht waren. Scrimgeour hatte dann einigen Erklärungsnotstand, warum seine Männer ohne ersichtlichen Grund in Kampfbereitschaft dort aufgetaucht sind." Alastors magisches Auge schoss zu seinem Hinterkopf, als eines der Fenster des Turmes klapperte, beruhigte sich, als das unverkennbare Pfeifen einer Windböe stärker wurde.

„Wieso erfahre ich denn erst jetzt davon? Und Remus? Merlin, Alastor, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Remus so was gesagt hätte, wenn er sich nicht sicher war…"

„Natürlich glaube ich das nicht. Ich denke, er ist reingelegt worden…"

McGonagall blieb stehen und blickte Alastor alarmiert an. „Du denkst, Lucius Malfoy hat ihm eine Falle gestellt?"

„Wenn Remus die Informationen tatsächlich von Malfoy hatte, müssen wir davon ausgehen.„ antwortete Alastor mit sorgenvoll zerfurchter Stirn. Kaltes Grauen ließ McGonagall erschauern, als sie daran dachte, welch wichtige Informationen durch ihre Hände an Lucius Malfoy übergeben worden waren.

---

Hogwarts, Krankensaal

„Aber nur kurz…" Harry erwachte aus einem leichten Schlummer der Erschöpfung von Madam Pomfreys herrischer Stimme.

„Wieso kurz, ich denke, er schläft sowieso noch?" Das war eindeutig Fred Weasley. Harry hätte sich unter normalen Umständen durchaus gefreut die Zwillinge zu sehen, immerhin hatten sie es immer wieder geschafft ihn von seinen düsteren Gedanken abzu… lenken…

Harry schluckte. Wenn er es sich genau überlegte, hatten die Zwillinge ihn sogar mehr als nur einmal auf andere Gedanken gebracht. Meistens dann, wenn sich die Müdigkeit und mit ihr die Kopfschmerzen anbahnten. Konnte es sein, das…? Nein, Rons Brüder würden doch nicht…?!

„Er pennt echt noch." erklang Georges Stimme neben ihm, Harry verspannte sich kaum merklich.

„Meinst du, er hat was rausgekriegt und deshalb lassen sie ihn hier die Mumie markieren?" Harry wurde leicht durchgerüttelt, als Fred sich auf seinem Bett niederließ.

„Wundern würde es mich nicht." antwortete George. Eine Weile schwiegen die Brüder und Harry versuchte aus dem Gehörten schlau zu werden.

„Sollen wir mal versuchen ihn wachzukriegen?" sinnierte Fred.

Georges Antwort war ein belustigtes Schnauben. „Und wie willst du das anstellen? Der Zauber ist besser als ein ganzer Karton unserer Schnarch-Pasteten."

„Weiß auch nicht, ihn in den schwarzen See hexen?"

„Haha. Wirklich witzig." Fred erhob sich.

Harry unterdes wagte kaum zu atmen und begann sich zu fragen, wieso die Zwillinge nicht einschliefen.

„Hast du das von Malfoy gehört?" fragte Fred nach einer Weile wesentlich ernster. George antwortete nicht, Harry nahm an, dass er nickte, denn Fred fuhr fort. „Glaubst du, dass er… naja… wiederkommt?"

„Wenn er wirklich dem Verein beigetreten ist wohl kaum."

„Denkst du, dass er das dunkle Mal schon hat?"

George schnaubte. „Sagen wir es mal so, ich glaube kaum, dass Malfoy eine große Wahl hatte, selbst wenn Snape für ihn den Arsch hinhalten würde. Immerhin ist sein Alter ne große Nummer bei Voldemort. Schätze mal, wenn er das Mal nicht hat, dann ist er jetzt mausetot."

Harry erstarrte. Vereinzelte Stimmen aus seinen Visionen erklangen leise in seinem Geist, allen voran seine eigene, die so vertraut… DRACO! rief. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was nach Snapes Flucht mit Malfoy geschehen war.

Die Zwillinge waren schon längst wieder gegangen, als Harry zu dem Schluss kam, dass er es nicht wusste. Eigentlich war er davon ausgegangen, dass Malfoy das dunkle Mal mit Freuden empfangen würde. Zumindest hatte er damals, zu ihrer Schulzeit doch immer damit geprahlt. Damals… Harry schluckte und leckte sich die trockenen Lippen. Wie lange her schien seine Schulzeit nun? Wie aus einem anderen Leben.

Wenn Malfoy ihm doch nur nicht den verfluchten Trank gegeben hätte… wenn… Harry schlug die Augen auf, starrte minutenlang auf die hohe Decke des Krankensaales ohne wirklich etwas von den abenteuerlichen Stuckverzierungen zu sehen.

Malfoy hatte ihm die Phiole gegeben. Einen Trank, der offenbar verhinderte, dass er einschlief. Einen Trank, der ihm seine Erinnerungen zurückbrachte. Waren es denn auch seine Erinnerungen? Oder hatte Malfoy ihm einen Trank untergejubelt, der ihm falsche Erinnerungen vorgaukelte? Ihm fiel auf, dass er nicht wusste, welchen Trank Malfoy bei Dumbledores Tochter hatte brauen müssen. Konnte das sein?

Harry setzte sich auf.

---

Voldemort

Lucius beugte sich ein weiters Mal über die maßstabsgetreue Weltkarte im Planungsraum, beobachtete, wie Rabastan akribisch mögliche Truppenbewegungen simulierte. Doch in Gedanken war er bei Severus Snape.

Seit ihrem letzten Gespräch hatte er Severus nicht mehr gesehen und auch Remus Lupin war unerreichbar, eine Tatsache, die Lucius fast noch mehr Kopfschmerzen bereitete als alles andere. Von seiner Sorge um Draco einmal abgesehen.

Eine lastende Ruhe hatte sich über Voldemorts Quartier gesenkt, eine Ruhe, in welcher die Erwartung und die Vorahnung fast greifbar mitschwangen. Noch schien keinem der anderen Todesser aufgefallen zu sein, dass Severus verschwunden war. Lucius machte sich jedoch keine Illusionen darüber, dass es dem dunklen Lord entgangen war. Eigentlich rechnete er minütlich mit … ja, mit irgendetwas…

Seine Erwartungen wurden nicht enttäuscht, das war Lucius klar, sobald Wurmschwanz' gebückte Gestalt in den Planungsraum, direkt vor seine Füße schlich. Er schaffte es nur mit allergrößter Willensanstrengung diesen widerlich stinkenden Kretin nicht mit einem Fußtritt aus dem Weg zu schaffen.

„Lucius…" krächzte Wurmschwanz mit gerade genug Unterwürfigkeit in der Stimme, dass Lucius eigentlich keinen Grund hatte ihn zu bestrafen. „Der Lord verlangt nach dir." Ein schadenfrohes Grinsen folgte. Lucius Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Grimasse. „Du weißt ja, dass ich es nicht wert bin, meine Meinung zu sagen, aber ich denke, es geht um deinen Sohn… wahrscheinlich möchte der dunkle Lord dir selbst mitteilen, dass der Bengel zu verweichlicht ist um ihm zu dienen… ohhh, aber das meinte ich natürlich gar nicht so…" Wurmschwanz' schmieriges Grinsen wurde noch einen Deut breiter.

Lucius trat zu.

---

Hogwarts, Krankenstation

„Gütiger Himmel, Mr Potter!" stieß Madam Pomfrey erschrocken aus, als sie Harry auf dem Bett sitzen sah.

Harry machte den halbherzigen Versuch eines Lächelns. „Hallo…"

Die Krankenschwester ließ einen Krug Wasser erscheinen und reichte ihn Harry. „Trinken sie!"

Selbst wenn Harry vorgehabt hatte zu protestieren, kaum berührten die ersten kühlen Tropfen des Wassers seine ausgedörrten Lippen, überlegte er es sich anders. In gierigen Zügen trank er, genoss die Kühle während das Wasser durch seine Kehle rannte.

„Ich werde ihnen etwas zu essen besorgen."

Harry nickte abermals und setzte den leeren Krug ab. „Ich könnte auch einfach in die Küche gehen und mir was holen." schlug er vor.

Madam Pomfrey bedachte ihn mit einem strengen Blick. „Nichts da! Sie bleiben schön hier, bis sie gegessen haben. Ich will sicher sein, dass sie mir nicht gleich wieder umkippen."

„Wie lange war ich hier?" fragte Harry und blickte den Rücken der Krankenschwester an. Er meinte zu sehen, wie ihre Schultern sich verspannten. „Eine Woche…"

Er schluckte. War ihm wohl bewusst, dass er mehrere Tage auf der Krankenstation verbracht hatte, war die gehörte Bestätigung dennoch ein kleiner Schock. Madam Pomfrey drehte sich nicht wieder zu ihm herum, sondern tippelte eilig davon.

Harry wunderte sich darüber, warum sie nicht einfach einen der Hauselfen herbeirief und… Bilder rauschten plötzlich durch seine Gedanken. Der Teppich im Grimmauldplatz, russverschmiert. McGonagall, wie sie am Begrüßungsabend den Zauberstab schwang und das Essen erschien. Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, der merkwürdig unaufgeräumt gewirkt hatte.

Harry senkte schnell den Blick, starrte scheinbar teilnahmslos seine Bettdecke an, doch in ihm rumorte es. Wo sind die Hauselfen? Die Geister und die Hauselfen? Wie konnte es sein, dass sie offensichtlich nicht mehr in Hogwarts waren? Und die alles überragende Frage war demnach, WO sind sie dann?

Er musste so schnell wie möglich hier raus und mit Ron und Hermine reden! Jedenfalls, soweit die einsetzende Müdigkeit ein Gespräch mit seinen Freunden überhaupt zulassen würde.

Dabei fiel ihm Malfoys Phiole ein. So schnell es seine zittrigen Knie zuließen, war Harry auf den Beinen und suchte hektisch die Taschen seines Umhanges ab. Zu seiner unendlichen Erleichterung fand er die Phiole sofort. Noch etwa zu einem Drittel gefüllt, schwappte der apfelsinenfarbige Trank sanft hin und her.

Er überlegte, ob er Ron und Hermine ebenfalls etwas von dem Trank geben sollte, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass er es erst einmal ohne Trank versuchen wollte. Aus alter Gewohnheit traute er Malfoy noch immer nicht über den Weg. Sollte er mit diesem Trank tatsächlich falsche Erinnerungen heraufbeschwören wollen, würde sich das spätestens nach einem eingehenden Gespräch mit Ron und Hermine erklären.

Als Madam Pomfrey wenig später mit einem gut gefüllten Tablett zurückkam, hockte Harry schon wieder artig in seinem Bett, hatte sich sogar die Bettdecke bequem um die Hüfte drapiert. Er lächelte die Krankenschwester dankbar an und begann das Essen hinunterzuschlingen, selbst als Madam Pomfrey ihn warnte, er solle nicht allzu hastig essen.

Brav aß er, unter den argwöhnischen Blicken von Madam Pomfrey, alles auf. „Kann ich jetzt gehen?" fragte Harry, sobald er sein leeres Glas mit Kürbissaft zurück auf das Tablett gestellt hatte.

„Was machen ihre Kopfschmerzen?"

„Sind weg, ehrlich." Harry versuchte eine unschuldige Miene zum Besten zu geben, auch wenn er die Krankenschwester am liebsten gepackt und aus ihr herausgeschüttelt hätte, was es mit diesem Zauber auf sich hatte.

Madam Pomfrey zückte ihren Zauberstab und murmelte leise vor sich hin, während sie Harrys Kopf damit umrundete. Für einen Augenblick hoffte Harry fast, dass sie Malfoys Trank in seinen Adern entdecken würde und ihn zurück in das süße Vergessen hexte.

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Madam Pomfrey beendete den Zauber, schenkte ihm noch einen letzten warnenden Blick und Harry durfte gehen. Er musste sich beherrschen um nicht allzu eilig zu wirken. Mit bedächtigen Schritten verließ er die Krankenstation mit nur einem Ziel.

Er musste endlich mit Ron und Hermine reden.

---

Voldemort

Lucius atmete ein letztes Mal durch, bevor er in Voldemorts Allerheiligstes eintrat. Vereinzelte Fackeln hielten den Thronsaal wie immer im Zwielicht. Irgendwo meinte Lucius Nagini zischeln zu hören und sank in eine demütige Verbeugung.

„Tritt hervor, Lucius." säuselte Lord Voldemort. Der sanfte, fast liebevolle Klang seiner tiefen Stimme verursachte Lucius eine Gänsehaut des Grauens. Er tat wie ihm befohlen, schritt langsam und mit gesenktem Kopf vor den Thron. Er sank zurück auf die Knie.

„Nun, mein Lieber, sicherlich kannst du dir denken, warum ich dich herbefohlen habe?"

„Ja, mein Lord." antwortete Lucius so neutral wie es ihm möglich war, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sein Herz vor Sorge um seinen Sohn anschwoll.

„Nagini!"

Lucius zuckte zusammen, als Voldemorts Stimme um einiges lauter nach der Schlange rief. Schweiß brach ihm aus allen Poren.

„Geh und spiel mit Wurmschwanz! Ich denke, dieser Unsägliche lauscht schon wieder!"

Nagini verschwand mit blitzschnellen Bewegungen, das leise Schaben der Schlangenhaut auf dem Steinboden hatte selten so süß in Lucius Ohren geklungen. Sekunden später hörte er Wurmschwanz schreien. Voldemort lachte leise, bevor er sich erneut an ihn wandte. „Ich dachte, es interessiert dich zu hören, dass dein Sohn sich als würdig erwiesen hat mein Zeichen zu tragen…"

Lucius schloss die Augen, nicht sicher, ob er froh darüber sein sollte, dass Draco die Initiation in den Kreis der Todesser überlebt hatte. Vergeblich versuchte er sich vorzustellen, dass auf dem Unterarm seines Jungen nun dasselbe dunkle Mal brannte, wie auch er es trug. Mit Schrecken erinnerte er sich an die Etikette, referierte mit fester Stimme: „Mein Lord, ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie stolz ich bin, dass ihr Draco als Anhänger erwählt habt…"

„Lassen wir doch diese Floskeln." unterbrach der dunkle Lord ihn und Lucius stockte der Atem. „Sieh mich an, Lucius."

Ohne zu Zögern öffnete Lucius die Augen und hob den Kopf. Voldemort musterte ihn eindringlich, bevor ein diabolisches Lächeln auf seinen schmalen Lippen erschien. „Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, Lucius, hat mich der Eifer deines Sohnes tatsächlich erstaunt. Draco hat sich sehr verändert, nicht wahr, Lucius? Ich hatte ihn noch als den kleinen feigen Bengel in Erinnerung, von dem ich zwar Gehorsam erwartet habe, nicht aber jene Ungeduld mir dienen zu dürfen. Wie soll ich sagen, es mutete mir sogar etwas verdächtig an…"

Lucius wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, denn auch ihm erschien Dracos Verhalten ungewöhnlich. Seit jenem verhängnisvollen Schachzug des dunklen Lords, als er Dracos Gehorsam mit dem Leben seiner Eltern erpresste, hatte sich Draco mehr und mehr von Lord Voldemort distanziert.

„Ich sah mich gezwungen Draco mithilfe der Okklumentik ein wenig näher zu befragen…" fuhr Voldemort fort, ein lauerndes Grinsen auf den schmalen Lippen. Wenn Lucius befürchtete, es ging in diesem Gespräch tatsächlich um seinen Sohn, so wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. „Hast du Draco Okklumentik beigebracht, Lucius?"

„Nein, mein Lord." antwortete Lucius wahrheitsgemäß.

„Wer war es dann?" hakte Voldemort in einem gefährlich leisen Plauderton nach, den Lucius nur allzu gut kannte. Normalerweise bedeutete es, dass der Lord die Antwort auf seine Frage bereits kannte.

„Severus Snape." sagte Lucius mit einem stetig wachsenden Knoten im Hals.

„Wirklich?" fragte Voldemort süßlich und tat überrascht. „Was für ein Zufall, dass ich genau das gedacht hatte…"

Lucius wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte und schwieg.

„Wo ist Severus?" fragte der dunkle Lord. Lucius Mund wurde trocken.

---

Hogwarts, Große Halle

Harry fand seine Freunde beim Mittagessen. Verstohlen blickte er sich an den anderen Haustischen um, erschrocken darüber, wie viele seiner ehemaligen Mitschüler fehlten. Einige waren im Kampf gegen Voldemort gefallen, wie Dean… Leise Trauer meldete sich zurück in seiner Brust. Harry senkte schnell den Blick um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Noch wusste er nicht, ob wirklich alle Schüler unter dem Zauber standen. Es wirkte so, denn nirgends sah er ein besorgtes Gesicht. Fröhliches Gelächter erklang bei den Hufflepuffs und irgendwo am Ravenclaw-Tisch gab jemand eine Parodie des letzten Chartbreakers zum Besten.

„Hallo Harry." Ginnys leise Stimme verlangte seine Aufmerksamkeit und Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass er erstarrte, als sie ihn herzlich umarmte. Einige kostbare Sekunden erwiderte er ihre Umarmung, genoss den vertrauten Geruch ihres Haares, ihre Wärme, ihre Nähe, wusste er doch, dass sie nicht von Dauer war.

Über ihre Schulter hinweg sah er wie Fred und George sich ansahen. Harry machte sich sanft von Ginny los, er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn auch dafür noch hasste, wenn die Erinnerung zurückkam. Sie sollte ihm nicht vorwerfen können, dass er ihre Unwissenheit ausgenutzt und sich wieder an sie herangemacht hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie Fred die Stirn in Falten legte und ihn misstrauisch beobachtete.

Nun, dachte Harry, wie es scheint, sind nicht alle Schüler betroffen. Er beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war ein wenig mehr Klarheit in die Gedanken seiner Mitschüler zu bringen. Nicht sofort, nein, ganz allmählich… Harry fiel ein Muggelsprichwort ein und er unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Steter Tropfen höhlt den Stein… dann würde er wohl anfangen müssen zu tropfen.

Hermine kramte in ihrer Tasche und brachte zu Harrys Verwunderung eine ziemlich zerfranste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten hervor.

„Was hast du damit gemacht, den Boden gefegt?" flachste Ron, als Hermine sich umständlich daran machte, die zerfledderten Seiten wieder zusammenzuhexen.

„Keine Ahnung, was dieses Jahr mit den Eulen los ist. Heute Morgen kriege ich keine Zeitung, dafür fällt mir die Boten-Eule vorhin im Hof fast vor die Füße. Die Arme sah aus, als hätte eine Horde Hippogreife mit ihr Fußball gespielt, ich hab sie zu Hagrid gebracht." nach einem weiteren Tippen mit ihrem Zauberstab war der Tagesprophet zumindest wieder lesbar.

Hermine überflog die Schlagzeilen und wurde sichtlich blass. „Hier seht mal…" aufgeregt schob sie die Teller beiseite und breitete die Zeitung zwischen ihnen aus. Während Harry sich interessiert vorbeugte, wandte Ginny sich einer kichernden Lavender zu. Auch Rons Interesse galt eher dem Gebäck, als den notdürftig zusammengehexten Zeitung.

„Todesser in der Winkelgasse…" las Hermine leise. Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut, welche sich nur verstärkte, als er sah, wie Fred und George sich von ihren Plätzen erhoben.

„Der Laden von Borgin & Burkes ist von einigen Todessern praktisch auseinander genommen worden. Mr Borgin, der Besitzer, wurde tot aufgefunden, offenbar handelte es sich um eine Exekution. Das Verwunderliche daran sei, dass bei Mr. Borgin selbst das dunkle Mal gefunden wurde. Mr. Burkes, der andere Teilhaber wollte keinerlei Auskunft zu den Vorkommnissen geben."

„Das ist allerdings seltsam…" murmelte Harry, verstummte aber sofort wieder. Fred und George tauchten hinter Hermine auf und blickten ihr über die Schulter.

„Auroren waren auch da, aber am völlig falschen Platz… haben einige Kinder mächtig erschreckt…" Hermine grinste sarkastisch.

Harry sah auf, direkt in die zwei Augenpaare der Zwillinge. Er wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich besser wäre, sich weiter zu verstellen, doch der Funken Zorn in seiner Brust machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Warum spielten sie bei diesem falschen Spiel mit? Warum verrieten sie ihn? War es wegen Arthur? Es fiel Harry schwer das zu glauben, denn selbst nachdem Arthur nach St Mungo gebracht worden war, hatten Fred und George keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass sie auch weiterhin an seiner Seite kämpfen würden. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, was ihre Meinung geändert haben sollte.

„Wisst ihr, zuviel lesen ist schädlich für die Augen." meinte George und ließ Harry dabei nicht aus den Augen.

Harry grinste ihn unverfänglich an und war froh, dass Ron ihn in diesem Augenblick einen Teller mit Kuchen vor die Nase stellte. „Hier, Harry, iss! Du siehst völlig abgemagert aus."

Harry lächelte übertrieben freundlich. „Jaaaa, ich hab auch voll Hunger."

Fred wandte sich schulterzuckend ab und zog George mit sich. Dennoch entging Harry der verkniffene Gesichtsausdruck von Fred nicht. Offenbar hatte er eine andere Reaktion von Harry erwartet. Grimmig schaufelte Harry sich den Kuchen in den Mund, obwohl er nach dem ausgiebigen Mahl auf der Krankenstation immer noch das Gefühl hatte zu platzen. So leicht würde er niemandem verraten, dass der Zauber nicht mehr wirkte, jedenfalls nicht, bevor er nicht mit Ron und Hermine hatte sprechen können. Er brauchte dringend eine Möglichkeit allein mit ihnen zu reden… mit wachsender Verzweiflung überlegte er, wie er Ginny möglichst unauffällig los werden konnte.

Hermine sprang ohne ihr Wissen für ihn in die Bresche. „Ich denke, es wird das Beste sein, wenn ich dir gleich zeige, was du an Hausaufgaben nachholen musst…"

Ron stöhnte genervt. „Hermine, jetzt lass ihn doch wenigstens fertig essen!"

Harry unterdrückte das aufkommende Gefühl Hermine zu küssen. „Ach…" er winkte mit einem falschen Lächeln auf den Lippen ab, „…schon gut, je früher, desto besser. Wollen wir gleich gehen?"

Hermine war erfreut über Harrys unerwartete Begeisterung für Schulaufgaben und Ron sah ein wenig bedröppelt aus. Harry verabschiedete sich mit soviel Sanftheit von Ginny, wie er sich traute und stand auf, griff zu Rons Beruhigung noch nach einem Muffin.

„Ronald, kommst du? Auch dir würde ein wenig Lernen nicht schaden!" ließ Hermine vernehmen ohne sich wirklich nach Ron umzudrehen.

Harry musste sein Grinsen nicht vortäuschen, als Ron eine Grimasse schnitt.

---

Malfoy Manor

Lucius trat aus dem Kamin in die vertraute Stille seines Arbeitszimmers. Zu müde um sich auch nur die Asche von seinem Umhang zu klopfen, ließ er sich in den breiten Sessel hinter dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch fallen. Für einige kostbare Momente schloss er seine brennenden Augen, versuchte sich zu sammeln, irgendwie zu wappnen für das Gespräch, welches er mit Narzissa würde führen müssen.

Letztlich hatte er es nach einigen schmerzhaften Runden des Cruciatus irgendwie geschafft den dunklen Lord davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht von Severus' Verschwinden wusste. Wenngleich er diese glückliche Fügung hauptsächlich dem Umstand verdankte, dass einer von Voldemorts Verbündeten aus Europa mit unerfreulichen Nachrichten ankam, und den Lord ablenkte. Lucius hatte nicht mitbekommen, worum es ging, dazu hatten ihn die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus zu sehr gefangen gehalten. Und dieses Mal war eben kein Severus in der Nähe, der die passenden Tränke ständig mit sich herumzutragen schien.

Lucius rieb sich die Augen, bevor sein Blick ziellos über die Bücherreihen zu seiner Rechten glitt, einen Wimpernschlag auf einer abgenutzten Ledertasche haftete, welche Vion direkt nach seiner Rückkehr im Arbeitszimmer seines Masters abgelegt hatte. Lucius erinnerte sich entfernt daran, dass Remus Lupin ihm weitere Unterlagen Dumbledores versprochen hatte. Er beschloss sie sich später anzusehen, wenn er nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte sein Sehnerv würde sich verknoten, sobald er nur die Augen öffnete.

Lucius erwog einen Augenblick lang Narzissa davon zu berichten, wie knapp sie heute einem vorzeitigen Witwendasein entkommen war, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch im selben Augenblick. Er wusste, dass er ihr ohnehin eine weitere Hoffnung nehmen würde. Und mit dieser Hoffnung nahm er ihr auch das Letzte an Sicherheit, an einem normalen Leben, was ihr noch geblieben war. Mit wachsendem Wehmut dachte er an den Anfang ihres gemeinsamen Weges zurück.

Sicherlich, ihre Hochzeit war von ihren Eltern fast mehr gewollt als von ihnen selbst. Dennoch hatte sich ihre anfängliche Verliebtheit im Laufe der Jahre zu einer tiefen Liebe entwickelt und Lucius bedauerte, dass er seine Frau in dieses Unglück geworfen hatte. Narzissa stand ihm stets treu zur Seite, egal welchen Irrpfad er auch beschritt. Sie hatte nie gewankt, nie gezögert mit allem was sie konnte für ihn einzustehen. All ihrer Liebe, all ihrer Kraft. Lucius wusste, dass er ihr nun das Einzige abverlangte, was sie nicht bereit war zu geben.

Ihren Sohn.

Draco…

_---_

Hogwarts, 4. Gang unterhalb des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes

„He, Hermine…" sagte Harry und blieb mitten auf der Treppe stehen. Seine Freundin drehte sich um und blickte ihn lächelnd an. „Was ist denn, Harry?"

„Können wir… vielleicht draußen alles besprechen? Ich hab… ich brauch ein frische Luft." log er. Die Wahrheit war eher, dass Harry Angst hatte, von einem der Porträts belauscht zu werden. So wie die Dinge standen, konnte er nicht einmal mehr den zweidimensionalen Schlossbewohnern trauen.

„Klar… du bist auch ganz schön blass." Hermine fischte nach ihrem Zauberstab und acciote ihre Schulsachen herbei. Ron machte große Augen, als ein Bücherstapel um die Ecke geschossen kam, der fast die hohen Steindecken des Schlosses streifte.

„Was?" fragte Hermine bei seinem fassungslosen Blick. Ron schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und begann die Treppe wieder hinunterzusteigen, während der Bücherstapel dienstbeflissen hinter ihr herschwebte.

„Alter, das wird ein langer Tag." flüsterte Ron Harry zu. Harry grinste halbherzig. Ron wusste ja nicht, wie Recht er damit hatte.

„Lasst uns aufs Quidditchfeld gehen. Die Luft auf den Tribünen ist am Besten." bemerkte er. Weder Hermine noch Ron widersprachen, ein weiterer Indiz für Harry, dass sie noch unter dem Zauber standen. Normalerweise hätten sie ihm solch eine haarsträubende Bemerkung wohl kaum abgenommen.

Sie kletterten auf die Gryffindortribüne und ließen sich auf den obersten Rängen nieder. Unbewusst glitt Harrys Blick zur Tribüne der Slytherins. Doch natürlich war dort niemand. Seine Gedanken schweiften kurz zurück zu jenem Abend, als er Malfoy dort hatte sitzen sehen. Etwas machte Harry noch immer zu schaffen, wenn er daran dachte. Nicht nur die Tatsache, dass Malfoy allein dort war, nein, es war etwas weniger offensichtliches. Etwas, was er nicht wirklich benennen konnte, wie Nebel, der ihm zwischen den Fingern zerrann. Es war da, doch fassen konnte er es nicht. Harry schürzte gedankenverloren die Lippen.

Hermines Bücherstapel sank vor ihnen herab, versperrte die Sicht auf den Quidditchplatz. Rigoros räumte Ron die Bücher beiseite, unterband Hermines Protest: „Kein Wort! Wenn wir hier schon pauken müssen, will ich wenigstens den Quidditchplatz sehen und mich erinnern, wie viel schöner ich meine Freizeit verbringen könnte!"

Hermine schnitt ihm eine Grimasse und wandte sich Harry zu. „Also, in Verwandlung hatten wir…"

„Hermine, ich bin nicht hier um Schulaufgaben zu machen!" fuhr Harry ihr ins Wort, bedachte sie mit einem ernsten Blick, der ausreichte, dass Hermine widerstandslos ihre Aufzeichnungen beiseite legte.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie stattdessen. Ron starrte sie ungläubig an. Wieso funktionierte diese Taktik eigentlich nie bei ihm?

Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie er anfangen sollte. Oder wie er anfangen konnte, ohne dass Hermine und Ron auf der Stelle einschliefen. Er entschied erst einmal überhaupt nichts zu sagen, sondern zog wortlos Malfoys Phiole aus seiner Umhangtasche. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist das?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß.

„Aber wo hast du sie her?" Hermine nahm ihm die Phiole aus der Hand, begutachtet sie von allen Seiten. „Sieht nicht aus wie ein Trank, den ich kenne."

„Oh nein, seht mal!" Ron deutete auf das Spielfeld. Das Quidditchteam der Slytherins marschierte mit den Besen in den Händen auf. Harry folgte Rons Blick und stellte fest, was Ron noch entgangen war. „Malfoy…" flüsterte er.

„Hä?" machte Ron.

„Von… Malfoy?" fragte Hermine erstaunt, die sofort begriffen hatte. „Was hat er gesagt?"

„Nimm die Phiole, Potter." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern als Hermine ihn verwirrt ansah. „Mehr nicht."

„Hm." machte Hermine nur und beobachtete einen Moment versonnen wie die Slytherins sich auf dem Spielfeld versammelten.

„Schade, dass du den Tarnumhang nicht mit hast, Harry. Wir könnten rauskriegen, welche Taktik sie beim nächsten Spiel einsetzen wollen. Aber warum ist Malfoy nicht dabei." Ron lehnte sich vorsichtig weiter nach vorne. Noch hatte niemand von ihrer Anwesenheit Notiz genommen.

„Ist euch an Malfoy in letzter Zeit irgendwas komisches aufgefallen?" fragte Harry leise, erwartete schon einen neuen Anfall von Müdigkeit. Er nahm die Phiole von Hermine zurück und ließ sie vorsichtig in einer seiner Umhangtaschen verschwinden.

„Du meinst, außer der Tatsache, dass er seit Tagen nicht zum Unterricht erscheint und kein Lehrer sich darum kümmert? Nein, er ist genauso bescheuert wie immer." grinste Ron leichthin. Hermine schwieg.

Harry nahm wenig überrascht zur Kenntnis, dass Ron anscheinend nicht aufgefallen war, dass Malfoy nicht nur den Unterricht schwänzte, sondern, wenn er Fred und George glauben durfte, überhaupt nicht mehr in Hogwarts weilte. Er beschloss später auf das Thema zurückzukommen und stellte stattdessen eine andere Frage, die ihn beschäftigte: „Was ist mit mir?"

Nun betrachteten seine beiden Freunde ihn überrascht. „Mit dir?" fragte Ron. Harry nickte.

„Naja, du bist ständig müde…." sagte Hermine langsam. Wieder nickte Harry. „Obwohl… ich bin ja vorher auch noch nie einfach so eingeschlafen…"

Harrys Herz setzte kurz aus, nur um sodann noch schneller weiter zu schlagen. Hermine hatte es also auch bemerkt! Jetzt mussten sie nur noch darauf kommen, wann genau diese Müdigkeit sie überfiel.

„Stimmt. Das im Krankenflügel war schon merkwürdig. Ich kann mich nicht mal dran erinnern, mich in eines der Betten gelegt zu haben." musste auch Ron zugeben.

„Kann ich die Phiole noch mal sehen?" fragte Hermine.

„Später, da… ist noch etwas, was ich euch erzählen muss."

Hermine veränderte ihre Sitzposition und blickte ihn aufmerksam an. „Ich weiß."

Nun war es an Harry seine Freundin überrascht anzusehen. Hermine zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und gähnte. „Glaubst du im Ernst ich hätte nicht bemerkt, dass irgendwas anders ist, seit du aus der Krankenstation zurück bist? Obwohl… auch vorher…" Sie gähnte erneut.

Harry wusste, dass Hermine jeden Moment einschlafen würde und entschloss sich für den rigorosen Weg. „Wieso hast du vergessen, dass Krieg herrscht? Dean ist tot. Charlie.."

Hermine klappte der Kiefer nach unten, Harry sah die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen in ihren dunklen Augen blitzen, bevor sie besinnungslos nach hinten kippte. Einzig Harrys schneller Reaktion war es zu verdanken, dass sie sich nicht ernsthaft verletzte.

„Hermine?" rief Ron erschrocken und zog sie vorsichtig in die Arme.

„Sie schläft nur." sagte Harry, schüttelte verärgert den Kopf, als er die mittlerweile vertraute Benommenheit in sich aufsteigen fühlte. Nur war sie eben nicht mehr stark genug, um ihn auszuschalten. Auch die aufkommende Müdigkeit rang ihm nicht mehr als ein mattes Lächeln ab.

„Woher…?" Ron betrachtete Hermine einen Augenblick. „Du hast Recht." sagte er schließlich ungläubig.

Harry brachte die Phiole wieder zum Vorschein und betrachtete sie einige Augenblicke nachdenklich. Schließlich entkorkte er sie und wollte sie an Hermines Lippen führen, Ron hielt ihn davon ab. „Du willst ihr das Zeug geben?"

„Ron, du hast es mir doch auch gegeben." Ron machte ein verständnisloses Gesicht. „Auf der Krankenstation!" fuhr Harry fort, musste aber einsehen, dass Ron sich nicht erinnern konnte. „Vertrau mir einfach… oder warte, nein, trink du zuerst. Aber nur einen Schluck, damit für Hermine noch genug übrig ist." Er hielt Ron die Phiole hin.

„Ich trinke doch nichts, was von Malfoy stammt, wer weiß, was der da…"

„RON! Ich habe es getrunken! Und?? Sehe ich irgendwie tot aus?" unterbrach Harry seinen Freund ungeduldig.

„Nein, aber…" Harrys genervter Blick brachte Ron zum schweigen. Etwas zögerlich nahm er ihm die Phiole ab und setzte sie an die Lippen. Mit einer Miene, als würde er damit rechnen, dass ihn auf der Stelle der Schlag treffen würde, trank er einen Schluck. Harry nahm die Phiole wieder entgegen und flößte Hermine den Rest des Trankes ein, bevor Ron Zeit hatte noch weiter zu protestieren.

Ron sackte im selben Moment auf seinem Stuhl zusammen, ließ Harry erschrocken herumfahren. Ein einziger Blick in das kreidebleiche Gesicht seines Freundes reichte aus um zu wissen, dass die Erinnerungen zurückkamen. „Es tut mir so leid, Ron." murmelte Harry. Ron schluckte hart, wisperte leise „Dad… Charlie…" bevor ihm die Tränen in die Augen schossen und seine Stimme versagte.

Harry sah weg. Es war nicht fair, dass Ron den Verlust seines Vaters und seines Bruders noch einmal durchmachen musste, den Schmerz noch einmal allzu frisch erleben musste. „Ich…" Ron sprang von seinem Platz auf, wischte sich mit einer hilflosen Geste die Tränen aus den Augen. „…bewegen… ich muss mir mal die… Füße vertreten." stammelte er und hastete die hölzernen Stufen des Gryffindorturmes hinunter. Harry wusste, dass Ron log, doch er konnte es ihm kaum verdenken, dass er ein wenig Zeit für sich brauchte.

Direkt nach Arthurs Angriff war Harry derjenige gewesen, der sich von Ron ferngehalten hatte, aus Angst, dass auch Ron sich - wie Ginny - von ihm abwenden würde. Doch das hatte Ron nicht getan. Nach einigen Tagen war er in Harrys Haus aufgetaucht und hatte sich nach dem neuesten Stand der Horkruxsuche erkundigt. Stillschweigend waren sie überein gekommen, so wenig wie möglich über Arthur zu sprechen. Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass es auch diesmal so sein würde.

Hermine bewegte sich in seinen Armen, murmelte leise im Dämmerschlaf zwischen Wachen und Schlafen. Harry sah Ron am Rande des Quidditchfeldes auftauchen. Scheinbar interessiert sah er den Slytherins bei ihren Flugübungen zu. Doch er wusste, dass Rons Gedanken bei Arthur und Charlie weilten.

Hermine murmelte ein verwirrtes. „Harry?" und setzte sich mühsam auf, nur um wenig später zurück in seine Arme zu sinken. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Harry wusste, dass sie verstand was geschehen war und schwieg. Wie er, so brauchten auch Ron und Hermine Zeit um mit den Erinnerungen fertig zu werden.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde verging, bevor Ron mit schweren Schritten zurück auf den Turm kam. Hermine machte sich von Harry los und ging ihm entgegen. Einen Augenblick standen sie voreinander und schauten sich schweigend an. Dann tat Ron etwas, was Harry tatsächlich überraschte. Er zog Hermine in die Arme und barg sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Hermine erwiderte die Umarmung und Harry wandte den Blick merkwürdig berührt ab. Selbst nach Arthurs Verletzung hatte Ron es nie über sich gebracht Hermine zu sagen, was er für sie empfand. Es überraschte Harry, dass er gerade jetzt den ersten Schritt tat.

Einige Augenblicke später kamen Ron und Hermine zu Harry zurück. Nah beieinander setzten sie sich neben ihn.

„Was geht hier vor?" fragte Ron ernst.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich das wüsste…"

„Was weißt du bis jetzt? Was ist das für ein Zauber, der unsere Erinnerungen ausgelöscht hat?"

„Ron, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber… an was erinnert ihr euch jetzt?" Hermine schaute ihn verständnislos an. „Wie meinst du das?"

Harry zögerte, nicht wirklich wissend, wie er seine Sorge formulieren sollte. „Der Trank, den ich euch gegeben habe…"

„Du hast mir DEN Trank gegeben? Von Malfoy?" erschrak Hermine. Harry machte ein zerknirschtes Gesicht und Ron brachte ein halbherziges Grinsen zustande.

„Na ja, ich habe ihn ja genommen und es überlebt…" Mit schnellen Sätzen fasste Harry zusammen, was er über die Wirkungsweise des Trankes beobachtet hatte. Dann, dass er sich sorgte, Malfoy könnte ihm mit diesem Trank falsche Erinnerungen eingeflößt haben. Schnell kamen die Drei jedoch überein, dass Malfoys Trank tatsächlich ihre richtigen Erinnerungen zurückgebracht hatte, so schmerzhaft diese auch sein mochten.

„Ich habe noch immer Kopfschmerzen." stellte Ron fest.

„Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass wir nicht die volle Dosis gekriegt haben. Malfoy hatte die ganze Phiole für Harry vorgesehen…" kombinierte Hermine völlig richtig.

„Ich werde Malfoy fragen, ob er uns noch etwas von dem Trank geben kann." sagte Harry nachdenklich, bevor ihm erneut einfiel, warum das Quidditchteam der Slytherins ohne ihren Sucher trainierte.

Hermine gähnte, bevor sie antwortete: „Vorausgesetzt du findest ihn hier irgendwo."

„Nein." antwortete Harry leise. „Er ist nicht mehr in Hogwarts."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte Ron verwundert.

„Was denkst du, warum die Lehrer es ihm sonst durchgehen ließen, nicht zum Unterricht zu erscheinen und krank ist er auch nicht, jedenfalls habe ich ihn auf der Krankenstation nicht gesehen." fasste Hermine zusammen.

„Hermine, es wäre nett, wenn du zur Abwechslung mal 5 Minuten nicht so besserwisserisch wärst! BITTE!" Ron warf ihr einen finsteren Seitenblick zu, wich aber gleichzeitig nicht von ihrer Seite. Hermine wurde ein wenig verlegen und schaute schnell in eine andere Richtung. „Er ist seit dem Tag verschwunden, als er dich auf die Krankenstation gebrach hat." setzte sie leiser fort.

„Er hat mir die Phiole gegeben und verschwindet plötzlich spurlos?" Harry kratzte sich im Nacken. Noch eine Frage mehr, die es zu beantworten galt.

„Es wird auch so gehen. Ich bin zwar todmüde, aber immerhin schlafe ich nicht mehr ein und die Kopfschmerzen sind auch erträglich." stellte Hermine fest.

„Hmmm, ja, meine Kopfschmerzen sind auch besser geworden…" antwortete Harry nachdenklich. Keiner der Drei hatte die herrischen Schritte gehört, welche die Stufen zum Turm erklommen und sie sprangen erschrocken auf, als eine tiefe Stimme plötzlich hinter ihnen sagte. „Wie schön, für Sie, Potter. Dann können sie drei mir ja sogleich folgen und sich ihre Strafarbeit abholen!" Severus stand mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihnen, hinter seinem Rücken schielte der Treiber der Slytherins schadenfroh herüber.

„Strafarbeit?" Harry war kurz davor in spöttisches Gelächter auszubrechen. Jetzt, wo er sich wieder erinnerte, würde er sich von Snape garantiert keine Strafarbeit mehr… Hermines Tritt gegen sein Schienbein brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Wofür? Seit wann ist es verboten hier draußen zu lernen?" fragte Hermine und deutete auf den unordentlichen Stapel Lehrbücher. Harry kam nicht umhin Hermines schnelles Reaktionsvermögen zu bewundern.

Snape lüpfte misstrauisch eine Augenbraue. „Lernen, Ms Granger? Ich habe da etwas anderes gehört."

„Tatsächlich, und was?"

Snape warf einen bedeutsamen Blick auf den Slytherin-Schüler hinter sich. „Dass sie sich hier herumtreiben um sich Vorteile für das nächste Quidditchspiel zu verschaffen."

Nun konnte Harry sich wirklich nicht mehr beherrschen. „Vorteile? Wozu brauche ich Vorteile? Wann hab ich im Quidditch denn jemals verloren?"

Snape wurde blass und Harry kam einen nun wirklich schmerzhaften Tritt von Hermine.

„In mein Büro! Alle Drei! SOFORT!"

Damit rauschte Snape von dannen, einen sichtlich zufrieden aussehenden Slytherin-Treiber hinter sich.

Harry warf Hermine nun einen bösen Blick zu und kommentierte sein schmerzendes Schienbein. „Au! Das tat wirklich weh!"

„Sollte es auch, du Held. Könntest du vielleicht aufhören die ganze Welt gleich darauf hinzuweisen, dass du nicht mehr unter dem Zauber stehst?" schimpfte Hermine verhalten. Harry murmelte eine Entschuldigung, denn eigentlich war er vollkommen ihrer Meinung. Es wäre definitiv besser, wenn vorerst niemand von ihrer Entzauberung wüsste.

„Gehen wir, bevor er uns noch ne Strafe wegen Zuspätkommen zur Strafe aufbrummt." Weder Ron noch Harry widersprachen. Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.

„Warum ist Snape eigentlich wieder hier, ohne dass ihm ein Haufen Auroren am Umhangzipfel hängen um ihn nach Askaban zu schleifen. Soweit ich mich erinnere, steht Mord doch noch immer unter Strafe…" murmelte Ron leise, während sie etwas außer Atem den Abhang zum Schloss hinaufstiegen.

„Darauf hab ich auch noch keine Antwort gefunden…" sagte Harry.

„Ich schätze, wir haben heute noch einiges zu bereden, Jungs." meinte Hermine. Sie wusste nicht, wie Recht sie damit behalten sollte.

---

Malfoy Manor

Narzissa erschrak sich fast zu Tode, als sie das Arbeitszimmer ihres Mannes betrat und diesen zusammengesunken hinter dem Schreibtisch vorfand. Einen entsetzlichen Augenblick lang dachte sie, er wäre nicht mehr am Leben, bis sie endlich die sich in gleichmäßigen Atemzügen hebende Brust sah.

Leise trat sie näher, strich ihrem Mann zärtlich über die Wange. Lucius murmelte, bevor er zuckte und erschrocken aufsprang. Narzissa lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken…" sagte sie, stockte jedoch, als sie die Aufruhr in Lucius klaren Augen sah. „Was ist passiert?" fragte sie ohne Umschweife. Sie war sich sicher, keine weiteren Versprechen, Vertröstungen und Halbwahrheiten mehr ertragen zu können, auch wenn sie wusste, dass Lucius das nur tat um sie zu schützen.

Sie sah ihrem Mann an, dass er mit sich rang. „Keine Ausflüchte, Lucius. WAS ist mit Draco?" brachte sie ihre Ängste auf den Punkt. Die Tatsache, dass Lucius ihrem forschenden Blick auswich, bestätigte ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Dennoch schwieg sie, erwartete mit vor Furcht gelähmtem Herzen die schreckliche Wahrheit.

„Draco… hat die Initiation überstanden… er… er trägt das dunkle Mal…" brachte Lucius mit rauer Stimme hervor.

Narzissa sank in seine Arme, Tränen rannen über ihre blassen Wangen. Sie hätte selber nicht sagen können, ob es Tränen der Erleichterung waren, weil ihr einziger Sohn noch lebte. Oder Tränen der Trauer, weil Draco im Begriff war denselben unwiderruflichen Fehler zu begehen wie sein Vater.

So standen Narzissa und Lucius lange. Aneinandergeklammert, mit den Gedanken bei ihrem Sohn und der furchtbaren Gewissheit, dass sein Schicksal nicht mehr länger in ihren Händen lag.

---

Hogwarts, Snapes Büro

Es kam, wie Harry es nicht anders erwartet hatte. Kaum hatten sich die Holztüren von Snapes Büro hinter ihnen geschlossen, interessierte es den sauertöpfischen Lehrer nicht mehr, was Hermine zu ihrer aller Verteidigung vorzubringen hatte. Er erging sich in den haarsträubendsten Vermutungen darüber, wie sie das Slytherin-Team hatten ausspionieren wollen um auch in ihrem letzten Jahr den Quidditchpokal an sich zu reißen. Irgendwann beschlich Harry das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass Snape dies nur tat, weil der Treiber der Slytherins neben ihm hockte und mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen der Standpauke lauschte.

Selbst Hermine wurde es irgendwann zuviel und sie schwieg. Snape verdonnerte sie zu einer saftigen Strafarbeit und schickte sie hinaus. Mit einem einigermaßen belustigten Grinsen bemerkte Harry, wie der eben noch so selbstsichere Slytherintreiber machte, dass er davonkam. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte er Angst mit den drei Gryffindors alleine in den Gängen zu sein.

In einem früheren Leben wäre diese Angst eventuell sogar berechtigt, besonders wenn man Rons normale Reaktion auf solche eine Ungerechtigkeit kannte. Nun, nach allem was geschehen war, war sowohl Harry, als auch Ron ein Quidditchpokal herzlich egal. Sie drängten sich fast zu Dritt aus der engen Tür zu Snapes Büro.

Harry blickte dem flüchtenden Slytherin hinterher.

Plötzlich gefror ihm das Grinsen auf den Lippen und er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Unweigerlich prallten Ron und Hermine in seinen Rücken. Harry bemerkte es nicht einmal.

Die Stimmen seiner Aussetzer gellten ihm in den Ohren. Allen voran hörte er sich selbst schreien. „Draco…" wisperte er tonlos, konnte den Blick nicht von der verschmutzten, totenblassen Gestalt abwenden, welche dort, nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt, mitten im Gang stand.

„Potter, was zum…" schimpfte Snape hinter ihm. Harry hörte es wie durch einen Nebelvorhang, gedämpft und unwichtig. Er machte einen zögernden Schritt nach vorn.

Es war ohne Zweifel Malfoy, der da stand, leicht wankend, wie ein junger Baum im Wind. Doch Harry hätte lügen müssen, wenn er behauptete, dass er ihn sofort erkannt hätte. Die Augen lagen tief in ihren Höhlen, das ohnehin schmale Gesicht wirkte eingefallen und Harry meinte ihn zittern zu sehen. Malfoy erkannte ihn ebenfalls, doch es schien, als habe er kaum mehr die Kraft ein spöttisches Grinsen zustande zu bringen. Harry trat noch einen Schritt vor, erkannte mit einigem Schrecken das getrocknete Blut auf Malfoys Kleidung, den Dreck in seinen hellen Haaren.

„Du erinnerst dich…" Malfoys Stimme war rau und brüchig. Harry nickte, meinte etwas wie Erleichterung in den grauen Augen seines Gegenübers zu finden. Dann wurde er rigoros zur Seite gestoßen, als Snape an ihm vorbeihastete.

„Draco… oh mein Junge!" flüsterte Snape und zog Draco in die Arme, unbeachtet der unerwünschten Zuschauer, unbeachtet der vor Dreck stinkenden Kleidung des Jungen. Erleichterung flutete seinen Körper, ungewollte Tränen drängten sich gegen seine Lider, als er das Zittern des Jungen bemerkte.

Doch es war ausgerechnet Harry, der ein erschrockenes Keuchen ausstieß, als Malfoy plötzlich leblos in Snapes Armen zusammensackte.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Aufgewacht


	10. Chap9 Aufgewacht

Hallo meine Süßen,

Es ist zwar kein Freitag mehr ---hüstel---, aber immerhin habe ich das Update diesmal mit nur einem Tag Verspätung geschafft ---yeah!---. Wir sind mit den Chaps ja nun in der Aufklärungsphase und ich hoffe, dass einige eurer Fragen beantwortet werden.

Mein Dank für die Reviews und die Geduld gehen an:

**Zissy**

He, ich hab dich gewarnt, also kann ich ja wirklich nix dafür, oder? Hoffe aber natürlich, dass du das Chap trotzdem ohne bleibende Alpträume überstanden hast ---zwinker---. Und ja, selbst Severus hat Gefühle, der gute Eisklotz muss halt nur aufgetaut werden ---rrrrrrrr---

**Leni4888**

---lach--- Das mit dem Lernen kenne ich, bei mir ist das halt so rum: Eigentlich sollte ich lernen, ach egal, schreibe ich halt noch ein bisschen ---lol---.

Zu Remus, na ja, er hat schon Schaden angerichtet, zumindest wenn man das aus dem Blickwinkel des Zaubereiministers sieht, dessen Ruf ist nämlich geschadet. Und Shacklebolt ist halt sauer, weil er denkt, er sei von Remus hinters Licht geführt worden. In Kriegszeiten blüht nun mal das Misstrauen und dass kriegt Remus hier zu spüren ---drop---.

**Bulb**

Na, hoffe, es geht so weiter ---zwinker---!

DANKE auch diesmal wieder an dich, **Little Whisper**, für das Betalesen ---knuddel---. Und hey, ich hab Neuigkeiten, habe grade die ersten 10 Seiten des nächsten Chaps geschrieben, endlich!

Also, genug geredet! Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap und hinterlasst mir doch ein paar Zeilen ---smile---. Bis nächste Woche

Eure Cassie

Chapter 9 - Aufgewacht

Bin unter Tränen aufgewacht

Hab über dieselbe beschissene Frage

2 Millionen Mal nachgedacht

(Glashaus - Wenn das Liebe ist)

Irgendwo zwischen den Zeiten

Aimsir hörte das leise Flügelschlagen vor der Hüttentür und reckte sich. Ein wenig steif vom langen Sitzen schüttelte er sich die Flügel aus und blickte auf die Seherin hinab. Noch immer war sie viel zu blass, ihre Haut wirkte wie dünnes Pergament und die dunklen Ringe unter ihren eingefallenen Augen machten Aimsir klar, dass es schlecht um sie stand.

Ein leises Geräusch ließ ihn aufhorchen und er sprang vom Kopfende des Bettes herab, auf welchem er nun schon seit Tagen Wache hielt. Ungelenk tappte er zur Tür, schob sich durch den schmalen Spalt nach draußen.

Er blickte sich blinzelnd um und entdeckte einen kleinen braunen Vogel auf dem Buchsbaum neben der Tür, welcher ihn mit übergroßen gelben Augen anstarrte. „Nein!" rief Aimsir erschrocken und wich zum Eingang der Tür zurück, als wolle er die Bewohnerin vor unbefugtem Eindringen schützen.

„Hallo, Aimsir." sagte der Steinkauz (---) mit fester Stimme und sprang auf den Boden, musste nun zu dem großen Raben aufsehen.

„Nein! Verschwinde! Sie wird nicht mit dir gehen!" rief Aimsir laut, plusterte sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, wohl wissend, dass auch diese Geste nichts helfen würde.

„Ich bin nicht hier, weil ich es will… Skuld (------) schickt mich!" antwortete der Kauz, machte aber keinen Versuch näher an Aimsir heranzugehen.

„Es ist noch nicht soweit!" Aimsirs Stimme war leiser geworden, ein klagender Unterton offenbarte die Verzweiflung, welche in ihm brannte.

„Nein, noch nicht." sagte der Kauz.

„Wieviel Zeit hat sie noch?" murmelte der Rabe nach einem Moment des unbehaglichen Schweigens.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Aimsir. Ich bin nur hier, weil Skuld mich schickt…"

„Die Seherin wird sterben?" flüsterte Aimsir und schmerzhafte Trauer flutete sein kleines tapferes Herz.

„Ja. Wie wir alle. Doch… noch ist es nicht soweit, sie ist stark und vielleicht bin ich nur zur Warnung hier…"

Aimsir schwieg und blinzelte die aufkommenden Tränen hinfort. Obwohl er es wollte, konnte er dem Kauz keinen Glauben schenken. Nicht, dass der andere Vogel ihn willentlich angelogen hätte. Doch Skuld, die Norne, welche über Leben und Tod entschied, war ein launisches Weib.

So konnte Aimsir wieder nur warten.

---

Hogwarts, Gang vor Snapes Büro

„Verschwindet!" blaffte Snape sie an und Harry rappelte sich so schnell es seine rasenden Gedanken zuließen auf. Hermine erschien an seiner Seite, griff ihm helfend unter die Arme.

Harrys Blick klebte an Malfoys lebloser Gestalt. Erneut rauschten Bilder seiner Visionen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei, sein Herz begann zu rasen, Schweiß brach ihm aus allen Poren. „Was… was ist mit ihm?" hörte Harry sich sagen, wehrte sich unbewusst gegen Hermines fester werdenden Griff.

„Harry…" Ron tauchte in seinem Blickfeld auf, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust und versperrte ihm gleichzeitig den Blick auf Snape und Malfoy. ‚Nein', dachte Harry, ‚Nein, das ist nicht richtig! Irgendwas ist nicht richtig, es…' Mit wachsender Intensität kämpfte er gegen Hermine und Ron an.

Snape erhob sich mit dem jungen Slytherin auf dem Arm, leblos baumelten Malfoys Kopf und Arme bei jeder von Snapes Bewegungen. „ICH SAGTE VERSCHWINDET!" schrie Snape sie an, ging, so schnell es die Last auf seinen Armen zuließ, zurück in seine Gemächer.

Ron und Hermine zogen Harry fort. Als eine Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss flog, wandte Harry sich noch einmal um, starrte auf das abgenutzte Holz und hörte seine eigene Stimme erneut rufen. „DRACO!"

Ein Schauer überlief ihn und Harry war verwundert über die Resonanz seiner Gefühle. Was war nur mit Malfoy geschehen? Und was war es, dass ihn so außer Fassung brachte?

---

Zaubereiministerium

„Diggel, auf ein Wort." herrschte Scrimgeour den Auroren an, während er an ihm vorüberhastete, seinen keuchenden Assistenten Tim auf den Fersen.

Dädalus warf Hestia einen fragenden Blick zu, welche der Minister mitten im Satz unterbrochen hatte. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und riet ihm Scrimgeour zu folgen, denn ob Dädalus wollte oder nicht, der Minister hatte ihn zu Kingsleys Nachfolger gemacht.

Dädalus seufzte, gab Hestia absichtlich langsam seine Aktentasche und machte sich auf den Weg in das Büro des Zaubereiministers. Vor Scrimgeours verschlossener Tür zögerte er, die Hand schon in der Luft um zu klopfen.

Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck, pochte an die alternde Holztür und trat ein, ohne auf eine Erlaubnis zu warten.

„Diggel!" schnauzte Scrimgeour gereizt, schickte seinen Assistenten mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung fort, welche Dädalus an das Fortscheuchen einer lästigen Fliege erinnerte. „Diggel, ich warte noch immer auf meinen Bericht."

Nun war Dädalus wirklich überrascht. „Welchen Bericht?"

„Gibt es etwas neues von Dumbledore?" Scrimgeour nahm ein Glas von seinem Assistenten entgegen und Dädalus hätte sein Jahresgehalt darauf verwettet, dass der durchsichtige Inhalt verzauberter Whiskey war.

„Ja." antwortete Dädalus scheinbar ruhig. Er unterdrückte ein fieses Grinsen, als Scrimgeour mitten in der Bewegung innehielt und ihn fassungslos anstarrte.

„Es gibt Neuigkeiten von Dumbledore?" wiederholte Scrimgeour fassungslos und wirkte mit den vor Erstaunen aufgerissenen Augen mehr wie ein Kind vor einem Weihnachtsbaum als ein Zaubereiminister in Amt und Würden.

„Ja. Dumbledore ist tot. DAS ist doch eine Neuigkeit, oder?" blaffte Dädalus und machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe auch nur den Hauch des ohnehin nicht empfundenen Respekts in seine Worte zu legen.

Scrimgeour blieb erstaunlich gelassen angesichts der Unverschämtheit des neuen Leiters der Aurorenabeteilung. „Nun, sie wissen, was ihre Aufgabe ist, Diggel."

Dädalus schwieg.

„Und ich rate ihnen, erfüllen sie sie gewissenhaft, anderenfalls sehe ich mich veranlasst eine Beschwerde gegen sie vor den Zaubergamot zu bringen."

„Aus welchem Grund? Weil ich ein Gespenst nicht dingfest machen kann?"

Scrimgeour stellte das Glas behutsam auf der Platte seines Schreibtisches ab, ängstigte mit seiner unerwartete Ruhe den armen Tim beinahe zu Tode. „Ich denke, Hochverrat nennt sich der Tatbestand, Diggel. Und sie wissen natürlich, welche Strafe darauf steht!"

„Askaban." antwortete Dädalus nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. Selbst Scrimgeour würde nicht soweit gehen und einen seiner Auroren nach Askaban bringen lassen, dazu war das Ministerium einfach zu unterbesetzt und Scrimgeour brauchte jeden Mann um die Angriffe der Todesser nicht noch weiter…

„Genau. Askaban, Dädalus. Aber nicht für sie! Sondern für ihre Familie! Ihre Frau, ihre Kinder, sogar ihre Mutter!" säuselte Scrimgeour so leise, dass Dädalus einen schrecklichen Augenblick lang dachte er hätte sich verhört. Einzig der eindeutig wahnsinnige Ausdruck in Scrimgeours rotgeränderten Augen und Tims entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck machten ihm klar, dass der Zaubereiminister tatsächlich gerade versuchte ihn zu erpressen.

„Wir haben uns verstanden, Diggel?" hakte Scrimgeour nach.

„Ja." presste Dädalus wütend heraus und verließ mit Laufschritt den Raum, sobald Scrimgeour ihm mit einem dieser widerlich uninteressierten Handbewegungen hinausgeworfen hatte.

Was der Zaubereiminister nicht wusste war, dass Dädalus Diggel nicht vorhatte sich von irgendjemandem erpressen zu lassen. Einzig Tim ahnte, dass der Minister gerade ein weiteres Bein seines Stuhles abgesägt hatte und nun gefährlich wankend über dem Abgrund schwebte. Tim fragte sich, ob Rufus Scrimgeour es wert war mit ihm unterzugehen…

---

Askaban

Remus zitterte.

Noch immer konnte er nicht wirklich begreifen was geschehen war. Wie um Himmels Willen hatte es soweit kommen können, dass er hier war. In Askaban? In einem Gefängnis für Todesser, Mörder, Schwarzmagier? Er hatte doch nur helfen wollen. Als eine der malfoyschen Hauselfen bei ihm erschien und mit verstörter Stimme vortrug, dass Severus Snape sie schickte, hatte Remus keinen Moment an ihren Worten gezweifelt. Severus war nicht umsonst eng mit Lucius befreundet und selbst Lord Voldemort dürfte keinen Verdacht schöpfen, wenn die beiden Männer sich auch in ihrem Leben außerhalb des Zirkels trafen. So hatte er nicht gezögert, die Schreckensmeldung von Todessern in der Winkelgasse in das Ministerium zu tragen, in der Hoffnung, dass die Auroren ein Blutbad verhindern könnten. Aber irgendetwas war entsetzlich schief gelaufen.

Nach allem, was Remus den spärlichen Informationen der Wachen entnehmen konnte, war der angebliche Angriff in der Winkelgasse ausgeblieben. Stattdessen hatte das unerwartete Auftauchen der Auroren für ordentlich Wirbel im Ministerium gesorgt und er vermutete, dass man händeringend nach einem Schuldigen gesucht hatte. Nun, Remus Mund verzog sich zu einer Grimasse, einen Schuldigen hatte man ja gefunden, denn warum sonst hätte man ihn nach Askaban schicken sollen. Ohne Anhörung? Ohne Verhandlung? Ohne die Möglichkeit sich zu erklären?

Remus' Gedanken wurden durch ein leises Geräusch unterbrochen. Seine feinen Sinne verrieten ihm die Schritte, lange bevor irgendeiner der anderen Insassen sie vernahm. So schnell es die Enge seines Gefängnisses zuließ, verkroch er sich in den hintersten Winkel seines Verlieses. Aufstehen konnte er nicht, die Decken verhinderten alles, was einem aufrechten Gang auch nur im Entferntesten geähnelt hätte.

Stimmen schlossen sich den Schritten an. Nun hatten auch die Anderen bemerkt, dass jemand kam und die vereinzelten leisen Unterhaltungen erstarben. Es schien, als würden selbst die Steine die Luft anhalten.

Der beißende Geruch von Angst stieg in Remus' Nase. Er hätte nicht sagen können, ob der Gestank von ihm oder von dem Stein kam, an welchen er sich schmiegte. Die Verliese selbst schienen die Ausdünstungen von Hunderten ihrer Insassen aufgenommen zu haben, schienen zu atmen, zu leben, ebenso ängstlich die Luft anzuhalten, wie die Gefangenen.

Remus wusste, dass es drei der Wärter waren. Er erkannte ihren Geruch und drängte sich noch tiefer in das Dunkel seines Verlieses.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er schon in Askaban war, die ständige Dunkelheit ließ einen sehr schnell jedes Zeitgefühl vergessen. Hinzu kamen die regelmäßigen Besuche der Dementoren, welche ein normales Wesen schon längst auf ein kümmerliches Sein reduziert hätten. Allein der Werwolf in ihm konnte sich gegen diese Übergriffe wehren. Zum ersten Mal im Leben empfand Remus seine Wölfigkeit nicht als Fluch.

Als man ihn in die Katakomben von Askaban warf, hatte Remus damit gerechnet, dass man ihn in magische Ketten band, ihm Eisenkraut zu essen geben würde oder zumindest die Gitterstäbe versilbern würde. Doch nicht eine dieser Maßnahmen wurde ergriffen um auch einen Werwolf in Schach halten zu können. Und so überlebte Remus dank des Tieres in ihm. Er überlebte die Dementoren und mehr noch, der Wolf hielt den Wahnsinn davon ab, von seinem Geist Besitz zu ergreifen.

Dennoch hatte ein tiefes Entsetzen von ihm Besitz ergriffen, als er verstand, dass das Ministerium in diesen Zeiten keinerlei Kontrolle mehr über Askaban hatte. Weder über Askaban, noch über die Dementoren. Das Entsetzen wuchs ins Unermessliche, sobald Remus begann sich vorzustellen, dass die Dementoren unkontrolliert über die Zaubererwelt hereinbrechen könnten.

Beinahe noch schlimmer als die Dementoren waren aber die menschlichen Wärter. Sicherlich waren die Dementoren noch immer die schauerlichsten Geschöpfe, doch waren sie eben nur das. Geschöpfe, nicht viel mehr als instinktgetriebene Tiere, welchen es schlichtweg nicht möglich war etwas wie Mitleid oder Nächstenliebe zu empfinden. Die Wärter jedoch… die Wärter waren Menschen… und rationell gesehen grausamer als jeder Dementor.

Galt Askaban schon immer als das schrecklichste Gefängnis der Zaubererwelt, allen voran wegen der Dementoren, so war es nun ein Ort ohne Wiederkehr. Das Ministerium hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über die Dementoren, daher schickte es die menschlichen Wärter. Welche wiederum nicht einmal den Versuch unternahmen die Dementoren, jetzt, wo sie offiziell dem dunklen Lord dienten, von Askaban fernzuhalten. Remus wusste, dass er nach Askaban gebracht worden war um zu sterben. Um zu sterben und um vergessen zu werden.

Er begriff noch immer nicht wirklich, wie Shacklebolt ihm das antun konnte, denn wer sonst hätte so einen Befehl geben sollen? Und Alastor? Wieso hatte er ihm nicht geholfen? Wieso hatte er nicht gesagt, woher sie die Informationen hatten? Wieso?

Die Schritte blieben nur unweit von seinem Verlies stehen, Ketten rasselten und das gedämpfte Keuchen einer weiteren armen Seele, welche in die Gruft geschmissen wurde erklang. Remus lauschte einige Minuten bis die Schritte der sich entfernenden Wärter selbst für sein feines Gehör verklungen waren.

Nur Sekunden später wurde ihm furchtbar kalt und er wusste, dass die Dementoren kamen um dem neuen Gast in den Verliesen einen Besuch abzustatten. Remus kämpfte gegen das Verlangen an zu schreien. Er wollte schreien, toben, um sich schlagen und jedem einzelnen der vom Ministerium angeheuerten Wärter das Herz aus der Brust reißen.

Doch neben dem Zorn erwachte noch etwas anderes in ihm. Der Wolf und das Wissen, dass er seine Rache bekommen würde. Bald… bald schon würde seine Zeit kommen. Remus hatte nicht vor in Askaban zu sterben. Und ganz und gar nicht würde er vergessen werden. Seine Zeit war nah.

Der Vollmond war nah.

---

Hogwarts

„Harry! HARRY!" Hermines Stimme drang nur gedämpft zu ihm durch. Er stolperte, wurde von Hermine und Ron gehalten, sonst wäre er gestürzt. Noch immer hielt er den Blick nach hinten gerichtet, obwohl er Snapes Tür schon lange nicht mehr sehen konnte.

„Was ist mit ihm?" erklang Rons Stimme an seiner anderen Seite, Besorgnis schwang darin mit.

„Wenn ich das wüsste…" antwortete Hermine.

„Sollen wir ihn auf die Krankenstation bringen?" schlug Ron vor.

„Nein, wer weiß, was Pomfrey ihm wieder einflößt…" antwortete Hermine, dann, nach einem Augenblick, den sie brauchte um zu entscheiden, wo sie am sichersten wären, flüsterte sie: „Bringen wir ihn in den Raum der Wünsche."

Ron widersprach nicht und Harry ließ sich widerstandslos mitziehen. Er begriff noch immer nicht, was eigentlich vor sich ging. Er dachte an Malfoy… ob er tot war? Er sah so … leblos aus… verdreckt und blass und… leblos…

Ron schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben, während er Harry festhielt, als Hermine mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck dreimal vor dem noch verborgenen Eingang zum Raum der Wünsche auf- und abging. „Möchte mal wissen, was mit Malfoy passiert ist…"

Hermine antwortete erst, als die schwere Holztür erschien und sie sicher im Raum der Wünsche waren. „Ich bin mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass ich das gar nicht wissen will."

Knisterndes Kaminfeuer empfing sie, wärmte augenblicklich Harrys Wangen und brachte seinen Geist zurück. „Es geht wieder, lasst mich los." verlangte er.

Ron lockerte seinen Griff, doch Hermine zog ihn unerbittlich zu einer monströsen Couch vor dem Kaminfeuer und zwang ihn, sich zumindest darauf zu setzen. „Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn du dich vielleicht hinlegen…"

„Nein, Hermine, schon gut, danke! Ehrlich, es geht wieder."

„Was ja nicht zum ersten Mal eine Lüge wäre." kommentierte Hermine trocken und ließ eine Saftkaraffe und drei Krüge erscheinen. Geschäftig goss sie ein. Ron setzte sich neben Harry. Hermine gab jedem von ihnen einen Krug, behielt den letzten selbst in der Hand.

„Trink." kommandierte sie.

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen, wenn auch weniger weil er tatsächlich Durst hatte, als getrieben von dem Wunsch, Hermine von ihrem wir-bemuttern-Harry-Modus abzubringen. Hermine beobachtete ihn einige Momente versonnen. Harry nahm den Becher von den Lippen und sie stellte die Frage, von der Harry gehofft hatte sie umgehen zu können. „Wieso hast du Malfoy beim Vornamen genannt?"

Harry verschluckte sich beinahe und musste sich beherrschen, nicht mit einem sarkastischen: ‚Das frage ich mich nun auch schon seit Tagen, zu antworten.

Ron riss überrascht die Augen auf: „Du hast was? Wann?"

„Blöde Frage, Ron, eben grade als er vor ihm stand?" Hermine schürzte kritisch die Lippen.

„Äh…" machte Harry, nicht wissend, was er antworten sollte. Bis jetzt hatte er den Teil seiner Visionen, in denen es um Malfoy ging ja geflissentlich verschwiegen. „Keine Ahnung… hab ich das? War bestimmt der Schreck ihn so zu sehen."

„Möchte mal wissen, wo er herkam, so dreckig wie er war." sagte Ron nachdenklich.

„Und was hat Malfoy zu dir gesagt?" fuhr Hermine fort.

Harry war froh, wenigstens diese Frage ehrlich beantworten zu können: „Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich mich erinnere."

„Das heißt, er wollte genau das mit dem Trank erreichen." schlussfolgerte Hermine schnell.

Harry nickte.

„Die Frage ist dann nur noch, WARUM er das wollte."

„Nein, die Frage ist eher, warum ausgerechnet Malfoy offensichtlich nicht von diesem Zauber betroffen ist." warf Ron ein, nippte nachdenklich an seinem Krug.

Hermine sah ihn lange an, bevor sie antwortete: „Offensichtlich war er das ja auch nie, sonst hätte er Harry den Trank nicht geben können."

„Aber warum nicht? Und wieso hilft Malfoy mir, mich wieder zu erinnern?" Harry trank ebenfalls einen Schluck Kürbissaft. Das Getränk war zu warm und so schüttelte er sich angewidert, bevor er den Krug wegstellte.

„Ich fände es interessanter zu erfahren, WER genau hinter diesem Zauber steckt und wer betroffen ist und wer nicht." sagte Hermine.

„Die Lehrer wissen Bescheid… Madam Pomfrey mit Sicherheit auch…" begann Ron aufzuzählen.

„Und die Schüler?" hakte Harry ein.

Hermine schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, die Schüler nicht, jedenfalls niemand außer Malfoy und uns."

„Bei Fred und George bin ich mir nicht sicher…" gab Harry zu bedenken. Ron machte ein unglückliches Gesicht. „Warum sollten sie jemandem dabei helfen uns hier einzusperren…?" Harry wusste keine Antwort darauf.

„Was uns gleich zur nächsten Frage bringt, WARUM verhängt irgendwer einen Zeitzauber über einen Haufen Schüler? Was haben die denn davon? Und vor allen Dingen, wieso schalten sie Harry aus und damit denjenigen, der Lord Voldemort im Endeffekt ja töten soll?"

„Es sei denn…" Harry stockte, überlegte, ob er diesen Gedanken tatsächlich aussprechen sollte. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er kaum eine andere Wahl hatte. „Es sei denn… jemand will mich ausschalten und so dafür sorgen, dass Voldemort ungehindert die Macht über die Zauberwelt an sich reißen kann."

„Harry, Mann, deine Bedeutung für unsere Welt in allen Ehren, aber ungehindert kann Voldemort selbst ohne dich nicht alles machen, wir haben immerhin noch die Auroren und den Orden…" Ron lächelte entschuldigend und wurde ein wenig rot um die Nasenspitze, als Harry ihn grüblerisch anschaute.

„Jaaa, weil es ja bisher ja auch so super funktioniert hat mit all den Auroren und Orden und was weiß ich noch alles… deshalb ist Voldemort ja auch gar nicht dabei eine neue Armee oder so aufzubauen…" konstatierte Hermine sarkastisch.

Ron senkte etwas verlegen den Blick. „So meinte ich das doch gar nicht…"

„Ich weiß, was du meinst, Ron, schon gut. Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal herausfinden, wer dahinter steckt, bevor wir anfangen uns über das Motiv Sorgen zu machen." sagte Harry schließlich.

„Das Ministerium?" schlug Ron vor.

„Da müsste ich ja wieder fragen, was sie davon haben." meinte Hermine nachdenklich, stellte nun ebenfalls ihren Krug weg und lehnte sich gegen eines der weichen Sofakissen.

„Der Orden?"

Hermine machte eine Handbewegung, die andeutete, dass auch hier dasselbe galt. Warum wollte jemand Harry aus dem Weg räumen?

Harry kam auf eine noch wesentlich schlimmere Möglichkeit: „Was ist wenn wir einen Spion im Orden haben?"

Hermine machte ein fragendes Geräusch.

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Na, überlegt mal, ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Malfoy schon. Unsere Feindschaft ist kein Geheimnis, es würde also kaum auffallen, wenn das jemand ausnützt. Wenn Malfoy mich umbringen sollte, würde es doch gut ins Bild passen, dass er als Einziger bei Sinnen ist."

„Mag sein, aber das erklärt dann nicht, warum die Lehrer involviert sind." widersprach Hermine.

„Und immerhin hat Malfoy dich nicht vergiftet mit dem Zeugs in der Phiole, sondern dafür gesorgt, dass du dich erinnerst… scheiße, verteidige ich hier grad Malfoy?" trotz der merkwürdigen Situation mussten Harry und Hermine über Rons betretenes Gesicht lachen.

---

Hogwarts, Snapes Privatgemächer

Severus öffnete die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer leise und spähte hinein. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass Draco ihm den Kopf zuwandte und ihn ansah. Severus schob die Tür vollständig auf und trat ein, setzte sich nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns auf die Bettkante.

„Schön, dass du wieder wach bist… hast du Schmerzen?" fragte er ungewohnt weich.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, setzte sich mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen auf, die seine Geste Lügen straften. Severus beschloss ihm später einen Trank gegen Schmerzen unterzujubeln, freiwillig würde Dracos falscher Stolz verhindern, dass er derartige Mittel einnahm. Severus verfluchte Lucius' verdammte Erziehung.

„Seit…" begann Draco mit krächzender Stimme, räusperte sich dann, bevor er fortfuhr, „…seit wann bin ich hier?"

„Nicht lange, ein paar Stunden… hast du Hunger?"

Draco schien zu überlegen, nickte aber dann doch. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang hervor und ließ ein gut gefülltes Tablett auf der Bettkante erscheinen. Draco jedoch griff nur zögernd nach einem Stück trockenen Brotes.

„Trink zuerst etwas." meinte Severus, griff aus einer Eingebung heraus nach dem Kürbissaftkrug und führte ihn Draco an die Lippen.

Der gesenkte Blick des Jungen verriet Severus, wie unangenehm diesem die Geste war. Severus jedoch kannte sich mit den Verletzungen, die er in den letzten Stunden bei Draco behandeln musste, gut genug aus um zu wissen, dass ihm momentan einfach die Kraft fehlte den Krug selbst zu halten. Kommentarlos wartete er, bis Draco getrunken hatte. Er stellte den Krug zurück auf das Tablett.

„Ich bin froh, dich zu sehen, Draco."

Der Angesprochene brachte ein kläglich wirkendes Lächeln zustande. „Ich habe nicht mehr damit gerechnet…"

Betroffenheit machte sich in Severus bei diesen Worten breit. „Ich weiß." antwortete er leise.

Schweigend biss Draco in sein Brot.

---

Hogwarts, Raum der Wünsche

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

Harry schaute Ron an und gähnte unvermittelt. „Wenn ich das wüsste. Wir müssen zuerst rauskriegen, ob noch jemand Bescheid weiß, von den Schülern meine ich."

Hermine nickte. „Stimmt, obwohl ich noch immer denke, dass es sonst niemand weiß… Aber wir sollten sichergehen."

„Ist euch aufgefallen, wie viele nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt sind?" fragte Harry leise. Ron und Hermine nickten. „Und dann ist da ja noch die Sache mit den Hauselfen und den Geistern."

„Wieso, was ist denn mit denen?" fragte Ron verdutzt. Hermine grinste. „Sie sind weg, Ron, sag jetzt nicht, dass dir das nicht aufgefallen ist."

„Naja, um ehrlich zu sein… nein."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn ihrer Empörung die Schärfe fehlte. „Nicht zu glauben, dieser Mann!"

„Wie kriegen wir das raus? Ich meine, wir können schlecht jeden Schüler so überfallen wie Malfoy mich und in ner Besenkammer zur Rede stellen."

„Malfoy hat dich in ne Besenkammer geschleppt?" Rons Augen wurden groß, wobei Harry noch nicht sicher war, ob vor Überraschung oder vor Abscheu bei dem Gedanken mit Malfoy in einem derart kleinen Raum eingesperrt zu sein.

„Ja, hat er, ist aber nicht wichtig! Wie kriegen wir…"

„Die DA!" warf Hermine ein.

„Hä?" machte Ron, noch immer gedanklich bei der Vorstellung, dass Malfoy Harry tatsächlich ernsthaft hätte schaden können, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Was er offenbar nicht wollte. Aber warum wollte er es nicht? Ron bekam allmählich Kopfschmerzen.

„Wir rufen die DA zusammen und schauen, ob sich einer von ihnen erinnern kann." Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten. „Obwohl… na, wahrscheinlich schlafen alle ein, wenn wir nur versuchen über die wichtigen Dinge zu reden."

„Immerhin wissen wir dann, wer unter dem Zauber steht und wer nicht. Wer einschläft ist sauber, wer wach bleibt …" Harry ließ die Erwiderung vielsagend unbeendet. Ihm fiel ein, dass Fred und George ebenfalls zur DA gehörten. So könnte er schnell herausfinden, ob die Zwillinge ihn tatsächlich hintergangen hatten. Er nickte schließlich, als sein Entschluss feststand. „Ja, eine gute Idee."

„Ich kümmere mich drum." sagte Hermine mit entschlossener Miene.

„Ich muss mit Malfoy reden." stellte Harry unzusammenhängend fest.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Snape dich näher als 50 m an ihn ran lässt." gab Hermine zu bedenken, dann, nach einem zögerlichen Moment fuhr sie leiser fort: „Ich hab Snape noch nie so besorgt gesehen."

„Könnte daran liegen, dass wir Malfoy vorher auch nie so gesehen haben." schlug Ron in dem kläglichen Versuch vor, die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern. Hermine schnitt eine unwillige Grimasse.

„Nun, heute erwische ich ihn sicherlich nicht, aber vielleicht in den nächsten Tagen…" Harry kratzte sich an der Stirn.

„Gehen wir schlafen, heute können wir sowieso nichts mehr ausrichten." beschloss Hermine letztlich und erhob sich. Weder Ron noch Harry hatten Einwände.

---

Hogwarts, Snapes Privatgemächer

„Nun sag schon."

„Bitte?" Severus hob erstaunt den Blick und sah die Andeutung eines Grinsens auf Dracos Gesicht. Es erleichterte ihn, dass der Junge sich offenbar erholte. Noch vor wenigen Stunden dachte Severus, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Eine Angst hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen, die er schon vergessen glaubte, während er Dracos leblosen Körper in seine Gemächer geschafft hatte. Zu sehr erinnerte ihn diese Situation an… Severus schüttelte unwillig den Kopf um die unwillkommenen Erinnerungen zu vertreiben.

Er wusste, dass sie eigentlich keine Zeit verlieren durften, auch wenn er Draco gern noch ein wenig mehr Ruhe gegönnt hätte, bevor er ihm die Hiobsbotschaft überbrachte. „Hör zu, Draco, ich würde damit gerne noch warten, bis du wieder zu Kräften gekommen bist…" versuchte er ein letztes Mal das Unvermeidliche noch etwas aufzuschieben. Doch er hatte Dracos Hartnäckigkeit unterschätzt. Einmal mehr.

Draco schluckte etwas schwerfällig die letzten Reste seines Brotes hinunter und lehnte sich zurück. Nach einigen Tagen des Hungerns rumorte selbst diese einfache Speise in seinem Leib. „Sag schon."

Severus stand auf, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken, für Draco ein sicheres Zeichen seiner Nervosität. Die feinen Härchen auf seinen Armen richteten sich auf und er setzte sich aufrechter hin.

„Es ist einiges geschehen, während du… initiiert worden bist." begann Severus sanft. Draco schwieg und so blieb Severus nichts anderes übrig als fortzufahren. „Die Truppen gehen in Stellung und…" er blieb stehen um Draco ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Ich kann nicht mehr zurückgehen."

Draco blinzelte und Severus sah ihm an, dass er versuchte zu verstehen, welche Konsequenzen dies für ihn haben würde.

„Aber… wir brauchen doch die Informationen… woher soll der Orden denn jetzt… Scheiße." fasste Draco die Situation ziemlich treffend zusammen.

„Es wird auch ohne einen Informanten aus dem Inneren Kreis gehen müssen. Schwieriger zwar, aber es wird schon funktionieren." sagte Severus, klang selbst in seinen Ohren wenig überzeugt und wenn er ehrlich war, ziemlich kläglich.

Entsprechend fiel auch Dracos Antwort aus. Er schnaubte: „Behandele mich nicht wie ein Kind, Severus! Wir wissen doch beide, dass du lügst."

Severus hielt eine Erwiderung für überflüssig. Er schaute Draco nur stumm an, bevor er seinen Weg der Unruhe wieder aufnahm. „Desto wichtiger ist es jetzt, dass du dich an den Plan hältst. Was hat Potter vorhin zu dir gesagt?"

Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Nichts." antwortete er fest. Severus blickte ihn forschend an, doch Draco wusste, dass seine Miene nichts verriet. Nach der Initiation war er an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem selbst ein Severus Snape ihn nicht mehr ohne Weiteres durchschauen konnte.

„Sicher." sagte Severus in einem Tonfall, der mehr als klarstellte, dass er Draco nicht glaubte. Draco zeigte keine Reaktion und so hielt Severus es für nötig, ihm noch einmal seinen Platz in der Geschichte vor Augen zu halten.

„Draco! Bitte, du weißt doch, wie wichtig es ist, dass du dich von ihm fernhältst. Weiß der Henker warum, aber wie es aussieht, reagiert Potter auf dich mit Erinnerungen und eine noch höhere Dosis des Trankes kann ich ihm nicht einflößen, ohne dass sein Hirn als Nebenwirkung in Brei verwandelt wird."

Draco senkte den Blick und antwortete das, was Severus hören wollte: „Ich weiß. Und ich habe dir doch schon bei unserer letzten Unterhaltung gesagt, dass ich mich von ihm fernhalten werde." Das grimmige Lächeln, welches er sich mit aller Macht verbeißen musste, sah Severus nicht. Ebenso wenig wie er wissen konnte, dass Dracos Satz in seinen Gedanken mit den Worten endete: …aber ich werde ihn nicht mehr anlügen, wenn er mich fragt.

---

Hogwarts, Büro der Schulleiterin

Am nächsten Tag wurde Minerva in aller Merlinsfrühe aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Es klopfte energisch an ihre Tür. Nicht gerade damenhaft fluchend zauberte sie sich das Haarnetz aus der Frisur und schlüpfte in ihren karierten Morgenmantel. Sie rechnete mit der zierlichen Gestalt Lilith Dumbledores und riss erbost die Tür auf.

Mit einem fast 2 m großen und alles andere als zierlichen Kingsley Shacklebolt rechnete sie jedoch nicht.

„Kingsley… was tun sie hier um diese Uhrzeit… und wie haben sie uns gefunden?" brachte Minerva sichtlich verwirrt heraus.

„Darf ich hereinkommen?" fragte Kingsley mit ernster Miene.

Minerva trat zur Seite und ließ den Auroren ein. Sie bemerkte, dass Kingsley nicht den üblichen dunkelbraunen Aurorenumhang trug, sondern einen etwas abgetragen wirkenden Reiseumhang. Bevor Minerva weitere Fragen stellen konnte, brachte Kingsley sie in knappen Worten auf den neuesten Stand.

Minerva setzte sich schwer auf die Kante ihres Bettes. „Rufus denkt tatsächlich, dass Albus noch am Leben ist… aber das ist kompletter Blödsinn!"

„Das wissen wir alle, Minerva. Nun, es ist egal, ich bin auf unbestimmte Zeit beurlaubt. Können sie das glauben? Die Angriffe der Todesser nehmen tagtäglich zu und Rufus denkt tatsächlich, dass er es sich erlauben kann auch nur einen einzigen Mann zu beurlauben…"

Einen Augenblick schwiegen sie, bevor Minerva auf die Frage zurückkam, welche es noch zu klären galt. „Wie haben sie uns gefunden, ich meine…"

„Oh, ganz so einfach war es nicht. Ein Hauself kam zu mir um über Remus Lupin zu sprechen… als ich ihm sagte, dass ich nichts mehr dagegen tun kann, weil ich keinen Zutritt mehr zum Ministerium habe, schickte er mich nach Hogwarts."

„Dobby." sagte Minerva. Kingsley nickte.

„Er hat mir nicht viel mehr gesagt, nur, dass ich nach Hogwarts kommen soll und vor allen Dingen, wie ich hierherkomme. Es wäre nett, wenn sie mir sagen könnten, was hier vor sich geht, Minerva! Wieso glaubt alle Welt, dass Harry Potter und sämtliche Schüler Hogwarts verschwunden sind? Wieso ist Hogwarts einerseits wieder geöffnet, andererseits aber nur durch ihre Portschlüssel erreichbar und was zum Henker bezwecken sie mit diesem Schmierentheater?" Kingsley merkte, dass er begann sich in Rage zu reden und atmete tief ein.

Allerdings fand er seine Reaktion doch verständlich angesichts der Tatsache, dass urplötzlich ein Elf in seinem Haus aufgetaucht war und mit tränenerstickter Stimme verlangte, Remus Lupin aus Askaban zurückzuholen. Gleichzeitig hatte der Elf ihm offenbart, dass nichts von dem zu stimmen schien, was das Ministerium glaubte zu wissen. Die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage warfen ein völlig neues Licht auf alles, was er sich zusammengereimt hatte. Voldemort hatte definitiv nichts mit dem Verschwinden des Auserwählten und der Hogwarts-Schüler zu tun! Sie waren ja nicht einmal verschwunden, lediglich… nun ja, von der Außenwelt abgeschirmt.

„Ich fasse die lange Geschichte in einem Wort zusammen: Albus." antwortete Minerva und seufzte, strich sich eine Strähnen ihres unfrisierten eisengrauen Haares hinter das Ohr.

„Also hatte der Minister Recht und Albus steckt hinter dem Ganzen?"

„In gewisser Weise ja. Er hat vor seinem Tod, sagen wir, gewisse Vorkehrungen getroffen."

„Was ich noch nicht ganz begreife, ist - warum jetzt? Warum nicht direkt nach seinem Tod?" Kingsley runzelte die Stirn.

Minerva hob zum Zeichen ihrer Unkenntnis die Schultern. „Das weiß keiner von uns. Es scheint, als habe Albus einen gewissen Zeitraum festgelegt, in welchem das Ganze passieren soll…"

„Sie meinen, in welchem Voldemort vernichtet sein sollte?"

Wieder zuckte Minerva mit den Schultern. „Es ist nur eine Vermutung, welche wir niemals abschließend werden klären können… zumindest wäre es ein Grund dafür, wieso das ganze erst jetzt geschieht."

„Sie meinen, Albus hat den Zauber oder was auch immer vor seinem Tod installiert und der ging urplötzlich von alleine los?" Kingsley fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch den Nacken.

„So unglaublich es klingen mag, aber ja. Ich, genau wie alle anderen Lehrer, erhielten einen Brief, in welchem Albus uns aufforderte Hogwarts wieder zu eröffnen, koste es, was es wolle. Notfalls auch hinter dem Rücken des Ministeriums. Zuerst hielten wir es für einen perversen Scherz, wer hätte das nicht? Jedenfalls habe ich mich mit den anderen Lehrern getroffen und Severus Snape gehörte auch dazu. Sie können sich sicherlich unseren Schock vorstellen ihn zu sehen, aber er hielt ebenfalls einen Brief von Albus in der Hand. So blieb uns in letzter Konsequenz nichts anderes übrig, als Albus' Willen zu folgen, ansonsten wären zum Schuljahresbeginn hunderte Schüler angereist und hätten die Tore verschlossen vorgefunden."

Kingsley wurde einiges klar und er schwieg um die Informationen in Ruhe verdauen zu können. Wie es schien, hatte selbst er die Größe der Intrigen unterschätzt, mit welchen in dieser Auseinandersetzung gekämpft wurde. „Aber wie…"

Es klopfte abermals und Kingsley unterbrach sich. Minervas Miene verdüsterte sich zusehends. „Tun sie mir einen Gefallen, Kingsley, gehen sie dort hinter den Schrank." Sie deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf das wuchtige Möbel. Kingsley zog fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben. Es klopfte erneut, energischer diesmal.

„Ich komme ja gleich…" stieß Minerva sichtlich genervt aus. Kingsley hob die Schultern und folgte ihrer Aufforderung.

Minerva ging zur Tür, öffnete sie nur einen Spaltbreit und ihre Worte ließen Kingsley das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. „Guten Morgen, Ms Dumbledore, was kann ich denn zu dieser frühen Stunde für sie tun?"

---

Hogwarts, Eulerei

Nicht nur der ehemalige Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt war früh unterwegs an diesem Morgen, auch Hermine war schon auf den Beinen. Wobei diese Umschreibung ziemlich untertrieben war angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie mitten in der Nacht die Galleonen hervorgekramte, mit welchen sie im 5. Schuljahr regelmäßig die DA zusammengerufen hatte. Sie erneuerte den Proteus-Zauber und nur um völlig sicherzugehen, dass auch wirklich alle Mitglieder der DA den Versammlungsaufruf erhielten, stand sie nun in der Eulerei und band entsprechende Nachrichten an die schmalen Beine der Schuleulen.

Sie war zugegebenermaßen ziemlich aufgeregt und tausend Gedanken gingen ihr seit dem gestrigen Abend nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Schlaf hatte sie kaum gefunden, so sehr rotierte ihr Geist, versuchte alle möglichen Gründe zur Rechtfertigung eines so weit reichenden Vergessenszaubers zu finden. Sie kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Selbst ein Suchzauber in aller Frühe in der Bibliothek brachte sie nicht weiter. Scheinbar war noch niemals zuvor ein solcher Zauber verhängt worden. Ein Umstand, der nicht unbedingt zu ihrem Wohlbefinden beitrug.

Und zu allem Überfluss war da noch die Sache mit Malfoy. Egal wie Hermine die Vorkommnisse drehte und wendete, es wollte ihr einfach kein passender Grund für Malfoys Verhalten einfallen. Selbstverständlich hatte sie sogar die entfernte Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass Malfoy die Seiten gewechselt haben könnte… dann war ihr aber nicht klar, warum er als einziger von dem Vergessenszauber ausgeschlossen blieb.

Hermine hatte die letzte Eule mit ihrer Nachricht versehen. Seufzend trat sie an eines der unzähligen Fenster der Eulerei und ließ ihren Blick über das Schlossgelände streifen. Es sah alles so friedlich aus. So wie immer.

Sie dachte an den Krieg, welcher außerhalb von Hogwarts seine Anfänge fand. An die Opfer, welche er schon gekostet hatte und wusste, nichts würde mehr so sein wie früher. Energisch blinzelte sie die aufkommende Traurigkeit fort und eilte die Stufen der Eulerei hinunter.

Es gab noch viel zu tun.

---

Voldemort

Gordon Goyle trat mit gesenktem Kopf in den Thronsaal. Nagini schlängelte sich aus dem Dunkel an ihn heran, erspürte mit ihren feinen Sinnen die Gänsehaut, welche ihn überlief, als sie an ihm vorüberglitt.

Voldemort lächelte, während sie über seinen Schoß schlängelte, sich fast zärtlich um seinen Nacken wand.

„Nun, … was bringst du mir für Kunde?"

Goyle sank demütig auf die Knie, bevor er mit leiser, doch von Stolz erfüllter Stimme sprach. „Es ist geschehen, wie ihr es wünschtet, Mylord. Nicht einer der Muggel ist uns entkommen. Wir kamen bei Nacht und gingen bei Nacht. Niemand, der uns gesehen hat, kann noch darüber berichten."

Voldemorts Lächeln wurde breiter. „Sehr gut… nun denn, es ist an der Zeit tiefer zuzustoßen. Bring deine Truppen zurück nach London! Bei der Versammlung wirst du mehr über deinen nächsten Auftrag erfahren!"

Goyle richtete sich nach einem letzten ehrerbietenden Nicken auf und wandte sich ab, hatte schon beinahe den Ausgang des höhlenartigen Saales erreicht, als die Stimme seines Herren ihn stocken ließ.

„Ach, Gordon,…" Voldemort schob Nagini sanft von seinen Schultern, bevor er sich erhob und mit langsamen, fast trägen Bewegungen auf Goyle zuging. Dieser senkte schnell den Blick während seine Gedanken rasten und er versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob er sich irgendwie die Missgunst seines Herrn auf sich gezogen haben könnte. Seine Sorge war jedoch unbegründet. Voldemort blieb so dicht vor ihm stehen, dass das fließende Gewand des dunklen Lords über seine schmutzigen Stiefel sank. „Ich möchte, dass du deinen Sohn herbringst."

Goyle schaute überrascht auf, Stolz begann sich in seinem harten Gesicht abzuzeichnen. Voldemort verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln. „Und sag auch den anderen Bescheid, dass ihre Abkömmlinge mir nun ihre Treue bekunden können…"

Goyle nickte eifrig, verbeugte sich noch einmal so gut es die körperliche Nähe seines Herrn gestattete und verließ den Thronsaal.

Lord Voldemort blickte ihm einigermaßen belustigt nach. Nagini zischelte leise hinter ihm und Voldemorts Grinsen wurde breiter. „Nagini, ich bin erstaunt, dass du solch ein Muggellied kennst, wenn ich auch zugeben muss, dass ich es äußerst passend finde."

Naginis Zischen wurde lauter und einem Zauberer, der des Parsels mächtig war, hätten Naginis Worte wohl das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen. „Ihr Kinderlein kommet…!"

Voldemort lachte.

---

Hogwarts, Snapes Privatgemächer

Draco erwachte früh, fand sich noch immer in Severus altmodischem Bett wieder. Er gähnte und reckte sich versuchsweise. Seine Muskeln brannten unverändert von den Torturen der Initiation. Er verfluchte einmal mehr die Tatsache, dass sein Vater bei all seinen Lobreden über die Anhängerschaft des dunklen Lords, nicht mit einer Silbe erwähnte hatte, wie schmerzhaft die Initiation sein würde. Er hatte nichts von den Flüchen gesagt, nichts von den Schmerzen, nichts davon, dass Voldemort seine Gedanken durchwühlen, sein Innerstes nach außen kehren würde.

Noch immer schauderte ihn bei der Erinnerung an das Gefühl als Voldemorts Gedanken in ihn drangen. Es war, als würde ein heißes Schwert aus Düsterkeit in ihn hineingleiten, sein Herz, seinen Verstand, seine Seele filetieren um auch das letzte Bisschen Menschlichkeit aus ihm herauszuschneiden. Draco überlegte, ob er geschrieen hatte. Wahrscheinlich. Niemals zuvor hatte er solchen Schmerz, solche Qual und was am schlimmsten war, solche Hilflosigkeit empfunden.

Er dachte an seinen Vater. Wie hatte er Lucius für die endlosen Stunden gehasst, in der er ihm auf schonungslose Weise die unverzeihlichen Flüche beibrachte… und damals dachte er schon, dass er wüsste, was Schmerz war. Wie oft hatte Lucius ihn unter dem Cruciatus leiden lassen? Wie erniedrigend war die Erfahrung unter dem Imperius gewesen… Draco schüttelte sich und verdrängte die Erinnerung.

Er würde mit seinem Vater reden müssen. Bald. Zwar war es ausgerechnet Lucius' erbarmungsloses Training gewesen, was ihn die Initiation so schadlos hatte überstehen lassen, eine Frage jedoch wollte Draco beantwortet haben. Während der Initiation hatte Voldemort etwas zu ihm gesagt, was ihm einfach keine Ruhe ließ. „Du bist mein, von Geburt an gehörst du mir… nun will ich sehen, ob du meiner würdig bist!"

Draco verstand die Bedeutung der Worte nicht, doch die unbestimmte Angst in seiner Brust sagte ihm, dass er die Antwort finden musste, koste es, was es wolle. Und Lucius würde ihm einiges beantworten müssen! Wie konnte es sein, dass Lord Voldmort so viele Anhänger fand, wenn er die Initiation nur knapp überlebt hatte. Nicht jeder von Voldemorts Anhängern hatte einen Vater wie Lucius…

Ein schmales Lächeln glitt über Dracos Züge. Sei es drum, er hatte es überstanden. Vorsichtig krempelte er den Ärmel seines linken Armes nach oben, besah sich mit Abscheu das dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm. Es brannte heiß und Draco wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie sehr es schmerzen würde, wenn Voldemort seine Todesser das nächste Mal rief.

Das Lächeln gefror Draco auf den Lippen. Todesser. Er war ein Todesser.

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und schnell ließ er seine Arme sinken, blickte scheinbar teilnahmslos in Severus' besorgtes Gesicht. „Guten Morgen… wie geht es dir?" fragte dieser.

Draco setzte sich auf. „Besser, danke." Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch Severus hielt ihn mit einer herrischen Geste auf. „Nichts da! Du bleibst liegen, bis du wieder bei Kräften bist!" Draco wollte widersprechen, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren.

Severus murmelte einige Worte vor sich hin und ein neues Tablett mit Essen erschien auf Dracos Schoß. „Iß! Danach sehen wir weiter." Die Tür schloss sich hinter dem schwarzhaarigen Mann.

Draco blickte einige Sekunden auf seinen Teller, als wäre er nicht sicher, ob das Rührei darauf wirklich essbar sein konnte. Tatsächlich war er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Potter fiel ihm ein. Und, was noch viel essentieller war, Potter erinnerte sich. Der Trank hatte also gewirkt. Das Lächeln kehrte zurück auf Dracos Lippen. Ein bösartiges Lächeln voller Zorn. Ein Gedanke begleitete es, zwei kleine Worte, deren Bedrohlichkeit in Dracos Wut kaum hätten größer sein können. ‚Wartet nur!'

---

Hogwarts, Büro der Schulleiterin

Kingsley wirkte selbst unter seiner dunklen Hautfarbe verdächtig blass, als er aus seinem Versteck hervortrat, kaum, dass Minerva die Tür geschlossen hatte. „Gütiger Himmel… Dumbledores Tochter? Lilith Dumbledore?"

Minerva nickte mit grimmiger Miene.

„Aber… das kann doch unmöglich sein… Voldemort hat sie… wie ist das möglich?" stammelte er irritiert.

„Wie es aussieht, hatte Albus mehr Geheimnisse, selbst vor uns, als wir bisher annahmen. Sie kam mit Fawkes an, kaum, dass die Schüler nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren." berichtete Minerva und verschwand hinter einem roten Paravant um sich endlich anzukleiden. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihre Privatgemächer schon früh eines Besucherstromes unterlagen, wurde wohl nichts aus einer ausgiebigen Dusche am Morgen.

„Ist sie es sicher?" hakte Kingsley nach.

„Ja, Severus hat sie überprüft. Ihre Geschichte stimmt. Dumbledore hat sie wohl zu ihrer Tante gebracht, kurz nachdem…"

„Aber wieso ist sie hier?"

„Soweit sie mir berichtet hat, und das ist nicht viel, denn im Gegensatz zu ihrer Neugier in den Schulbelangen, ist sie erstaunlich schweigsam, wenn es um ihr Leben geht, kam Fawkes zu ihr mit der Nachricht von Albus' Tod." Minerva machte eine Pause, zog sich die steife Tunika über den Kopf und schlüpfte in eines ihrer Kleider. „Fawkes hatte einen Brief von Albus dabei in welchem stand, dass sie unverzüglich zurück nach Hogwarts kommen soll, sobald es wieder geöffnet wurde."

Kingsley strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn. „Klingt, als hätte Albus da tatsächlich einen umfangreichen Plan ausgearbeitet. Trotzdem gefällt mir das nicht…"

Minerva schnaubte. „Mir noch viel weniger. Sie hat sich sehr verändert. Das nette Mädchen von damals ist sie jedenfalls nicht mehr…"

„Ist das ein Wunder, bei dem, was sie durchgemacht haben muss… bisher habe ich angenommen, sie sei tot." Kingsley wurde leiser, das letzte Wort nur noch ein Hauch seiner tiefen Stimme.

Minerva trat hinter dem Paravant hervor und zauberte ihre Haar in eine ordentliche Frisur. „Wer dachte das nicht? Nein, was ich meine ist,… naja… sie wacht fast besessen darüber, dass der Zauber auch bei allen Schülern wirkt."

„Tut er das denn?" erkundigte Kingsley sich.

„Bei den meisten sogar erstaunlich problemlos. Ab und zu schlafen zwar vereinzelte Schüler ein, nach dem Schlaf hat das Vergessen eingesetzt und der Zauber wieder intakt. Einzig bei Harry Potter und seiner Freundin Hermine Granger mussten wir die Dosis des Zaubertrankes erhöhen."

„Zaubertrank?"

„Nichts besonderes, ein Beruhigungstrank, den sie in jeder besseren Zaubererapotheke finden. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was genau Albus sich da zusammengebastelt hat, aber es ist definitiv etwas Großes! Wir haben zur Zeit etwa 400 Schüler hier und es wirkt…" Minverva legte die Robe der Lehrer um.

„Aber wie kann es sein, dass er niemanden eingeweiht hat?" fragte Kingsley.

„Oh, immerhin scheint Fawkes Bescheid zu wissen." antwortete Minerva in dem kläglichen Versuch, die verfahrene Situation ein wenig aufzulockern.

---

Hogwarts, Snapes Privatgemächer

Draco zuckte zusammen als plötzlich Flammen aus Severus' Kamin im Schlafzimmer hervorschossen. Ein Kopf erschien und Dracos Verwunderung hätte nicht größer sein können. „Vater?" brachte er überrascht heraus.

Lucius' flammender Kopf richtete sich auf ihn und trotz der Verzerrung des Feuers konnte Draco deutlich die Überraschung und… war das Erleichterung in Lucius' Gesicht, erkennen. „Draco? Bist du das?"

Draco rutschte aus dem Bett und kniete sich so gut es seine schmerzenden Glieder zuließen vor den Kamin. „Ja, Vater."

„Seit wann bist du bei Severus?"

„Seit gestern."

Lucius Miene verzog sich unwillig und das Rauschen der Flammen wurde für den Moment lauter. „Wo ist er?"

Dracos aufkeimende Freude verblasste angesichts der Tatsache, dass sein Vater sich nicht sonderlich dafür zu interessieren schien, wie er die Initiation überstanden hatte. Nun, dann würde er sich eben seine Antworten holen. Wie es schien, galt Lucius Interesse ja sowieso eher Severus als seinem Sohn. „Im Nebenraum. Und danke der Nachfrage, ich habe die Initiation überlebt." schnappte er entgegen seiner sonstigen Ehrerbietung.

Lucius blinzelte und Draco meinte, dass seine ernste Miene für einen Augenblick weicher wurde. „Ich weiß, Draco. Unser Lord hat es mir schon berichtet."

Der Moment ging vorüber. Draco verdrängte das übermächtige Gefühl seinen Vater anzuschreien, wieso er seinem einzigen Kind diese Bürde auferlegt hatte, wieso er ihn nicht davon abgehalten hatte. „So, dann kannst du mir sicher auch sagen, was unser Lord damit meinte, dass ich von Geburt an ihm gehöre und mich ihm würdig erweisen müsste, VATER." Das letzte Wort spie Draco aus.

Lucius schwieg und sah zur Seite. Was für Draco aussah wie ein Ablenkungsmanöver war für Lucius tödlicher Ernst. „Draco, hol mir Severus her! Sofort, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen, wir reden später…"

„Natürlich… wir reden doch immer später…" schoss Draco kalt zurück, erhob sich ohne eine Regung, als der Schmerz ihm erneut durch die Beine fuhr. „SEVERUS!" rief er lauter und kroch zurück ins Bett.

Augenblicklich ging die Schlafzimmertür auf und Severus trat mit besorgter Miene ein. Draco deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf den Kamin.

„Luc…" begann Severus, wurde aber sofort von einem nun unüberhörbar hektisch klingenden Lucius unterbrochen. „Keine Zeit! Schick die anderen her, der Lord will sie nun haben…"

Das Feuer erlosch, ließ einen grimmig dreinschauenden Severus und einen enttäuschten Draco zurück, in dessen Herz der Zorn neue Nahrung fand. Severus verabschiedete sich übereilt und rauschte aus dem Zimmer. Nur Sekunden später hörte Draco, wie die Tür zu Snapes Privatgemächern zuknallte.

Entschlossen schlug Draco die Bettdecke weg und erhob sich.

---

Hogwarts, Große Halle

Hermine blickte immer wieder ungeduldig in die verzauberte Decke der großen Halle, an der Nebelschlieren ihre Kreise zogen. Natürlich wusste sie, dass es viel zu früh für die Eulenpost war, doch ihre Nervosität verhinderte, dass sie sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren konnte.

Vereinzelte Frühaufsteher hatten sich schon in der Halle eingefunden, hockten noch über den Resten ihrer Hausaufgaben oder unterhielten sich leise. Normalerweise mochte Hermine diese frühe ruhige Stimmung, doch an diesem Tag war an Hausaufgaben oder andere Lektüre schlichtweg nicht zu denken.

Zudem machte ihr noch ein anderer Umstand Gedanken, nämlich die Tatsache, dass noch nicht einer der Lehrer anwesend war. Normalerweise befand sich mindestens einer der Lehrer schon zu früher Stunde hier und sei es auch nur um eventuelle Regelübertretungen der Schüler von vornherein zu verhindern.

In Gedanken ging Hermine wieder und wieder jedes einzelne Mitglied der DA durch. Ob sie alle kommen würden? Was wäre, wenn der Zauber auch dies verhinderte? Und selbst wenn die DA vollständig erschien, wie sollten sie den Zauber brechen? Von Malfoys Trank war nichts mehr übrig und Malfoy hatte nicht so ausgesehen, als wäre er in den nächsten Wochen in der Lage, auch nur einen Kessel anzufassen.

Der Schrei einer einzelnen Eule schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken und Hermine schaute überrascht zur Decke. Eine riesige, schwarze Eule sauste herein, steuerte zielstrebig auf sie zu und landete vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Überrumpelt starrte Hermine auf den Tagespropheten, welcher vom Fuß der Eule baumelte. Sie reagierte erst, als der große Vogel ungeduldig nach ihr hackte.

Eilig nahm sie der Eule die Zeitung ab, fand zu ihrer Verwunderung einen Brief darin eingewickelt. Von dem Pergament abgelenkt, bot sie dem Vogel halbherzig einen Eulenkeks an, den sie noch von ihrem morgendlichen Besuch in der Eulerei in ihrem Umhang fand, und wurde mit einer schmerzhaften Bisswunde belohnt. Schimpfend steckte Hermine einen Sickel in die Ledertasche des Vogels. Sofort erhob sich die Eule und verschwand mit schnellen Flügelschlägen.

Hermine griff nach dem Brief und brach das Siegel.

„Sehr geehrte Ms Granger,

da die Zustellung des Tagespropheten in letzter Zeit mit einem ernormen Verlust an unseren Boteneulen einherging, fordern wir sie auf, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie für die Zustellung auch erreichbar sind, ohne dass unsere Eulen angegriffen werden. Anderenfalls werden wir ohne weitere Ankündigung ihr Abonnement unserer Zeitung auflösen.

Belina Saunderson

Abonnementsverwaltung, Tagesprophet"

Hermine starrte auf den Brief, während weitere Puzzelteilchen in ihrem Kopf begannen sich an den rechten Platz zu rücken. Die Boteneulen wurden angegriffen? Nun, das würde zumindest die Zustellung zu so früher Stunde erklären. Und es würde erklären, warum die Boteneule ihr vor einigen Tagen so zerrupft in die Hände gefallen war. Eine weitere Frage gesellte sich zu ihrer mentalen Liste: Warum griff jemand die Boteneulen des Tagespropheten an?

Hermine beschloss sich später darüber Gedanken zu machen und langte nach der Zeitung. Kaum hatte sie das Titelblatt überflogen, traten ihr Tränen des Entsetzens in die Augen.

---

Hogwarts, Büro der Schulleiterin

„Wissen sie eigentlich, was da draußen los ist, Minerva?" fragte Kingsley nüchtern und nahm die angebotene Teetasse entgegen.

„Nicht genau, ich bin auf die Berichte der Ordensmitglieder angewiesen. Wir unterbinden jeden Kontakt nach außen, soweit es irgend möglich ist. Das heißt aber für uns auch, dass wir keine Zeitung mehr bekommen, keine Briefe und so weiter."

Kingsley zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich wage kaum zu fragen, aber wie ist das denn mit dem Kontakt der Kindern zu ihren Eltern?"

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Den gibt es nicht. Den Schülern fällt das nicht auf, daran ist der Zauber schuld. Die Eltern dürften im Laufe der Zeit ein Problem werden, sobald der Zauber bei ihnen nachlässt."

„Gütiger Himmel, die Eltern sind in den Zauber mit einbezogen?" brachte Kingsley fassungslos hervor.

„Vorübergehend, ja. Sonst hätten sie die Kinder wohl kaum zurück nach Hogwarts gelassen, oder?" Minerva trank einen Schluck ihres schwarzen Tees und stellte fest, dass er definitiv nicht stark genug war.

Kingsley hatte noch immer mit dem befremdlichen Gedanken zu kämpfen, dass Hogwarts abgeschottet von der Außenwelt fast den gesamten Nachwuchs der englischen Zaubererwelt beherbergte. Wenn Voldemort das herausbekäme, bräche der heiße Krieg schneller über England herein, als Minister Scrimgeour nach seinem nächsten Whiskey brüllen konnte. „Was ist wenn Hogwarts angegriffen wird?" fragte Kingsley daher.

Minerva wurde blass. „Ist es schon so weit?"

Kingsley kam nicht umhin sich über die Naivität dieser Frage zu wundern. „Minerva, was genau wissen sie denn über die Angriffe in letzter Zeit?"

Minerva fasste die wichtigsten Ereignisse in kurzen Sätzen zusammen und Kingsley wurde bewusst, dass der Vergessenszauber über der Schule schlimmere Auswirkungen hatte als gedacht. Er konnte kaum glauben, wie wenig Informationen gerade die Schulleiterin hatte.

Er berichtete seinerseits von den stetig zunehmenden Angriffen der Todesser. Von der wachsenden Brutalität, der Grausamkeit, der scheinbaren Wahllosigkeit der Angriffsorte. Zuletzt kam er zu der Truppenstärke, welche Voldemorts Anhänger mittlerweile geschätzt wurden. Die Schulleiterin schlug sich geschockt die Hand auf die Brust. „Wie sollte Hogwarts da standhalten, wenn es zu einem Angriff käme…?" schloss er.

Minerva schüttelte nur den Kopf, zu erschüttert um etwas sagen zu können. Sicher, Remus und Alastor hatten Angriffe erwähnt, das tatsächliche Ausmaß aber war Minerva bis zu jenem Moment nicht klar gewesen. Sie dachte an Albus Dumbledore! Wie hatte der sonst so umsichtige Schulleiter die Gefahren dieses Zaubers dermaßen unterschätzten können?

Sie war keine Frau der langen Diskutierens und fasste sich schnell. „Wir müssen einige Auroren nach Hogwarts holen." sagte sie fest. „Und ich denke, auch ein Großteil des Ordens sollte sich hier versammeln. Egal, was Albus ursprünglich für einen Plan verfolgt haben mag, die Sicherheit der Kinder ist jetzt unsere Hauptaufgabe."

Kingsley nickte. „Das sehe ich auch so und vielleicht wollte Albus ja auch genau das. Leider kann ich keine Auroren mehr herbestellen und ich denke, dass es für uns alle besser wäre, wenn das Ministerium davon nichts mitbekommen würde. Rufus würde die Schule doch sofort wieder schließen… und wenn ich es mir recht überlege…" Kingsley stellte die Teetasse ab. „… ist es vielleicht wirklich nicht schlecht, wenn die Kinder in Hogwarts bleiben… vorausgesetzt, wir können die Verteidigung für den Angriffsfall gewährleisten."

Minerva verstand seine Bedenken im Hinblick auf Minister Srimgeour. Scheinbar beinhaltete das Amt des Zaubereiministers generell eine gute Portion an Verfolgungswahn, immerhin war auch Fudge von dem Gedanken besessen Albus wollte ihn stürzen. „Hogwarts verfügt auch ohne den Vergessenszauber über einige starke Verteidigungszauber…" sagte sie nachdenklich.

Kingsley nickte zum Zeichen, dass ihm dieser Umstand bekannt war.

Minerva seufzte und trank den Rest ihres mittlerweile erkalteten Tees aus. „Gut, was halten sie davon, wenn ich das Kollegium einberufe und sehe, wie es mit der Verteidigung des Schlosses bestellt ist?"

„Was ist mit Lilith Dumbledore?" warf Kingsley besorgt ein.

Minervas Miene verdüsterte sich. „Tja, ich denke, vielleicht wäre es doch nützlicher, wenn ich nicht das ganze Kollegium informiere…"

„An wen denken sie?"

„Nun ja, Filius Flitwick, Mafalda Hooch… für's Erste."

„Denen vertrauen sie?"

„Absolut. Es geht ja erst einmal nur darum zu sehen, welche Verteidigung Hogwarts momentan hat. Sollte sie nicht ausreichend sein, bleibt uns so oder so nichts anderes übrig als das ganze Kollegium einzuweihen." Minervas Blick wandte sich für einen kurzen Moment zu einem ihrer Fenster, obwohl Kingsley sicher war, dass sie nicht an dem morgendlichen Wetter interessiert war.

„Tun sie das, ich werde derweil ein wenig meine Fühler ausstrecken, mal sehen, wen ich dazu überreden kann Hogwarts einen Besuch abzustatten. Alastor hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen eine Weile wieder hierherzukommen…"

Nun richtete sich der feste Blick Minervas auf ihn und Kingsley kam nicht umhin die Entschlossenheit darin zu bewundern. Minerva nickte: „Dann sehen wir weiter… ach, und Kingsley?"

Kingsley seine mächtigen Augenbrauen zusammen, als Minervas Ton sich unvorhergesehen verschärfte.

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit mit ihnen über die Gründe zu streiten, warum sie es getan haben, das werden sie ihm später schon selbst erklären müssen! Holen sie mir Remus aus Askaban zurück! Sofort!"

Damit ließ sie den überraschten Mann stehen.

---

Hogwarts, Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors

„Hat irgendjemand Hermine gesehen?" fragte Ron nun schon zum dritten Mal und erntete dieselbe Antwort wie beide Male zuvor.

„Nein!" riefen Ginny und die Zwillinge im Chor. Ron bekam rote Ohren und Harry rang sich ein Grinsen ab.

„Lass uns runter gehen, sie ist bestimmt schon beim Frühstück." sagte er und Ron nickte nicht besonders glücklich. Nacheinander stiegen sie aus dem Porträtloch, grüßten die fette Dame im Vorübergehen und warteten, bis die Treppen sich wieder in die richtige Position geschoben hatten.

„Ich dachte, du hättest es endlich mit Hermine geklärt." begann Harry vorsichtig. Er sah Ron aus den Augenwinkeln mit den Schultern zucken. „Nicht so richtig…"

„Wie denn nicht so richtig? Du magst sie doch immer noch?"

Ron nickte. Sie traten vom letzten Treppenabsatz hinunter und schlugen den Weg zur großen Halle ein. „Natürlich mag ich sie noch, das Problem ist eher…" Ron unterbrach sich als Schritte aus einem Nebengang auf sie zukamen.

„Potter."

Harry blieb überrascht stehen, als Draco Malfoy aus eben jenem Nebengang heraustrat und auf sie zuging. Ron legte die Stirn in Falten, offensichtlich wenig begeistert von Malfoys unerwartetem Auftauchen.

Harry jedoch musterte den Slytherin interessiert. Er hätte wahrlich nicht erwartet, ihn so früh wieder zu sehen, von seinem körperlichen Zustand einmal ganz abgesehen. Malfoy war zwar noch verdächtig blass und auch die Ringe unter seinen Augen waren nicht verschwunden, dennoch strahlte seine aufrechte Haltung eine Stärke aus, die Harry irritierte.

Malfoy war bei ihnen angelangt. „Wir müssen reden." sagte er leise und Harry nickte sofort, brannte er doch darauf einige Antworten von ihm zu bekommen. An Ron gewandt sagte Harry: „Geh doch schon mal vor, ich komme…"

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich dich mit dem alleine lasse! Auf gar keinen Fall!" widersprach Ron heftig.

Harry schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.

Draco jedoch hatte schneller eins und eins zusammengezählt, als Harry lieb war. „Du hast ihm von dem Trank gegeben?" presste er mit unverhohlener Wut hervor. Harry nickte. „Phantastisch, Potter, wieso posaunst du es nicht gleich durch die ganze Schule und…"

„Nur Hermine und Ron wissen davon!" unterbrach Harry ihn unwirsch. Draco knirschte sichtlich mit den Zähnen, Harry wartete jedoch keine Erwiderung ab. „Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich vor den beiden keine Geheimnisse habe! Oder warum nennt ihr Slytherin uns immer das Goldene Trio, hm?"

„Lass den Kinderkram, Potter." fuhr Draco ihn an, warf Ron einen bitterbösen Blick zu, bevor er erneut auf Harry hinabsah. „Nun gut, das ändert nichts daran, dass ich mit dir sprechen muss."

„Weißt du, Malfoy, ich weiß Bescheid, du kannst also ruhig reden." ätzte Ron.

Draco ignorierte ihn geflissentlich. Bevor er oder Harry irgendwie reagieren konnten, erklangen Stimmen am anderen Ende des Nebenganges und Draco fluchte leise. „Es ist besser, wenn die mich nicht sehen…"

„Kennst du das verfluchte Klassenzimmer im 4. Stock?" hörte Harry sich zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fragen, „…das mit den ewigen Blutflecken auf der Tafel?" Malfoy hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen und nickte. „Gut, heute Abend um 22.00 bin ich da!"

„Aber Harry, das ist…" … viel zu nah am Raum der Wünsche; wollte Ron sagen, doch Harry fuhr ihm rigoros ins Wort: „Das ist da, wo ich heute Abend sein werde."

Die Stimmen kamen näher, leises Kichern verriet, dass es sich um einige Mädchen handeln musste. „Ich bin da." antwortete Draco bevor er eilig in einem der Geheimgänge verschwand.

„Harry, was sollte denn das? Willst du wirklich, dass Malfoy in der Nähe ist, wenn die DA sich wieder trifft?" fragte Ron nun besorgt.

Harry setzte seinen Weg in die Große Halle fort, kümmerte sich nicht darum, ob Ron ihm folgte oder nicht. „Ich denke, Malfoy ist unser kleinstes Problem." Nach einigem Zögern folgte Ron ihm schließlich.

---

Hogwarts, Große Halle

Prof. Slughorns lauter Bass dröhnte über die noch ziemlich leere Halle hinweg. Hermine lächelte schwach, als sie sah, dass Prof. Trewlaney erfolglos versuchte vor Slughorn zu flüchten, der offenbar unbedingt eine Unterhaltung mit ihr anzetteln wollte.

Hermine sah auf den ersten Blick, das etwas nicht stimmte, sobald Harry und Ron den ersten Schritt in die große Halle taten. Harrys Miene war verschlossen und er blickte stur geradeaus, Ron dagegen kaute an seiner Unterlippe.

„Morgen, Hermine." sagte Harry und ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder.

„Hallo…" antwortete Hermine und schob den Tagespropheten zu Harry hinüber, dass dieser nicht umhin kam die Titelseite zu lesen.

„Ach du scheiße." sagte Harry und seine Augen wurden groß.

Ron stieg über die Bank an Hermines Seite, verrenkte sich den Hals um ebenfalls lesen zu können. „Gütiger Merlin!" entfuhr es auch ihm.

„Massaker an renommierten Elite-Internat der Muggel", begann Harry in gedämpften Tonfall vorzulesen, „Hunderte Tote, die meisten von ihnen jugendliche Schüler des Eliteinternates fielen in der Nacht von Mittwoch auf Donnerstag einem nicht voraussehbaren Angriff der Todesser zum Opfer. Rätselhaft ist allerdings, dass weder ein dunkles Mal noch ein Augenzeuge aufzufinden war. Das Zaubereiministerium streitet ab, dass es sich bei den Angreifern um Todesser gehandelt haben soll. Die Redaktion des Tagespropheten kann diese Stellungnahme nur einem weiteren Alkoholrausch des Zaubereiministers zuschreiben, da die Spuren am Tatort mehr als eindeutig auf die mud-maggots hinwiesen. Rufus Scrimgeour, seines Zeichens berauschter Zaubereiminister, beruft sich als Begründung für seine Annahme, auf die Frage, was es Lord Voldemort bringen würde Muggel abzuschlachten. Weitere haarsträubende und sicherlich aus dem Rausch entstandene Aussagen des Ministers finden sie auf den Seiten… bla, bla, bla …" Harrys Augen huschten von dem vorgelesenen Artikel auf eine weitere Angriffsmeldung darunter.

„Das hat der Tagesprophet tatsächlich geschrieben?" fragte Ron ungläubig nach. Hermine nickte mit verkniffener Miene. „Sieht so aus, als hätten wir durch den Zauber echt einiges verpasst. Wenn selbst der Tagesprophet schon so hart gegen Scrimgeour schießt…"

„Hm," machte Harry nachdenklich. „Was ich nicht so ganz verstehe, so lange sind wir doch gar noch nicht wieder hier."

„Ja, das hat mich auch gewundert… ich kann es mir nur so erklären, dass Voldemort vielleicht davon gehört hat, dass du dich an nichts erinnerst und jetzt denkt, er hätte freie Bahn… oder so was in der Art… Könnte das nicht sein?" konstatierte Hermine.

Harry blieb eine Antwort schuldig, faltete die Zeitung zusammen und gab sie Hermine zurück, welche sie sofort in ihrer Tasche verschwinden ließ. Er fuhr sich aufgewühlt durch die Haare. „Spätestens heute Abend bekomme ich ja hoffentlich ein paar Antworten."

„Wieso?" fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Harry trifft sich mit Malfoy." übernahm Ron die Beantwortung ihrer Frage. Hermines Miene wechselte von überrascht zu besorgt. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass er sich so schnell wieder erholt…"

„Wer weiß, welches Teufelszeug Snape ihm eingetrichtert hat." warf Ron wenig hilfreich ein.

Entsprechend wurde sein Kommentar von Hermine auch schlicht überhört. „Aber du hast doch hoffentlich nicht vor dich allein mit Malfoy zu treffen, oder, Harry?"

„Doch." sagte Harry entschlossen. „Er war nicht begeistert, dass ihr auch Bescheid wisst und wenn ich Antworten will, ist es besser, wenn ich allein gehe…" Die Tatsache, dass es nicht nur die Befürchtung war, Malfoy würde bei Rons oder Hermines Anwesenheit gar nichts sagen, behielt Harry für sich. Noch immer machten ihm die rätselhaften Bilder seiner Visionen zu schaffen und er konnte sie einfach nicht vergessen.

Noch hatte er Hermine und Ron nicht darauf angesprochen und war froh darüber, dass keiner der beiden bisher auf die Idee gekommen war ihn nach seinen Visionen zu fragen. Natürlich wusste er, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Malfoy ihm sagen konnte, was diese Stimmen, diese Bilder und vor allen Dingen diese Emotionen zu bedeuten hatten, verschwindend gering war. Dennoch… Harry wollte Malfoy allein treffen… auch wenn… ja, wenn was?

„Ich weiß nicht." sagte Hermine gerade skeptisch.

„Darüber gibt es keine Diskussion." stellte Harry mit energischer Stimme klar. Einige verwunderte Blicke der wenigen Anwesenden veranlassten ihn dazu, schnell seine Stimme zu dämpfen. „Ich werde ihn nach der DA treffen… wobei mir einfällt, hast du alle zusammengetrommelt?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab's versucht, genau werden wir das wohl erst heute Abend wissen."

„Gut, jedenfalls könnt ihr ja solange im Raum der Wünsche auf mich warten… für alle Fälle."

Mit diesem Vorschlag war selbst Hermine mehr oder weniger einverstanden. Jeder für sich in Gedanken versunken warteten sie auf das Frühstück.

---

Askaban

„Das soll wohl ein Witz sein!" Xavier starrte den groß gewachsenen Kingsley feindselig an, offensichtlich nicht einverstanden mit dessen Anliegen einem seiner Gefangenen einen Besuch abzustatten.

„Ich beliebe selten zu scherzen und meine Zeit ist knapp bemessen! Wenn sie also die Freundlichkeit haben würden mich zu dem Gefangenen Remus Lupin zu begleiten?" Kingsley hielt sich unter Aufbietung all seiner Selbstbeherrschung davon zurück, dem schmierigen Wärter stehenden Fußes eine Ganzkörperklammer aufzuhexen und so das Problem mit dessen mangelnder Kooperationsbereitschaft aus der Welt zu schaffen.

„Nein, die Freundlichkeit habe ich nicht. Gefangene in Askaban haben keinen Recht auf Besuch…" brachte er noch heraus, bevor sein Körper zuckte, sich wand und steif wurde. Wie ein gefällter Baum kippte er nach hinten um, schlug zweifellos ziemlich schmerzhaft mit dem Hinterkopf auf dem Steinboden auf.

„Besten Dank für ihre Hilfsbereitschaft, Freund." stieß Kingsley verärgert aus und stieg mit einem großen Schritt über den hilflosen Wärter hinweg. Noch immer brannte die Scham in seinen Adern, als er an das Gespräch mit Minerva McGonagall zurückdachte. Man sah es ihrer strengen Gestalt wahrlich nicht an, wie energisch sie auf ihren Willen pochen konnte. Nach einigen erfolglosen Rechtfertigungsversuchen musste Kingsley einsehen, dass Remus Lupin vielleicht doch nicht schuld an jener falschen Information gewesen war… jedenfalls, wenn man Minerva glauben durfte. Und das tat Kingsley. Leider. Denn nun stand er vor einem neuen Problem. Wie sollte er Remus in Askaban finden?

Offiziell unterstand das Gefängnis zwar noch immer dem Ministerium, allerdings wusste Kingsley, dass dieser Tatbestand nur noch auf dem Papier existierte. Er seufzte. Mit einem einfachen Suchzauber würde er Remus in den Verliesen niemals finden und so tat er etwas, was niemand, selbst der hinterhältige Wärter nicht, von einem Auror erwartet hätten.

Mit einem schwarzmagischen Spruch befahl er einen der Nachtmahre zu sich, welche sich in den Verliesen von Askaban nur so tummelten. Die gedrungenen nebelartigen Wesen ernährten sich von den Alpträumen, den Leiden und der Angst der Insassen. Niederträchtige Halbwesen zwischen Schattenwelt und Natur. Schmarotzer. Nicht wirklich böse, denn die Leiden der Gefangenen verursachten sie nicht, sie ernährten sich einzig davon.

Dennoch wollte niemand, der noch recht bei Sinnen war etwas mit diesen Kreaturen zu tun haben. Denn so hässlich wie sie waren, mit den schorfigen Geschwüren auf jedem sichtbaren Stück Haut, ihren verstümmelten Ohren, ihren blutunterlaufenen gelblichen Augen, so hinterhältig waren sie auch. Einmal gerufen banden sie sich an den Beschwörer und nährten seine Ängste, ließen ihn nicht schlafen und selbst im Wachen sorgten sie für die Qualen ausgeprägter Paranoia.

Kurz und gut, niemand hätte von Kingsley Shacklebolt, dem ehemaligen Leiter der Aurorenabteilung erwartet, dass er jemals solch ein Geschöpf herbeirufen würde. Von der Tatsache einmal ganz abgesehen, dass er diesen Teil der schwarzen Magie sicher beherrschte. Aber wie die meisten Zauberer, so war auch Kingsley ein Mann voller Geheimnisse.

Kaum hatte er den Zauber beendet, erschien einer der Nachtmahre in gebückter Haltung vor ihm. Die trüben Augen richteten sich auf ihn, pure Bosheit lag in den wässrigen Pupillen. „Sieh an, sieh an, ein großer Mann, welcher mein Erscheinen erzielt, mich aus dem Schatten befiehlt." Entgegen des grauenhaften Erscheinungsbildes war die Stimme des Nachtmahres vielleicht das Schlimmste. Sie war von sanfter Lieblichkeit und Süße, ein solcher Gegensatz zu dem äußeren Erscheinungsbild, dass sie Kingsley eine Gänsehaut des Ekels bescherte.

Er deutete auf den noch immer zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammten Wärter. „Er hat dich gerufen."

Der Nachtmahr schlurfte ein Bein nachziehend zu dem Wärter, betrachtete dessen entsetzt aufgerissene Augen, bevor er leise keckerte: „Hat ihn ermattet der Ruf nach mir, sagt, warum liegt er so erschöpfet hier?" Kingsley hielt eine Antwort für überflüssig. Er wusste, dass das Wesen ihm helfen würde, wenn die Bezahlung stimmte.

Ein gekrümmter, mit Schwären übersäter Finger bohrte sich in die Brust des Wärters. „Nun sag mir elend Menschelein, wie kann ich dir zu Diensten sein?"

„Er möchte, dass du mich zu dem Gefangenen Remus Lupin führst." antwortete Kingsley.

Mit bedächtigen Bewegungen wandte sich der Nachtmahr von dem erstarrten Wärter ab, musterte Kingsley erneut mit seinen tief liegenden Augen. So entsetzlich sein Äußeres auch schien, es wäre töricht gewesen eine dieser Kreaturen als dumm einzuschätzen. So sah Kingsley die List im Gesicht des Nachtmahrs aufblitzen. „Wei, wei, wei. Wer mich rief ist mir einerlei, auch wenn nicht der Erstarrte mein Erscheinen wollt, ist's mir recht, solange er den Preise zollt. Folgt mir hinein in die Dunkelheit, großer Mann, lasst uns sehen, ob ich den Werwolf finden kann."

Der Nachtmahr hinkte beschwerlich an Kingsley vorbei, tauchte ein in die düstere, hoffnungslose Welt der Verliese von Askaban.

Kingsley folgte ihm stumm.

---

Hogwarts, Raum der Wünsche

Der Tag war schneller vorüber als Harry erwartet hätte. Er lief nun schon seit gut einer Viertelstunde unruhig auf und ab, ließ keinen Blick von der Tür und trieb Hermine und Ron allmählich in den Wahnsinn.

„Harry, jetzt bleib doch bitte mal eine Minute stehen, du machst mich ganz kirre!" beschwerte Hermine sich, und hob den Blick gerade lange genug aus ihrem Aufsatz für McGonagall um Harry böse anzuschauen.

„Wieso ist noch keiner hier?" fragte er gereizt.

„Sag mal, willst du mir allen Ernstes erzählen du rennst hier Löcher in den Steinboden, weil die DA noch nicht hier ist?" ließ Hermine sich mit einem lauernden Tonfall in der Stimme vernehmen. Harry schaute sie verdutzt an. „Ja, was denkst du denn? Ich möchte endlich wissen, ob wirklich alle von dem Zauber betroffen sind und wenn nicht, will ich wissen wer nicht verzaubert wurde und wieso nicht…"

Ron hob abwehrend die Hände: „Holla, mach mal langsam! Wenn du jeden der hier reinkommt gleich mit Fragen bombardierst, sind die eingepennt, bevor sie es über die Türschwelle geschafft haben."

Harry schnaufte und setzte seinen unruhigen Gang fort. Er hätte es nicht zugegeben, aber natürlich lag Hermine völlig richtig mit ihrer Vermutung, dass seine Nervosität nichts mit den DA-Mitgliedern zu tun hatte. Jedenfalls nicht nur.

Ein nicht unbedeutender Anteil seiner Unruhe hatte mit Malfoy zu tun. Einmal mehr. Harry presste unwillkürlich die Lippen zusammen und schritt noch ein wenig energischer umher. Tatsache war, dass er sich den ganzen Tag so gut wie nicht auf den Unterricht hatte konzentrieren können und daran war eben Malfoy schuld. Malfoy oder besser gesagt seine eigene Stimme, die noch immer „DRACO!" in seinen Ohren rief. Nur warum? Warum? Warum? Warum? Verdammt noch mal, WARUM???

Harry stockte, als die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche aufglitt und Neville, gefolgt von Seamus und Luna eintraten. Freudig begrüßten sie sich. Hermine rollte ihren Aufsatz zusammen. Fred und George kamen, gefolgt von Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Michael, Colin… kurz und gut, innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte sich die DA versammelt.

Während seine Mitschüler aufgeregt durcheinander redeten und die wildesten Spekulationen darüber verloren, was Harry ihnen diesmal würde beibringen können, begriff Harry, dass sie tatsächlich alle unter dem Zauber standen. Niemand fragte nach Dean… oder dem Stand der Horkruxsuche… nach Voldemort… oder warum sie alle in Hogwarts saßen und so taten, als gäbe es nichts Wichtigeres als ein Schmierentheater falschen Friedens aufzuführen.

Für einen Moment zweifelte er an der Richtigkeit seines Vorhabens. Lebten sie in ihrem süßen Vergessen nicht besser als in der unbarmherzigen Realität? Wer war er, dass er ihnen den Frieden nehmen wollte?

Hermine trat neben ihn und folgte seinem Blick. „Weißt du, Harry, Voldemort… der Krieg wird nicht einfach verschwinden… egal wie sehr du uns alle beschützen willst. Wir müssen es ihnen sagen."

Ein freudloses Lächeln glitt über Harrys Gesicht. „Du kennst mich einfach zu gut, Hermine."

„Manchmal." sie lächelte ebenfalls und legte schließlich den Kopf an seine Schulter. Harry genoss den Augenblick ihrer tröstlichen Wärme.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte Malfoys Trank nicht genommen…" flüsterte er leise, spürte, wie Hermine den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, so denkst du nicht wirklich."

„Aber wäre es nicht schöner in dieser Traumwelt zu leben? Keine Sorgen, keine Ängste, kein Krieg… und genug Schlaf." beendete er sarkastisch.

Hermine hob den Kopf und blickte Harry an, auch wenn er weiterhin das aufgeregte Treiben der DA-Mitglieder beobachtete. „Du kannst ihnen den Schmerz nicht nehmen, Harry. Niemand kann das. Und ganz ehrlich? Ich finde wir alle haben ein Recht darauf um unsere Freunde trauern zu können, denn, ganz egal, was wir machen. Sie kommen nicht zurück."

Harry wusste, dass Hermine auch diesmal Recht hatte.

„Außerdem fände ich es grausam, wenn wir all jene vergessen würden, die im Kampf gegen Voldemort gestorben oder gezeichnet worden sind. Wenn du mich fragst, ist es ihr Mut und ihr Wille dem Bösen entgegenzutreten, der uns Kraft geben wird. Beschmutzen wir ihr Andenken nicht mit einer vermeintlichen Flucht. Wenn wir es nicht tun, wird jemand anders den Zauber aufheben."

Harry wandte sich Hermine zu, ihr Gesicht glühte in feierlichem Ernst. Wider Erwarten schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen. „Wo hast du nur immer diese feurigen Ansprachen her? Nimmst du heimlich Rhetorikstunden bei Snape oder so?"

Hermine schlug ihm liebevoll auf den Arm. Dann wurden beide wieder ernst. „Danke." sagte Harry. Sie begnügte sich mit einem schlichten Nicken.

Ron trat nun ebenfalls zu ihnen, Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und klatschte in die Hände. Als hätten alle nur auf dieses Zeichen gewartet, verstummten die Gespräche sofort und man versammelte sich.

„Schön, dass ihr alle gekommen seid.", begann Harry und unterdrückte eine Welle von Scham, mit solch einer unbedeutenden Floskel zu beginnen. Er spürte Hermines Hand auf seinem Rücken und nahm sich zusammen. „Ich habe etwas Wichtiges mit euch zu besprechen."

„Wir sind bereit, schieß schon los!" rief Seamus begeistert, einige klatschten lachend in die Hände.

Es war diese scheinbare Sorglosigkeit, von der er wusste, wie falsch sie war, die Harry dazu veranlasste es schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Wenn er tatsächlich herausfinden wollte, wer unter dem Zauber stand, gab es einen einfachen und schnellen Weg. „Gut. Ihr erinnerte euch doch an Dumbledores Tod?"

Das Gelächter erstarb und die Mienen wurden ernst. Colin gähnte. „Dann wisst ihr doch sicherlich auch noch, dass Snape ihn umgebracht hat, nicht wahr? Und danach ist er mit Malfoy geflohen… ihr wisst schon, der Anfang vom Krieg!"

Harry ignorierte den besorgten Seitenblick von Hermine und sprach einfach weiter. Sein freundlicher, unverfänglicher Tonfall verursachte seiner Freundin eine Gänsehaut. Doch davon merkte er nichts. „Voldemort tötet, er mordet! Es ist Krieg! Dean könnte euch davon einiges erzählen, oder Cho… erinnert ihr euch vielleicht an Cho? Kommt schon, die hübsche Dunkelhaarige mit der Wahnsinns-Figur!"

„Hör auf." wisperte Hermine entsetzt. „Das ist widerlich."

Harry verstummte betreten, schaute stattdessen auf die DA hinunter. Seine Worte hatten gereicht. Man konnte in ihren Gesichtern lesen, wie die Erinnerung zurückkam. Die Erinnerung, der Schmerz und die Trauer. Dann sank einer nach dem anderen schlafend zu Boden.

Alle.

Bis auf zwei Leute.

„Ihr! Wusstet! Es!" donnerte Ron fassungslos.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Von Sündern und Opfern

_(---)_

_Warum gerade ein Steinkauz bei Aimsir_

_Mythos: Schon lange hat der Steinkauz den zweifelhaften Mythos des Todesboten inne. Der Mythos besagt, dass der Steinkauz, kurz bevor jemand in einem Hause starb, erschien, um die Seele des Verstorbenen dann mit sich zu nehmen. Der Ruf des Steinkauzes klingt ähnlich einem heiseren „Komm mit!", womit er angeblich die Seele der Sterbenden animieren sollte die vergängliche Hülle zu verlassen und ins Jenseits überzutreten. Damit erklärt sich in diesem Falle auch Aimsirs Angst vor dem viel kleineren Vogel. Er befürchtete nämlich, dass der Kauz die Seele der Seherin mitnehmen möchte, diese also sterben muss._

_(------) Zur Erinnerung_

_Skuld ist eine der drei Nornen (Urd (Vergangenheit), Verdandi (Gegenwart) und Skuld (Zukunft)). Skuld ist diejenige der Nornen, welche über den Tod eines jeden Lebewesens entscheidet. Wenn sie den von ihr und ihren Schwestern gesponnenen Lebensfaden durchschneidet, stirbt die Person._


	11. Chap10 Von Sündern und Opfern

_Hallo Ihr Lieben,_

_Hier das hoffnungslos verspätete Update. Leider hat mich der vorweihnachtliche Streß voll im Griff. Hinzu kommt, dass die Hälfte meiner Familie vor Weihnachten Geburtstag hat und ich eigentlich permanent unterwegs bin. Daher ist dieses Chap auch das Letzte für dieses Jahr. Mitte Januar geht es weiter. Das war die schlechte Nachricht. _

_Die __**gute Nachricht**__ ist, dass ich es als kleines Dankeschön für eure Geduld - dank einiger durchgemachter Nächte – geschafft habe, euch eine Weihnachtsgeschichte zu schreiben. Das erste Update von __**„Ein Weihnachtswunsch"**__ werde ich am 24. Dezember hochladen. Danach gibt es bis Silvester / Neujahr jeden Tag ein neues Chap. Ich hoffe, dass euch dies ein wenig für die lange Wartezeit entschädigen wird. _

_Mein Dank - und eine Ladung virtueller Weihnachtskekse - geht an: _

_**Giftschnecke**_

_---öhhh, ja, das mit dem schnell posten war dann wohl mal nix – hüstel – sorry._

_**Leni4888**_

_Aaaaalso, eines kann ich definitiv schon sagen. Die Auflösung, was mit Lilith Dumbledore passiert ist kommt im nächsten Chapter, womit sich meine liebe Little Whisper gerade rumschlägt ---wink---. NEIN, Draco und Harry hatten noch keine Beziehung, die Visionen von Harry sind Visionen, Vorschauen! Insofern kann sich logischerweise keiner von beiden an irgendetwas erinnern, was sie noch nicht hatten. Dracos Erleichterung darüber, dass Harry sich erinnert beruht allein darauf, dass er nicht mehr allein mit der Bürde der schrecklichen Erinnerungen leben muss. Hoffe natürlich, dass auch dieses Chap dir ein paar mehr Antworten (und noch mehr Fragen – hehe) bringt._

_**Zissy**_

_---na, da bin ich aber erleichtert--- und nein, ich hasse dich nicht, aber irgendwo muss ich ja einen Schnitt machen, sonst wird die ganze Story ein einziges Kapitel… ---gg---._

_**NightofShadows**_

_So, das hast du jetzt von deiner Antreiberei. Wir Schreiberlinge sind empfindliche Seelchen und ich brauchte bis jetzt um mich von der Drängelei zu erholen ---heul – snief---!_

_**Mirasol83**_

_Es freut mich ja immer, wenn jemandem meine Stories gefallen. Leider kann ich dir deine Fragen noch nicht beantworten, weil ich dann zuviel vom weiteren Verlauf der Story verraten würde. Aber auf jeden Fall gibt es bald erste H/D-Aktion ---grins---_

_**Nie-chan**_

_Ich hoffe, die Story gefällt dir auch weiterhin, obwohl das mit dem schnellen Update leider nichts wurde._

_**Little Whisper**_

_DANKE – für deine Geduld, ich weiß, dass dich die Chaps auch grad einiges an Nerven kosten (besonders das nächste), deswegen ‚widme' ich dir ja die Weihnachtsstory ---gg – lieben Gruß---_

_So, genug geredet, immerhin haben wir ja noch Arbeit – äh – ein Chap vor uns ---gg---._

_Auf geht's:_

Chapter 10 - Von Sündern und Opfern

What I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out

What I've become

Erase myself

And let go of

What I've done

(Linkin Park - What I've done)

Hogwarts, Raum der Wünsche

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben!" stieß Ron aufgebracht hervor. „Meine eigene Familie steckt mit in diesem Possenspiel!" Sein Gesicht nahm zusehends ein ungesundes Dunkelrot an. Fred und George dagegen hatten den Anstand irgendwie schuldig auszusehen.

Hermine entgleisten im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Gesichtszüge. Allein Harry war nicht überrascht, zu offensichtlich hatte das Gespräch der Zwillinge an seinem Krankenbett ihn schon die Tatsache ihrer Mitwisserschaft vermuten lassen.

„Ron, hör bitte zu, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst!" setzte Fred zu einer Erklärung an.

„Ach nein? Wie denn dann? Lasst mich raten, eine eurer Erfindungen war zufälligerweise das Gegenmittel zu dem Zauber hier, oder was?" Ron war außer sich, griff in der Erregung nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seine Brüder.

Hermine wurde blass. „Um Merlins Willen, Ron!" brachte sie atemlos heraus.

„Lass uns doch bitte erklären." setzte nun auch George an, hob in einer beschwichtigenden Geste die Hände nach oben. Rons Unterlippe zitterte in einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Wut.

„WAS ZUM HENKER WOLLT IHR DA ERKLÄREN! IHR HABT MICH BELOGEN, IHR…", schrie Ron nun endgültig am Ende jeglicher Selbstbeherrschung. Er schüttelte Hermine wie eine lästige Fliege ab, als sie nach ihm griff.

Harry trat schließlich zwischen Rons erhobenen Zauberstab und die Zwillinge. „Komm schon, Ron, ich will hören, was sie zu sagen haben."

Ron blinzelte überrascht, sein zorniger Blick huschte von Harry zu seinen Brüdern, wieder zurück zu Harry. Erst nach einigen Sekunden hatte er sich genug gefangen um den Zauberstab zögerlich zu senken. Nachdem die Wut endlich abebbte, stand ihm die Enttäuschung über den vermeintlichen Verrat seiner Brüder deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Setzen wir uns doch…", schlug Hermine vor und prompt erschien ein runder Tisch mit fünf bequem aussehenden Stühlen, dem Raum der Wünsche sei Dank. Irgendjemand der schlafenden DA-Mitglieder ließ ein lang gezogenes Schnarchen hören.

Harry folgte ihrem Beispiel und setzte sich. Obwohl er die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet Fred und George ihn im Unklaren gelassen, nein, schlimmer noch, belogen hatten, nach außen hin scheinbar gelassen hinnahm, brodelte es in seinem Inneren. Einzig der Wunsch nach einigen Erklärungen hielt ihn davon ab, den Zwillingen einige unschöne Flüche aufzuhalsen.

Das Gespräch war schwierig. Was zum einen sicherlich daran lag, dass Hermine und Harry Ron abwechselnd davon abbringen mussten, sich über den Tisch zu werfen und seinen Brüdern an die Gurgel zu springen.

Zum anderen wussten die Zwillinge sehr zu Harrys Leidwesen nichts konkretes über den Zauber. Trotz der tausend Fragen, welche Hermine stellte, waren die Antworten der Zwillinge mager. Sie berichteten, dass es den Gerüchten zufolge Dumbledore selbst war, der den Zauber entwickelt und seine Durchführung initiiert hatte. Wie das aber geschehen konnte, nachdem Dumbledore bereits tot war, wussten auch die Zwillinge nicht.

Ron fragte nach dem Grund, warum sie mitgemacht hätten. Die Zwillinge wurden still, warfen einander stumme Blick zu. Schließlich war es George, der antwortete: „Weißt du, Ma… Ma hat uns darum gebeten. Sie wollte, dass du und Ginny für eine Weile zur Ruhe kommen konntet…"

Ron machte ein ungläubiges Gesicht. George fuhr fort: „Hör zu. Wir kennen den genauen Hintergrund wirklich nicht. Eines Tages kam Ma zu uns mit der Nachricht, dass der Orden einen neuen Auftrag für uns habe. Zuerst wurde uns nur gesagt, dass Hogwarts wieder offen sei und wir einige Schüler dorthin begleiten sollten."

„Ach und ihr seid so gar nicht misstrauisch geworden, als ihr erfahren habt, um welche Schüler es sich handelt?", hakte Harry nach, noch immer um eine möglichst neutrale Miene bemüht.

„Natürlich.", schaltete sich nun auch Fred ein. „Wir fragten auch, wozu es gut sein sollte, wenn ihr euch an nichts mehr erinnern könntet…"

Ein weiterer stummer Blickwechsel folgte, schließlich seufzte George. „Ma sagte uns, dass es Dumbledores Wunsch gewesen sei, dass die jungen Zauberer in Sicherheit gebracht werden sollten. So wie wir das verstanden haben, diente alles nur dazu um euch zu beschützen… und um ehrlich zu sein… Merlin, ihr erinnert euch doch jetzt wieder daran wie fürchterlich die Kämpfe mit den Todessern schon damals waren! Um ehrlich zu sein waren wir einfach froh, dem Ganzen für einige Zeit zu entkommen."

„Als ob die Todesser verschwinden würden, nur weil ihr den Kopf in den Sand steckt!", blaffte Ron erhitzt, wich jedoch sowohl Harrys, als auch den entschuldigenden Blicken seiner Brüder aus.

„Merlin, ja, es war ein Fehler! Das haben wir ja mittlerweile auch eingesehen!", gab Fred ebenso hitzig zurück, die hektischen roten Flecken auf seinen Wangen verrieten seine Scham.

„Und dazu musste man uns einen Vergessenzauber aufhalsen?", fragte Hermine leise und lenkte das Thema in eine andere Richtung. Sie verstand durchaus, was die Zwillinge dazu bewogen hatte mit nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Wie oft hatte sie sich selbst gewünscht, der grausamen Realität der dauernden Alarmbereitschaft und der immer neuen Hiobsbotschaften entkommen zu können? Wie gern hätte sie ab und zu die Augen vor der allgegenwärtigen Präsenz des Todes geschlossen? Leider aber hatte Ron den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. So sehr sie es sich auch jeder von ihnen wünschte, Voldemort und seine Anhänger würden nicht von einen Augenblick auf den nächsten in irgendeinem Loch ohne Wiederkehr verschwinden.

„Wärt ihr freiwillig zurückgegangen?" antwortete Fred mit einer Gegenfrage.

Schweigen senkte sich über sie und Harry musste den Zwillingen zugestehen, dass er in dieser Hinsicht nicht widersprechen konnte. Natürlich wäre er nicht freiwillig zurückgegangen, wie hätte er alle die Zauberer im Stich lassen können, die für ihn starben? Für den Moment, an welchem der große Harry Potter Voldemort endgültig vernichten würde. Nein, Harry wusste, dass Fred Recht hatte. Er wäre nicht freiwillig nach Hogwarts zurückgegangen. Er hätte weiter gekämpft...

„Wir dachten wirklich, es wäre das Beste… wir… konnten auch nicht ahnen, welche Ausmaße das Ganze annehmen würde. Tatsache ist, dass du, Harry, fertig warst. Du hast nicht mehr geschlafen, nicht mehr gegessen… selbst Moody meinte, dass du so unmöglich gegen Voldemort bestehen könntest. Dich hat die Suche nach den Horkruxen doch fertig gemacht… und als dann die Sache mit Dad passiert ist… und der Bruch mit Ginny…", George hob hilflos die Schultern.

„Wir haben auch unterschätzt, was sie hier abziehen wollen.", beendete Fred die dürftigen Erklärungsversuche.

„Wer sind denn nun die?", hakte Hermine nach, erntete ein weiteres Schulterzucken. „Wissen wir nicht genau, Ma hat uns ja immer alles gesagt. Auf jeden Fall wissen die Lehrer ja wohl Bescheid und Remus auch… und Moody…. Aber ob der ganze Orden davon wusste…", Fred hob erneut die Schultern.

Lange saßen sie schweigend voreinander. Hermine spielte gedankenverloren mit einer Haarsträhne, Ron hatte die Lippen zusammengekniffen und starrte noch immer aufgebracht die Tischplatte an.

Auch Harry vermied es die Zwillinge anzusehen. Er starrte blicklos an die Wand hinter Hermine und versuchte Ordnung in das Chaos seiner wirbelnden Gedanken zu bringen. Wirklich weiter hatte ihn dieses Gespräch auch nicht gebracht. Einzig seine Vermutungen waren soweit bestätigt worden, obgleich es ihm noch immer nicht recht in den Kopf wollte, was genau der Orden, Dumbledore oder wer auch immer, mit diesem Zauber hatte bezwecken wollen.

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und ignorierte das plötzliche flaue Gefühl in seiner Magengegend geflissentlich. Es würde ihm nicht hilfreich sein, jetzt an eine seiner Visionen mit Malfoy zu denken… oder den Kuss… den nicht wirklichen Kuss, der ihn dennoch in haltlose Verwirrung stürzte.

Harry seufzte.

---

Hogwarts, Snapes Privatgemächer

„Merlin, Severus, es geht mir gut, wirklich!", wiederholte Draco mit schwer unterdrückter Gereiztheit in der Stimme. Snape lüpfte eine Augenbraue und enthielt sich eines weiteren Kommentars, da im gleichen Augenblick sein Kamin ein leises Röhren von sich gab, was verdächtig nach der rülpsenden Intern-Verbindung des Schlosses klang.

Seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als Minerva McGonagalls Kopf in den Flammen erschien. „Severus?", fragte sie durch die prasselnden Flammen.

„Ja?", antwortete Severus mürrisch.

„Ich brauche sie in meinem Büro. Sofort." Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten, verschwand McGonagalls Kopf und die Flammen erloschen.

Severus Miene verdüsterte sich und Draco konnte sich einen kleinen Seitenhieb nicht verkneifen. „Geh ruhig, Severus. Du hättest mir aber auch sagen können, dass du noch ein Date hast…"

Severus' bösartig geknurrte Antwort verstand er nicht, allerdings war Draco sich ziemlich sicher, dass es sich um einige unflätige Schimpfworte gehandelt haben dürfte. Severus ging ohne ein weiteres Wort. Draco konnte sein Glück kaum fassen und stieg aus dem Bett, sobald sich die Tür hinter Severus' Umhang schloss.

Er gestand Severus sogar zu, dass er möglicherweise Recht hatte und er tatsächlich noch Ruhe gebrauchen konnte, solange er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Sollte Voldemort ihn so kurz nach der Initiation schon zu sich rufen, oder gar mit in die Kämpfe schicken, dürfte sein Schicksal besiegelt sein. Draco verdrängte diesen beängstigenden Gedanken mit erschreckender Leichtigkeit.

Sein Zorn über die Verlogenheit, mit welcher ihm sowohl seine Eltern als auch Severus begegneten, war größer als jede Vernunft. Und so wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Ausruhen gehört nicht dazu.

Rasch kleidete Draco sich an, in Gedanken schon bei dem Treffen mit Potter. Er betete inständig, dass der Trank tatsächlich so wirkte, wie er es erhoffte, denn wenn dem nicht so wäre… daran wollte er jedoch ebenso wenig denken, wie an das dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm.

Draco machte sich nicht die Mühe die Schlafzimmertür zu schließen, als er in den benachbarten Raum trat. Sofern Severus vor ihm zurück war, würde er in dem Moment von seiner Abwesenheit wissen, in der sein Fuß die Schwelle berührte.

Vor Severus' privater Sammlung an Tränken blieb Draco dennoch stehen und betrachtete einen Augenblick versonnen die unzähligen Fläschchen, welche eng aneinandergereiht hinter dem Glas eines verwitterten Schrankes standen. Mit seiner etwas krakeligen, schmalen Schrift hatte Severus sorgfältig jedes noch so kleine Fläschchen, jede Phiole beschriftet. Draco kam nicht umhin beeindruckt zu sein. Severus hatte offenbar an alles gedacht. Von einfachem Veritaserum bis zu den komplexeren Tränken, wie dem Binsou-Trank, welcher die Seele eines Zauberers aus dem Körper riss und an ein beliebiges Gefäß fesselte, bewahrte Severus alles auf, was es an lagerbaren Zaubertränken gab.

Seit jener Nacht, in der es ihm gelungen war die Todesser ins Schloss zu schleusen, wusste Draco auch, dass diese Voraussicht mehr als nötig war. Nach ihrer Flucht war Severus mit ihm nicht, wie er erwartet hatte, zu Lord Voldemort geflohen. Nein, Draco hatte sich und Severus in der Heulenden Hütte wieder gefunden und Severus hatte mit wenigen Worten seine vertraute Welt zum Einstürzen gebracht. Niemals hätte Draco erwartet, dass ausgerechnet Severus als Spion für Dumbledore arbeitete, seine Eltern hinterging, mit welchen er doch angeblich so gut befreundet war… ihn hinterging, indem er heimlich Potter in die Hände arbeitete. Ausgerechnet Potter! Severus hatte ihn, Draco, all die Jahre in dem irrwegigen Glauben gelassen, dass er Dumbledores Goldjungen genauso hasste wie er… dass er noch immer ein Todesser war. Nun, genau genommen war Severus dies auch. Aber eben auch noch soviel mehr.

Draco wandte sich von den Regalreihen ab. Er hatte Severus vertraut, beinahe mehr als seinen Eltern, nur um nun herauszufinden, dass auch Severus ihn belogen hatte. Dieser Verrat schmerzte noch ein wenig mehr, als das distanzierte Verhalten seiner Eltern. Und eventuell war es auch der Grund, warum er nun unbedingt mit Potter reden wollte. Denn wie es schien, war ausgerechnet der Gryffindor der Einzige, der ihn über all die Jahre nicht angelogen hatte… nicht mit der Rückkehr Voldemorts, nicht mit den Folgen, welche eine weitere Herrschaft des dunklen Lords nach sich ziehen würde.

Noch immer in Gedanken schritt Draco zur Tür. Es traf ihn mehr als überraschend, dass er Selbige verschlossen fand. Er fluchte leise und versuchte es erneut.

Mit demselben Ergebnis. Draco trat wütend gegen das schwere Holz, als er erkennen musste, dass Severus ihn eingesperrt hatte.

---

Hogwarts, Raum der Wünsche

„Nun, da du dich wieder erinnerst, was hast du jetzt vor?" Harry sah auf, als Fred ihn ansprach. Er zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn ich das so genau wüsste. Allerdings möchte ich, dass vorerst niemand erfährt, dass wir uns erinnern können. Ich denke, am wichtigsten ist es wohl, dass ich mir erstmal ein Bild darüber verschaffe, was in der Zeit passiert ist."

Fred runzelte die Stirn. „Und wie willst du das anstellen?"

„Frag mich was Leichteres."

„Immerhin kriege ich den Tagespropheten wieder.", stellte Hermine nachdenklich fest. „Habt ihr etwas damit zu tun?"

Fred und George schüttelten einträchtig die Köpfe.

„Tja, das wäre dann die nächste Frage. Wieso kriege ich den Tagespropheten und wer steckt dahinter und warum und… puuuhh…", seufzte Hermine und acciote sich Pergament und Schreibfeder. Bei dem Durcheinander an Informationen, Vermutungen und Halbwahrheiten schwirrte selbst ihr der Kopf. Eventuell würden ihr einige Notizen der Sachlage ja helfen die Dinge klarer zu sehen.

„Wie lange werden die schlafen?", meldete Ron sich nach einer halben Ewigkeit erneut zu Wort und deutete etwas gezwungen auf die selig schlummernden DA-Mitglieder.

„Keine Ahnung, das hängt wohl von der Stärke des Zaubers bei jedem Einzelnen ab und von den Dingen, an welche man sich erinnert.", antwortete George leise.

Hermine sah auf. „Sowas Ähnliches dachte ich mir fast. Harry hat immer so unterschiedlich lang geschlafen, mal nur ein paar Minuten und das eine Mal den ganzen Tag."

Harry blickte Hermine erstaunt an und fragte sich wie es kam, dass ihm nie solche Dinge auffielen. Hermine bemerkte seinen Blick und ein leichtes Rosa stahl sich auf ihre Wangen.

Die Turmuhr schlug zur vollen Stunde und Harrys Kopf schnippte nach oben. „Ich muss gehen.", sagte er und sprang so eilig auf, dass er beinahe seinen Stuhl umgeschmissen hätte. Fred und George sahen ihn verständnislos an. „Wohin…?"

„Das tut nichts zur Sache… bleibt solange hier, bis ich wiederkomme.", Harry wandte sich ab, wusste, dass wenn er auch nur noch eine Sekunde zögerte, die unweigerliche Aufforderung von Ron kommen würde nicht zu gehen. Oder wenigstens jemanden von ihnen mitzunehmen. Oder Hermines Warnung vorsichtig zu sein.

Harry wollte weder das Eine, noch das Andere hören. Er schlug die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche fester in die Angeln, als es nötig gewesen wäre. Fast, als wollte er seinen Freunden mit dieser Geste klarmachen, dass sie ihm unter gar keinen Umständen folgen sollte. Nun, so war es ja auch. Er wollte Malfoy alleine treffen…

Trotz des Aufruhrs in seinen Gedanken musste Harry grinsen. Wann war er eigentlich in einer Welt gelandet, in der er Malfoy unbedingt unter vier Augen sehen wollte? Harry verlangsamte unwillkürlich seine Schritte, die Tür zu besagtem Treffpunkt schon vor Augen. Sicher, er wollte Antworten und hoffte nun, da die Zwillinge auch nichts Brauchbares zu ihrer Situation hatten beitragen können, mehr denn je darauf, dass Malfoy ihm genau diese würde geben können. Doch… war das wirklich der einzige Grund für sein Herzklopfen als er nun vor der geschlossenen Tür stehen blieb?

Nein, beantwortete die fiese kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf unaufgefordert die Frage. Nein, ist es nicht. Der Grund für seine Nervosität lag in einem kleinen Wort, von ihm selbst ausgesprochen und doch so fremd:

„Draco."

---

Hogwarts, Büro der Schulleiterin

Minerva wartete geduldig, bis Severus Snape eingetroffen war.

Filius Flitwick und Malfalda Hooch waren vor wenigen Minuten gegangen, mit besorgten Mienen und dem Versprechen die Verteidigungszauber von Hogwarts einer genauen Prüfung zu unterziehen. Minerva hatte sie darum gebeten, es im Stillen zu tun, sie wollte nicht, dass Lilith Dumbledore von ihrem Vorhaben erfuhr. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht.

Albus Dumbledore's Tochter war auch der Grund, weswegen sie nun mit Severus reden wollte. Auch wenn sie schon ahnte, dass die Unterhaltung sehr anstrengend werden würde. Als es klopfte unterdrückte Minerva ein Seufzen und forderte den Wartenden auf einzutreten. Zu ihrem tiefsten Erschrecken trat jedoch nicht, wie erwartet, die hagere Gestalt von Severus Snape durch die Tür, sondern Lilith Dumbledore.

Minerva's Augen verengten sich. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Misston aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. „Ms Dumbledore. Schon wieder. Was gibt es denn noch zu so später Stunde?"

Die junge Hexe überging den unfreundlichen Ton. „Guten Abend, Minerva. Ich wollte mich lediglich erkundigen, ob es Neuigkeiten von Harry Potter gibt?"

„Neuigkeiten?" Minerva warf ihr einen fragenden Blick über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg zu.

Es klopfte erneut und diesmal rief Minerva mit fast bösartiger Freundlichkeit. „Herein, Severus!"

Ms Dumbledore versteifte sich und Minerva erlaubte sich einen Augenblick lang das Gefühl von Schadenfreude zu genießen. Severus trat ein, schloss die Tür lautlos hinter sich. Auch er wirkte wenig erfreut die junge Hexe vorzufinden. „Sie wollten mich sprechen…?", schnarrte er. Seine undurchdringlichen Augen verharrten noch einen Moment auf Lilith, bevor er sich zu McGonagall wandte.

Minerva rief sich zur Ordnung, auch wenn sie kurz davor stand einfach zu behaupten, dass Ms Dumbledore ein Problem mit einem ihrer Schüler hatte und Severus' Hilfe benötigte. Resolut straffte sie ihre Schultern, sie hatten wirklich keine Zeit für derartige Kindereien. „Ja, Severus, das wollte ich. Doch vorher, Ms Dumbledore, führen sie doch bitte aus, was genau sie von mir wissen wollen! Es ist spät und selbst ich möchte irgendwann ein wenig Schlaf bekommen."

„Ich…", Ms Dumbledore räusperte sich, „…wollte nur wissen, ob der Zauber bei Harry noch verstärkt wurde…"

„Verstärken, Ms Dumbledore?", schaltete Severus sich sehr zu Minervas Freude prompt ein. „Wollen sie das Hirn des Jungen in eine Masse nichtsnutzigen Brei verwandeln?" Severus trat näher und blieb dicht vor der jungen Professorin stehen, welche sich sichtlich unwohl in ihrer Haut fühlte.

„Nein… nein, natürlich nicht, aber… er schläft zu oft ein… und ich dachte…"

„Sie dachten?", wiederholte Severus abfällig und Minerva verspürte das erste Mal in ihrem Leben den unorthodoxen Wunsch Severus Snape für seine Übellaunigkeit zu küssen!

Ms Dumbledore machte einen kläglichen Versuch sich ihre Würde zu bewahren, richtete sich auf und zwang sich mit kaum zu übersehender Mühe Severus ins Gesicht zu blicken. „Ich will einfach nur, dass der Zauber so funktioniert, wie mein Vater es wollte.", sagte sie, doch das Zittern in ihrer Stimme war kaum zu überhören.

„Seien sie versichert, dass ich mein Möglichstes tue um mich genau an die Wünsche ihres Vaters zu halten, Ms.", antwortete Severus kalt.

„Natürlich…". murmelte Lilith und ihre Schultern sanken ein wenig nach unten.

„Nun, meine Liebe, wenn das alles wäre? Ich habe noch etwas mit Severus zu besprechen." schaltete Minerva sich ein, wollte den günstigen Moment ausnutzen um die unerwünschte Besucherin loszuwerden.

„Ich… ja… Gute Nacht." Ms Dumbledore wich Minervas Blick aus und fuhr herum, rauschte mit verdächtiger Eile aus dem Büro der Schulleiterin. Die Tür schlug vernehmlich hinter ihr zu.

„Severus, mir scheint, sie haben einen beneidenswerten Einfluss auf diese nette, junge Frau!", spottete Minerva in einem Anflug von Schadenfreude.

Severus' Miene war jedoch verkniffener denn je, als er sich der Schulleiterin zuwandte. „Das ist es ja, was mir Sorgen bereitet!", sagte er. Minerva blickte ihn verständnislos an.

„Haben sie Lilith Dumbledore so in Erinnerung, Minerva? So ängstlich? Zu ihrer Schulzeit hätte sie mir mit einer unverschämten Bemerkung Grund gegeben ihrem Haus Punkte abzuziehen. Sehr zu meinem Leidwesen, hat sie meine pure Anwesenheit früher nicht eingeschüchtert."

Minervas Mundwinkel sackten nach unten, als ihr der Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Worte bewusst wurde. „Aber ich dachte sie seien sicher, dass sie wirklich Albus' Tochter ist…", brachte sie erfüllt von dunkler Vorahnung heraus.

Severus kräuselte die Lippen.

---

Hogwarts, verwunschenes Klassenzimmer

Harry hatte die Tür nur zögerlich geöffnet und schwankte zwischen Enttäuschung und Erleichterung, als er das Klassenzimmer leer vorfand. Er hatte auf einem der verstaubten Tische Platz genommen und gewartet.

Allmählich jedoch wurde er unruhig, sprang von seiner Sitzgelegenheit und strich unruhig durch die Bankreihen. Der Blutfleck an der Tafel zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und Harry ging näher heran. Obwohl das Blut schon seit Jahren an genau derselben Stelle sichtbar war, schien es frisch. Harry meinte sogar noch den leicht metallischen Geruch wahrzunehmen, als er dichter herantrat. Versonnen starrte er einen langen Moment auf den Fleck, verwundert darüber, dass das Blut weder gerann noch sich anderweitig veränderte.

Er erinnerte sich undeutlich an einen langatmigen Vortrag Hermines über die Entstehung des Flecks und musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich nicht an den Inhalt ihrer Worte erinnern konnte.

Harry wandte sich um, starrte die nur angelehnte Tür zum Klassenzimmer an und begann zu ahnen, dass Malfoy nicht auftauchen würde. Er fluchte ausgelassen und ziemlich unflätig.

---

Hogwarts, Snapes Privatgemächer

Einen weiteren Entriegelungsfluch später und Dracos Laune sank von rachsüchtig nach mordlustig! Er konnte es noch immer kaum glauben, dass Severus ihn tatsächlich eingesperrt und die Tür offensichtlich mit einem Zauber verschlossen hatte, dessen Gegenpart er nicht kannte.

Draco rief sich selbst zur Ordnung. Gut, eigentlich hätte es ihn nicht mehr überraschen dürfen. War Severus doch in letzter Zeit noch misstrauischer ihm gegenüber als jemals zuvor. Schuld an diesem Argwohn war der Umstand, dass er in jener Nacht die Todesser ins Schloss gelotst hatte, das wusste er natürlich - doch was hätte er anderes tun sollen? Voldemort hatte ihm damals unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er Narzissa und Lucius töten würde, sollte Draco versagen. Heute wusste er, dass es trotz allem ein Fehler war. Er dachte an das Gespräch in der Heulenden Hütte zurück. In der Nacht ihrer Flucht hatte Severus ihm mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass der Kampf gegen Voldemort manchmal mehr Opfer forderte, als man bereit war zu geben. Und sollte es dem Orden nicht gelingen Voldemorts habhaft zu werden, bevor er einen weiteren Krieg anzetteln konnte, wäre ihrer aller Überlebenschance verschwindend gering.

Dennoch oder vielleicht auch gerade deswegen verstand Draco nicht, warum Severus ihn belogen hatte. Wozu dieses ganze Possenspiel? Die falsche Begründung, warum auch er nach Hogwarts zurückkommen sollte? Draco ließ von der malträtierten Eingangstür ab und zog sich ins Schlafzimmer zurück.

Noch hatte er einen Trumpf im Ärmel von dem selbst Severus nichts wusste. Und wie die Dinge nun lagen, würde Draco es ihm auch nicht erzählen. Obgleich er es gern verhindert hätte, kam Draco zu dem Schluss, dass er seinen eigenen Weg würde gehen müssen. Er war nicht bereit länger seinen Eltern oder Severus länger als Schachfigur zu dienen. Draco schloss die Schlafzimmertür sehr sorgfältig hinter sich.

---

Hogwarts, Büro der Schulleiterin

„Und daran besteht gar kein Zweifel?" fragte Minerva erneut, obwohl sie die Antwort eigentlich schon kannte.

„Nein. Sie ist es. Albus selbst hatte sie bei einem Onkel untergebracht, dem Bruder ihrer Mutter, soweit ich weiß, denn Aberforth war ebenso überrascht wie ich, als er von ihrer Ankunft erfuhr… Tatsache ist, ich habe nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt gefunden, warum ihre Geschichte nicht stimmen sollte."

Minerva nickte. Nun, Lilith Dumbledore war eine Sache. Eine noch viel schwerwiegendere Sache brannte ihr auf dem Herzen und doch wagte sie kaum es auszusprechen. „Severus… es geht nicht nur um Albus' Tochter…", sie unterbrach sich, während Severus' Miene sich sichtlich verschloss, als ahne er, welche Frage sie ihm stellen würde. Minerva seufzte, schob sich die Brille den Nasenrücken wieder hinauf, bevor ihre Hände sich ineinander verschlungen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihnen diese Frage stellen soll. Dennoch, ich muss es tun… wie sonst… sollte ich… es würde erklären, warum…"

Severus tat nichts um ihr entgegenzukommen und so blieb Minerva nach einigen Augenblicken des vergeblichen Hoffens auf eine Reaktion nichts anderes übrig, als die Frage zu stellen. „Was ist der Grund für Albus' Vertrauen in sie, Severus? Ein Vertrauen selbst über den Tod hinaus, den sie verschuldet haben?"

Minerva ließ den Mann ihr gegenüber nicht aus den Augen und so entging ihr der harte Ausdruck auch nicht, welcher sich nun in seine ganze Haltung legte. „Es verwundert mich, dass sie mir noch keinen Unverzeihlichen angehängt haben, wenn sie noch immer diese Zweifel hegen.", antwortete Severus kalt, dann, ein wenig versöhnlicher: „Seien sie versichert, dass Albus' Vertrauen in mich gerechtfertigt war und auch bleiben wird. Der Grund dafür geht niemanden etwas an außer Albus Dumbledore und mich. Ich verstehe, dass sie zweifeln, doch ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen. Selbst wenn ich wollte…"

Die Schulleiterin glaubte zu verstehen. „Ein Geheimniszauber?", fragte sie und Severus nickte, dankbar dafür, dass sie ihm so eine wunderbar glaubhafte Lüge zurechtlegte.

„Nun gut." Minerva war nicht zufrieden. Doch was hätte sie unternehmen sollen? Albus hatte genug Vertrauen in Severus Snape, dass er ihm buchstäblich das Leben in die Hand gelegt hatte. Nicht nur das, das Vertrauen ging selbst über seinen eigenen Tod hinaus. Sie erinnerte sich an Albus' Worte in ihrem Brief. _‚Vertrauen sie Severus, Minerva. Er hat nur getan was er tun musste um ein unschuldiges Leben zu schützen. _Das waren Albus' Worte und auch wenn Minerva sich fragte, ob Draco Malfoy tatsächlich so unschuldig war, wie Albus geglaubt hatte, kam sie nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass Albus sich in Menschen selten geirrt hatte.

„Warum mussten sie ihn töten?", fragte sie leise, nicht sicher, ob sie die Antwort auf diese Frage tatsächlich hören wollte.

„Ich war dazu gezwungen, aus zweierlei Gründen. Einer davon war Albus selbst. Er wusste, welche Wirkung der Trank haben würde, den Potter ihm einflößen musste, um an den Horkrux zu kommen.", antwortete Severus und die Erinnerung an jene Nacht kehrte schmerzlich in sein Gedächtnis zurück. Es war nicht einmal gelogen. Er hatte Albus nicht töten wollen, letztendlich aber keine Wahl gehabt. Zum Einen durch den unbrechbaren Schwur gegenüber Narzissa, die Draco beschützt sehen wollte… zum Anderen durch seinen Schwur gegenüber Albus Dumbledore, welchen er in jener Nacht abgelegt hatte… in jener Nacht, als…

„Der Trank war tödlich." Minervas Entgegnung war keine Frage, mehr eine Feststellung und so genügte ein Nicken von Severus, um ihre Vermutung zu bestätigen.

„Wusste Harry Potter, dass er Albus töten würde, wenn er ihm den Trank einflößt?"

„Nein, ich glaube kaum, dass Albus ihm das gesagt hat."

Minerva nickte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Hinter ihrer Stirn begann es zu hämmern. Es war ein langer Tag und sie musste nun innerhalb von Sekunden entscheiden, ob sie Albus' Menschenkenntnis in Bezug auf Severus Snape vertrauen sollte. Zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung, fand Minerva die Antwort sehr schnell.

---

Hogwarts, verwunschenes Klassenzimmer

Harry stieß einen weiteren Fluch aus und beschloss, dass es keinerlei Sinn mehr hatte auf Malfoy zu warten. Wütend stiefelte er zwischen den Bankreihen hindurch und beschloss zurück in den Raum der Wünsche zu gehen.

Er stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, als urplötzlich jemand direkt vor ihm apparierte. Harry hatte den Zauberstab schon gezogen und auf Brusthöhe fixiert, bevor Draco überhaupt richtig angekommen war.

„Nimm das Ding runter.", sagte Draco unbeeindruckt und schüttelte sich. Er hasste das Apparieren in Hogwarts. Die eingebauten Schilde machten das Durchdringen der Barriere zwischen zwei Orten schwieriger und unangenehmer als sonst. Es war als würde man versuchen durch zähen Schleim zu rennen. Widerlich.

„Malfoy!", brachte Harry misstrauisch heraus. Der Zauberstab blieb wo er war. „Wieso kannst du in Hogwarts apparieren?"

Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch und ging kommentarlos an Harry vorbei. Er ließ sich auf demselben Tisch nieder, auf welchem Harry bis vor wenigen Momenten gesessen hatte. „Eins nach dem Anderen, Potter.", sagte er und deutete Harry endlich den Zauberstab zu senken.

Harry blieb misstrauisch und rührte weder sich, noch seinen Zauberstab auch nur um einen Millimeter. „Du bist spät dran.", sagte er stattdessen.

Dracos Miene wurde grimmig. „Ich weiß. Es lag nicht an mir…"

„Sondern?"

„Das geht dich zwar nichts an, aber sagen wir einfach, ich bin unvorhergesehen aufgehalten worden. Ich bin hier, wie ich gesagt habe! Kommen wir zur Sache. An was erinnerst du dich?" Draco begutachtete mäßig interessiert die blutverschmierte Tafel.

„Wieso stehst du nicht unter dem Zauber?"

„Weil ich offenbar einen Trank kenne, der die Wirkung des Zaubers neutralisiert."

„Also standest du auch unter dem Zauber? Wie kommt es dann, dass du nicht eingeschlafen bist, sondern den Trank brauen konntest und…"

„Potter!", unterbrach Draco sein Gegenüber unwirsch. „Ich habe nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit, also hör auf meine Fragen mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten. Ich muss wissen, ob du dich wirklich an alles erinnerst. Immerhin hast du nicht die volle Dosis genommen."

„Glaub mir, ich erinnere mich an mehr, als mir lieb ist.", antwortete Harry ätzend. Den Unterton des Schmerzes konnte er nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

„Der Trank wirkt also.", stellte Malfoy sachlich fest.

Harry nickte bestätigend. „Ja, ich bin zwar noch immer müde, aber zumindest kann ich mich erinnern und schlafe nicht mehr ständig ein."

„Wenn du deinen beiden Schatten nicht die Hälfte des Trankes abgegeben hättest, wäre…"

„Darüber diskutiere ich nicht mit dir. Punkt." Harry verzog das Gesicht, als wolle er damit seine Aussage unterstreichen.

„Wie wirkt der Trank bei ihnen?", fragte Draco scheinbar tatsächlich interessiert.

„Sie sind noch müde und haben Kopfschmerzen, können sich aber ebenfalls an alles erinnern.", berichtete Harry, verkniff sich eine weitere Frage und ließ nach einigem Zögern tatsächlich den Zauberstab sinken. Dennoch blieb er in Alarmbereitschaft. Die Tatsache, dass Malfoy in Hogwarts apparieren konnte, verursachte ihm mehr als nur ein wenig Magengrummeln.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Beispiel… nur damit ich sicher sein kann, dass du dich tatsächlich erinnerst?" Malfoy bedachte ihn mit seinem typische arroganten Gesichtsausdruck und vielleicht war es gerade das, was Harry dazu veranlasste, sich ebenfalls auf einem der Tische niederzulassen. Malfoys Überheblichkeit war ihm vertraut, ein Stück der alten heilen Welt, in welche er sich mehr als alles andere zurückwünschte und in der er noch naiv genug war, sich über die Slytherins im Allgemeinen und Malfoy im Besonderen aufzuregen. Harry seufzte leise.

„Gut…", begann er und überlegte, was genau Draco würde hören wollen. Schließlich entschied er sich dazu, die gröbsten Eckdaten des aufkeimenden Krieges zusammenzufassen. Angefangen bei Dumbledores Tod bis hin zu der Suche nach den Horkruxen. Harry erinnerte sich sogar noch daran, dass er mit Remus in seinem Kaminzimmer im Grimmauldplatz gesessen hatte… und dann war er plötzlich in der Winkelgasse.

Draco hörte schweigend zu, einzig sein gelegentliches Stirnrunzeln zeigte, dass er Harry tatsächlich zuhörte. Harry's Bericht endete mit dem Moment im Krankensaal, als er Ron um die Phiole bat. Draco atmete hörbar durch. „Sieht aus, als wirke der Trank perfekt."

Harry verzichtete auf einen Kommentar.

„Du weißt also jetzt, wann der Zauber begonnen haben muss…", begann Draco zu sinnieren und ein weiteres Stirnrunzeln veranlasste Harry nun doch zu einer Erwiderung.

„Inwieweit bist du in den Zauber involviert, Malfoy? Wieso bist du nicht davon betroffen und trotzdem wieder in Hogwarts?"

Draco beschloss, dass er wohl oder übel einiges beantworten musste, wenn er ebenfalls weitere Informationen von dem Gryffindor haben wollte. „Involviert? Du meinst, ob ich weiß um was für einen Zauber es sich handelt? Tut mir leid, keine Ahnung. Das Einzige, was ich weiß ist, dass mal wieder alle Welt verzaubert worden ist. Außer mir. Und ich habe keinen Schimmer, warum sie das nicht auch bei mir gemacht haben. Ich hätte mich jedenfalls um die Realität nicht so sehr gerissen, wie du, Potter."

Harry wusste nicht, ob er mit dieser Antwort tatsächlich zufrieden sein sollte. „Du willst mir erzählen, du wusstest nicht, warum dieser Zauber verhängt worden ist oder um was für einen Zauber es sich handelt? Wie konntest du dann einen Trank beschaffen, der die Wirkung aufhebt?"

Draco zuckte die Schultern. „So ist das, wenn man in Zaubertränke keine Niete ist, Potter. Ich habe lediglich einen Trank gesucht, der die mir bekannten Symptome aufhebt. Müdigkeit, Bewusstlosigkeit, Amnesie."

„Aber warum bist du wieder in Hogwarts, wenn du nicht unter dem Zauber standest?" wechselte Harry das Thema, entschlossen, die Beleidigungen vorübergehend zu ignorieren.

Draco wich Harrys Blick aus, bevor er etwas verlegen antwortete. „Meine Mutter hat gehört, dass Hogwarts wieder offen ist und wollte, dass ich herkomme. Und da Severus ihr versicherte, dass auch er zurückginge…"

Es überraschte Harry zu hören, dass Draco Malfoy tatsächlich auf seine Mutter zu hören schien. Irgendwie hatte er das nicht erwartet. Obwohl er sich dunkel zu erinnern meinte, dass Narzissa Malfoy überhaupt die ausschlaggebende Person dafür gewesen war, dass Draco nach Hogwarts kam. Aber wollte Lucius nicht, dass sein Sohn nach Durmstrang ging? „Und dein Vater wollte das auch?", hakte er deshalb etwas verunsichert nach. Es war doch ziemlich schwer vorstellbar, dass Lucius Malfoys Frau irgendetwas gegen den Willen ihres Mannes unternahm. Draco nickte schlicht. Dass es tagelangen Streit um seine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts gegeben hatte, und Lucius gezwungenermaßen nachgeben musste, nachdem Narzissa drohte, ihm ihre Schwester Bellatrix mit haltlosen Verdächtigungen auf den Hals zu hetzen, verschwieg er. Harry brauchte dieses Detail nicht zu interessieren.

„Aber… ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass hier was nicht stimmt?" Harry konnte kaum fassen, dass neben Fred und George auch Draco eine geradezu rekordverdächtige Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber den merkwürdigen Vorkommnissen in Hogwarts an den Tag legte.

„Doch, natürlich ist mir das aufgefallen.", antwortete Draco in einem Tonfall, als rede er mit einem besonders begriffsstutzigen Kleinkind. „Da sich die ganze Welt aber seit Dumbledores Tod irgendwie seltsam benimmt, kann ich nicht sagen, dass mir das von Anfang an aufgefallen wäre. Erst nach einiger Zeit habe ich mich gefragt, warum du oder das Wiesel mir nicht an die Kehle springt oder zumindest versucht Snape in die ewigen Zauberergründe zu hexen."

Harry bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der Draco klar machte, dass er ihm nicht glaubte. Er seufzte. „Hör zu. Mein Vater sagte mir schlussendlich, dass es in Hogwarts sicher sei und er wolle, dass ich ein wenig untertauche und die Füße stillhalte. Naja… nachdem ich so offensichtlich versagt hatte und Dumbledore nicht umlegen konnte, war Voldemort nicht wirklich gut auf mich zu sprechen…" Draco beschloss, dass diese etwas weitläufige Auslegung der wahren Worte seines Vaters für den Gryffindor ausreichend sein musste.

„Und da suchst du ausgerechnet in Hogwarts Schutz?" Harry verschlug es bei soviel unverschämter Dreistigkeit beinahe die Sprache.

„Nicht alle Dinge sind so, wie sie auf den ersten Blick erscheinen, Potter.", belehrte Draco ihn hintergründig.

Harry wollte protestieren… und er hätte es sicherlich auch, wenn nicht just in diesem Augenblick zwei unerwünschte Stimmen in seinen Ohren geklungen hätten… die Erinnerung an eine seiner Visionen kehrte zurück.

„_Vertraust du mir?"_

„_Ja!"_

Eine Gänsehaut ließ Harry schaudern, er schüttelte den Kopf, als Draco ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. „Warum hast du mir die Phiole gegeben?", fragte er, um sich von seiner plötzlich aufkeimenden Nervosität abzulenken. Er verstand die Hintergründe von Dracos Rückkehr noch immer nicht und war sich fast sicher, dass der Slytherin etwas vor ihm verbarg.

„Weil ich nicht wollte, dass man dich in diese scheißfreundliche-heile-Welt-Illusion steckt und ich jeden Tag in der Kriegsrealität leben muss…", schoss Draco giftig und der Neid war seiner Stimme deutlich anzuhören.

„Es hätte mich jetzt auch gewundert, wenn du mir einen weniger egoistischen Grund genannt hättest.", stellte Harry trocken fest.

Draco biss sich auf die Zunge und schluckte mit Mühe einen schnippischen Kommentar hinunter. „Ich dachte eigentlich, dass der Goldjunge in den Plan des Ordens eingeweiht ist.", sagte er stattdessen bemüht neutral.

„Der Orden steckt dahinter?", fragte Harry überrascht.

Draco zog die Nase kraus. „Das nehme ich doch an, oder nicht?"

Harry war kurz davor einen der Papierkörbe aus lauter Frust in die Luft zu jagen. „Keine Ahnung.", brachte er gepresst hervor, fügte dann doch noch deutlich genervt hinzu: „Ich dachte, das könntest du mir sagen."

„Nein.", Draco klang nachdenklich in Harrys Ohren und so war es auch. Draco konnte kaum glauben, dass nicht nur er hinters Licht geführt worden war, sondern dass es dem Helden der Nation nicht besser ergangen sei. Irgendwie war er bisher davon ausgegangen, dass Potter wissentlich nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war… dass er vor dem Krieg flüchten wollte… wie es aussah, stimmte auch diese Vermutung nicht.

„Dann weißt du auch nicht, warum der Zauber auf uns gelegt worden ist?", schlussfolgerte Harry. Er spürte einen schon vertrauten Anflug von Kopfschmerz und strich sich geistesabwesend über die Stirn.

„Nein." antwortete Draco, verschwieg aber, dass er mittlerweile die ein oder andere Vermutung hatte.

Harry seufzte.

---

Hogwarts, Büro der Schulleiterin

„Kingsley Shacklebolt war hier…", sagte sie matt.

Severus sah überrascht aus: „Aber wie konnte er uns durch die Illusionszauber finden?"

Minerva unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung. „Bitte, lassen sie mich erst berichten." In kurzen Worten fasste sie ihr Gespräch mit Kingsley zusammen. Severus' Miene verdüsterte sich zusehends und war bei grimmiger Verkniffenheit angelangt, als Minerva schließlich die Frage anschloss, die ihr seit Stunden unter den Nägeln brannte.

„Wieso haben sie nichts gesagt, Severus?"

„Hätte das etwas geändert?", fragte Severus schlicht, obgleich er die Antwort schon kannte.

„Ja!", widersprach Minerva wider besseren Wissens. Severus kräuselte die Lippen. „Und was?"

Minervas Mund öffnete sich und klappte nach einigen nutzlosen Sekunden wieder zu, ganz, als wäre sie spontan der Fähigkeit des Sprechens beraubt worden. Severus nickte nur. „Eben. Es hätte nichts genutzt. Nur Unruhe hereingebracht und vielleicht Erinnerungen ausgelöst, die wir so vehement verhindern wollen."

„Trotzdem möchte ich in nächster Zeit über die aktuellen Vorkommnisse unterrichtet werden. Was ist, wenn es zur heißen Phase des Krieges kommt und Hogwarts angegriffen wird? Wie sollen wir uns verteidigen können, wenn ich von nichts weiß?"

„Seien sie nicht albern, natürlich hätte ich sie vorgewarnt, genauso wie ich bisher den Orden immer wieder gewarnt habe.", schnappte Severus. Allmählich war er genervt von diesem Verhör und nicht gewillt es länger hinzunehmen. In seinen Augen hatte er nun lange genug Rede und Antwort gestanden. Er musste sich nicht für sein Tun rechtfertigen! Immerhin tat er nur das, was Albus Dumbledore von ihm verlangt hatte. Nicht weniger... Eher noch etwas mehr.

Minerva schwieg ein wenig betreten, denn in diesem Punkt konnte sie Severus nicht widersprechen. Der Orden hatte sich bisher immer auf ihn verlassen können. Eine skandalträchtige Erkenntnis dämmerte ihr und sie starrte Severus mit offenem Mund einen langen Augenblick an, bevor sie sagte: „Von ihnen waren die Informationen… die ganze Zeit, selbst als wir sie verschollen glaubten!"

Severus begnügte sich mit einem knappen Nicken.

„Meine Güte.", schloss Minerva und blickte ihr Gegenüber entschuldigend an. ‚Nun, dachte sie, ‚damit dürfte die Frage der Vertrauenswürdigkeit ja geklärt sein. Flüchtig kamen ihr die Todesserangriffe, welche sie hatten verhindern können, weil ein Informant sie vorwarnte in den Sinn. Niemand hatte ihr gesagt, dass diese Informationen von Snape stammten, dass ausgerechnet Severus Snape der Informant des Ordens war.

„War das alles?", fragte Severus und gab sich einen Augenblick der Hoffnung hin, dass… nun ja, die Hoffnung war vergeblich.

„Noch nicht ganz. Zwei Dinge noch, auch wenn wir heute Abend zu keinem Ergebnis mehr kommen werden. Was machen wir mit Albus' Tochter und wie sichern wir Hogwarts gegen einen möglichen Angriff?" Minerva tastete fahrig nach ihrem Zauberstab und ließ neuen, heißen Tee in die Kanne sprudeln. Sie nahm sich eine Tasse, bot Severus ebenso einen an, doch der schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf. Anstatt des angebotenen Tees war Severus eher nach einem Glas ordentlichen Feuerwhiskey zumute.

„Die Schutzschilde des Schlosses sind in Kraft, das hat also durchaus Zeit bis morgen und was Lilith Dumbledore betrifft…", Severus seufzte und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Da werde ich mir wohl etwas überlegen müssen…"

„Zumindest sollten wir irgendwie herausfinden, was mit ihr los ist und wieso ich jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut kriege, wenn sie mich länger als 20 Sekunden anschaut." Ihre letzten Worte sagte Minerva so leise, dass sie nicht sicher war, ob Severus sie verstanden hatte.

Nun, er hatte, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie er diese Äußerung werten sollte. Mit dem Entschluss Albus' Tochter einmal genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, verabschiedete er sich von der Schulleiterin.

---

Hogwarts, verzaubertes Klassenzimmer

Harry hatte allmählich das Gefühl in einer irrwitzigen Zeitschleife gefangen zu sein und ganz egal, welche Fragen er stellte, immer bekam er die gleiche Antwort. Allerdings zweifelte er doch stark daran, dass scheinbar niemand auch nur irgendetwas zu wissen schien. Die Zwillinge nicht, sie taten das, was ihre Mutter von ihnen erbat. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Arthurs Unfall noch nicht allzu lange her war, konnte Harry die plötzliche Gehorsamkeit der Zwillinge sogar nachvollziehen. Ebenso Mollys Wunsch zumindest einige ihrer Kinder in Sicherheit zu wissen. Harry dachte an Bill und Fleur… ob sie Bescheid wussten? Er nahm es an.

Malfoy war angeblich auch hier, weil seine Mutter es wünschte. Dies zu glauben weigerte Harry sich jedoch standhaft. Was ihn auch zu einer weiteren Frage brache, die er Malfoy stellte: „Auf welcher Seite stehst du?"

Draco glaubte sich verhört zu haben und verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem abfälligen Grinsen. „Diese Frage ist so dermaßen typisch Gryffindor, dass sie selbst Godric peinlich wäre!", antwortete er gehässig.

Harry überging die Beleidigung und machte seinem Gegenüber mit einem auffordernden Blick klar, dass er darauf eine Antwort erwartete. Allerdings schwieg auch Draco beharrlich.

Schließlich war es doch Harry, der nach einiger Zeit frustriert seufzte. „So kommen wir nicht weiter, Malfoy. Woher soll ich wissen, dass ich dir vertrauen kann und du mir nicht bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit ein Avada Kedavra aufhext?"

„Merlin, du bist wirklich dämlich, Potter! Wenn ich das tatsächlich vorgehabt hätte, wieso habe ich es dann noch nicht getan, als du wie eine keusche Jungfrau in meinen Armen ohnmächtig geworden bist? Eine bessere Gelegenheit wird sich wohl kaum jemals wieder bieten!" Draco schüttelte abfällig den Kopf und ein kleines gemeines Stimmchen in seinem Hinterkopf fragte ihn, wie Potter jemals den dunklen Lord besiegen wollte, wenn er so… so… hilflos war!

„Man merkt, dass du zuviel mit Snape zusammen bist, Malfoy! Nie kriegt man eine vernünftige Antwort, immer nur Ausflüchte! Versuchen wir es also anders: Du hast mir den Trank gegeben, was erwartest du von mir?"

Draco erhob sich, nun endgültig sicher, dass der große Harry Potter kaum in der Lage sein dürfte jemals die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. „Was ich von dir erwarte? Nichts, Potter, gar nichts! Denn wie ich die Sache sehe, hast du ja noch nichts unternommen, seitdem du dich wieder erinnern kannst! NICHTS! Es sieht nicht so aus, als wäre der große Held der Nation tatsächlich bereit in einen Krieg zu ziehen! Oder eine weitere Begegnung mit Voldemort zu überleben."

Damit wandte Draco sich von einem sprachlosen Harry ab und schritt in Richtung Tür.

Doch er kam nie dort an.

Kaum hatte sich sein Gesicht der Tür zugewandt, schoss ihm Adrenalin durch die Adern und er fror mitten in der Bewegung ein. Schritte… waren das Schritte? Er hörte, dass Potter sich hinter ihm bewegte und war mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung herumgefahren. Draco brauchte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde um auf Harry zuzustürzen, dem völlig überrumpelten Gryffindor eine Hand über den Mund zu pressen und leise einen Tarnzauber zu murmeln.

Keine Sekunde zu früh schienen ihre Körper mit der Umgebung zu verschmelzen, denn die Tür zum Klassenzimmer wurde heftig aufgestoßen und zwei Männer in schwarzen Umhängen stürzten herein.

Augenblicklich erstarrte auch Harry, hörte auf sich gegen Dracos festen Griff zu wehren und hielt ebenso die Luft an wie der Slytherin.

„Bist du völlig verrückt geworden hier aufzutauchen?", herrschte Severus mit unüberhörbarer Wut in der Stimme.

„Lass mich verdammt noch mal erst ausreden!", war die nicht minder gereizte Antwort und Lucius zog sich die Kapuze seines Todesserumhanges vom Kopf.

„Was um Merlin und Morganas Willen tust du hier? Willst du, dass wir auffliegen?", keifte Severus noch immer geladen.

Lucius strich sich mit einer energischen Geste über seinem Umhang. „Halt endlich den Mund, Severus, und lass mich ausreden!"

„Nein, Lucius, nein! Ich habe Kopf und Kragen riskiert um…"

„Severus, ich bin hier um dich zu warnen!", unterbrach Lucius ihn energisch. Endlich stockte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer und schaute alarmiert zu seinem Gegenüber. „Was ist passiert?"

„Voldemort beruft den Zirkel ein, wegen dir! Du weißt, was das heißt, nicht wahr?" Lucius Stimme war beherrschter und er legte Severus eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich wusste nicht, wie ich dich anders warnen soll - wie es aussieht, hat das Ministerium einen Ortungszauber über meine Hauselfen gelegt und…", er unterbrach sich, drehte den Kopf gerade soweit, dass er über die Schulter sehen konnte. Harry konnte die misstrauische Kälte in Lucius' blassen Augen praktisch sehen.

Draco zog ihn langsam nach hinten, Harry brauchte nicht überzeugt zu werden und passte sich dessen vorsichtigen Bewegungen an. Soviel Abstand wie möglich zwischen Snape und ihm war generell immer eine gute Idee. Dennoch rasten seine Gedanken geradezu. Was machte Malfoy hier? Ein Todesser konnte einfach so nach Hogwarts eindringen und Snape unternahm nichts dagegen? Und Malfoy junior? Hatte der etwa wieder seine Hände im Spiel? Ein atemberaubendes Gefühl eines Déjà-vu rauschte über Harry hinweg, erinnerte ihn allzu deutlich an die Begebenheiten in der Nacht von Dumbledores Tod.

Geschah es erneut? Hatte Draco Malfoy erneut Todesser ins Schloss geschmuggelt? Doch warum sollte er sich dann vor seinem Vater und Snape verstecken? Und ihn gleich mit dazu?

„Wo ist mein Sohn?", unterbrach Lucius tiefe Stimme seine turbulenten Gedanken. Draco versteifte sich hinter ihm und der Griff um seinen Hals wurde allmählich beängstigend eng. Lautlos hob Harry die Hände, legte sie um Dracos Arme und versuchte diesem lautlos klarzumachen, dass er ihn erwürgen würde, wenn er noch fester zugriff.

„In meinen Gemächern.", antwortete Snape sofort, wenngleich auch plötzliche Irritation in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Absolut. Ich habe ihn mit unserem Clasperus eingschlossen, den kann selbst er nicht aufheben."

Harry hörte wie Draco neben ihm tief durchatmete und dann geschah etwas, womit Harry niemals gerechnet hätte. Er brauchte sogar einige Augenblicke um die heftige Sogwirkung hinter seinem Nabel als den Strom des Apparierens zu erkennen. Dennoch war es anders. Schwieriger. Es war, als würde er versuchen durch etwas Lebendes… etwas schleimiges Lebendes zu apparieren. Ein leichter Anflug von Panik ließ ihn zittern und er begann erneut sich gegen Dracos Griff zu wehren. Wo um alles in der Welt wollte Malfoy mit ihm hin?

---

Hogwarts, Hagrids Hütte

Es klopfte und Hagrid sah von Fangs mächtigem Kopf auf, den er soeben einer längst überfälligen Entzauberung unterziehen wollte. Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, wie viele verloren gegangene Zauber Fang aufsammelte, wenn er mal wieder durch das Unterholz streunte.

„Herein, wenn's kein Ghul ist!", rief er fröhlich. Fang war sichtlich froh, der nervigen Prozedur entgangen zu sein und verzog sich, so schnell es seine beachtliche Masse zuließ, unter den Esstisch. Hagrid zog überrascht seine struppigen Augenbrauen zusammen, als nichts geschah. „Hallo?", rief er irritiert und richtete sich auf.

„Hagrid?", ertönte eine leise Stimme von draußen. „Hagrid? Machen sie die Tür bitte auf, ich kann nicht…"

Hagrid strich sich versonnen durch den Bart und ging eher gemächlich zur Tür, öffnete sie einen Spaltbreit und blickte in die Weiten des hogwartschen Schlossgeländes hinaus. „Hallo?", rief er zum dritten Mal.

„Hier unten.", kam eine nun deutlich verärgerte Stimme irgendwo unterhalb seines großen Wamses hervor. Hagrid beugte sich vor und sobald er seinen Besucher erkannte, verzog sich sein Bart zu einem Lächeln. „Professor Flitwick, sie sind das… ich dacht schon, mein Butterbier wäre schlecht gewesen oder so… sie verstehen, wegen Stimmen hören wo gar keiner is…"

„Wirklich witzig.", stellte Filius fest und reckte sich zu seiner vollen, nicht besonders beeindruckenden Größe empor. „Würden sie mich bitte einlassen, es ist wichtig."

„'türlich…", murmelte Hagrid und trat einen Schritt zur Seite um den kleinen Professor einzulassen.

„Ich komme gleich zur Sache.", sagte Flitwick, kaum, dass Hagrid die schwere Holztür wieder hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. „McGonagall schickt mich…", begann er und berichtete in kurzen Worten was er von Hagrid wollte.

„Die Schutzbanne…", murmelte Hagrid mit Ehrfurcht in der Stimme. „Dann hat dieser ganze Zauber nichts genutzt? Es war alles umsonst?", fragte er traurig.

Flitwick wiegelte ab. „Ganz so ist es nicht, es ist nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, damit wir auf alles gefasst sind."

„Und was kann ich da tun, ich hab doch keine Ahnung von den Schutzbannen?"

„Ohh, nein, Hagrid, ich möchte von ihnen wissen, welche Bewohner des verbotenen Wald uns bei der Verteidigung von Hogwarts nützlich sein könnten. Und auf welcher Seite die Zentauren stehen werden, sollte Hogwarts tatsächlich angegriffen werden."

„Ach du je… da fragen sie mich jetzt aber was… lassen sie mich mal überlegen!"

„Es reicht, wenn sie mir morgen beim Frühstück Bescheid geben… ach und Hagrid. Ich kann mich doch darauf verlassen, dass niemand etwas von unserer Unterhaltung erfährt, oder? Ganz besonders Lilith Dumbledore nicht."

Hagrids gewaltige Augenbrauen trafen sich ein weiteres Mal auf seiner Stirn. „Was haben sie denn auf einmal gegen Dumbledores Tochter?"

„Nichts, Hagrid, nichts. Aber da es nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme ist, wollen wir einfach keine unschönen Gerüchte schüren, nicht wahr? Es wäre also schön, wenn sie entweder mir oder Prof. MccGonagall Bescheid geben könnten… ich möchte die anderen Kollegen ungern unnötig aufregen."

Hagrid nickte zögernd. Allein die ungewohnte Ernsthaftigkeit des sonst so gut gelaunten Hauslehrers der Ravenclaws ließ ihn weitere Fragen verschweigen. Gleichzeitig wurde ihm klar, dass die Situation nicht die reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme war, sondern einen sehr viel ernsteren Hintergrund hatte. Er schluckte seine Bedenken hinunter und nahm sich vor, die Zentauren noch in dieser Nacht aufzusuchen.

Sie standen sich einen Moment schweigend gegenüber. Flitwick den Kopf so weit in den Nacken gelegt, dass ein Beobachter Angst haben musste, dass er einfach nach hinten umkippte, und Hagrid leicht vornübergebeugt, um an seinem Bauch vorbeisehen zu können.

„Morgen früh sag ich ihnen alles… sonst noch etwas, Professor?", erwiderte Hagrid schließlich nach einem weiteren Moment des Schweigens.

Flitwick warf Fang unter dem Tisch einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Der Saurüde beäugte ihn schon eine ganze Weile und leckte sich verdächtig oft die Lefzen. „Sagen sie, Hagrid, wann haben sie den Hund zuletzt gefüttert?", rutschte es Flitwick nun doch heraus und Hagrids dröhnendes Gelächter erfüllte seine Hütte.

---

Hogwarts, Snapes Privatgemächer

Harry strauchelte, als er plötzlich wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte und allein die Tatsache, dass Draco noch immer beide Hände in seine Robe gekrallt hatte, hielt ihn aufrecht. Kaum hatte sich sein Blickfeld geklärt, schoss sein Blick herum um herauszufinden, wo sie waren.

Draco ließ ihn heftig atmend los und stieß einen Wutschrei aus, mit welchem Harry nicht rechnen konnte. „Verdammte Scheiße!", brüllte Draco, riss die Tür des Schlafzimmers auf und stürmte durch das angrenzende Zimmer zu einer weiteren Tür. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung zerrte er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang, richtete ihn auf die Tür und fauchte ein wütenden Zauber, den Harry nicht kannte.

Die Tür sprang durch die Wucht des Zaubers fast aus den Angeln.

Harry war nicht sicher, was er von diesem Schauspiel zu halten hatte. Draco stand schwer atmend im angrenzenden Zimmer und starrte die nun offene Tür mit einem Blick an, der kleinere Tiere wahrscheinlich das Leben gekostet hätte.

„Was geht hier vor?", wollte Harry wissen, sah sich ein weiteres Mal verstohlen um, ohne Draco länger als eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. „Wo sind wir hier?"

„Snapes Gemächer.", brachte Draco gepresst heraus, griff nach der Tür und verschloss sie wieder. Allerdings blieb der von Harry erwartete Verschlusszauber aus.

„Snapes… Gemächer…?", wiederholte er stattdessen entgeistert. „Bei allen möglichen Orten in Hogwarts schleppst du mich ausgerechnet hierher?"

Draco brachte ein halbherziges Grinsen zustande. „Nun, es ist da, wo Severus mich erwartet und insofern leider dein Pech, dass du grad an mir hingst…"

„Warum kannst du hier apparieren?", fragte Harry erneut und mit unverhohlenem Misstrauen.

„Ich frage mich, warum bei allen schwarzen Hexen er ausgerechnet den clasperus genommen hat…", sinnierte Draco, überhörte Harrys Frage mit voller Absicht. Harry hatte jedoch nicht vor, sich damit abspeisen zu lassen.

„WARUM KANNST DU HIER APPARIEREN?", schrie er, überrascht von seiner eigenen Gereiztheit, zog er übertrieben tief die Luft ein, bis ihm fast schwindelig wurde.

„Ach, kannst du das etwa nicht?", höhnte Draco.

Harrys Zauberstab richtete sich auf Dracos Brust. „Ich warne dich, Malfoy! Du hast genau zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder du beantwortest mir jetzt meine Frage, oder…"

„Na, dann nehme ich doch glatt oder.", unterbrach Draco ihn, breitete beide Arme aus und deutete ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, ihn doch endlich zu verhexen.

Harry beschloss spontan, dass eine klitzekleine Ganzkörperklammer genau das Richtige wäre und murmelte den entsprechenden Spruch leise vor sich hin. Eine weitere nach oben gezogene Augenbraue seitens Draco folgte, während der Fluch auf ihn zurauschte…

… und im Nichts verschwand. Draco ließ die Arme sinken, nur sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Mies, Potter. Wirklich! Auf so eine Entfernung würde doch jeder Squib treffen."

Harry war völlig perplex. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Zauber Malfoy unmöglich verfehlt haben konnte. Die Begegnung mit Malfoy in der Winkelgasse kam Harry in Erinnerung. Damals hatte Ron den Slytherin verhexen wollen, mit demselben, nicht vorhandenen Ergebnis.

„Wie zum Henker?"

„Du solltest jetzt verschwinden, Potter. Severus dürfte jeden Augenblick wieder hier sein und ich denke, er wäre nicht erfreut dich hier zu sehen!", kanzelte Draco ihn ziemlich rasch ab.

Nach einem weiteren sinnlosen Wortwechsel, welcher Harry keinerlei Antworten brachte, floh er praktisch aus den Kerkern. Mit schnellen Schritten stürmte er die Treppen hinauf, welche ihn zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum führen sollten. Er wusste, dass die anderen wahrscheinlich noch im Raum der Wünsche auf ihn warteten. Er allerdings brauchte ein wenig Zeit allein, um seinen rasenden Gedanken Herr zu werden. Wie es aussah, waren Hermine, Ron und er einmal mehr auf sich allein gestellt.

Doch, was Harry in diesem Moment noch nicht wissen konnte, sollte es anders kommen.

---

Irgendwo zwischen den Zeiten

Plötzlich kam Leben in den Steinkauz und Aimsir gefror das Blut in den Adern. „Nein… sag mir nicht…", brachte er heiser hervor, sein kleines Herz schlug aufgeregt in seiner Brust.

„Schon gut… ich kann gehen. Wie es aussieht, hat Skuld entschieden, dass der Lebensfaden der Seherin noch nicht durchtrennt werden soll.", beruhigt der Steinkauz ihn und eine Welle der Erleichterung brachte Aimsir dazu, einige zittrige Atemzüge zu tun. Der große Rabe tat dem kleineren Vogel leid; er wusste, wie sehr Aimsir an seiner Gefährtin hing. „Pass gut auf sie auf, Aimsir, es war doch ziemlich knapp diesmal."

Aimsir nickte und schwor sich innerlich der Seherin zur Not jeden Finger einzeln abzuhacken, sofern sie in nächster Zeit noch einmal auf den Gedanken kommen sollte sich dermaßen zu übernehmen.

Die Wolkendecke brach auf und ein einzelner Mondstrahl strich über Aimsir's Gefieder, ließ es geheimnisvoll schimmern, ein stilles Leuchten in der ansonsten schwarzen Nacht.

„Kann ich dich trotzdem noch etwas fragen?", meldete sich der Steinkauz erneut zu Wort. Aimsir nickte, wenn auch etwas zögerlich. „Was ist geschehen? Skuld hat zwar irgendwas gemurmelt von verbrauchter Magie, aber ich bin daraus nicht richtig schlau geworden."

Aimsir überlegte, wie viel er dem Steinkauz anvertrauen konnte. Sicherlich nicht die volle Wahrheit, denn sollte Skuld erfahren, wie sehr die Seherin ihr ins Handwerk pfuschte, wäre sie mit ihrer Schere schneller am Lebensfaden der Seherin als er einen Wurm hinunterschlucken konnte. „Nun…", begann er langsam, „…ich kann dir nicht alles sagen…"

Der Steinkauz wirkte enttäuscht. „Schon gut, ich verstehe… obwohl Skuld von mir niemals etwas erfahren würde." Damit wandte sich der kleinere Vogel ab, hüpfte auf einen Stein und wollte schon in den Nachthimmel starten, als Aimsir's leise Stimme ihn mitten in der Bewegung innehalten ließ. Mit einigen Verrenkungen landete er wieder auf der Erde und starrte den Raben mit seinen großen gelben Augen an.

„Sie hat was?", brachte er heraus, sicher, sich verhört zu haben.

„Sie will den Zauber des Magiers aufhalten.", wiederholte Aimsir unglücklich.

„Aber!"

„Es ist falsch, verstehst du! Der Magier konnte nicht sehen, welch großes Unglück er mit diesem Zauber heraufbeschwören würde!", sprach Aimsir schnell, schwankte zwischen schlechtem Gewissen und Erleichterung, weil er die Worte der Seherin wiederholte.

„Aber… es wird sie all ihre Magie kosten, wenn sie Dumbledore aufhalten will!", rief der Steinkauz aufgeregt.

Der Rabe nickte ernst.

„Aimsir?", erklang eine brüchige Stimme aus der Hütte und die beiden Vögel blickten einander ein wenig erschrocken an.

---

Voldemort

Nach seiner Rückkehr von Severus ging die Nacht ereignislos vorüber, auch wenn Lucius nicht gut geschlafen hatte. Er ahnte bereits, dass die Versammlung des heutigen Tages mit Schmerzen enden würde. Der dunkle Lord war zweifellos erzürnt darüber, dass Severus nicht zurückgekehrt war und noch hatte er niemanden dafür bestraft. Ein Umstand, der nicht unbedingt dazu beitrug, dass Lucius sich wohler fühlte. Allein das Wissen, dass Draco in Hogwarts war, erleichterte seinen Tag.

In aller Frühe war er aus dem warmen Bett gekrochen. Leise, um Narzissa nicht aufzuwecken, hatte er sich angekleidet und war gegangen. Dass Narzissa die Augen aufschlug, sobald sie das leise Klacken der sich schließenden Schlafzimmertür hörte, konnte Lucius nicht wissen. Ebensowenig wie er wissen konnte, dass Narzissa ihre schwerwiegende Entscheidung in dieser Nacht getroffen hatte.

Narzissa fröstelte, als sie ihre nackten Füße auf den kalten Steinboden setzte und lautlos ins angrenzende Badezimmer schlich. Lucius würde einige Stunden außer Haus sein. Genug Zeit um ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.

Während Narzissa sich ebenfalls ankleidete, trat Lucius aus dem Apparationsraum von Voldemorts Versteck. Dolohow und McNair nickten im grüßend zu, als er durch die große Halle ging und schließlich in den Versammlungsraum trat. Dolohow mit einem wissenden Grinsen auf den Lippen. Lucius erinnerte sich an Dolohows Worte und wünschte sich Severus' dringender als jemals zuvor herbei. Es wäre Voldemorts Stimmung wenig zuträglich, wenn er einen seiner Feldherren schon vor Beginn des offenen Krieges niederstrecken würde. Alles, was Lucius blieb, war zu hoffen, dass Draco nicht tatsächlich unter Dolohows Kommando kam.

Nun, Lucius musterte die anderen Todesser des Inneren Zirkels, bald würde er Gewissheit haben. Es hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass Draco als einer der ersten Todesser-Nachkömmlinge ebenfalls in die Gefolgschaft des Lords eingetreten waren und Lucius ignorierte die unverhohlen neidischen Blicke von Crabbe und Goyle. Diese Schwachköpfe wussten anscheinend noch nichts davon, dass ihre Kinder sich längst in den weiträumigen Katakomben ihres Versteckes befanden. Einzig Nott nickte ihm kurz zu, Lucius ahnte, dass Nott seinen Jungen nicht gerne in ihren Reihen sehen würde. Lucius senkte den Blick.

Noch vor einigen Wochen hätte er Nott allein für diesen Verdacht gnadenlos ans Messer geliefert. Allerdings war das vor den Morden, vor dem sinnlosen Ausradieren ganzer Muggelsiedlungen, welche absolut nichts mit dem beginnenden Krieg zu tun hatten. Lucius war Stratege, schon immer gewesen, überflüssige Grausamkeit war nichts, womit er sich anfreunden konnte. Sicherlich tolerierte und akzeptierte er, dass es in ihrem Kampf Verluste gab. Auch, dass unschuldige Opfer darunter waren, was er jedoch nicht akzeptieren konnte, war dieses wahllose Töten von Muggeln, Männer, Frauen und Kinder, die noch nicht einmal ahnten, dass neben ihrer heilen Welt noch eine andere existierte. Muggel waren für Lucius nichts weiter als Vieh. Dumm, gelegentlich nützlich, wenn man sie für die eigene Sache manipulieren konnte, ansonsten eher nebensächlich. Er sah in den Muggeln keine Gefahr… warum also hätte er sie töten sollen? Es war in seinen Augen eine bloße Verschwendung ihrer Kampfkraft. Natürlich war Lucius klar, dass der dunkle Lord mit diesen brutalen Tötungsaktionen den Orden herausfordern wollte. Den Orden, das Zaubereiministerium und allen voran Harry Potter.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Nagini aus dem Nichts erschien, sie wand sich scheinbar direkt aus dem massiven Gestein hinter dem Thron. Mit trügerisch langsamen Bewegungen schlängelte sie sich vor, erklomm mit ihrem massigen Leib den Thron, um letztlich auf ihrem Platz auf der Kopflehne zur Ruhe zu kommen. Und dann kam er…

Lucius spürte die Anwesenheit des Lords als plötzliche Düsterkeit, welche sich über ihre Köpfe senkte. Der Raum schien zu schrumpfen und aller Augen richteten sich auf Lord Voldemort, der gemächlich auf dem schweren Thron Platz nahm. Seine langen Gewänder umflossen den mageren Körper, ließen ihn noch größer erscheinen, als er ohnehin war.

Lucius bemerkte, dass einer der Lestranges fehlte. Rodolphus… eine ungute Vorahnung bemächtigte sich seiner. Wenn Lord Voldemort die Abwesenheit eines Mitgliedes des Inneren Zirkels tolerierte, musste ein wirklich wichtiger Grund dahinter stehen. Lucius wagte nicht sich auszumalen, welcher es sein könnte.

Kaum fünf Minuten später wanden sich die Hälfte der Zirkelmitglieder unter den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus am Boden und der dunkle Lord war kurz davor seine gesamte Anhängerschaft auszulöschen.

„Glaubt mir doch, mein Lord… ich weiß es nicht… ich weiß es nicht… mein Lord, bitte…", winselte Rabastan Lestrange und rutschte auf Knien ein wenig näher an seinen Gebieter heran. Lucius hielt den Blick starr auf seine Schuhspitzen geheftet, denn er wusste nun, dass auch ihm eine weitere Befragung nach Severus' Verschwinden nicht erspart bleiben würde. Der dunkle Lord schrie seine Wut heraus, verstärkte den Fluch noch einmal. Rabastans Schmerzensschreie hallten von den Wänden wieder, während eine neue Welle von Krämpfen seinen gekrümmten Leib wild schüttelten.

Bellatrix warf sich Voldemort zu Füßen. „Bitte… mein Lord…", der flehende Unterton in ihrer Stimme wurde von der kriecherischen Heuchlerei, welche ihre Miene nur allzu deutlich zeigte, wettgemacht. Einen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes später und Voldemort ließ von Rabastan ab, um sich stattdessen Bellatrix vorzuknöpfen.

Lucius' Besorgnis wuchs ins Unermessliche. Wenn der dunkle Lord dermaßen unerbittlich selbst die Lestranges bestrafte, war er nur auf eins aus. Rache! Jemand sollte für den Verrat von Severus büßen!

Jeder weitere Gedanke wurde schlicht aus seinem Kopf gefegt, als der Cruciatus nun unvermittelt über ihn hereinbrach. In dem winzigen kostbaren Moment, bevor brennender Schmerz durch jede Faser seines Körpers rauschte, sah Lucius Narzissas Gesicht vor sich… dann war da lange Zeit nichts mehr außer Schmerz.

Unendlicher Schmerz.

Lucius erwachte.

Mühsam öffnete er seine Augen, nur um festzustellen, dass er noch immer im Thronsaal war. Im Dreck. Zu Füßen seines Lords, welcher leise lachte, Naginis blankes Haupt streichelte. Ein Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen, bevor Lucius es verhindern konnte. „Nun, mein lieber Lucius, ich bin überrascht, dass du anscheinend wirklich nichts mit dem Verrat des Halbblutes zu tun hast…", ließ Voldemort süßlich vernehmen. Lucius wusste nicht, ob er Erleichterung empfinden sollte oder Furcht angesichts der Tatsache, dass er nicht wusste, was er im Trudel seiner Schmerzen gesagt hatte. Er erwartete eine weitere Welle des Cruciatus, den Druck von Voldemorts Gedanken in seinem Kopf… den Imperius… doch nichts geschah.

Stattdessen wandte Lord Voldemort sich an Goyle, befahl ihm Lucius auf die Füße zu helfen. Dienstbeflissen kam Goyle dem Befehl nach und zerrte Lucius nach oben. Allein der unbarmherzige Griff des großen Mannes hielt Lucius lange genug aufrecht, bis er seinen zitternden Knien wieder trauen konnte.

„Nun, bevor wir uns einigen ganz besonderen neuen Anhängern zuwenden wollen, wäre da noch eine Sache… Goyle!"

Goyle zuckte merklich zusammen und quetschte seine großen Finger in Lucius Oberarm, als sein Name erneut fiel. „Ja, mein Lord.", antwortete er mit fester Stimme.

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich."

„Was immer ihr wünscht, mein Lord."

„Die letzten Angriffe auf die Muggel waren zweifellos amüsant, doch wie mir scheint, nicht genug, um diesen Feigling Potter aus seinem Versteck zu locken…"

Lucius hielt den Atem an.

„… daher habe ich mir etwas ganz Besonderes einfallen lassen. Geh und hol dir die Eltern dieses Schlammblutes! Lucius, wenn ich mich recht erinnere ist die kleine Schlammblutfreundin von Potter doch im gleichen Jahrgang wie Draco, nicht wahr?"

Mehr schlecht als recht brachte Lucius ein Nicken zustande, noch nicht sicher, worauf Lord Voldemort anspielte.

„Wie heißt sie doch gleich…?"

„Hermine Granger.", antwortete Lucius schnell und hoffte, damit nichts falsch gemacht zu haben.

„Richtig… Also, Goyle statte doch mit deinen Männern den Grangers einen kleinen Besuch ab… und sei nicht so nett wie bei den Kindern in Eton! Wir wollen doch, dass Potter endlich auftaucht, nicht wahr?"

Goyle ließ abermals ein demütiges „Ja, mein Lord.", vernehmen, auch wenn Lucius meinte Ärger in der Stimme des Todessers zu hören. Wie zur Bestätigung quetschte Goyle seinen Arm noch etwas fester. „… in Dracos Jahrgang… als ob du der Einzige mit einem Sohn in Hogwarts wärst!", zischte er Lucius ins Ohr und stieß ihn von sich. Lucius strauchelte und hielt sich nur mit Mühe aufrecht.

„Nun, nun… so kurz bevor wir in die entscheidende Phase und damit meiner Machtergreifung eintreten, bin ich sicher, dass es euch alle mit Stolz erfüllen wird, wenn ich euch nun meine neuesten Gefolgsleute präsentieren kann. Allein ihr - sagen wir - Eifer in meinen Dienst zu treten, stimmt mich milde angesichts eures Verrats nach meinem fälschlicherweise angenommenen Tode… Rodolphus!"

Eine weitere Tür öffnete sich und Rodolphus Lestrange trat ein. Es dauerte einen Moment des Erkennens, bis allen Beteiligten klar wurde, wer da hinter dem Todesser eintrat. Lucius warf Nott einen verstohlenen Blick zu, sah, wie dieser blass wurde und sich eilig die Kapuze seines Umhanges tiefer in die Stirn zog.

Rodolphus kam langsam vor, gefolgt von gut einem Dutzend junger Gesichter. Lucius erkannte alle als Dracos ehemalige Hauskameraden. Er sah Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, Miles Bletchley, Malcolm Baddock, Marcus Flint und noch einige Gesichter, die ihm zwar bekannt vorkamen, denen er aber keinen Namen zuordnen konnte.

Schweigen senkte sich über die Mitglieder des Zirkels, denn je weiter die Kinder in das spärliche Licht der Fackeln traten, umso deutlicher wurde, dass sie die Initiation nur schwer überstanden hatten. Sie alle waren von Kopf bis Fuß mit einer dicken Schicht Schmutz überzogen, Schmutz, der den Großteil ihrer Wunden überdeckte. Zabini zog ein Bein nach, versuchte überdeutlich sich den Schmerz nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Nachdem ausgerechnet Severus, einer der wenigen, von denen ich immer dachte, dass ich ihm vertrauen kann, sich als Abtrünniger verraten hat, habe ich die Riten der Initiation etwas…", Voldemort machte eine Pause als Millicent Bulstrode ohnmächtig auf den Boden sank. Ein gehässiges Grinsen trat auf seine dünnen Lippen, bevor er fortfuhr: „… moduliert… Zugegeben, eventuell sind sie ein wenig schmerzhafter geworden, aber wie heißt es so schön, Schmerz stärkt den Charakter, nicht wahr… Rodolphus?"

Der Todesser nickte und nahm seinen Platz in dem Kreis neben Bellatrix ein.

„Na, Lucius, hat es dein verzogenes Balg doch nicht geschafft?", feixte Crabbe mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen, welches Lucius ihm am liebsten aus dem fetten Gesicht gehext hätte.

„Crucio!", säuselte Voldemort genüsslich und Crabbe sackte auf die Knie. „Vielleicht solltest du endlich lernen, keine voreiligen Schlüsse zu ziehen!"

Voldemort beendete den Fluch und blickte bei seinen nächsten Worten Lucius mit solcher Intensität in die Augen, dass diesem Angst und Bange wurde. „Da mit dem Verräter Snape einer meiner engsten Getreuen weggefallen ist… habe ich entschlossen ein neues Mitglied zu berufen."

Erwartungsvolle Stille senkte sich über die Anwesenden. Man konnte an den Gesichtern der Todesser ablesen, dass sie eifrig versuchten alle Möglichkeiten durchzugehen, wen Voldemort als Snapes Nachfolger in Betracht ziehen könnte. Nicht wenige von ihnen dachten an eigene Verwandte… einzig Lucius spürte wie der Schwindel des Entsetzens ihn erfasste. Mühsam hielt er sich aufrecht, wohl wissend, wem er in wenigen Sekunden gegenüberstehen würde, egal wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass dies niemals geschehen würde.

„Komm nur herein…", rief Voldemort erneut, das maliziöse Glitzern in seinen Augen bestätigte Lucius schlimmsten Verdacht. Ein weiters Mal glitt die Tür hinter Voldemorts Thron auf, Naginis Kopf schoss herum und ihre Zunge wippte aufgeregt zwischen ihren Lippen. Ein leises Zischen war alles, was in jenem Augenblick zu hören war.

In den schweren Umhang der Todesser gehüllt, trat eine schlanke Gestalt nach vorn und Lucius wusste, dass es Draco war, noch bevor dieser sich die Kapuze vom Kopf strich und einen kalten Blick in die Runde warf. Ein unüberhörbares Raunen folgte, welches im Falle von Crabbe und Goyle den puren Neid ausdrückte.

Bellatrix stieß einen erfreuten Schrei aus, wurde von Rodolphus gerade noch davon abgehalten nach vorn zu stürzen, ihrem Herrn auf Knien für die Berufung ihres Neffen zu danken.

„Mein Lord…", sagte Draco und verneigte sich vor Voldemort, welcher die Ehrerbietung mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand quittierte. Die langen spinnenartigen Finger Voldemorts wiesen Draco seinen Platz. Zur Rechten des Thrones… Severus' Platz… der Platz des engsten Vertrauten.

Bellatrix verstummte augenblicklich. Entfernt meinte Lucius erstauntes Geflüster zu hören, doch die zusammenhanglosen Worte bildeten in seinem vor Schreck erstarrten Gehirn keinerlei Sinn. „…kann unmöglich sein… jung… nicht sicher… Verräter… Malfoy Sohn… was hat er getan… wie kann…"

Voldemorts Lächeln wurde zu einer Grimasse und plötzlich wurde es so still, dass Lucius meinte, seine Gedanken müssten wie ein Paukenschlag durch die Stille hallen. ‚Oh Draco… dachte er mit kaltem Grauen, welches bitter auf seiner Zunge schmeckte, ‚Was habe ich nur getan?

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Schlaflose Nacht

Also, freue mich wie immer mordsmäßig auf Eure Meinung!

Ich wünsche euch allen ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2008. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja vorher noch bei meiner Weihnachtsstory ---war das grad ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl?????---

Alles Liebe

Eure Cassie


End file.
